Harry Potter y Los Herederos
by Serenita Kou
Summary: HIATUS. No tiene fecha de termino aun. los capítulos del 1 al 5 están corregidos más no están aun en la red.
1. El Despertar de los poderes

Este es mi primer fics ojala que les guste! no sean malos y dejen R&R

* * *

Harry Potter y los herederos  
  
Capitulo 1  
El Despertar de los poderes

Este sería un verano inolvidable, del poco tiempo que Harry llevaba allí el sol no aparecía ni por si acaso, llovía constantemente, incluso había nevado un par de veces, lo cual para todos era desagradable ya que no podían hacer nada sin embargo Harry salía de todas formas.

Nada le importaba, desde que perdió a Sirius en el Dpto. de misterios en su ultimo año. Su Decisión fue convertirse en una persona inexpresiva, sin embargo aun no conseguía, pasaba 2 horas haciendo ejercicios con resultados espectaculares, tenia un físico envidiable por cualquier hombre y seria un "soltero codiciado" como les llaman pero no era ese el tema. También estaba 6 horas diarias estudiando, y el era el que decía que Hermione era una maquina de estudio, lo malo era: no podía usar su magia!...  
- HARRY! A CENAR!- dijo la voz chillona de Petunia Dursley  
- VOY!- y aquí vamos de nuevo (Autora: serán los pensamientos)  
Ya Abajo…  
-buenas noches- dijo desanimado  
hacia días que solo decía lo justo y necesario; todas las noches lo oían gritar y sollozar diciendo: Sirius, dime porque! O también: Porque me dejaste, porque fui tan imbecil, porque existe esa profecía!  
Sin soportar esto su Tía rompió el incómodo silencio:- Harry?  
-?  
-puedo saber que pasó en tu…tu…colegio?- pregunto temblorosa  
- nada que les importe - sabia que esa conversación llegaría pero sabia que lo hacían por las advertencias de Moody y no por que les preocupara o al menos eso creía.  
- como dices eso, claro que nos preocupas!  
- SI! Y YO SOY EL REY DE INGLATERRA!  
-se que no nos hemos comportado bien pero…  
- PERO ESTÁN TRATANDO DE HACER QUE LES IMPORTO PARA QUE LA ORDEN NO VENGA CIERTO?  
- HARRY! Como dices eso!- pregunto con los ojos llorosos su Tía

PORQUE ES LA VERDAD; AHORA CON SU PERMISO ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN!  
- CHICO!- GRITÓ VERNON que había permanecido callado  
- que?  
- debes responderle como se debe a tu tía!  
- y alguna vez… me trataron como HUMANO? No, entonces porque debería hacerlo YO con Muggles como ustedes!- respondió Harry con tal ira que todo comenzó a levitar y luego explotar  
- Deja de hacer eso ahora!  
- DÉJENME TRANQUILOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- en cuanto dijo esto se fue corriendo fuera de la casa a ningún lugar en especial…  
- malditos Muggles, no se como he podido soportarlos, pero como se atreven a decir que les importo! Si nunca se han preocupado! Y si es verdad que cambian. Después de mi cumpleaños descubro que tengo una herencia más y que me hago el 3 mago mas rico de Toda Europa!...! Además lo que no me explico es porque levite todas esas cosas, desde que llegue he sentido mas poder que antes - luego de esto Harry se quedo pensando en todo lo que ha sido su vida y se preguntaba como hubiera sido todo si la profecía y Voldemort no existieran, sus padres estarían con el, y Sirius no habría muerto, por que todo a EL! Nunca había podido entender el significado de la palabra: FELICIDAD O FAMILIA porque nunca las había tenido pero cuando conoció a los Weasly todo cambio en su vida….  
Eran las 02:00 de la madrugada así que decidió ir a acostarse, cuando entró menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a los 2 Dursley padres esperándole…  
-que hacen despiertos?  
-te esperábamos!  
- si claro-les dijo sarcásticamente  
- queremos saber como es… que hiciste esa cosa sin Varita?  
- no lo se, tampoco se porque les importa ni como lo saben pero no me interesa además lo que no entiendo es el porque de su repentino cambio de actitud  
- entendimos que no supimos cuidarte en todos estos años y realmente lo sentimos…  
- si claro, y por eso tuve que pasar por tantas golpizas? Por eso tuve que vivir sin conocer el significado de la palabra Familia, Cariño, Felicidad o AMOR,por favor! No sean mentirosos admitan que hacen todo esto porque no quieren que la orden…….- pero no pudo seguir porque cayó por el gran dolor que provenía de su interior donde? Ni idea, pero en esos momentos el solo creía que era Voldemort aunque no era así.  
-HARRY!- grito su tía por primera vez preocupada?  
-maldición… necesito salir o destruiré todo!- decía harry una y otra vez en el suelo  
-harry que te pasa!  
-por…favor…manténganse aleja…dos….  
-pero HARRY- le decía una Petunia que dejaba el orgullo de lado y veía a su sobrino como el hijo de su querida hermana  
- por favor SALGAAAAANNN! No puedo… no…VOLDEMORT NO LES HAGAS NAADDAAAAAAAA- dicho esto Harry se desmayó ante la mirada de espanto de su "familia" pero comenzó a abrirlos ojos…se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para el.  
Estaba en una salita en la que había una chimenea, 6 sillones rojos, había una mesita que en su centro tenia los escudos de Huglepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.  
- Buenas Noches Harry- dijo un Hombre de edad madura, era alto, de pelo negro azabache, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, hermosos, y vestía una túnica algo desgastada con el emblema de Gryffindor y el de Hogwarts, (no era James Potter!)  
_-Buenas…noches…yo…lo conozco?  
- así es, mi nombre es Godric, Godric Gryffindor un placer Harry.  
- y donde estoy Sr. Gryffindor?  
- deja las formalidades por favor. Estamos en un mundo paralelo en el cual se pueden reunir después de conseguir muchos permisos una conversación entre un muerto y un Vivo.  
- eso quiere decir que podría ver a mis padres y a Sirius!  
- no, lo siento, es muy difícil de conseguir :(, pero no te traje para eso  
- para que era Go…Godric?-preguntó, claramente decepcionado.  
- para informarte de algunas cosas que como veo que Dumbledore no te ha dicho creo conveniente hacerlo yo.  
- para variar ese viejo no me ha ocultado algo importante- falta aclarar que durante las vacaciones, Harry después de conocer tantas cosas dejo de tenerle confianza y comenzaba a odiar su forma de ser.  
- veo que no te agrada mucho Dumbledore cierto?  
- no es el tema- le respondió cortantemente pero al darse cuenta de su tono decidió disculparse.  
- no te preocupes Harry, pero no te llame para eso. Te llame para informarte de algo que debiste saber cuando cumpliste los 15 pero bueno no importa al fin y al cabo ahora te enterarás. _

_- puedo saber que pasa Godric estoy comenzando a impacientarme!  
- jajajajajaja, bien escucha primero que nada, necesito que me respondas algunas cosas…. Has sentido que un extraño poder comienza a fluir en tu cuerpo pero que no puedes controlarlo?  
- si, cuando me desmaye creí que Voldemort intentaba poseerme pero no creo que haya sido eso porque la fuerza era pura  
- bueno, pues verás: todos los Potter son mis descendientes la única diferencia es que tú Harry James Potter Evans eres mi heredero pero no solo mío si no que también de mi bisabuelo el Gran mago Merlín por lo tanto si desarrollas tus poderes como es debido, superarás al mismísimo Dumbledore... Aunque el solo sabe lo de que eres mi heredero no sabe sobre mi bisabuelo…  
- …………quiere decir que…que…pero….es….imposible!  
- claro que es posible Harry, créeme no miento_

_-y como podré entrenarme? Y además controlar mis fuerzas  
- sabía que lo preguntarías:), en tú lucha contra Voldemort no estarás solo y las personas que te acompañaran serán quienes más lealtad te tendrán y además aprenderán junto a ti. _

_- quienes son?  
- Los herederos de Rowena y Helga  
- acaso asisten a Hogwarts?  
- no Harry, reciben clases particulares  
- cuando los conoceré?  
- esta noche te contaré lo demás, porque en tu mundo tus tíos están como locos porque no saben que te pasa  
- hasta más tarde Godric . aunque lo de mis tíos no lo creo pero no importa  
- apresúrate tu tía te llama!  
- está bien, puede mandarle saludos a mis padres y decirles que lo quiero mucho y los extraño?_

_- claro pequeño con gusto!  
- GRACIAS!  
_Volviendo a Privet Drive Nº 4:  
3 personas estaban como locas sin saber que hacer con un muchacho de casi 16 años que yacía recostado en un sillón.  
-QUE VAMOS A HACER VERNON!  
- SEGURAMENTE YA DESPERTARA ADEMAS DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTA TANTO!  
-desde que descubrí que es sea como sea el hijo de mi hermana o sea mi sobrino al cual hemos tratado peor que a un PERRO!  
-mientes Petunia, seguramente es por las advertencias de esos anormales!-  
-CLARO QUE NO! VOY A VER COMO SIGUE  
- quien creería que iba a cambiar al menos mi tía! De mi tío no me EXTRAÑA, mejor abro los ojos aunque sea difícil. - fueron los pensamientos de un muchacho de pelo rebelde  
-HARRY!  
-dime tía que ocurrió?- le dijo aparentando que no recordaba nada  
-te desmayaste mientras decías cosas sobre el que no-debe-ser-nombrado  
- acaso conoces a Voldemort?  
-casi nada Harry Solo lo se porque Dumbledore me contó un poco  
-DUMBLEDORE!- le dijo con un odio profundo  
-si Dumbledore el me lo dijo, pero dime que te pasa?  
-nada, me voy a mi habitación  
- esta…bien duerme un poco

OK me pregunto si lo que dijo Godric era cierto, mejor estudio un poco porque no se muchas cosas por ahora, como defenderme ni nada… ahora que lo recuerdo debería ir al callejón Diagon y también al Callejón Knockturn.  
Pero como?... después veré eso ahora a estudiar…que me toca?...cierto! encantamientos.

* * *

no sean malos! please! espero que hayan disfrutado de el primer Capi! (en dos dias si esq no es mañana pongo el 2 capi!) 


	2. La visita al Callejón Diagon

Cáp. 2  
La visita al Callejón Diagon

HARRY A ALMORZAR!  
-VOY!  
ya abajo…  
-Buenas Tardes ZZZZZ  
-Buenas Tardes Harry- le dijo su tía  
-tío?  
-que quieres Potter?  
-necesito ir a Londres  
- y…?  
-necesito que alguien me lleve y no quiero levantar mi varita para que el autobús me pase a buscar porque como es MAGICO podrían sospechar  
-esta bien chico te llevo pero tienes 10 minutos  
- gracias Tío  
- GRRRRRRRR  
pero la rabieta de Vernon fue interrumpida por una lechuza de Hogwarts  
-Que extraño, generalmente llegan para mi cumpleaños…veamos que dice…  
después de abrirla se dio cuenta que eran sus TIMOS!  
-mi…mis…notas….y si no saque lo suficiente para ser Auror!  
-que es un Auror?- preguntaron los 3 Dursley  
- son como policías pero MAGICOS y su misión actualmente es atrapar mortífagos…antes de que pregunten: son los aliados de Voldemort, el Maldito hijo de Perra que mato a mis….a todas las personas con las cuales... ya…termine! Nos vamos?- dijo guardándose la carta en su pantalón y cambiando drásticamente el tema.  
-apresúrate!  
En el Auto (o carro, o coche)  
-A que parte quieres ir chico?  
- tú solo maneja yo te digo donde parar  
20 minutos después  
-aquí es, recuerda pasar a buscarme a las 19:00 si te olvidas hablaré con la orden  
-entendido chico…  
Ya en el Callejón Diagon  
- bueno debo ir a Gringotts, luego tengo que ir a comprarme ropa decente de mago, después a comprar los libros y luego al Callejón Knockturn.  
En la tienda de Ropa:  
-Buenas Tardes  
-Buenas Tardes Sr.…  
-Harry Potter  
-SR POTTER! QUE LO TRAE POR AQUÍ!  
-SHHH no quiero que toda la comunidad mágica sepa que estoy aquí, necesito varias túnicas de mago preferiblemente negras, camisas, pantalones, de todo  
-entendido Señor Potter.  
2 horas mas tarde se dirigía a comprarse varios libros a la "biblioteca principal" (N/A: no tengo ni idea de un nombre por eso digo "BIBLIOTECA PRINCIPAL" jejej)  
- Buenas Tardes Señor…Potter- le agrego el apellido al notar su cicatriz  
-tiene libros de todo tipo no?  
-si señor de todo tipo  
-muy bien en ese caso, permiso  
cuando termino de sacar el ultimo libro fue a pagar  
-bien cuanto es?  
- enseguida le digo  
(llevaba libros de Transformaciones avanzadas, de pociones, encantamientos, D.C.A.O defensa contra las artes oscuras , de Artes Oscuras, Magia Antigua, de cómo usar magia sin varita, de Runas antiguas y 1 del arte del duelo en total: muchos libros)  
-son 75 galeones pero por ser UD. 40 galeones  
- gracias señor, podría guardármelos mientras voy a comprar los que me faltan? Necesito ir a otro callejón, por cierto esto también- le dijo entregándole su ropa aunque venia con una de las tenidas.  
-claro señor Potter… va al Callejón Knockturn?  
-si señor  
-Puede usar mi chimenea si lo desea  
-muchas gracias luego le pago los polvos Flu  
-no señor Potter por favor considérelo un regalo  
-gracias- le dijo tomando un puñado de polvos Flu y entrando en ella gritando "AL CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN!"  
Ya en el lugar anteriormente dicho  
-BUENAS TARDES!- decía por 10ª vez el niño-que-vivió  
-BUENAS TARDES SR! QUE QUIERE!  
-ALFIN! NECESITO LIBROS DE ARTES OSCURAS Y POCIONES  
-EN SEGUIDA  
10 minutos después  
-TIENE DE MAGIA ANTIGUA  
-si señor tengo 3  
-bien me llevo todo…cuanto es?  
-29 galeones.  
-bien, aquí tiene 45 por su silencio, usted no me ha visto entendido!  
-si señor  
-perfecto, otra cosa tiene paquetes para pociones avanzadas?  
-si, a 1 galeón con 3 sickles  
-bien me llevo 2  
-aquí tiene, voy a usar su chimenea, permiso  
-adelante  
de vuelta en la "Biblioteca Princ."  
-ya regresé!  
-como le fue señor Potter?  
-bien gracias Señor.  
-Franklin  
-eh?  
-me llamo Franklin Sr. Pero dígame Frank  
-bien, Frank puedes hacerme otro favor?  
-claro!  
-necesito que todas estas cosas sean mas pequeñas porque no me cabe todo  
-claro Señor! Encantado…. REDUCCIO! (N/A: así se dice no?)  
-Gracias  
-no hay de que  
-que hora es?  
-las 18:55  
-maldición debo irme, Muy bien Frank nos vemos, y para cuando vuelva dime simplemente Harry! ADIOS!- le dijo mientras se iba corriendo  
-valla que muchacho más simpático  
En Londres Muggle  
-POTTER!  
-VOY!  
-APRESURATE NO TENGO TIEMPO!  
-YA, viejo loco CALMATE!  
-como me llamaste!  
-olvídalo y vayámonos a casa  
-grrrr  
Ya en Privet Drive  
-MALDICION! Como voy a agrandar lo que me traje! LA SEÑORA FIGG!  
-Hola Harry, vamos a cenar?  
-lo siento pero debo ir donde una vecina, hasta más tarde!  
-…-  
En casa de la Sra. Figg  
-SRA FIGG!  
-HOLA HARRY, CARIÑO, PASA  
-Sra. Figg podría hacerme un favor?  
-Claro dime?  
-puede agrandar todos estos paquetes?- le dijo sacando montones de paquetes  
-cla..Claro

Unos momentos después…  
-de donde sacaste tantas cosas!  
-las compre en el Callejón Diagon  
-cuando?  
-hoy  
-pero si no te vi salir, ni nadie de la Orden  
-Me llevo mi Tío pero por favor no se lo diga al Viejo…digo Dumbledore  
-HARRY!  
-por favor  
-sabes que no debería pero solo por esta vez  
-bueno en ese caso vamos,porque supongo que me ayudara no?  
-esta bien…VAMOS!  
cuando iban camino al Nº 4  
-como se te ocurre comprarte tantos libros, podrías hacer tu propia biblioteca!  
-jejjeje se veían interesantes  
-si tu lo dices…pero de que compraste?  
-de Transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos, astronomía, D.C.A.O, Runas Antiguas, entre otros…  
-mmm, solo eso?  
-si, pero también me compre ropa.  
-si ya me di cuenta y tu tío no te pregunto….  
-venia con un abrigo así que no  
-ya veo, bueno llegamos  
-yo toco la puerta  
-esta bien  
TOC, TOC  
-POTTER, que son todas esas cosas!  
-las compre hoy, algún problema?  
-de donde sacaste tanto dinero, acaso robaste? Claro! Igual a su padre, ahora veo como eres chico, si te viera tu madre! Claro le diría: eres idéntico a tu padre! Estoy tan orgullosa-dijo Vernon imitando a una mujer…  
-NO INSULTES A MIS PADRES! NUNCA Y MUCHO MENOS EN MI PRECENSIA!- comenzó a sentir tanta ira que las cosas comenzaron a levitar de nuevo solo que ahora se incendiaban y quedaban solo cenizas  
-HARRY CALMATE- le decía la Sra. Figg  
-HARRY!-decía una Petunia que llegó a mirar el porque del escándalo  
-escúchame bien Muggle o te retractas o estrello todo contra ti- le dijo Harry con una voz que NO era suya  
-………..- así estaban todos los presentes menos Harry claro

TENGO QUE HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE!-dijo una desesperada Arabella- PETUNIA! DUDLEY! Lleven esto a la habitación de Harry-les dijo mientras les entregaba los paquetes- VERNON sal de la casa si no quieres que se destruya yo iré por ALBUS!  
-ENTENDIDO- dijeron los 3 Dursley.  
"AGUANTA HARRY!" pensaban Arabella y Petunia

* * *

lo hice cortito pero es porque era eso o hacerlo de 8 páginas pero era mucho! jajaja dejen R&R please!  
aqui estan las contestaciones

**Finisi Potter**: HOLA, gracias me alegro de que te guste mi fics! ojala que lo sigas leyendo y mandando fics!... BYE  
**Aykasha-peke**: HII, jajajjajajajajaja yo lo hice con harta narracion hasta el 6° cap. (que es en el q voy) porque una amiga me lo pidió pero, ya que me pides más narración, tus peticiones serán escuchadas! desde la mitad del 6° cáp. empiezo con más narración y no tanto diálogo, y me alegra muxisimo que te guste mi fics,...chaus

**Sanke**: HI, gracias por leer encerio, y sobre lo de los herederos no te preocupes! que eso se arregla en el siguiente cápi que va a ser publicado mañana:P jejejej...byes! 

**Pedro**: holis, ya te agregue, mil gracias por tu comentario, ojalá lo sigas leyendo:P, y repito: el sigte. cáp lo pongo mañana!

Mi Regalito es que les voy a publicar 2 cápitulos juntos :-) CUIDENSE! Y SIGAN LEYENDO! BYEEEE!

**SerenitaKou**


	3. Comenzando el Entrenamiento

Cáp. 3

Comenzando el entrenamiento

En el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix  
-ALBUS, ALBUS!- llamaba una desesperada Arabella  
-que ocurre Arabella estamos en una Reunión, acaso algo le ocurrió a Harry?

Harry…Harry esta…fuera de control ALBUS! SU MAGIA ESTA DESCONTROLADA! SU IRA ES… TAN GRANDE QUE SI NO LLEGAMOS PRONTO PODRÍA MATAR A VERNON O INCLUSO A ÉL MISMO!  
-EN SEGUIDA VOY ARABELLA, REMUS, ALASTOR, ARTHUR!  
-SI ALBUS?-PREGUNTARON LOS 3 ALUDIDOS

DEBEMOS IR A PRIVET DRIVE AHORA!  
-que pasa con HARRY, ALBUS! Le ha ocurrido algo!- preguntó el licántropo

su magia esta descontrolada, VAMOS!  
En Privet Drive

QUE TE CALLES TE DIGO!  
-pero Harry, te he pedido perdón!  
-y yo dije que perdono pero no olvido!  
-por favor no me mates!  
-crees que soy un asesino, no Vernon no te equivoques solo te haré sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho

pero…mi…sobrino… no es así!  
-claro que no, yo soy los deseos reprimidos de Potter, no te mata no porque no quiera si no porque en lo mas profundo de su corazón te quiere, pero NO a ti no te importa!  
-deja a Harry en paz por favor!- decía Vernon desesperado  
-es suficiente!-dijo mientras una luz cegadora cubría todo Privet Drive y en el mismo momento en que Albus, Alastor, Remus, Arthur y Arabella llegaban.  
-es impresionante, como puede tener tanto poder Albus?  
-porque Harry es el Heredero Directo de Godric Gryffindor….  
-……………..-  
cuando la luz de disipo todos vieron a Harry caer desde 10 metros de altura, pero con un traje diferente en todos los aspectos.

Era Rojo con franjas doradas con el escudo de Gryffindor y Hogwarts, con un Fénix en su espalda, y una cadena Dorada pero con bordes rojos formando el dibujo de otro Fénix solo que este brillaba, tenia la espada de Godric Gryffindor en su cintura, en su pierna derecha tenia una clase de estuche en el que no había nada (que era lo más extraño) (N/A: después explico el porqué) y no tenia los lentes.  
Cuando estaba a 2 metros del suelo apareció un Hermoso Fénix que lo agarró de la túnica y en ese instante su collar se apagó, sin embargo Harry seguía inconsciente.

Cuando ya estuvo en tierra firme Remus corrió a ver como seguía Harry…  
-HARRY, HARRY DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!  
-R…E…M…U…S….?-dijo algo consiente  
-Albus llevémoslo a San Mungo  
-No…por…fa…vor no…  
-pero Harry  
-en…serio…estoy…bien…solo necesito…dormir  
-Esta bien pero déjame quedarme por esta noche  
-Es…ta…bi…e…n  
-yo nunca le di permiso!  
-no guerra otro ataque de furia por parte de Harry no?- dijo Alastor  
-N…O  
De pronto aparecieron Petunia y Dudders  
-Vernon que pasó, donde está Harry!  
-papá?  
-no se preocupen él estará bien…-dijo Remus- permiso voy a llevarlo a su habitación.  
-R…e…m…u…s…lo…sien…to  
-No te disculpes por nada por favor, ahora solo descansa yo te llevare a tu habitación  
-gra…-pero no pudo seguir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron provocando que cayera inconsciente en los brazos del licántropo.  
En la habitación de Harry  
Este es un traje muy extraño, HARRY por favor despierta, Sirius, James, Lily no se lo lleven de mi lado por favor! quiero que el esté con migo no soportaría perderlo..! Esos pensamientos no abandonaban al Licántropo por más intentos que hacía…  
-Prof. Lupin?-pregunto Harry despertando 2 horas más tarde  
-dime Remus como lo hiciste hace un rato  
-es que yo no tenia fuerzas para decirle profesor, pero si insiste esta bien lo llamare Remus  
-gracias pero trátame de Tú, por cierto puedo preguntarte algo?  
-ya lo estas haciendo no?-dijo en forma de burla- claro que si!  
-que son esas ropas, con un hechizo intente cambiarte de ropa pero no lo logré  
-, no lo…se…  
-y todo eso?- dijo apuntando los paquetes  
-los compré en el Callejón Diagon…hoy  
-HARRY, sabes que no debes salir!  
-no soporte la tentación! No me culpes Remus!-dijo en un tono inocente  
-esta bien, Jajajaja Harry-le dijo en un tono mas serio- ya…superaste lo de Sirius?  
-te mentiría si te dijera que si y tu? Por mi culpa perdiste al último de tus amigos-dijo apenado  
-primero que nada NO FUE TU CULPA el quiso morir luchando y quería ser recordado como un hombre valiente no como un cobarde. Y segundo aun tengo algo muy importante y por lo cual vivir… TÚ.  
-Remus…gracias  
-sabes no me gustaría reemplazar a Sirius ni tampoco pretendo eso sin embargo si algún día necesitas algo por favor solo dime OK?  
-claro Remus, sabes? Me alegra que estés aquí con migo, por cierto podrías quedarte con el otro espejo?  
-claro Harry!-dijo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-:) Remus?  
-si pequeño?  
-que hora es?  
-las 21:40 por?  
"maldición si no me duermo pronto Godric me va a matar! TTTT - no por nada, bueno si no te molesta voy a dormir, eso si, podrías quedarte por hoy?"  
-claro pequeño :)  
-buenas noches!  
-"buenas noches! y yo que le decía a Sirius que lo sobreprotegía demasiado, y, ahora soy yo quien lo hace…"  
-"maldición no puedo dormir! Necesito encontrar a Godric pero no se como…eh…la salita! En la que estuve ayer! Genial aun no muero!"

_-HARRY! PORFIN LLEGAS!  
-lo siento tuve inconvenientes!  
-veo que vienes con la túnica de un auténtico heredero  
__-:) eh…  
__-bueno por lo que veo tus poderes se descontrolaron de nuevo no?  
__-si, mi tío insulto a mis padres!  
__-ya veo… bueno los otros herederos están a punto de llegar…  
__Unos momentos después  
__-Permiso- se escucho la voz de un muchacho de la edad de Harry  
__-adelante- le dijo Godric  
__-espero no llegar tarde  
__-no muchacho no has llegado tarde  
__-me alegro  
__-Permiso! Siento la tardanza!- dijo la voz de una muchacha  
__-pasa por favor  
__Cuando todos estaban adentro  
__-bueno Helga y Rowena llegaran pronto seguramente se están arreglando, no entiendo a esas mujeres!  
__-GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! TE ESCUCHAMOS Y Para tu información estábamos buscando los papeles que TÚ olvidaste además de los libros, la ropa y todo lo necesario!  
__-lo olvide  
__-tú no cambias jajajaj- rieron ambas por la cara de perrito arrepentido de Godric  
__-bueno muchachos comencemos primero les explicaremos todo y luego comenzaremos por decirles el horario de todas sus clases y darles los planes de estudio, por cierto esta es una habitación como la sala multipropósito de Hogwarts.  
__-bueno muchachos tomen asiento para comenzar las presentaciones.  
__-OK- respondieron los jóvenes mientras tomaban asiento.  
__-bueno comencemos, como ya sabrán yo soy Godric Gryffindor mucho gusto  
__-yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw  
__-y yo Helga Hufflepuff  
__-mucho gusto  
__-igualmente  
__-ahora preséntense ustedes muchachos  
__-bueno…yo soy Harry Potter, el heredero de Godric mucho gusto  
__-yo soy Sofía Armstrong heredera de Rowena- Sofía era un poco más baja que Harry, de pelo negro, ojos azules con destellos verdes, esbelta, y también vestía una túnica como la de Harry pero en los colores de Ravenclaw…y con un collar que tenía la imagen de un Pegaso blanco.  
__-y yo Bryan Masters heredero de Helga- el era del porte de Harry, de cabello castaño y ojos color almendra, al igual que los otros herederos el también vestía la ya conocida túnica, en los colores de Hufflepuff y su collar era un Águila Plateada.  
-mucho gusto-se dijeron los tres  
__-bueno, es hora de que les expliquemos todo  
__-Godric, sobre lo de tu bisabuelo…  
__-Harry, eso es un asunto que debemos hablar en privado.  
__-esta bien  
__-bueno comencemos, como sabrán ustedes son los destinados para acabar con Voldemort…-comenzó ROWENA  
__-como bien sabrán Harry es mi heredero y por lo tanto… su líder además es el más fuerte de los tres y creo que es incluso más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos- siguió Godric __-Godric, yo no creo que pueda tener tanto poder- dijo un Harry sonrojado por el elogio  
__-claro que si lo eres Harry-  
__-si tu lo dices  
__-bueno continuemos… ustedes tres tienen una mascota la cual solo obedece sus ordenes y acudirá a ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten aunque solo ustedes 3 pueden darle ordenes al animal del otro  
__-sus animales no son uno cualquiera son animales "sagrados" el de Harry es un Fénix, el de Sofía es un Pegaso y el de Bryan es un Águila plateada - agregó Helga  
__-un Águila plateada?  
__-es un águila normal pero con poderes en otras palabras: mágica que puede llegar a ser de gran ayuda.  
__-ya veo  
__-bueno sigamos… durante los próximos 3 días estudiaran con Rowena, luego los siguientes 3 con Helga después los otros 3 con migo y luego 3 en los que aprenderán sobre los duelos, la magia antigua y como aparecerse en otros continentes o lugares claro que lo esencial es que aprendan la magia sin Varita, esa es la primera lección.  
__-Godric?  
__-si Harry?  
__-donde están nuestras "mascotas"?  
__-cuando tengan que continuar su entrenamiento lo harán en la mansión Gryffindor en Bulgaria y allí sus mascotas los estarán esperando…  
__-ya veo  
__-bueno que comience el entrenamiento de los herederos!  
__-SIIIIIIIIIIII-dijeron todos a la vez  
__-bueno. Comencemos, lo primero: deben cerrar sus ojos y buscar su magia dentro de ustedes, cuando lo logren deben intentar canalizarla a la mano con la que toman su varita, como primer hechizo utilicen el Wingardium Leviosa entendido?  
__-SI!  
__Llevaban 20 minutos practicando cuando la pluma de Harry comenzó a levitar (les habían puesto una pluma a cada uno), después de las felicitaciones, las plumas de Sofía y Bryan hicieron lo mismo.  
__-PERFECTO! No creí que lo lograran tan pronto… bueno ahora intenten todos sus hechizos de primer año… con calma puede que no les salga a la primera…  
__Y así continuaron practicando con los de segundo, cuando llegaron a los de 3º Harry preguntó si debía usar el Expecto Patronum porque el lo había aprendido en 3º pero Rowena dijo que eso era para 5º año así que desistió eh hizo los demás que había aprendido con Remus. Llegaron a los de 4º, y ahora cuando iban a los de 5º…  
__-Rowena?- preguntó avergonzado Harry además de un poco enojado  
__-si Harry?  
__-verás…en mi 5º año yo no aprendí nada en la parte práctica de defensa por que la profesora que tenía solo nos hacía leer, era del ministerio.  
__-mmm… pero al menos entendiste lo que leías?  
__-si, durante el verano eh leído todos mis libros.  
__-perfecto en ese caso intenta usarlos  
__-OK  
__Cuando Ya estaban terminando Godric dice: bueno muchachos hasta más tarde es hora de que despierten, por cierto si intentan hacer magia sin varita recuerden que seguramente si les va a resultar! ;)  
__-HASTA MÁS TARDE!  
__-NOS VEMOS!  
_Y con esas últimas palabras Harry despertó...

* * *

Y sin más interrupciones! pasemos a los RR!

**Derichbin**: jejeje ayer no me alcanzó a llegar tu RR cuando puse el 2° capi! pero te respondo ahora... valoro muxo mi vida como para morir asi que no te preocupes que mandaré los capis lo mas rápido posible al menos por ahora porque cuando empiece con las pruebasme podría demorar un "poco" mas... de verdad aprecio que leas mi fics! ojala me sigas mandando tus opiniones! BYE!

**Finsi Potter:** jajajaja Sorry por poner Finisi Potter en el 2° cap! que me equivoke y no me di ni cuenta! jajajajajajajjaajaj , me alegra decir q el vejete loko va a llevarse mas de una sorpresa! jajajajajaajajajajajajajaj bueno sin más que decir espero tu opinión en el 4° cap, porque no vas a tener tiempo para poner en el 3° jejejejeje Bye!

**Aykasha Peke:** gracias por tu R&R, recuerda que la narración viene en el 6 o 7° cáp porque los demás ya están terminados :-P, sobre tus fics me falta leerme uno, que si no me es el primero que expusiste :P pero ya mande mi opinion en el primero hasta el sgte. cáp Bye!

**Sakumino**: jejeje gratsie por su apoyo jajaja (gracias por tu apoyo) que a veces me da por cambiar las palabras, me gustaría pedirte un favorcito y si los demás leen tambien: si me pueden ayudar con algunos hechizos nuevos (de fuego, agua, viento, relámpago) cosas así, si puedes/n claro! se los agradecería enormemente! Bye y gracias!

**Pedro**: hola, ojalas que podamos chatear luego, y mil gracias por tu review! cuidate, bye!

**DeI-HiOgA** : gracias por tu r&r, una duda cual/es es/son tu/s Fic/s! no los encuentro TTTT y quello leerlos para mandarte mi opinion! hasta la prox, Byes!

**Juaniweb**: jejej me alegro de que te guste, en unos momentos va a estar el 4°! BYE!

hasta el sigte. capi! y para los que no les gusta leer las respuestas para los demás (que es lo más obvio) me gustaria pedirles un favorcito:  
si me pueden ayudar con algunos hechizos nuevos (de fuego, agua, viento, relámpago) cosas así, si pueden claro! se los agradecería enormemente!

Bye y gracias!

**SerenitaKou**


	4. Las Herencias

Cáp.4

Las Herencias

buenos días Remus  
-buenos días Pequeño, como dormiste?  
-bien gracias  
-te vas a cambiar no?  
-al menos lo intentaré  
-Jajajaja te deseo suerte!  
-que gracioso Jajajaja, te quedas a desayunar?  
-mmm… es una oferta tentadora, OH que va! de acuerdo pero voy a hacer como que llego de visita  
-Jajajaja OK!  
En el Baño con Harry (N/A: no piensen mal! OK?)

"Maldición! No puedo quitarme esto! Se me olvidó preguntarle de esto a GODRIC! TTTT ahora voy a tener que quedarme con esto… al menos espero poder cambiarme la ropa interior!...EHH! algo es algo, bueno ahora tendré que lavarme ya que no me puedo duchar con ropa"

10 minutos después Harry iba bajando las escaleras cuando Vernon lo ve con esa Ropa…

POTTER! QUÉ HACES VESTIDO DE ESA FORMA!  
-no logré quitármela  
-GRRRR…YA VERÁS CUANDO TE LLEGUE…!- le dijo su tío en forma amenazante  
-EXPELLIARMUS!-le dijo Harry haciendo como si lanzara un hechizo…  
-No Potter no! Puedes quedarte con eso!-respondió con un hilo de voz  
Ding Dong! (TIMBREEEEE)  
-yo voy!-dijo Harry  
-no! Iré yo! Si es un vecino y te ve en esa facha! No me imagino que pueda pasar…  
-si tu lo dices  
-Buenas- dijo un Hombre del otro lado de la puerta  
-quien es UD! Y que hace con esa ropa!- le dijo al observar su túnica  
-vengo a ver a Harry Potter, espero que no le moleste, como no hemos recibido noticias en 3 días decidí venir a verlo.  
-no le hemos hecho nada!  
-me deja pasar?  
-a…d…e…l…a…n…t…e  
-gracias- dijo el hombre intentando contener la risa  
En el "comedor"  
-Buenos días Harry  
-Hola Remus! Que te trae por aquí?  
-simplemente quería saber como seguías  
-tía? Se puede quedar a desayunar?  
-claro Harry en seguida lo atiendo Sr.  
-Lupin, Remus Lupin  
-Mucho Gusto Señor Lupin  
-llámeme Remus por favor  
-si así lo desea…  
-que hace aquí! Se supone que venía a ver al chico y se iba!  
-VERNON, yo lo invite a desayunar-dijo Petunia encubriendo a su sobrino  
-GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
-bueno Harry, puedo saber de donde sacaste esa hermosa túnica?  
-ayer cuando me desperté la tenía puesta pero no se porque no me la puedo sacar!  
-ya veo, tendré que hablar con Albus  
-Remus?  
-si Pequeño?  
-Se sabe algo de TOM?  
-TOM?  
-si de TOM ese era el nombre Muggle de Voldemort  
-mmm… ha estado en constantes ataques pero van solo sus mortífagos, se dice que está planeando como matarte  
-ya veo, creo que no me dejará descansar…  
-Harry? Como te fue en tus TIMOS?  
-ahora que lo recuerdo! No los he abierto… al terminar vamos a mi habitación  
-claro! Aunque te aviso que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ir al cuartel  
-ya veo-dijo Harry con un asomo de tristeza en el rostro  
-vamos pequeño sube ese animo! (N/A: es mi idea o hablan como si los Dursley no existieran?)disculpen- interrumpió por primera vez Petunia  
-si?  
-por que ese tal Voldemort te quiere matar Harry?  
-bueno…por que…-titubeó Harry  
-por que el representa una amenaza contra sus planes de acabar con el mundo mágico y el Muggle-respondió Remus al ver que Harry no podía o no quería hacerlo.  
-gracias- murmuró Harry por lo bajo  
-JA como un estúpido muchacho como tú podría derrotar a ese tal Voldetrom  
-es Voldemort…y calla esa boca estúpida de cerdito que tienes que no tengo ganas de atacarte!  
-HARRY!- dijo Remus con voz de reproche  
-mejor vamos, o si no podría acabar con la vida de este "Muggle"  
-HARRY!-dijo Remus captando la total atención del chico- y usted no provoque la ira de su sobrino si desea seguir viviendo-dijo apuntando a Vernon  
-GRRRRR  
En la habitación de Harry.  
-Harry donde dejaste tus notas?  
-en la ropa que llevaba ese día…mmm… aquí! La encontré!- dijo abriendo unos de los paquetes con ropa!  
-vamos ábrelas!  
-OK……Remus y si no saque lo suficiente para ser Auror?  
-vamos Harry yo se que tu puedes! Así que ábrelas si no quieres que yo lo haga  
-esta bien Remus.  
Y así con las manos temblándole y todo, abrió la carta  
-HARRY! DESPIERTAAA! VAMOS DIME QUE DICE!-en su voz se notaba nerviosismo y se percibía que estaba muy ansioso  
-REMUS! LO CONSEGUÍ! PUEDO SER AUROR!-dicho esto se lanzó a los brazos de Remus  
-me alegró Harry, tus padres y Sirius estarían orgullosos de ti!  
-gracias Remus!  
-bueno me los lees?  
-claro pero voy a pasar a la parte de las notas  
-esta bien…  
_Transformaciones: Extraordinario  
__Pociones: Extraordinario  
__D.C.A.O: Extraordinario  
__Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas  
__Adivinación: Aceptable  
__Historia de la Magia: Pobre  
__Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario  
__Herbología: Supera las Expectativas  
__Astronomía: Sobresaliente_

TE FELICITO HARRY!  
-gracias Remus  
-bueno Harry que vas a hacer ahora?  
-voy a practicar, Hacer ejercicios y Leer por?  
valla, Hermione 2ª  
-REMUS!-dijo con vos de reproche  
-jajajajajajajajajaja- estallaron ambos en sonoras carcajadas  
-bueno pequeño me voy, cuídate mucho, nos vemos  
-tu igual cuídate Remus, Adiós!  
-Adiós!-luego de esto desapareció con un "plin"  
-bueno a trabajar con la espada, al menos por un rato! Pero antes debo poner un escudo silenciador a la habitación…….listo!  
Abajo con la Familia Dursley  
-Vernon?  
-dime Petunia  
-no irás a trabajar hoy?  
-no, llamé para pedir el día libre, necesito mantenerme al tanto de lo que hace ese Potter  
-es sencillo, en la mañana hace 2 horas de ejercicio llueva o no, después cuando llega se ducha y se va a encerrar a estudiar en su habitación.  
-mmm… sospechoso  
-yo no le veo lo sospechoso…  
"Ding Dong" sonó el timbre por 2ª vez en la mañana  
-Yo voy!-dijo la voz chillona de Petunia...  
-Buenos Días Sra. Vive aquí el Sr. Harry Potter?-preguntó una Señora de tez morena. ojos azules, cabello negro y largo, llevaba una ropa muggle, pero se notaba que era una hechicera, llevaba una cartera de cuero negra que hacía juego con su traje y usaba unos hermosos lentes con un borde finisímo y hermoso color café haspiado (o como se escriba)  
-Quien es?  
-vengo por un asunto importante, pero no puedo decirle nada más  
-en seguida vengo. y ahora que hizo por dios!  
en el 2º Piso  
-.HARRY! HARRY! Te buscan!- no contesta, que extraño, la puerta está abierta! -HARRY! Que haces!-preguntó sorprendida al ver toda la habitación destruida y a Harry con una espada en la mano.  
-Tía…Yo…solo practico con la espada pero olvide cerrar la puerta ""y si me escucharon!""  
-"creí cualquier cosa menos eso", bueno no importa, te buscan  
-quien?  
-dijo que era importante pero no me dijo que quería  
-Gracias Tía.  
Nuevamente abajo  
-Buenas Tardes Sr. Potter  
-Buenas Tardes-pregunto el joven- quien es usted?  
-Berta, Berta Rubio Sr.-dijo la dama-Es un honor conocerlo Sr. Potter  
-Gracias, pero dígame solo Harry  
-Esta bien.. y amí dígame solo Berta  
-;) como quiera  
-bueno Harry vengo por la lectura del testamento del Sr. Black y por una carta de Gringotts  
-ya veo…por favor siéntese-dijo con un aspecto sombrío  
-gracias Harry…comencemos.

_Yo, Sirius Orión Black dejo escrito en este testamento los últimos deseos de este Hombre, me gustaría dejarle mi cámara 799 a Remus J. Lupin el último de los merodeadores junto con mi Ropa, y la mansión de Alemania, las casas de Verano de México, Escocia y el Departamento de Londres. A Albus Dumbledore le entrego la casa de Grinmauld Place para que lo use como ya-sabe-que y por ultimo a mi ahijado: Harry J. Potter E. le dejo las cámaras 812, 839 y la 094, junto con los departamentos de Paris (Francia), Estados Unidos, las casas de verano de Brasil y Ecuador, las mansiones del Valle Godric, Bulgaria, Suecia, Escocia,y la de Madrid (España), por último decirles que por favor me recuerden como una persona alegre y no como el pobre hombre que murió, cuídense todos, no duden que los estaré esperando en el mundo en el que ahora me encuentro. _

Al terminar Harry  
ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas y comenzaron a caer y a caer…  
-te encuentras bien Harry?-le preguntó una preocupada Berta  
-si, gracias, es solo que aún no me hago la idea de que haya muerto :( y no quiero aceptarlo… tengo que firmar no?  
-si…aquí y aquí también por favor.  
-listo  
-bueno Harry, créeme que fue un honor, por cierto la carta de Gringotts :P casi lo olvido-dijo mientras se la entregaba- tengo una pregunta más, no le molesta si se la hago?  
-claro que no Berta, estoy acostumbrado  
-bueno, verás¿Crees que seas capas de acabar con el Sr. Oscuro?  
-Claro que sí, te doy mi palabra.  
-Me alegra saber eso, si alguna vez necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela. -comentó ésta estrechando la mano de Harry- puedo saber de quien son esas Ropas?  
-lo siento Berta pero no puedo responder  
-hay que entrometida soy, bueno Adiós Harry, Cuídate.  
-Igual tu Berta!  
-Harry?-preguntó Petunia al ver que Berta se hubiera ido  
-mmm?  
-puedo saber que quería?  
-venia a leer un testamento además de traerme una carta.  
-qui…quien se murió?  
-preferiría no hablar de eso.  
-esta bien.-dijo con voz de rendida y con una preocupacion que se podía identificar desde Hogwarts cosa que Harry o no se dió cuenta o ignoró completamente.  
-permiso tía voy a mi habitación a leer ésta carta  
-Harry, como arreglaras ese desastre?  
-con magia por su puesto  
-pero te expulsarían  
-no necesariamente.-dijo enigmaticamente dejando a una confundida Petunia, dicho esto se fue a su habitación a leer la carta dejando a su tía con la palabra en la boca.  
-que dirá la carta?

_Estimado Sr. Potter:  
__Le informamos a través de ésta carta que se requiere su presencia el día 31 de Julio a primera hora para hacerle entrega de la otra parte de la familia Potter, Black, y Gryffindor.  
__Atentamente  
__Ruperto Pringgel_

("Y ahora que hago, como dientres voy a llegar, podré pedirle ayuda a la Sra. Figg! Ya se! GODRIC! A él le preguntaré de todas formas aun quedan 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños. Maldición no se que hacer estudiar estaría bien pero sin embargo no se si pueda concentrarme… bueno creo que solo me queda hacer más horas de ejercicios TTTT si siempre hago dos hoy haré…4! Si eso 4! Bien hecho Potter! Eres inteligente!- Si claro y por eso siempre Herms tenia que buscar la información no?- preguntó una vocecilla entrometida en su cabeza-CALLATE BASTARDO!- le ordenó-esta bien, pero recuerda soy tú y tu eres yo por lo tanto pensamos igual solo que yo no estoy de acuerdo en guardar las cosas pero tú no cierto?-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-ya, ya, calma…-hasta que te callaste!-Ba no sabes lo que dices!-grrrr CALLATE que parte de la frase no entendiste?-si tú no dejas de hablarme yo no podré dejar de responderte-esta bien…grrrr- vas a hacer tus ejercicios?-cállate, y si, a eso voy! Grrrr- GRUÑÓN!- Grrrr")

* * *

me pareció interesante hacer una conversación entre el y su yo interior jajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno cuidanse BYEE!


	5. La huida de los Herederos

Cáp. 5

La huida de los herederos

Ya eran las 15:00, y su habitación estaba reparada, con algunos hechizos logró agrandar su guardarropa, ahora su problema era el baúl! No cabía nada! Y para su mala suerte tampoco sabía donde guardar sus libros! Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde, ahora… que podía hacer?... además de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros el estaba con la túnica de heredero… porqué no pensó en eso antes!... si ya estaba aburrido de que el viejo y el ministerio lo manipularan el podía mandar cartas para reclamar sus derechos! SI! ESO Haría!... quien lo interrumpe justo cuando los Dursley habían salido!- y con ese pensamiento fue a abrir la puerta.  
-Hola Harry!-exclamo un ancianito que todos conocen  
-Prof. Dumbledore… Que hace aquí?-dijo con una frialdad que era mayor a la de Voldemort la cual dejó sorprendido al vejete.  
-puedo pasar?  
-Grrrr-pronunció bajito- ADELANTE!  
Y así el joven y el anciano entraron en la casa.

bueno Harry, seré directo…  
ALFÍN! POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA QUE ES DIRECTO!  
-Harry, por favor no quiero pelear… simplemente vengo a informarte un par de cosas  
-esta bien, pero hable rápido  
-esta bien, bueno la primera es que cuando cumplas tus 16 tendrás que irte de esta casa… deberás ir a la casa en la que… murieron tus padres… a esa edad la casa pasa a pertenecerte, además Voldemort no va a volver nunca más a ese lugar.  
-pero la casa no estaba destruida?  
-no, ellos se encontraban escondidos en una cabaña que está dentro del recinto, para que la casa no sufriera problemas, sin embargo ya esta reparada, nos encargamos de eso hace algún tiempo.  
-ya veo… una cosa más  
-dime?  
-voy a ir YO SOLO! Entendido? Nadie me va a seguir!-dijo con voz autoritaria  
-pero Harry…  
-PERO NADA! ES MI ASUNTO!  
-esta bien…  
-algo más.  
-si?  
-no volveré a Hogwarts hasta el segundo semestre o quizás antes o tal vez después y NO ME VA A DETENER!  
-no puedes hacer eso!  
-claro que si… y cuando vuelva voy a ir con dos personas más. Ya está advertido ahora FUERA!  
-Harry, por favor… dime que te he hecho?  
-y lo pregunta! QUE NO ME HA HECHO DUMBLEDORE? PREGUNTESELO USTED! ME HA MENTIDO TODA MI VIDA Y NISIQUIERA ME DICE QUE SOY HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR CUANDO DEBÍA HACERLO, EL AÑO PASADO ME DIO LA ESPALDA…Y BIEN? QUE ME HA HECHO?; AHORA FUERA!  
-:( Está bien Harry me iré pero ninguna de las otras cosas las acepto  
-lo siento! Pero YO soy dueño de MI VIDA!... ahora por 3° vez: FUERA!  
-esta bien Sr. Potter me iré- dijo con una gran tristeza.  
-espero que no vaya a manipular a nadie.  
Unos momentos después en el Cuartel de la Orden, Albus había convocado a una reunión Urgente.  
-que pasa Albus, porque tanto apuro?- preguntó McGonagall cuando llegó  
-te lo diré cuando lleguen Severus, Kingsley y Arthur.  
-esta bien-le dijo rendida  
Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, menos los muchachos (Ron, Hermione y Ginny que tenían que "esfumarse" y no intentar escuchar)  
-muy bien, ya que estamos todos, comencemos; verán, hoy visite a Harry para decirle sobre la casa del Valle Godric, sin embargo me dijo demasiadas cosas las cuales me niego a creer o a aceptar…  
-otra vez San Potter- masculló Severus.  
-Que ocurrió Albus?- preguntó Molly un tanto preocupada, esta bien: MUY PREOCUPADA.  
-cuando le dije que en su cumpleaños debía abandonar Privet Drive para ir a su casa me dijo que iría solo, que ningún miembro de la Orden se atreviera a seguirlo, también me dijo que no volvería a Hogwarts hasta…-pero no pudo seguir, comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por doquier.-POR FAVOR! SILENCIO!  
-Albus? Como es eso, no puedes permitírselo!- dijo Lupin y luego asintieron casi todos. (Digo casi todos porque Snape no decía nada)  
-déjenme terminar, dijo que no volvería hasta el segundo semestre, y, que, Cuando lo hiciera llegaría en compañía de dos personas más, luego de eso me "pidió" que me fuera y que no volviera…nunca- la última palabra la dijo más para sí que para el resto.  
-ALBUS! NO PUEDES PERMITIRLO!- se escucho la voz de Molly, otra vez.  
-lo siento Molly, pero vi la determinación en sus ojos, sin embargo, creo que ya no confía en nadie… sus ojos expresaban: ODIO; VENGANZA; TRAICIÓN; DESCONFIANZA; DETERMINACIÓN; MADUREZ y por sobre todo PODER un gran PODER….  
-………- así quedó el lugar, en SILENCIO  
-Albus… que harás?- preguntó por primera vez Arthur Weasly.  
-escuchen bien: no dejarán de vigilarlo en ningún momento, si es necesario lo vigilarán a su lado mientras duerme, no dejarán que salga de esa casa de ninguna manera y me informarán de todo lo que haga.  
-entendido!- dijeron todos a la vez (bueno cabe decir que todos menos Severus Snape; N/A: MALDITO RENACUAJO!; MORTÍFAGO DE… lo siento me tenía que descargar :P)  
El día siguiente Tonks cuando terminó su turno informó todo lo que hizo Harry  
-Albus, traigo mi informe  
-bien Nymphadora, que ha hecho?  
-bueno, durante la mañana hizo 2 horas de ejercicios, luego estudió 4 horas, después de almorzar práctico magia sin Varita que por cierto domina al 100, después práctico con la espada toda la tarde, se duchó, comió y ahora está durmiendo.  
Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban perplejos: ESE ERA UN SOLO DÍA!  
-gracias Nymphadora, pero estás segura de que es todo lo que hizo?  
-si Albus…  
todos los días los informes eran los mismos, el muchacho hacía lo mismo siempre, lo que los dejaba … era que de una mañana a otra mejoraba drásticamente y más de una vez el chico los había descubierto…  
Tiempo después  
En la noche en Privet Drive  
"bueno es hora de nuestro último entrenamiento… creo que después de esto lo mejor será desaparecer por el resto del mes hasta mi cumpleaños."

_-BUENAS NOCHES!-dijo Harry al llegar  
-Hola Harry- saludaron todos  
-creo que llegué último…  
-no te preocupes. Ya que estamos todos comencemos: hoy es su último entrenamiento, sin embargo dejaremos todo en claro.  
__-esta bien  
__-bueno, lo mejor es que mañana por la mañana cuando despierten hagan sus cosas y se aparezcan en el Caldero Chorreante, se queden hasta el 31 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Harry, porqué cuando el haya cobrado sus herencias junto con ustedes irán a vivir a su antigua casa hasta el 1 de Septiembre que será el día en el que nos comunicaremos con ustedes para que terminen su entrenamiento como "Aurores" claro que aprenderán mas que ellos, serán los mejores magos, bueno cuando despierten recuerden arreglarse para a las 07:00 aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante entendido?  
__-SI!-respondieron los tres  
-Bien ahora… practicarán la aparición y luego veremos si han practicado con sus armas.  
__-entendido!  
__Y así estuvieron hasta que comenzó a amanecer…  
-bueno chicos déjenme felicitarlos, ahora recuerden! En el…  
-CALDERO CHORREANTE! LO RECORDAMOS!- dijeron los 3 ofendidos para luego comenzar a reír junto a los 3 Fundadores.  
__-hasta el 1!  
-nos vemos!_

Y con estas palabras Harry se despertó.  
"veamos quien me vigila hoy…mmm… Moody…bueno lo mejor es hacer un escudo para que no me vean ni nada…"  
Dicho y hecho, ahora le faltaba arreglar su baúl, comenzó a reducir todo pero descubrió que no le cabrían todas sus cosas así que decidió agrandar su baúl…y…LISTO!...miró la hora y vio que eran las 6:55.  
"Bueno, le dejaré una nota a Petunia diciéndole al menos un Adiós"  
Después de hacer la carta fijo su vista en la habitación recorriéndola rincón por rincón, para posarse en el reloj: 6:59…y…07:00 "bien debo irme."  
ADIÓS Moody!- gritó para luego desaparecer

* * *

si se, está cortito pero el sexto (que estará listo mañana) va a ser larguito! en compensacion por el resto bueno pasemos a los Reviews  
Juaniweb: me alegro de que te hayan gustado los dos caps. espero verte seguido por aquí, jejejeje, cuidate hasta el sgte.! Bye!

derichbin: ojalá que te vaya bien en los globales, y gracias por tu opinión, jajaja sobre eso de "si a ti te gusta recibir rrs, que el sentimiento es mutuo pero elevado a la décima cuando de leer fics se trata!", estoy completamente de acuerdo, cada cierto tiempo voy a ir colocando de a dos dígamos cada 4 capitulos vienen despues 2 de yapa juntos jejeje, cuidate y recuerda estudiar bien para los "hermosos" (notese el tono sarcástico) globales.

DeI-HiOgA: que bueno que te haya gustado, y ya me pasé por tu histo, la encontré super, aunque me dejo media confundia y SUPER metida... ojala que la continues pronto y te sigas paseando por mi fics! Bye!

Aykasha-Peke: HOLA, jjajajajajjaja no sería una mala idea eso de esquizofrénico pero yo creo que más de uno habla cn sigo mismo y se responde concientemente jajajajajaja, pero podría ser una buena posibilidad jajajajajaja, el siguiente capitulo va a ser más largo! jejejej así que no te preocupes en afilar un hacha! jajaja (si no entendiste, no hay problema era para hacerlo con más humor negro jjajajajaa) chaus!

Finsi Potter: hola! gracias por mandar un RR en ambos capitulos TTTT (llanto de emocióin) fuiste la única persona que lo hizo en ambos! gracias en serio, pasando a otro tema, jejejej me alegra saber que te gustaron ambos caps.! espero me dejes un review en este también...cuidate!

Pedro: mmm...tomaré en cuenta tus ideas, aunque la verdad ya lo tenía planeado... cn respecto a que animales se convierta, tengo pensado en 5 por ahora pero sigo pensando y creo que lo mejor sería... no mejor no digo dejaría de ser sorpraise, de la legeremancia y oclumancia, aparecen en el sexto, pero en lo de aparecerse en Gringotts no se, yo creo que en este capitulo queda claro el porque pero podría ser una posibilidad para que llegue más rápido aunque este cerca...cuidate y nos vemos en el xat..(yo creo que me vas a ver más en mis respuestas a los rr que en el msn porque no me meto muxo, me distrae de mi fics, pero yo creo que me podría empezar a meter más seguido), chau!

Hasta el otro capi, Cuidense! espero sus rr!

SerenitaKou


	6. La sorpresa de los herederos

Cáp. 6

La Sorpresa de los Herederos

Cuando Harry llegó al Caldero Chorreante 2 muchachos lo hacían también.  
-Bryan, Sofi!- les gritó Harry  
-Hola Harry!-saludó Sofía mientras abrazaba al chico  
-Hola!-saludó Bryan estrechando su mano con la de Harry  
-y bien? Ya pidieron las habitaciones?-preguntó curioso el niño-que-vivió  
-no, esperábamos que tú lo hicieras.-respondió de inmediato Sofi  
-OK, Bryan? Pedimos una pieza con dos camas para nosotros o dormimos separados?- le dijo curioso  
-sale más a cuenta que pidamos una para dos, pero me da igual elige tú  
-no tengo nada en contra, pero prefiero separadas.  
-como tú digas.- dijo mientras los tres iban donde Tom (el que atiende el Caldero Chorreante)  
-Buenos Días Sr. Potter- le dijo el tabernero  
-Buenos Días Tom, como estas?  
-muy bien y usted?  
-bien gracias  
-que lo trae por aquí Sr. Potter?  
-necesito 3 habitaciones por una semana por favor.(eso faltaba para el 31 de julio)  
-de inmediato Sr. Potter  
Unos momentos después estaban ubicados en las habitaciones 13,14 y 15 en el 2 piso.  
-Tom, necesito que nadie se entere de que estamos aquí, especialmente Dumbledore  
-Esta bien Sr. Potter, desea que prepare una sala en la que solo ustedes puedan entrar?  
-si, gracias Tom-le dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras junto a los chicos.  
-Harry?-preguntó tímidamente Sofi  
-si Sofi?  
-no crees que todos estarán desesperados buscándote?  
-la verdad creo que sí…bueno vamos, dejen sus cosas y ordénenlas, en 45 minutos nos reuniremos abajo  
-entendido  
Y con eso los tres entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones  
Al llegar Harry comenzó a desempacar y guardar todo, se "bañó" como pudo, y se puso un abrigo negro que tapaba su traje, El día, era hermoso, pero hacía un frío!... como había llovido la humedad hacía que el aire estuviera como si uno anduviera desnudo en la nieve (2.3 grados Celsius), se coloco unos guantes y una bufanda, y salió para reunirse con los demás herederos, puesto, que, ya habían pasado 55 minutos, y lo colgarían por hacerlos esperar...  
Ya abajo; cuando los encontró los vio jugando ajedrez.  
-Jaque Mate- dijo una Muchacha, feliz, que, al notar la presencia de Harry fue corriendo a abrazarlo y luego tomar sus manos, mientras lo hacía bailar como si fuera una niñita de 5 años, es cierto, Sofi era inteligente, tenía mucho Valor, Simpática, cariñosa, risueña y madura pero a veces parecía una muchachita pequeña, a veces era caprichosa, pero casi nunca, y aunque Harry no lo notaba, la chica estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, pero bueno como es tan despistado no se ha dado cuenta.  
-Sofi, comencemos quieres?- rendido usó otra táctica- si lo haces después te daré una sorpresa- si! A veces era muuuyyyy inmadura y caprichosa!.  
-pero no te me retractas eh, bien pongámonos serios, y comencemos la "reunión".-les dijo intentando no reírse  
10 minutos después de que lograran calmar a Sofi.  
-bien, esto es algo corto, sin embargo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en nuestro horario-les dijo finalmente el niño-que-vivió  
-Harry, si quieres yo te los hago después ahora tu dices que hacer ok?  
- ok, bien en ese caso, a hacer ejercicio!-les respondió con mucho animo  
-pero son las 08:20!  
-y, yo empiezo a las 7:00 así que vamos, si no se apuran van a tener que hacer 4 horas en vez de 2!-les reprochó, con aire triunfal.  
-DE ACUERDO!-dijeron completamente rendidos, hasta ahora nunca le habían ganado a Harry, ni en un duelo, ni en una orden, ni mucho menos en una "discusión".  
-así me gusta. Ahora a correr por el Callejón Diagon, 1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2-repetía mientras hacían el calentamiento…  
20 minutos más tarde 3 jóvenes corrían por el Callejón, haciendo "piruetas" (corriendo de formas diferentes: zigzag, etc.), 1 hora después (1 h y 20 m. de entrenamiento) comenzaban los ejercicios de fuerza para ellos: pesas principalmente y además una maquinaria Muggle completamente "mágicas" (ambientadas y desarrolladas mágicamente pero físicamente Muggles), y para ella: ABDOMINALES, entre algunos otros. Luego 25 m. comenzaron las elongaciones que durarían 15 m. y con eso terminaban la primera parte. Descansaron 30 minutos y comenzaron a practicar con sus armas:  
Harry: Espada, Cetro y Pistola (o Revólver).  
Sofía: Arco y Flechas, Espada  
Bryan: Espada, Báculo  
diferencias entre el Báculo y el Cetro:  
El Báculo es un palo con una esfera arriba afirmada por una clase de "cuna" de palos de madera mas finos, de 1.00 metro y es usado como el cetro pero con menos intensidad. Y con respecto a su función este es utilizado como renovador de poderes y soporte, pero también puede ser usado para ver predicciones o sea, también cumple el rol de bola de cristal.  
El Cetro el de una madera más Fina con una "cuna" un tamaño que según el poder es el porte de la espera, claro que no puede sobrepasar el porte de una pelota de tenis (bueno puede ser un poco mas grande), y está hechizado para que sea del mismo porte del dueño. Y en su función a diferencia del Báculo este tiene el mismo rol de la varita, pero a diferencia de esta, aumenta el poder 5 veces, aunque se necesita de una fuerza tremenda para controlarlo, ya que según dicen, Merlín a sido el único con el poder de usarlo, pero aquí su dueño es su heredero, gran diferencia, Jajajaja, bueno continuando con sus funciones también sirve como renovador de energía y soporte claro está.  
(N/A: yo les cree las diferencias, no necesariamente debe ser así)  
continuaron con esto 3 horas más, Almorzaron, reposaron 40 minutos y se fueron a estudiar 2 horas lo cual era menos a lo acostumbrado pero era porque querían ver la parte práctica mas que la teórica. 2 h. después tres jóvenes practicaban hechizos y los lanzaban a diestra y siniestra. 3 horas más tarde terminaron y se fueron a descansar, bañarse, dormir un poco, y prepararse para el día siguiente.-

4 días después en Grimmauld Place n° 12:  
-buenas tardes, a todos-dijo Albus comenzando con una reunión de la Orden- como les ha ido en sus búsquedas?-preguntó preocupado  
uno a uno fueron informando, nada nuevo (para variar pensó Dumbledore), Remus era el más afectado al ser Harry lo único que le quedaba (por así decirlo), no dormía, casi no comía, siempre estaba en su búsqueda y cuando descansaba era por Orden de Dumbledore.  
-veo que no hay nada nuevo, mañana continuaremos…-sin embargo Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por un agitado Arthur Weasley que llegaba tarde a la reunión.  
-ALBUS, ALBUS, traigo noticias de Harry!  
-que ocurre Arthur!- preguntó el vejete impaciente  
-vieron a Harry en el callejón Diagon hoy en la mañana haciendo ejercicios, o al menos se cree que era el, porque le vieron su desordenado pelo azabache cuando iba de regreso, pero estaba en compañía de una chica y…-a estas alturas nadie escuchaba y la indignación de Hermione y Ginny al escuchar "estaba en compañía de una chica" no les provocaba mucha gracia (Hermione desde 3° había comenzado a sentirse atraída por Harry, pero lo había ignorado hasta ahora que sufría mucho con su perdida… algo más a aclarar, Dumbledore les había permitido a Ron, Ginny, y Hermione estar en la Orden para vigilar al chico.)  
-SILENCIO!-dijo con voz autoritaria Albus- prosigue Arthur  
-bueno también estaba acompañado de un muchacho, iban vestidos con un buzo negro (Harry y Bryan) y la chica con uno azul (si, habían logrado sacarse las túnicas por medio de un encantamiento)  
-bien, los quiero a todos recorriendo el callejón, Arthur a que hora los vieron?  
-lamento decirte que fue a las 7:10 pero según me dijeron van todos los días, aunque a las 7:10 vienen de regreso por lo tanto tienen que salir a las 6:00 aprox.  
-bien, en ese caso mañana todos a las 6:00 en punto estarán repartidos por el callejón entendido?  
-SI!  
-hasta mañana.  
Y así la sala fue quedando completamente vacía, volvamos al Caldero…  
-Bryan, Sofi, tenemos problemas… mañana no podremos salir, de hecho lo mejor sería poner un hechizo en nuestras habitaciones, Dumbledore sabe que estamos todas las mañanas haciendo diversos ejercicios aquí en el callejón, es eso o vamos al Knockturn para que no nos interrumpan, no creo que descubran donde estamos…-les dijo Harry (durante este tiempo, había asistido en forma invisible a las reuniones al menos un rato, así que sabía todo)  
-esta bien, mañana saldremos a las 05:30 al callejón Knockturn-propuso insegura Sofi  
-buena idea Sofi, ahora a dormir miren que son las 9:00 de la noche- les respondió Harry con voz autoritaria.  
-SI CAPITAN!-respondieron ambos  
A la mañana Siguiente (05:00)  
-LEVANTENSE DOMILONES!-gritó Harry  
-YA!-gritaron dos muchachos desde 2 habitaciones diferentes  
5:25  
-nos vamos, al callejón Knockturn!-gritó Harry  
-SI!-dicho esto los 3 se fueron corriendo, iban con túnicas negras, y llevaban la capucha puesta para ahorrarse problemas.  
6:00 Callejón Diagon  
-no los veo por ninguna parte-informó Remus a Tonks, Arthur y Molly.  
-que haremos!-preguntó Tonks  
-no lo se, realmente no lo sé.-dijo un ausente Lupin  
-será mejor que sigamos buscando  
-esta bien Molly  
Callejón Knockturn 4 h mas tarde (las horas habían ido incrementándose diariamente) (9:30 porque ellos comenzaron antes)  
-Harry ya no doy más por favor detengámonos!-  
-Esta bien Sofi,paseemos por aquí un ratito  
-esta bien!- contestaron ambos  
-saben, tengo ganas de comprarme otra mascota-comentó el más alto de los tres (Harry)  
-que! Cual?-pregunto curiosa Sofi  
-una serpiente…-contestó tranquilamente, y casi se tiró al suelo a reírse cuando vio las caras de sus compañeros  
-QUE, como se te ocurre!  
-si puedo hablar con ellas porque no puedo tener una, no puedo hablar ni con Hedwig ni con mi fénix, aunque eso aun no lo se pero no creo…-dijo pensativamente  
-está bien pero es tu problema si ella te mata!  
-claro que si Bryan, ahora con su permiso iré a ver la tienda.-avisó Harry mientras se encaminaba a la tienda.  
Al entrar se encontró en un lugar de aspecto lúgubre, lleno de animales especialmente oscuros, pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue una serpiente imperial.  
-_hola humano, que haces aquí?-siseó la serpiente  
-valla, con que una imperial eh?  
-que quieres, acaso quieres que sea tu mascota para convertirte en un mago oscuro, si! Seguro es eso!-dijo fríamente- hey! Como es eso de que puedes entenderme?  
-se hablar Pársel, y no soy ningún mago oscuro, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter  
-si claro y yo soy la mascota de un ratón  
-observa-dijo mostrándole su cicatriz  
-lo siento-le respondió apenada la serpiente- la mayoría de los que vienen aquí quieren ser magos oscuros  
-tienes nombre?  
-generalmente nuestra familia nos lo pone, pero yo no los conocí  
-en ese caso nos parecemos de cierta forma, quieres venir con migo?  
-será un Placer.  
-bien, espera aquí.  
-claro que si.  
_-Buenas Tardes-dijo Harry al encargado  
-Buenas Tardes Sr. En que puedo ayudarlo?  
-me quiero llevar a esa Serpiente Imperial, que tiene allí-dijo mientras señalaba a su nueva mascota.  
-en se…gui…da- dijo titubeando, hasta ahora nadie quería esa serpiente, porque ella sin más los rechazaba amenazando con sus dientes  
-Hey que lindo!-dijo Harry mientras recogía un felino- hola pequeño, vienes con migo?- le preguntó, y este solo se limito a lamerle la cara como un gesto diciendo "si".-bien me llevo a este gatito y a la serpiente  
-Sr. Ese no es un gatito, es una pantera negra, hasta ahora nadie a querido llevárselo porque al igual que la serpiente los amenaza, solo nos ha causado problemas, pero veo que con usted se a encariñado.  
-cuanto es?  
-50 Galeones  
-50? Le pago como máximo 20  
-28 es mi última oferta  
-es un trato, aquí tiene-le pago y luego de eso se fue con su pantera bebé en brazos y la serpiente colgada en su cuello…  
-HARRY! Cuidado con la serpiente!- dijo Sofi, que estaba pálida al ver a esa serpiente en el cuello de su compañero  
-vamos Sofi, es inofensiva, es muy simpática  
-no que solo era una serpiente?-preguntó Bryan que había llegado recién  
-este chico-dijo señalando al "gatito"-se encariño con migo y quiso venir  
-que lindo gatito!-dijo Sofi emocionada  
-es una pantera negra  
-QUE, a no, por lo visto te gustan los animales exóticos!  
-jajajaj claro!-respondió Harry  
-será mejor que volvamos  
-Chicos, tengo que proponerles algo, pero primero acompáñenme a comprar un libro y algunas otras cosas.  
-esta bien  
dicho esto se encaminaron a la misma librería a la cual Harry había ido hace algunas semanas  
-Buenas!  
-Sr. Potter! Que lo tra…-pero se calló al ver que tenía una serpiente en su cuello  
-o vamos! No me va a decir que también le asusta esta hermosa serpiente?  
-claro que no-intentó hacerse el valiente pero falló en grande- que desea?  
-tiene algún libro sobre las serpientes imperiales y las panteras negras?  
-si señor, tengo un par de cada uno  
-bien me los llevo  
-aquí tiene, 1 galeón.  
-Gracias-dicho esto pagó y se encaminaron los tres al Callejón Diagon.  
Al Día Siguiente…  
Harry se comunicó con Remus a las 07:00 diciéndole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara y preguntándole por el claro y de cuando era la siguiente reunión (debido a que a la anterior no pudo asistir por estar leyendo sobre serpientes y panteras), Remus le había dicho que se encontraba bastante preocupado y que le aguardaba una reprimenda, y también que la siguiente reunión sería ese mismo día a las 19:30 (de hecho casi siempre era igual…)  
10 minutos más tarde  
-Sofi, Bryan, vamos a salir a las 19:00, me van a acompañar a Grimmauld Place.-dijo Harry una vez estaban los 3 reunidos abajo.  
-Harry, que haremos allí?-pregunto Sofi  
-iremos a hacer una visita, como se que mis amigos entraron hace un par de reuniones, no me desgastare en buscarlos.-les respondió misteriosamente  
-Harry, y que tenemos que ver nosotros?-pregunto Bryan  
-buena pregunta, quiero que crean que somos Mortífagos!  
-QUE!  
-lo que escucharon, entraremos como si lo fuéramos, por lo tanto debemos ir de negro, entendido?

si!  
-por cierto: necesitamos nuestras armas, para causar mas conmoción-dijo enigmáticamente el chico de cabello rebelde  
-Harry, estás seguro de que soportarás el entra…-pero Sofi no continuo  
-Si Sofi, si ya lo he hecho antes no veo porque ahora debería, pero aun así, se que los tengo a ustedes y que me apoyarán, por lo tanto si me desmorono por favor cúbranme.-dijo Harry muy… TRISTE?  
Ya a las 19:00  
-bien ya es hora, aparezcámonos frente a Grimmauld Place n° 12 y esperaremos afuera a que sea la hora.-les dijo Harry seriamente…  
En el interior de Harry había un sentimiento de odio y venganza que, cada vez se hacía mas grande sin embargo su poder era aún mayor, si seguía con este entrenamiento lo más probable era que en un tiempo más fuera más fuerte que Dumbledore, y éste ni siquiera se diera cuenta…  
En el cuartel de la Orden, comenzaban a llegar los miembros para la reunión, ahora había unos 3 integrantes nuevos que tenían una misión NO muy agradable para cierta personita, sin embargo ninguno de los que llegaba, podría imaginarse que dentro de unos minutos pudieran llegar a pasar uno de los peores sustos de su vida.  
19:30!  
-Bien-comenzó Dumbledore- los llamé para esta reunión debido a algunas circunstancias desagradables "Harry Potter desapareció" y necesitamos encontrarlo, el problema es que nadie sabe donde se encuentra. La última persona que lo vio fue Arthur, sin embargo cuando lo buscamos no pudimos dar con el, y creemos que ha estado entrenando con esos dos muchachos con los que se vio, hasta ahora no se ha publicado pero si no hacemos algo pronto podríamos llevarnos una NO AGRADABLE SORPRESA-  
Fuera de La casa de la familia Black  
-esperemos 10 minutos y luego entramos… traen sus armas?  
-si  
-bien en todo caso usaremos el método Muggle…-les respondió enigmáticamente el ojiverde  
-no te entiendo-comento la heredera de Rowena  
-haremos aparecer la casa con magia y luego utilizare mi revólver para romper la chapa y así poder entrar de una forma más… "misteriosa" entre magos, y luego yo me encargo y ustedes solo siguen el juego.  
-si tu lo dices… así será!-le respondieron con muchos ánimos los dos herederos que acompañaban al joven.**_  
_**10 minutos después el plan se llevaba a cabo acababan de hacer aparecer la casa n° 12, Harry disparó en la chapa de la puerta con su revólver, con una indicación los tres se colocaron sus capuchas, para cualquiera eran mortífagos, adentro todos se alarmaron y prepararon sus varitas, de una patada Harry abrió la puerta. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden…  
-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, al viejo y su orden!- les dijo burlonamente con un tono de voz más grave…-hey! No saben que deben atender bien a las visitas? No pueden estar lanzando hechizos así como así! MAXIMUS PROTEGO!-dijo al ver que le lanzaban varios hechizos.  
-quien eres?-le pregunto Dumbly con voz amenazadora al "desconocido"  
-quien lo imaginaría Dumbledore, que ya no reconoces a tu "arma"?-dijo con una voz que irradiaba ODIO y solamente ODIO.  
-H…a…rr….y?-preguntó tembloroso, suplicando que no fuera el…  
-vaya! Veo que para ser tan viejo no tienes mala memoria, pero debo decir que además de incompetentes son muy desatentos y maleducados con sus visitantes…pero yo no vengo a eso…  
-no seas insolente Potter!-dijo una voz masculina perteneciente a Severus Snape.  
-usted Severus no se meta!-dijo furioso, sin embargo este gesto provocó que sus poderes comenzaran a crecer e irradiaba un aura imponente que incluso hizo retroceder a Dumbly aunque solo los herederos notaron esto.  
-Bryan, Sofi, ya se pueden quitar las capuchas.-dijo a través de un enlace mental.  
Algo que ellos habían aprendido era Legilimancia y Oclumancia, también sabían crear enlaces mentales con quienes ellos quisieran.  
-Y ellos quienes son?-pregunto Dumbledore  
-vaya, vaya, con que el viejito no sabe, lamento informarle que no se lo diré. Pero ellos serán mis acompañantes más fieles y los luchadores que estarán en la guerra ayudándome y acompañándome, otra cosa, esto no es una petición, es una ORDEN: no quiero a nadie de la Orden vigilándome, ni mucho menos a Ginny, Ron o Hermione sirviéndole como su maniquí, no les pida que les cuente lo que yo digo, sin embargo como creo que ya lo hizo: DELES LA SIGUIENTE ORDEN: NO SE METAN CONHARRY POTTER.-dijo con gran determinación el muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de Rayo  
_-_Potter, no seas insolente, eres igual a tu padre, un arrogante!-dijo Severus sin saber lo que le esperaba (nada bueno)  
-NO SE META CON MI PADRE SEVERUS!; SE LO ADVIERTO!- dijo Harry temblando furiosamente por tener que controlar su magia la cual si antes creaba un aura imponente ahora era la más grande que cualquiera hubiera visto antes  
Dumbledore dándose cuenta de esto quiso advertir a Severus, de que no siguiera pero curiosamente este ni siquiera lo escuchó, de hecho lo ignoró por completo, su felicidad de hacer enfadar a Potter, era mas grande al respeto de Dumbledore.  
-Severus se lo advierto, cállese si no quiere que lo mate- le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a sacar uno de sus cetros (si, tiene dos uno que manipula el poder oscuro y otro de la luz)  
-vaya con que Potter tiene miedo?-le dijo Sev. Usando un tono de odio.  
-fíjese que no. Simplemente le tengo lástima, ya que con mis poderes podría incluso hacer que Dumbledore pareciera un niñito de 5 años viendo recién una varita…-con esta acotación más de uno estaba enojado con Harry, pero al ver que lo que decía era cierto por la determinación de sus ojos no pusieron objeciones, mientras tanto Dumbledore estaba tranquilo mirando como Severus y Harry intentaban matarse a través de miradas.  
- Harry… tu Serp…-iba a interrumpir Sofía al ver que la serpiente de Harry se aparecía por la puerta.  
-ya lo sé Sofi-le dijo con una voz bastante más suave y que expresaba cariño no como con el resto que solo eran palabras de extrema frialdad, esto también sobresalto a los de la Orden-_pequeña, que haces aquí?- _le preguntó Harry a su mascota en Pársel  
-_al ver que no llegabas te vine a buscar, tu amiga la gatita, también vino, esta afuera esperando instrucciones.  
-puedes decirle que entre, para que podamos entretenernos un poco…  
-claro que si amo, por cierto cuando nos pondrás nombres?  
-cuando esta chusma- dijo refiriéndose a la Orden- no esté presente.  
-claro amo, necesita que ataque a alguien?  
-no pequeña, gracias  
_-Bien, como veo que incluso mis mascotas me han venido a buscar estoy en la obligación de irme, por cierto Remus, vienes con nosotros?  
-mmm…Albus puedo?-preguntó el licántropo al director  
-adelante Remus.-dijo el ancianito  
-bien cual es tu habitación?  
-está en el segundo piso al fondo la segunda puerta a la izquierda  
-perfecto-dijo mientras sacaba su cetro lo cual para todos fue una GRAN sorpresa- ACCIO PERTENENCIAS DE LUPIN- momentos después llego un baúl volando de color bronce con 7 candados y las hermosas iniciales: R.J.L. grabadas en oro en la parte superior.-listo  
después de este despliegue de magia todos quedaron asombrados y comenzaron a mirar a Albus exigiéndole una respuesta pero este había encontrado algo muy interesante en el techo por que no miraba a nadie.  
-Gracias pequeño, vamos?  
-claro, ADIÓS, chicos- dijo refiriéndose a los herederos- nos vamos  
-si jefe!  
-_chica, nos vamos, avísale a mi panterita.-dijo Harry a su serpiente  
-si amo-dicho esto se giro a la panterita- chica nos vamos-listo amo-dijo girándose a Harry  
-perfecto, nos apareceremos.  
_-listos, si? O no?  
-SI!- respondieron todos juntos  
-bien toquen mi cetro por favor- Hermione al ver que Harry se iba de nuevo corrió y rápidamente lo abrazó  
-HARRY POR FAVOR QUEDATE!-suplicaba Hermione entre lagrimas  
-por favor si yo no pongo mi mano en el cetro ustedes tampoco lo hagan-dijo mirando a Remus, Sofi y Bryan- Herms por favor suéltame te prometo que vamos a seguir comunicándonos, pero ahora suéltame si?- otra vez esa voz tan tranquila y llena de ternura, que reservaba solo para sus amigos. Al ver que la chica no lo soltaba tubo que hablar más fuerte pero sin gritarle (aun)- HERMIONE POR FAVOR BÁJATE, TENGO QUE IRME, PEQUEÑA POR FAVOR NO ME LO HAGAS MÁS DIFÍCIL, CONTRÓLATE COMO GINNY O RON SI?- después de hablarle con tanto cariño, Sofi sentía Celos, si esa era la palabra, pero no podía hacer nada…-Mione…  
-prométeme, que seguiremos viéndonos.-dijo con un temblor en la voz Hermione  
-esta bien, lo prometo, les haré una que otra visita y muy pronto volveré a Hogwarts si?  
-claro!-dijo mientras abrazaba mas al chico, Ron que se había mantenido quieto junto a Ginny no soportó ver a su amigo allí y no saludarlo, así que siguiendo a Hermione corrió y abrazó al chico, luego le siguió Ginny y quedaron los cuatro abrazados por unos momentos hasta que Harry tubo que romper ese lindo momento.  
-bueno chicos, yo también los voy a extrañar, pero es hora de irme-luego giró para dirigirse a Dumbledore- bueno viejito, nos veremos, espero que no sigas manipulando a estas personas-luego se giró al resto- nos vemos y adiós a todos-y ahora fue donde Sofi, Remus y Bryan- bueno ahora si, _pequeña y panterita! Nos vamos súbanse a mis hombros!-_dicho esto la serpiente y la pantera se subieron a sus hombros esta última con la ayuda de Serp (así le decía)  
-ACTIVE! Todos! Toquen el cetro ahora!-gritó Harry  
Luego de acatar la orden desaparecieron con un gran destello de luz que solo reflejaba pureza.  
devuelta en el Caldero  
-con que aquí estaban?-preguntó Remus  
-si, pero cuando vinieron decidimos colocar hechizos en las habitaciones-respondió Sofi al ver que Harry hablaba con Tom para pedirle una habitación  
-en seguida Sr. Potter….Sr. Lupin, su habitación es la n° 16 está al lado de la del Sr. Potter.  
-Claro, gracias Tom.-dijo Remus con una de sus hermosas sonrisas  
-Remus, podrías ayudarme con los nombres?  
-claro Harry. Te parece que a ese gatito le pongas Wiskers?  
-a mi pantera? Puede ser… panterita, te gusta Wiskers?-preguntó a su pantera, como una respuesta Wiskers comenzó a lamerle la oreja (aun seguía en su hombro)-gracias Remus-dijo el joven Potter  
-de nada, y para la serpiente…Saith; no? (se pronuncia sait… con la t sostenida un poco mas)  
-mmm…_pequeña el nombre Saith te gusta?  
-si amo, me encanta  
-en ese caso así te llamarás y por favor dime Harry si? Eso de amo no me gusta  
-claro!  
_-dice que le encanta  
-muy bien, hola Wiskers!-dijo Remus acariciando al "GATITO"  
-Harry, como les has puesto?-pregunto Bryan  
-a la pantera Wiskers pero te diremos Wisk y a la Serpiente Saith-le dijo Harry a Bryan aunque también iba para Sofi  
-que hermosos nombres!  
-bien chicos a dormir, mañana el entrenamiento empieza a las 06:00! Y vamos a estar en vez de 5, 6 horas! Recuerdenlo, Remus, Si quieres nos acompañas un rato si no, puedes quedarte durmiendo  
-HARRY! PORQUE TANTO TIEMPO!- gritaron Bryan y Sofi  
-es eso o ustedes dos harán 8 horas y no almuerzan entendido!  
-SI! JEFE!-respondieron Cansinamente ambos  
-veo que los controlas  
-jajajaj, si, ya tengo experiencia  
-mmm….bien durmamos, tengo sueño  
-claro vamos  
A la mañana Siguiente  
-despierten chicos, es hora del ejercicio matutino!- gritó Harry en la mañana  
-ya vamos!-gritaron dos personas desde lugares distintos  
Harry ya estaba vestido y desayunado, aún faltaban 45 minutos a los 10 minutos de espera salieron los dos chicos y se fueron a desayunar, posteriormente bajó Remus levantado  
-Buenos Días Remus  
-Hola Harry, como dormiste?  
-perfectamente y tu?  
-muy bien gracias, ya se van a hacer ejercicios?  
-si, además si se cansan aunque no se los eh dicho podrían parar pero prefiero no decirlo Jajajaja así puedo ganar algunas cosas por parte de Sofi Jajajaja y Bryan se pondría a suplicar a cada rato  
-hablaban de nosotros?-preguntó Bryan apareciendo por la puerta  
-fíjate que sí, listos, nos vamos  
-yo si, pero podrías esperar un rato, que tengo que buscar algo-le dijo Sofi apareciendo en la conversación  
-adelante, tienes 5 minutos, Remus, nos acompañas?  
-si, pero solo un rato  
-esta bien, Bryan tráeme el buzo que esta en la 2° división al fondo de color negro  
-en seguida-dijo antes de irse corriendo  
-Wisk, Saith!  
-_si Harry, preguntó la serpiente  
-vienen a hacer ejercicio?  
-yo me apunto… Wisk dice que también viene, por cierto tu lechuza vino anoche y pude notar que intentó despertarte pero como no pudo se fue de inmediato.  
-gracias, si la ves podrías buscarme? O despertarme?  
-claro.  
-bien nos vamos!  
-SI!  
_ya habían pasado 5 horas y Remus estuvo tan solo 45 minutos y se quedó sorprendido por los ejercicios que hacían los chicos, Wisk y Saith hasta ahora los acompañaban pero estaban a punto de caer…  
5 horas 30… y … 6 horas! BIEN! GOOD! VERY GOOD!  
-ALFÍN!-gritaron los 3  
-bien es hora de ducharse, luego nos juntamos aquí abajo a almorzar, descansamos 1 hora, y comenzamos la práctica de armas durante 3 horas, y terminamos con una lectura de horario infinito.-dijo Harry autoritariamente.  
Remus simplemente quedo atónito, acaso esos 3 chicos hacían tal cantidad de ejercicio diario! A no! Eso era mucho, debía decirle algo a Harry pero lo haría después de que este se duchara.  
20 minutos se encontraban 3 jóvenes cansadísimos y un adulto (Remus).  
-Harry…-comenzó Remus  
-Dime-dijo un agotado Harry  
-siempre hacen tanto ejercicio?  
-no, como crees, no somos tan debiluchos, pero creímos mejor que hoy hiciéramos menos para que te acostumbraras  
-QUE, ESO FUE POCO!  
-aún no has visto la práctica de armas!- respondió Harry mientras le decía a Tom que Almorzarían.  
2 horas después se encontraban 3 jóvenes practicando con sus armas  
Harry practicaba en estos momentos con la espada de Godric Gryffindor  
Sofía tenía un duelo con Bryan, ya que hace algunos momentos habían intentado atacar a Harry pero ambos salieron volando en menos de 2 minutos.  
Remus aun estaba sorprendido de cómo esos tres chicos tenían tanto poder, no se lo explicaba para nada, sabía algo de que eran Herederos pero la pregunta: de que, Albus nunca se lo dijo y a Harry no había querido preguntarle, al menos no por ahora.  
-Remus…podrías alimentar a Wisk y a Saith?  
-claro, en seguida Harry…  
cuando Remus se fue los tres comenzaron a luchar contra distintos maniquís pero usando un 10 del poder real, cuando estaba Remus solo trabajaban a un 3, lo cual si era grande imagínense ahora!.  
Después de un arduo entrenamiento con sus armas, comenzaron a leer y practicar hechizos  
Harry estaba con Magia negra y blanca  
Sofía en transformaciones  
y por último Bryan en encantamientos.  
Remus se encontraba jugando con las 3 mascotas de Harry (Hedwig había regresado hace 2 de horas aprox.)  
-BIEN, ES SUFICIENTE A DORMIR, MAÑANA LOS QUIERO LEVANTADOS TEMPRANO! Entendido!-les gritó Harry haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran…  
ese día fue igual al anterior solo que con más horas de trabajo, Remus había logrado seguir el ritmo 2 horas y los animales las 6 horas. Aunque MUY agotados, en el cuartel de la orden las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, pero se notaba que Albus estaba afectado enormemente ya que estaba pálido, y sin ese brillo característico en sus ojos, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban algo decaídos porque el saber que su amigo no estaría en Hogwarts durante el comienzo no los hacía sentirse muy feliz.  
Cuando Bryan, Sofía, Remus y Harry decidieron acostarse, Bryan y Sofi sabían que Harry no se encontraba bien, puesto que tenía una cara completamente inexpresiva y eso pasaba en casos como: tenia miedo, estaba triste, o, MUY enfadado, pero el caso era el segundo, también Remus lo había notado, además los chicos le comentaron que durante la noche Harry bajaba la máscara, y se volvía el Harry de antes, así que decidió ir a visitarlo, al entrar lo vio sentado al lado de su cama, con las rodillas flectadas y su frente sobre ellas, con sus brazos cruzados alrededor de sus piernas. Se encontraba intentando no llorar, pero fallaba completamente.  
-pequeño, estás bien?-pregunto Remus preocupado al ver a Harry en ese estado.  
-…-no respondió en vez de eso se escucho un sollozo ahogado.  
-Harry, mírame, para mi también es difícil! Creeme que aún no supero todo esto…  
-ya…lo se… pero… esto sería aceptar que él a muerto! Y no quiero eso, yo aún creo que existe la forma de sacarlo de ese velo…-dijo Harry, tartamudeando  
_-"si supieras que la hay Harry, pero es prácticamente imposible de hacerlo"_-pensó Remus-por favor Harry, cálmate, a él no le gustaría que tú estuvieras triste.-dijo intentando reconfortarlo de alguna manera  
-Remus, podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, no me hago problemas por aparecer una cama-balbuceó tímidamente  
-…esta bien, Harry, Wisk y Saith no se molestan?  
-Saith no creo está fuera, y Wisk, para nada!-decía quitándole importancia.  
-mmm…está, bien. A dormir chico!  
-ok  
A las 12:00 AM llegaron 45 lechuzas aprox. las cuales al ver dormir al chico y su acompañante decidieron hacer lo mismo ellas.  
a la mañana siguiente cuando Harry se despertó por poco se cae, pero pego un grito de susto que atrajo la atención de Bryan y Sofía que llegaron corriendo y Remus que se despertó sobresaltado  
-QUE HACEN TODAS ESTAS…ESTAS… LECHUZAS!-preguntó exaltado el Gryffindor  
-HARRY, QUE OCURRIÓ-pregunto preocupada Sofía  
-no entiendo que rayos hacen tantas lechuzas!  
-jajajajajajajaja-rompió en carcajadas Bryan al cual Remus le siguió rápidamente, Sofía al contrario, se encontraba molesta porque al parecer unas cuantas eran de admiradoras las cuales estaban más que enamoradas del ojiverde, corrijo: SU ojiverde (según ella no me maten)  
-bien, bien, bien, voy a comenzar…-dijo rindiéndose.  
comenzó por las que no conocía: admiradora, admiradora, admiradora, bah! Patrañas!  
-habrá alguna que no sea de alguna admiradora, espera! Esta es..de Hermione, al fin alguna conocida!-exclamó, sin darse cuenta que Sofía estaba más que celosa.  
-vaya, no me esperaba esto…-Hermione le había regalado un hermoso libro titulado: _"Los Fénix, sus cuidados y su historia"_ escrito en letras doradas, venía con una notita que decía: _"si ya llegaste con una serpiente, una lechuza, y una pantera no me extrañaría que tuvieras un Fénix, _con esta nota Harry rompió en carcajadas… cuando logró calmarse leyó la carta:  
_Querido Harry:  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, espero que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños en compañía de Remus y esos dos muchachos (nunca nos dijiste sus nombres), leíste los artículos de: "Corazón de Bruja", "El Profeta" y "El Quisquilloso"?. Venían con una larga nota sobre ti, incluso salía que estabas de cumpleaños en esta fecha, te juro que no me lo creía!...  
pasando a otro tema, por favor Harry vuelve a Hogwarts junto con nosotros, no soportaría no tenerte durante todo este tiempo! Si, piénsalo! Por lo que más quieras vuelve, por Ron, Ginny, y especialmente por mí ok? _

Besos

Te quiere Hermione…

lo siento Herms pero no puedo volver- susurró el moreno tan bajo que sólo el licántropo pudo entender que decía.  
Luego siguió el de Ron que era un mini-estadio de Quiddich.  
Su carta decía:  
_  
Harry:  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!; 16 AÑOS! Como te acecha la vejez, ojalá que disfrutes de este cumpleaños más que los demás, espero que te guste el regalo, tengo deseos de comentarte algo que he notado el problema es que si Hermione se entera que te he contado me mata, te lo contaría en Hogwarts, pero sé que no vas a volver hasta navidad, así que si es posible podríamos juntarnos hoy en el Callejón Diagon a las 17:00, te parece en el caldero?  
PD: el regalo es de Ginny y mío, te manda muchos saludos  
cuídate _

Ron y Ginny

"_me pregunto que será!_"-pensó Harry

Luego abrió los demás, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley le regalaron una caja llena de delicias! (pasteles, caramelos, etc!), los Gemelos una caja llena de sortilegios junto una carta la cual mencionaba su agradecimiento, felicitaciones, y que pasara a verles en cuanto pudiera a la tienda, Bill Weasley le regaló un libro sobre el cuidado de las varitas, Charlie un colmillo reducido de un Dragón de Fuego Sagrado, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley un set de pociones avanzadas, Dumbledore…un momento DUMBLEDORE! Si eso decía! Como decía: él le regaló un pensadero,  
Luna le regaló el libro "cosas fantásticas" (N/A: no pregunten!), Neville una funda para la varita de cuero negro con sus iniciales "HP" grabadas en oro, Cho Chang… un momentito! Cho! Desde cuando! Bueno ella le regalo un Set de mantenimiento de Escobas (tan caro!) junto con una nota que decía que lo sentía y le preguntaba si podía hablar con él alguno de estos días, Sofía y Bryan le regalaron un libro sobre Serpientes imperiales, otro de Panteras negras y una funda para su espada, Remus le regaló una Túnica Negra de una tela FINA (de calidad fina) con una camisa y pantalón negro, en fin se nota que le gustaba el negro no? Jajaja, las demás eran la mayoría de admiradoras: cartitas, chocolates, pasteles, le pedían citas, BAH, puras estupideces según Harry.  
-VAYA CON QUE TIENES MUCHAS ADMIRADORAS NO POTTER?-pregunto Bryan con voz de sorna  
-CÁLLATE MASTERS, TE LO ADVIERTO! NO QUERRÁS QUE EXPLOTE NO?-dijo el líder amenazadoramente  
-NO! Solo bromeaba…  
-por cierto gracias a todos por los regalos!-agradeció el buscador  
-no hay de que-dijeron los tres al unísono  
-Harry me permites felicitarte personalmente?-preguntó tímidamente Sofi  
-por su puesto Sofi, no tienes porque preguntármelo- le respondió este  
dicho esto Sofi saltó sobre Harry abrazándolo y si no fuera por la fuerza de éste se hubieran caído.  
-felicidades Harry-susurró en el oído de Harry sonrojandolo aunque no se notaba mucho  
5 minutos después Sofía se había bajado de Harry bajo la insistencia de Bryan, ninguno de los dos estaba conciente de esto, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.  
a las 10:00 los cuatro iban rumbo a Gringotts, Harry iba con capucha ya que no quería que lo reconocieran, cosa que lograba hasta ahora…  
En Gringotts  
Harry y compañía entraron al banco, rápidamente le preguntaron a un Gnomo donde debían ir, el a regañadientes lo llevó hasta la oficina del jefe del banco (N/A: se preguntaran: porque a la oficina del jefe y no donde un Gnomo simplemente leyera el testamento, fácil, descúbranlo en el otro capitulo! Muajajaja que mala no?)

* * *

SORRY, perdón por la demora, pero YO la idiota borré el capitulo cuando lo estaba terminando, así que como recompensa se los hice mas largo (según el Word tiene como 16 pags. 5... palabras!), no se quejen! no puedo hacer mas! porque si no me colgarian! TTTT  
pasemos a los reviews si?

**Aykasha-Peke: **:P me alegra que te haya gustado, por favor guarda tu hacha de nuevo, además si me matas no podrías saber el final! jajajajaj, espero la conti de tu fics y tu RR en este capi! espero que te guste! además es mucho mas largo!

**Sanke: **no te preocupes por no haber dejado RR antes, nou problem, jajaja, espero que este capi te guste, y la verdad en este caps. se conoce un poco más sobre Bryan y Sofía pero en el siguiente (yo creo) que va a salir un poco mas, aunque aun no estoy segura, porque tengo que ir por partes! jaajajaaj espero verte pronto por aqui BYE!

**Iserith**: jajajajjajajajaj, a mi me pasa eso de que se me olvida dejar RR, sobre eso de los enredos voy a tratar de escribir algo mas claro! sobre lo de mi fics de SK no creo publicarlo porque no me agrada mucho, pero gracias por tu apoyo! Besos Bye

**Finsi Potter**: perdon por la espera! jajaaja pero creo que valió la pena no? (espero!), rayos me quedo sin saber que decir! TT (si en el 6° caps. ya me estoy complicando como sere cuando vaya por ahi por el 20 o 30! TT) cuidate nu vemos!

**Pedro:** jajaja las propuestas que me has hecho hasta ahora debo decir que me han ayudado bastante! jajajaja, no creo que se reconcilie muy pronto con el vejete (si es q lo hace) pero voy a hacer lo posible de descargarme harto para que lo perdone! jajajajaj, gracias por ayudarme con los nombres! en el sgte. cap van a aparecer! nos vemos en el chat chau!

**Juaniweb**: perdon por la espera en serio, me alegra que te gustara el otro capis, espero que este tambien te guste tanto o mas que los demas! cuidate, besos Bye!

**mikelodeon: **y...tatatatatan! serenitakou present: Harry potter y los herederos capitulo 6, jajajajaja aqui esta el otro caps! espero tu rr, ojala que te haya gustado! bye

(el capi 7 lo empiezo por el martes yo creo, asi que por el viernes o sabado lo publico para que sea mas largo!> cuidente BYE!)

SerenitaKou


	7. Descubriendo el Pasado

Capitulo 7  
Descubriendo el pasado

En el capitulo anterior:

felicidades Harry-susurró en el oído de Harry sonrojándolo aunque no se notaba mucho  
5 minutos después Sofía se había bajado de Harry bajo la insistencia de Bryan, ninguno de los dos estaba conciente de esto, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.  
a las 10:00 los cuatro iban rumbo a Gringotts, Harry iba con capucha ya que no quería que lo reconocieran, cosa que lograba hasta ahora…  
En Gringotts  
Harry y compañía entraron al banco, rápidamente le preguntaron a un Gnomo donde debían ir, el a regañadientes lo llevó hasta la oficina del jefe del banco ….

* * *

-Buenas Tardes-dijo Harry un vez entraron en su oficina  
-muy Buenas Tardes Sr. Potter, es un placer conocerlo y tenerlo en mi oficina-le respondió cordialmente el Gnomo Jefe  
-muchas gracias Sr …  
-Rocks Finigts (N/A no tenia otro!)-le respondió el Gnomo al ver que este se quedaba callado como si le preguntara en silencio  
-Sr. Finigts, porque nos lee los testamentos usted y no un Gnomo normal?-preguntó Sofía que se había mantenido callada  
-porque no podría pedirle a un Gnomo normal que les leyera el testamento de los Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no creen, además de que sería mucho, son 5 de los documentos más importantes y que poseen más propiedades que cualquiera.  
-ya veo, pero se supone que el testamento de mi padrino era el que me llevo Berta no?  
-no Sr. Potter, el Sr Black hizo 2 testamentos, 1 se entregaría si o si, solo que si el estaba vivo lo diría el mismo y si no sería a través de esa  
Carta, y la 2° es la que se leería cuando el muriera.  
-mmm…ya veo, y… sobre lo de la fortuna Potter y Gryffindor… se supone que son la misma familia no?  
-se podría decir que sí, pero la fortuna Gryffindor fue separada en 2 partes, 1 en la de los Potter y la otra que se le entregaría solo al Heredero.  
-y supongo que ese soy yo no?  
-así es; si no me equivoco tres de ustedes son menores no?  
-si, tenemos 16-respondió Harry "cordialmente"  
-perfecto, creo que lo mejor es que pidan ustedes su custodia legal que puede se demore un mes o quizás menos.  
-Gracias Sr. Finigts-agradeció Harry  
-bien procederé con el testamento Black, sin embargo necesito que ustedes dos-dijo dirigiéndose a Sofía y Bryan-esperen afuera  
-esta bien-gruñeron y dijeron algo prácticamente inaudible que parecía un: cual….afán……afuera!-y salieron  
-Bien, comencemos  
de pronto apareció la cara de Sirius a unos 50 cm. Del escritorio del Gnomo y comenzó a hablar  
-bien, si esto lo están oyendo quiere decir que estoy muerto no, bien, bien! No me rete, comencemos con el testamento-masculló- bueno comenzaré con mi buen amigo Remus, el último merodeador, mi lunático!-a estas alturas Harry y Remus tenían caras de Tristeza y a la vez risa por lo que decía- bien, te dejare…veamos…la cámara 799, mi Ropa, y las mansiones de Alemania, Bulgaria, Francia, Italia y Noruega, las casas de Verano de México, Escocia y el Departamento de Londres, o casi lo olvido, jejejej, la cámara 345 que era de la familia Black, la verdad nunca la visité así que no se ni que ni cuanto tiene.-dijo enigmáticamente-bien, a mi querido ahijado primero unas palabras comentó mientras se aclaraba la garganta- bien primero, ojalá que me recuerde con alegría y no con melancolía, se que no te cuide como debía pero espero me perdones por eso…, creo que eso es desagradable, no me gustaría verte llorar del lugar en el que estaré ahora, pasemos a las pertenencias, las cámaras 812, 595, 839 y la 094, junto con los departamentos de Paris (Francia), Estados Unidos, las casas de verano de Brasil y Ecuador, una las mansiones del Valle Godric de la familia Black, Bulgaria, Suecia, Escocia y la de Madrid (España),(esas eran unas aparte), en Inglaterra hay: una casa de "verano", dos departamentos, 1 mansión de los Black, mi casa en el valle Godric, y una "casita" en Londres Muggle, una mansión en Dinamarca, Roma, Ucrania y otras pertenencias que vienen por escrito, bueno seria todo, cuídense mucho y recuérdenme siempre, Adiós!  
a estas alturas tanto Harry como Remus estaban con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Harry no soportó y dejo que cayeran libremente pero el Licántropo no, simplemente las retuvo, no se derrumbaría en frente de Harry, nunca.  
-Creo que el resto de las pertenencias están en un documento en alguna cámara pero nos es imposible de saber, por otra parte hay otras cosas que el Sr. Black dejó en un testamento escrito pero no puedo decirles demasiado de lo que no sepan, continuamos con los Sres. Potter, o prefieren un pequeño descanso-preguntó Finigts.  
-prefiero que lo diga en seguida  
-perfecto Sr. Potter, sin embargo sus padres prefirieron no hacer el testamento como el Sr. Black, lo dejaron por escrito, así que dígame: lo leo yo o lo lee usted?  
-yo lo leeré Sr.  
-entendido, lo dejare tranquilo  
desde que Harry comenzó a leer se sorprendió: mansiones en Dinamarca, Inglaterra, España, Estados Unidos, Bulgaria, Suecia, Suiza, Rusia, Egipto, Rumania, México, Canadá, Portugal, Italia, Francia, Castillos en Inglaterra, España, Escocia, Noruega y Alemania, Departamentos en Londres y Liverpool, Mónaco y París (Francia), Madrid y Sevilla (España), Oslo (Noruega), Atenas. Acciones Mágicas y Muggles, Compañías, Las cuentas de Gringotts: 102, 669, 785, 324, 155, 584 y de las Empresas (o Compañías) 574, 630, 099 y 860, Etc. (además claro de la mansión del valle Godric.)  
-Disculpe pero es todo esto?  
-no Sr. Hay más pero eso es lo principal…  
-QUE, sabía que las familias Black y Potter tenían mucho dinero pero no sabia que TANTO!-dijo aún anonadado por la cantidad de cosas que tenía ahora.  
-Sr. Lupin, los Sres. Potter dejaron un testamento para usted y el Sr. Black pero al estar este último muerto todo pasa a ser suyo.  
-entendido, después lo leeré.  
-muy bien, ahora se leerán los testamentos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.  
-llamo a Bryan y Sofía?-preguntó Harry  
-no se preocupe en unos momentos estarán aquí…3…2…1…allí están-dijo señalando a la puerta  
-HARRY TE SIENTES BIEN?-preguntó atropelladamente Sofía mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento  
-Si Sofi no te preocupes-respondió con una falsa sonrisa que la chica pasó por alto pero Bryan y Remus lo notaron.  
-Bien, comenzaré con el de la Srta. Armstrong…Ravenclaw no?  
-si-respondió  
-bien lee usted o yo?  
-yo, gracias  
-aquí tiene, y ustedes?-dijo preguntando a Harry y Bryan- lo leo yo o no?  
-yo lo prefiero leer por mi cuenta-dijo Bryan  
-yo también.  
-esta bien, aquí los tienen  
el de Ravenclaw tenía las cámaras: 024 y 096 (de las primeras y terceras más grandes), mansiones en algunas partes de Europa, un castillo, una "casa", libros (muchísimos), un 11 de Gringotts, etc…  
el de Hufflepuff era algo similar, las cámaras: 025 y 084 (también de las terceras más grandes) también un porcentaje de Gringotts idéntico al de Sofi, etc.  
Y Gryffindor: las cámaras 001, 003, 012 y 016 (las más grandes), mansiones y castillos por Europa y América, Acciones, una Agencia, era dueño de un 68 de Gringotts, entre otros "poquitos".  
-Sr. Potter, es un honor decirle que usted es el Mago más Rico y Poderoso (de dinero) en Europa.  
-………-no cabían en su impresión, ni siquiera Remus que estaba leyendo junto a Harry.  
-Y ustedes dos al igual que el Sr. Potter tienen el mayor porcentaje de Gringotts así que tendrán que liderar bastante.  
-esta bien, mientras no hayan muchas reuniones…-comentaron los 3 al mismo tiempo  
-las hay, pero puedo mandar a alguien o ir yo y luego darles los detalles.  
-se lo agradecería infinitamente-reconoció Harry.  
-Sr. Potter Srta. Armstrong, Sr. Masters, Sr. Lupin, desean visitar alguna cámara?  
-yo la numero 001, 003 y la que era principal de mis padres y Sirius.-respondió luego de unos momentos  
-bien, la de sus padres era la 669 y la de su padrino 595.  
-muchas gracias  
-yo la número 024-dijo la única "dama"  
-yo la 084-respondió Bryan  
-perfecto  
-yo sólo acompañaré a Harry.  
-entendido Sr. Lupin, a que cámara primero?  
-podemos ir de inmediato todos, me explico Sofía en un carro a su cámara al igual que Bryan y yo?-se explico Harry  
-por su puesto Sr. Potter-aceptó el Gnomo.  
-bien vamos?  
-OK!-dijeron todos al unísono.  
En la cámara 001 momentos más tarde (bueno en la entrada)  
se encontraban frente a unas gigantescas puertas como de 2 m. con unos hermosos leones rugiendo. en español: era como el emblema de Gryffindor  
-es…espectacular-balbucearon Harry y Remus.  
-así es, esta es la cámara más antigua y más grande por cierto.-dijo en un aspecto divertido Rocks (el Gnomo) al ver sus aspectos-Sr. Potter, coloque su mano sobre este lugar-le "ordenó" señalando una especie de molde con la forma de una mano, éste en seguida le obedeció y comenzó a sentir una energía cálida recorrer por su cuerpo  
Cuando la puerta termino de examinarlo, se abrió dando paso a una cámara del porte del gran comedor, bueno un poco más pequeño.  
-………………-ninguno de ellos articulaba palabra, el Gnomo se recuperó rápidamente y le dijo a Harry que entrara  
-vo…y-articuló Harry.  
La cámara tenía, joyas, capas, túnicas de primera calidad, muchísimo dinero! (estaba hasta el techo más de la 4° parte llena de dinero), habían baúles de todos los tamaños, algunos cuantos muebles, estanterías llenas de libros, etc.…  
-"creo que me llevaré algunos libros encogidos en un baúl, algo de dinero, bueno bastante, algunas túnicas, y lo que deba sacar."-pensó  
20 minutos más tarde ya tenia un baúl gigantesco en sus manos y se apresuraba a salir por la puerta con Remus a su lado.  
-a la Cámara 003 no?-preguntó Finigts  
-si-respondió Harry  
Instantes después se encontraban en la cámara 003 era igual de impresionante que la otra, pero decidió mirar en un baúl que resaltaba sobre el resto, era Rojo con los bordes Dorados y 2 leones rugiendo uno en frente del otro con un ave Fénix volando hacia ellos un poco más alejada.  
Al abrirlo encontró 5 objetos que lo dejaron con la boca abierta.  
1 Espada similar a la que tenía Dumbledore en la oficina solo que un poco más larga, y pesada, con el nombre de Godric Gryffindor grabado en plata. El diario de vida tomo I y II de Godric, un libro escrito por Salazar y Él, un arco con flechas de un material finísimo, y por último una Daga, el mango (o la empuñadura como quieran decirle) era de plata y tenia Rubíes incrustados, la hoja se notaba que era MUY filosa, al igual que el mango la hoja era de Plata, y tenía escrito las iniciales G.G. en bronce bañado en plata.  
-"me llevaré esto … "-pensó, lo recogió y salió.- a la n° 669 por favor  
-de inmediato.  
Esta cámara era mucho más pequeña pero tenía mucho dinero, y un par de baúles ambos de bronce, con bordes de oro y plata, uno con las iniciales: L.E. y el otro con J.P., Harry se dirigió primero al de las iniciales L.E. que tenía un diario de su madre, algunas túnicas, un álbum de fotos, etc. …, en el otro habían los 3 primeros tomos del diario de los merodeadores, una espada parecida a la de Godric, pero sin escrituras con la empuñadura incrustada con Diamantes; otras pocas túnicas de color negro, Azul marino, y 2 cartas. Por su puesto se llevó las cartas, la espada y un par de túnicas, junto al diario de los merodeadores, de su madre sacó el diario y el Álbum.  
-listo, ahora a la de mi padrino.  
-en seguida.  
Por último llegaron a la n° 595, esta era igual a la de la pareja Potter, llena de Túnicas, Galeones, 3 baúles, etc. …  
en esta oportunidad solo miro los baúles, pero llamó a Remus para que lo acompañara.  
-Mira aquí hay 3 cartas, una para ti y 2 para mi.  
-gracias-dijo tomando el sobre que El niño-que-vivió le tendía  
De ésta cámara sacó: el IV tomo de el diario de los M., y un par de Álbumes de uno de los baúles, Remus se llevó bajo la insistencia del chico algunas túnicas de Sirius, y un baúl.  
-podemos volver?  
-claro Sr. Potter.  
Ya de vuelta se encontraron con Sofía y Bryan que llevaban un baúl encogido cada uno.  
-parece que les fue bien eh?-dijo en tono burlesco Harry  
-pero OBVIO!-siguió Sofía  
-y tú, tampoco has perdido el tiempo no, al menos le dejaste comida a los muertos?-les ayudó a seguir Bryan  
-OYE! -recriminó el niño-que-vivió-es hora de irse al ministerio.  
-al ministerio?-preguntaron todos  
-que, van a pedir que les otorguen la mayoría de edad diciéndolo en la radio, por favor!-les dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde  
-no nos mates, mas que mal tú nos das las órdenes!-gestiono Sofía  
-SI, pero no quiere decir que no puedan usar el cerebro!  
-Harry, podemos apurarnos?-sugirió Remus  
-vamos, sus peleas de parejas para después okay?-bromeó el heredero de Hufflepuff  
-BRYAN!-"rugieron" ambos  
-cálmense era broma-les dijo, sin embargo por algún rato no cambiaron sus expresiones hasta que llegaron al ministerio.  
dijeron su nombre motivo de visita, revisaron sus varitas y luego cuando Harry les dijo que esperaran afuera, que el lo arreglaría.  
-_Buenas_ Tardes _Señor_ Ministro-saludó colocándole énfasis en ambas palabras en cursiva  
-SEÑOR POTTER! QUE HACE AQUÍ!-bramó Fudge  
-necesito hablar con usted, así que podría sacar usted a estos antes de que yo lo haga por un método algo….mmm…brusco?-ordenó Harry.  
-porque debería YO seguir SUS órdenes?  
-por qué, por que si no yo hablaría sobre que ha estado recibiendo dinero de un Mo…….-sin embargo no pudo terminar porque Fudge dijo más fuerte: FUERA TODOS USTEDES, DEBO HABLAR CON POTTER.  
-Si Sr. Ministro.-dijeron haciendo una pequeña inclinación, antes de salir rápidamente.  
una vez todos afuera, Fudge preguntó que quería sin embargo Harry sólo le sonrió burlonamente-QUÉ QUIERE POTTER HABLE DE UNA VEZ!-gritó exasperado el ministro; creían que lo iban a escuchar, están mal, Harry ya había colocado un hechizo silenciador pero Fudge no sabía nada.  
-bien, ya que se calmó…comenzaré, vengo por que quiero que arresten a Dolores Umbridge…  
-bajo que cargos?  
-uso de Pluma sangrante, intentar usar el Crucio a un alumno, enviar dementotes a un barrio Muggle, en fin, muchas cosas…desea que continúe?-pregunto con sonrisa triunfante 

no, en seguida mandaré una orden, y que más lo trae por aquí?  
-bien, necesito que a mí y a dos amigos nos emancipe (nos haga ser mayores de edad o algo así)  
-tiene autorización?  
-si, de mis padres, en esta carta-agregó mostrándole la carta viendo su cara de incredulidad  
-si es correcto, esta bien y sus amigos?  
-no, pero usted lo hará  
-como se asegura?  
-tengo muchos secretos Sr. Fudge, no intente jugar con fuego mire que se puede quemar o morir en el intento  
-nombres?-dijo dándose por vencido  
-Sofía Armstrong y Bryan Masters  
-en 30 minutos estará listo-dijo a regañadientes, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de ser mandado por un niño de 16 sin embargo no podía hacer nada; o simplemente podrían saberse sus secretos más oscuros.  
-en 30 minutos vendremos a firmar Sr. Ha sido un placer; espero que cuando vuelva Dolores Jane Umbridge ya esté tras las rejas, con su permiso me retiro, por cierto procure no besarse con su amante en la vía pública, Bye!-le dijo con sorna lo último  
-COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO…..!-pero no terminó, el chico no estaba en ninguna parte… lo mejor sería comenzar los trámites si no quería estar de patitas en la calle, con la gente en contra, su esposa y amantes apunto de matarlo, etc.…  
Harry y Compañía decidieron viajar por polvos Flu a la casa de Arabella; porque Harry debía buscar algunas pertenencias en la alacena que no había sacado, al llegar Arabella estaba sorprendida, realmente no esperaba visita así que prácticamente estrangulo al gatito que estaba con ella hasta reponerse y entrar en razón, cuando lo hizo fue corriendo al encuentro de Harry y Remus sin notar la presencia de 2 personas más.  
-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN AQUÍ, COMO PUEDEN! INSENSATOS POR DIOS! DE HARRY PODRÍA ESPERARMÉLO ES UN ADOLECENTE PERO TU REMUS, no me cabe en la CABEZA!-grito Arabella  
-Sra. Figg, podría intentar calmarse?-dijo "amable" pero Fríamente a la vez el Moreno (Harry)  
-lo siento pequeño, quienes son!-preguntó escandalizada  
-Sofía Armstrong y Bryan Masters-los presentó-y ella es Arabella Figg-le dijo a los chicos-Sra. Figg, vamos a casa de los Dursley nos acompaña con una máquina fotográfica Mágica?  
-claro, pero para que?  
-tengo un As bajo la manga, este es el plan…-luego de terminar de expresar su plan Todos estallaron en carcajadas, Remus logró articular un "se…que…eres…hijo…merodeador" (esta es la sección: in Spanish please: traducción….se nota que eres el hijo de un merodeador)  
-jajajajajaja….Harry eres….jajajajajaja….genial!...jajajajaja-articuló Bryan  
-o sea… eso está claro!-digo en un tono de modestia total (nótese el sarcasmo)-dejémonos de estupideces, vamos! Sra. Figg esté atenta, chicos súbanse las capuchas, Remus ya sabes tu parte  
-SI!-se escucharon 4 voces distintas diciendo esto  
En Privet Drive n° 4 se encontraban 3 personas almorzando (eran las 13:00), una mujer de cuello largo como si fuera especial para escuchar todo, un hombre que a diferencia de su mujer no tenía cuello y era GORDO y un joven dos veces más gordo que su padre; sus nombres: Petunia, Vernon y Dudley, no sabían que de un momento a otro iban a pasar el peor de los sustos  
DING DONG (TIMBREEE)  
-di…-pero Calló, al ver que ese era uno de los anormales que habían advertido a su familia…-que….que…quie..re?  
-como Harry nos comentó que no la había pasado bien este verano he venido como prometimos-dijo aguantándose la risa  
-no … so … tros … no … hemos … hecho … nada!-balbuceó Vernon  
-Están seguros?-pregunto apareciendo una segunda persona, vestido con una túnica negra y capucha, solo se podían apreciar sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda hacia abajo.  
-………… no nos hagan daño, por favor!-rogó el patriarca Dursley  
-podemos pasar Sr.-preguntó una muchacha apareciendo y colocándose al lado del ojiverde, ella vestía igual a él.  
-NO, como se les ocurre!  
-en ese caso, podemos usar magia?-dijo una cuarta persona uniéndose a ellos  
-a…. dee … lante …-balbuceó más nervioso que antes  
Sin más los 4 magos entraron en la casa de los Dursley directo a la alacena  
-bienvenido a mi antigua habitación-dijo con desgana y frialdad en la voz, el chico de ojos verdes  
-QUE, VOY A MATAR A ESOS DESGRACIADOS!-gritó Remus, Bryan y Sofía estaban esperando afuera así que no vieron nada.  
-REMUS, CÁLMATE QUIERES, ES MI PROBLEMA!  
-lo siento Harry, pero es sólo que no soporté ver el lugar en el que tuviste que vivir tanto tiempo :(-respondió Remus Apenado  
-no te preocupes, bien ayúdame, tengo que sacar esos 5 libros, las 2 túnicas de allí, mis antiguas escobas (N/A: nunca se preguntaron donde quedaron las demás escobas de Harry), etc.  
-Ok-1 hora más tarde terminaron de recoger todo y fueron a hablar con los Dursley (Harry ya se había puesto la capucha)  
-Bien, Gracias por la atención, Dudley podrías irte?-fue una indirecta, si, si lo fue  
-y si no quiero moverme?-dijo con un tono agresivo-pues te saco a la fuerza-respondió tranquila y fríamente el ojiverde  
-SI CLARO!-dijo burlonamente-bien si no me crees… IMPERIUS!- gritó alzando su mano, ninguno de los demás magos creía eso, especialmente Remus, sabia que hacia magia sin varita pero para un IMPERIUS? Un IMPERIUS! Como? Cuando? Porque? Eran las preguntas que daban vuelta en su mente.  
-Vete!-ordenó Harry  
-en seguida-dicho esto, al pasar frente a Harry inclino la cabeza y luego se fue  
- Supremus Finite Incantatem-(hechizo que sólo puede usar Harry puesto que el lo creó)  
-que hechizo era?-preguntaron Bryan, Remus y Sofía  
-uno que cree, especial para estos casos, aunque es MUY complicado y gasta mucha energía…-explicó Harry  
-Bien, podemos saber QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES 3!-gruñó apuntando a los 3 herederos  
-Soy Sofía.-dijo ella  
-Yo Bryan-le siguió este  
-creo que ya saben quien soy no?-ante la cara de sus tios que expresaba un "ni idea", bajo su capucha y mostró su cicatriz-y ahora?  
-Ha…Harry!-exclamó Petunia  
-si, soy yo!-respondió exasperado  
-porque te fuiste sin decirme nada?-dijo en tono de reproche  
-perdón, o sea, después de tanto tiempo aun no saben que no recibo sus órdenes, ni tampoco tengo el deber de informar donde voy a estar, si ustedes no se preocupan-exclamo cada vez levantando más la voz  
-………………………-nadie hablaba  
-les dejaré un pequeño regalito, Esctrus Insectus (om insecten te lijken) (N/A: se que por lo Gral. Tienen significado pero esta vez preferí usar algo fuera de lo normal, además use esa palabra cuando era pequeña y me encantaba, fue en honor a mi niñez! Jajaja)-cuando dijo este hechizo aparecieron montoneras de insectos alrededor de los Dursley; estos miraban atemorizados la escena sin saber que hacer hasta que Vernon explotó diciendo: COMO TE ATREVES! ENANO DE M….-pero no siguió Harry le había lanzado un hechizo Silenciador, y colocó otro hechizo que sólo el escucho, haciendo que pareciera que la casa era MUY pequeña y uno se sintiera ahogado.-ASÍ ES COMO ME SENTÍ YO, AHORA SUFRIRAN ESTO USTEDES LOS PROXIMOS 2 MESES! Adiós!; Nos vamos!-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás-ESPERO QUE SE ARREPIENTAN DE TODO!  
dicho esto los 4 desaparecieron (se fueron rápidamente), afuera los esperaba una sonriente Arabella  
-PERFECTO! Harry ils ont été magnifiques (estuvieron magníficos)  
-TOMASTE LAS FOTOS?-PREGUNTÓ HARRY  
-Si, lo más seguro es que se rían BASTANTE! Jajajajaja- rió Arabella  
-Bien Arabella debemos irnos, los chicos deben ir al Ministerio-anunció Remus  
-esta bien Remus, Cuídense chicos!  
-igualmente, Nos Vemos-respondieron todos, desapareciendo por la chimenea y apareciendo en el despacho de Fudge, cayendo uno sobre otro con Harry como base, seguido de Remus, Bryan y Sofía al final (arriba)-podrían … bajarse de … mi … espalda?-articuló Harry débilmente  
-Lo sentimos!-respondieron todos ayudando al moreno a pararse  
-no importa, Sr. Ministro, está listo?  
-si Sr. Potter, necesitamos sus firmas aquí  
-listo-dijo una vez firmó el último papel-Bryan, Remus, Sofía, quiero que esta noche se queden en el Caldero, yo iré solo, en la mañana vendré a buscarlos entendido?  
-Si!-respondieron ambos sin embargo Remus no estaba muy convencido  
-Remus, por favor, no te pongas como Dumbledore si?  
-esta bien Harry lo siento…  
-no importa.  
-Sr. Ministro, nos retiramos gracias por todo-dicho esto se metieron en la chimenea diciendo: AL CALDERO CHORREANTE, una vez allí, Harry dijo que era hora de irse, sacó el cetro de Gryffindor (Luz) y desapareció  
Al llegar Harry comenzó a caminar buscando su casa, hasta que la encontró: "Mansión Potter", era una reja negra de unos 3 metros de Alto, con dos pedestales uno a cada lado de la entrada con un León rugiendo en la punta de la Reja se encontraba un Hermoso Fénix desapareciendo en llamas (en color negro), la cerradura en vez de abrirse con una llave se tenía que poner una mano, la cual decidía si se podía entrar o no.  
por su puesto que pudo, allí vio un sendero de piedras en el borde con algunas plantas Muggles y Mágicas, comenzó a caminar en el y pronto se fijó en una casa de unos 3 pisos (en realidad eran más pero era para que no vieran la GRAN casita), las puertas de entrada de 2.5 mtrs. De alto por 2 de ancho, y dos guardias, uno a cada lado; vestidos con largas túnicas Negras y el escudo de la familia Potter Atrás (en la espalda) grande y un el pecho al lado izquierdo (hay que cambiar la tradición no) en miniatura, cada uno con una espada en su cintura al lado derecho.  
-Quien eres?-preguntaron ambos preparados para sacar la espada  
-Quienes Son Ustedes? Y, que hacen en MI casa?-preguntó desafiante  
-somos los guardianes de la Dinastía Potter, ahora, QUIEN ERES?  
-Harry, Harry Potter-dijo mostrando su cicatriz  
-Síganos por favor, lamentamos lo que hicimos Sr.-respondieron cortésmente y con respeto  
-, esta…bien-les respondió  
ya adentro, Harry admiraba Maravillado el hall de entrada, era un techo altísimo, lleno de cuadros, con antorchas, alguna que otra mesa con flores frescas, y una larga alfombra roja con líneas Doradas-es…es…maravilloso-logró articular el ojiverde  
-síganos por aquí Sr.-dijo uno de los guardias, mirando divertido y a la vez enternecido al muchacho  
7 minutos más de caminata, y llegaron a un despacho pequeño que decía: Guardia Jefe, tocaron, recibieron respuesta y entraron  
-llegamos-anunció el guardia más alto  
-Sr. Sky, disculpe que molestemos-se disculpó el otro guardia-pero este Sr. Dice que se llama Harry Potter  
-Harry Potter?.-dijo incrédulo  
-si Sr.-dijeron ambos haciendo una inclinación de Cabeza que cuando entraron no hicieron  
-hey! Chico-dijo refiriéndose a Harry  
-Si?  
-ponte este anillo en la mano derecha por favor  
-"este hombre está loco o que, para que quiere que me ponga un anillo, como sea, no me queda otra"-pensó, luego le extendió su mano a ese tal: Sky  
Sky comenzó a ponerle el anillo en la mano derecha, mientras los dos guardias miraban entre asombrados y temiendo que algo malo le ocurriera a ese chico.  
Me explico: El anillo, es un tesoro que sólo se pueden poner los Potter o Gryffindor que son los mismos, si alguien que no pertenece a esta/s familia/s se lo coloca, morirá de una forma lenta y dolorosa; para que aprenda la lección.  
pasaron 10 minutos, Harry se estaba cansando, aunque no le desagradaba, sentía una sensación cálida que no cambiaba por nada, bueno casi nada.  
-Bien, mis más sinceras disculpas, Sr. Potter-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el chico  
-disculpe, pero por qué todos ustedes están aquí?  
-oh, ustedes dos! A sus puestos!-ordenó  
-SI SEÑOR, con su permiso Sr. Potter-dijeron antes de desaparecer por la puerta.  
-bien, ahora si, como usted debe saber, la familia Potter, es descendiente de la familia Gryffindor…-comenzó Sky, parando para que Harry le dijera si debía partir del comienzo o no.  
-si, ya lo sabía, se hasta la parte de que Gryffindor decidió que su hijo se apellidaría Potter el nombre de su esposa de soltera (no era Godric), para no causar tantos problemas, pero no me explico porque todos ustedes están aquí?  
-a eso iba Sr. Potter, bueno en ese caso comenzaré de más adelante, como heredero de la familia Potter, Gryffindor, usted es dueño de todas las pertenencias de estas familias, empresas, acciones, etc.; es por esto que usted al confirmar su herencia, y morir su padre… heredó su guardia personal…-decidió que esperaría a que el chico procesara cosa que prácticamente fue un segundo…  
-entonces porque no salvaron a mi padres cuando Voldemort atacó?  
-porque su padre nos pidió que ayudáramos en otro ataque, Voldemort mandó a sus mortífagos a atacar a otra ciudad, para que se dejaran sin protección esta casa, por eso no pudimos ayudar… en aquel ataque murieron todos los guardias a excepción de uno, mi padre, que decidió entrenar a más personas para que se encargaran de cuidarlo cuando fuera necesario, el murió 2 años más tarde y yo quedé a cargo, así que seré algo así como su mano derecha, mi deber es protegerlo siempre, apoyarlo, entrenarlo, ayudarlo a dirigir todo y cuando usted salga quedo al mando a menos que usted designe a otra persona-termino de explicar Sky.  
-ya veo… como lo hago para ver a toda la guardia?  
-debe concentrarse en llamar a todos lo demás, colocando su mano libre sobre el anillo, y ellos aparecerán.-le explicó el jefe  
Luego de agradecerle hizo lo que le había explicado Sky, a los pocos segundos la guardia en pleno se encontraba allí.  
-disculpe Sr. Sky, pero que ocurre?-pregunto un muchacho de unos 28 años  
-bien, primero que nada creo que debería presentarles a este Sr. No?-preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho.  
-bueno su nombre es Harry Potter o Harry Gryffindor como prefieran llamarle.  
-quiere decir que … por fin a llegado nuestro Sr.?-preguntó de nuevo el muchacho  
-si Rex, así es.-dijo Sky.-creo que lo mejor es que el Sr. Potter nos dé sus indicaciones… no creen?-ante el asentimiento General Harry Avanzó y dijo: Mucho Gusto a todos, me ahorraré las presentaciones-al ver que todos movían sus cabezas afirmativamente agregó:-bueno me imagino que todos ustedes son los guardias no?  
-Si Señor…-dijo un chico de unos 21 años  
-en ese caso, voy a dar sus posiciones, no importa donde estén ahora, aunque diré los lugares o personas a vigilar ustedes deciden a dónde van, por lo tanto si no quieren ir allí me dicen, para hacerlo más justo…-otro asentimiento Gral. Le bastó a Harry para continuar:-mañana llegarán 3 personas más, Sofía Armstrong, Bryan Masters y Remus Lupin, necesito que 2 de ustedes hagan de guardia personal para cada uno…quienes se ofrecen?  
-nosotros dos, elegimos a la Srta. Armstrong  
-perfecto  
-nosotros al Sr. Lupin  
-y nosotros al Sr. Masters  
-ok, muchas gracias, Rex y Sky serán mis guardias están de acuerdo?  
-SI SEÑOR!  
-bien, 2 custodiarán la puerta principal, 8 vigilarán distintas partes del jardín…  
-puedo encargarme de los jardines? - dijo una chica de unos 19 años  
-por su puesto.-le respondió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la muchacha.  
-nosotros 3 también vamos a los jardines  
-nosotros 2 a la puerta  
-yo me uno a los jardines  
-yo también  
-nosotros también  
-bien, cuantas puertas son en total?  
-3 Sr.  
-en ese caso necesito a 4 personas más que se quieran hacer cargo de las demás puertas de entrada  
-yo podría Sr.-dijo tímidamente una chica de la edad de Harry  
-nosotras también-dijeron dos mujeres más de 23 años mas o menos  
-y yo también podría.  
-perfecto, necesito saber si prefieren turno diurno (de día) o nocturno…  
1 hora más tarde las posiciones estaban listas, y Harry junto a Rex, Sky y un chico de 17 llamado Joseph, se dirigían al 3 piso (donde estaban las habitaciones) para mostrárselas a Harry.  
-Sr. Ésta es la habitación de sus padres, desea entrar?-preguntó Rex  
-no Rex, no ahora, gracias- le respondió con voz un poco baja para que no notarán que cada vez se hundía más y más  
a las 20:00 (08:00 de la noche), los 4 se dirigían al comedor, al llegar Harry vio a un elfo doméstico y le preguntó a Sky cuantos habían, si les pagaban, etc. …  
Él le dijo que eran alrededor de 120, recibían alrededor de 8 galeones (no querían aceptar más) y tenían 6 días libres al mes; Harry iba feliz al saber que eran "libres" como decía Dobby, menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver que el elfo doméstico era nada más y nada menos que él (Dobby)  
-Dobby?-preguntó sorprendido  
-Sr. Harry Potter Sr., Dobby lo a extrañado mucho, cuando se enteró que vendría Dobby le pidió al profesor Dumbledore que lo trajera acá, Señor!-cuando Dobby lo había visto se había tirado prácticamente encima.  
-me alegro que estés aquí Dobby, yo también te extrañé bastante…-respondió con una sonrisa, al levantar la cabeza vio que Rex, Joseph y Sky, miraban expectantes que hacía con el elfo  
-Dobby debe regresar a las cocinas Sr. Harry Potter Sr.-dijo con su típica voz chillona.  
-esta bien Dobby, a ver si uno de estos días hablamos otro poco  
-CLARO SEÑOR HARRY POTTER SEÑOR!-dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer del comedor…  
cuando Harry se dirigía a la mesa observaba anonadado el hermoso comedor que tenía enfrente, era como el gran comedor de Hogwarts, quizás un poco más pequeño, techo también estaba hechizado y se veía el tiempo tal cuál y como estaba afuera, HERMOSO, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, volviendo a la descripción, al lado derecho había un gran Ventanal (unos 3 x 2.5 metros mas o menos), las sillas eran de un material finísimo, con un león tallado en la parte trasera y acolchaditas en rojo.  
-esto es… espectacular!-exclamó en un susurro  
-Sr. Potter, esperamos que la comida sea de su agrado  
-gracias, y ustedes? Que, no se van a sentar?  
-no debemos hasta que usted no lo haga Sr.  
-bah, siéntense, de hecho si quieren me esperan sentados  
-Sr. Nosotros no …- pero antes de que terminara Harry le había dicho:  
-nada de Señor nosotros no … a mí no me interesa tener sirvientes como Voldemort, simplemente los trataré como alguien más y espero lo mismo de su parte esta bien?-dijo amablemente  
-esta Bien Sr. Potter.-dijeron mientras se sentaban…  
Este Banquete se parecía a los de Hogwarts, sin embargo tan rápido como viene lo bueno se va, así que ahora se dirigía con sus guardaespaldas a su habitación, al llegar ellos le dijeron que se quedarían en el pasillo, haciendo turnos, él a regañadientes (por que no le gustaba que no descansaran) aceptó.  
A la mañana Siguiente se despertó (06:00) y salió sigilosamente bajo la capa de su padre, vestido con un buzo Muggle de color negro preparado para comenzar los ejercicios matutinos aunque solo 2 horas.  
Al llegar a la puerta vio a todos los guardias que habían sido designados haciendo su labor así que no le quedó otra que lanzar un IMPERIUS sin varita a uno de ellos para que abriera la puerta, cuando salió lanzó un "Supremus Finite Incantatem", "al menos pude salir sin ser notado…" pensaba Harry, "un momento, desde cuando que puedo usar las imperdonables?"… "_desde que heredaste los poderes de Gryffindor no crees?" _"tú de nuevo, ya te echaba de menos!" _"en serio, que lindo!" _"Cállate quieres!; detesto que interrumpas mis pensamientos" _"ya te he dicho que eres un Gruñón?" _"si muchas veces" _"sabes, eres aburrido, me voy, hablamos más tarde"_- "otra vez se mete donde no le llaman"-pensó esta vez sin ser interrumpido.  
3 horas más tarde Sofía, Bryan y Remus junto a las mascotas de Harry esperaban que éste llegara por ellos, su espera fue corta aunque se sorprendieron al ver a 9 personas, 2 chicas y 7 chicos además de Harry.  
-Buenos días, chicos-saludó alegremente Harry  
-Buenos días Harry!-respondió Sofía lanzándose encima suyo  
-Sofía me asfixias, te bajarías?  
-lo siento Harry…-dijo avergonzada  
-bueno, ellos son mis guardias, sin embargo a cada uno de ustedes les puse a 2…-paró para ver sus reacciones  
-para qué?  
-no pregunten, y punto.-dijo Harry con una voz que NO admitía replicas.-ellos son Rex, Sky y Joseph mis guardias, Dan e Iska (Iskandar) son los de Bryan, Rup (Rupert) e Isaack los de Remus y por último Jess (Jessica) y Chris (Christine) las de Sofía.  
-mucho gusto!-dijeron los 2 herederos y el ex-profesor de DCAO.  
-igualmente… Sr. Potter es hora de irse, los demás deben estar preocupados por la tardanza  
-Es cierto, gracias Jess.  
dicho esto, Harry sacó su cetro y con un accio trajo los baúles, y dijo: todos tóquenme por favor, Hedwig, Saith, Wisk arriba!-les ordenó, las tres mascotas, entendiendo lo que su amo decía subieron rápidamente … - Bien a la cuenta de tres: 1 … 2 … 3!  
y desaparecieron al instante los 9 guardianes, los 3 herederos, el licántropo y las mascotas, para aparecer en las afueras de la enorme mansión Potter.

* * *

Sorry la tardanza! en serio:P, espero que les guste este capitulo!

**Aykasha-Peke**: Hola, jejeje sorry la tardanza, me alegra que te haya gustado, las parejas aun no las tengo muy claras pero adelanto una sola: Harry/Sofía las demás puede que sea Ron/Lunna pero aún no se...espero verte en este capis, y que actualices pronto bye!

**Finsi Potter:** jajajajajaj, gracias por tus Review en serio, espero verte en este tambien, nu vemos!

**Juaniweb:** Wolas, tanto tiempo! jejej se que eso de actualizar rápido a veces es tan rápido que me demoro de 1 a 1 semana y media :P, pero actualice, espero que aun no me maten!.

**Pedro:** no hay problema con eso del msn, a mi tambien me pasa, lo iba a hacer pero no pude (eso de Harry vs Snape);de hecho estaba en el que se me borró y despues no lo pusé UU, bueno espero verte en el Chat, Bye!

**DeI-HiOgA**: tanto tiempo que no te veia por aquí, jajajajjajja,espero seguir teniéndote por aqui, jejeje., y que sigas con tu fics lo antes posible, bueno cuidate, Bye!

SerenitaKou


	8. Cambio de Planes

Capitulo 8  
Cambio de Planes

En el Cáp. Anterior:  
- Es cierto, gracias Jess.  
Dicho esto, Harry sacó su cetro y con un accio trajo los baúles, y dijo: todos tóquenme por favor, Hedwig, Saith, Wisk arriba!-les ordenó, las tres mascotas, entendiendo lo que su amo decía subieron rápidamente… - Bien a la cuenta de tres: 1 … 2 … 3!  
y desaparecieron al instante los 9 guardianes, los 3 herederos, el licántropo y las mascotas, para aparecer en las afueras de la enorme mansión Potter.

* * *

Los 3 se encontraban fascinados con la escena: una hermosa entrada, adornada de flores, un sendero de piedra, (en fin lo que les había descrito anteriormente) Remus quien había estado antes allí, se encontraba más que maravillado, Harry y sus guardianes estaban divertidos mirándolos, hasta que Jess tomó la palabra  
- debemos entrar Sr. Nos esperan…  
- es cierto, una vez más gracias Jess, chicos nos vamos-dijo respondiéndole a Jess y luego alertando a los chicos.  
Si antes se encontraban maravillados ahora estaban anonadados, el hall de entrada era realmente espectacular, al igual que en la entrada, Remus estaba impresionado aunque era el que mejor lo disimulaba.  
- chicos sigan a sus guardianes por favor, ellos los llevaran hasta sus habitaciones, a las 13:45 nos encontraremos en el comedor, yo iré a entrenar con Joseph, Sky y Rex.  
- Esta bien Harry, pero es que no te aburres de entrenar tan seguido?- preguntó Sofía…  
- no Sofi, no me aburro de hecho es bastante agradable y prepárense por que mañana todos seguirán una rutina de entrenamientos aunque la mía y la de mis guardianes será diferente.  
- HARRY- gritaron Remus y Bryan y luego le miraron cómo diciéndole: no te atrevas o me las pagas, a lo que éste les respondió con una que decía: si no lo hacen ustedes van a sufrir y créanme que no les agradaría verme enfadado… inmediatamente ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota mientras Harry se preparaba a ir al salón de entrenamiento en el 5° piso.  
- Mi Lord…- habló alguien de repente  
- que ocurre Estephan?- preguntó Harry.  
- Lo buscan…- le respondió el guardia  
- quién me busca?  
- varios jóvenes pelirrojos y una dama.  
- bien, gracias Estephan vuelve a tu posición.  
- si mi Lord- dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir  
- Estephan, nada de mi Lord, si deseas dime Sr. Pero no Lord ok?-dijo amablemente Harry  
- por su puesto mi Sr.-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.  
- Rex, Joseph!  
- Si mi Sr.?  
- pospondremos el entrenamiento hasta la tarde, les molesta?  
- no Sr.  
- perfecto, Sky, vamos debemos atender a las visitas  
- Si Sr.  
- que desea que hagamos?-preguntó Rex por ambos  
- mmm… vayan a las cocinas y digan que tendremos varios invitador a comer…  
- en seguida-dijeron ambos mientras se volteaban luego de dar la ya conocida reverencia y marcharse.  
Luego de esto Harry y Sky bajaron al hall de entrada dónde los esperaban…  
- HARRY!-gritaron todos al verlo llegar, realmente estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba la túnica de heredero, la espada, la daga, el revólver, y caminaba con el cetro en la mano, todo esto provocaba que Harry mostrara una imagen de alguien poderoso e importante, cosa que era cierta, las 2 chicas estaban embobadas viéndole y los chicos miraban asombrados cómo estaba Harry de cambiado, cuando había ido a Grimmauld Place estaba con un abrigo negro que no dejaba visualizar su ahora casi perfecta imagen.  
- Luces genial Harry!-pronunciaron todos a la vez  
- Buenas Tardes- dijo Harry seriamente, cosa bastante curiosa, acaso no estaba feliz de verlos?  
- Buenas Tardes Sres. Y Srtas.- dijo Sky siguiendo el ejemplo de su Sr.  
- Bu… enas tardes…- dijeron todos algo confundidos por el Sr. Que acompañaba a su amigo…  
- chicos el es Sky, uno de mis guardias personales  
- Mucho gusto-dijo éste  
- igualmente…- dijo Hermione reaccionando, luego todos comenzaron a responderle.  
- Harry… podrías explicarnos algunas cosas?  
- por su puesto sin embargo, no ahora.-respondió éste.  
- esta bien amigo.  
- por cierto, a que debo su visita?  
- cuando te envié mi carta decía que nos encontráramos en el Callejón Diagon así que fuimos, pero no estabas.  
-Si, lo siento… estaba arreglando las cosas para hoy…  
- ya veo-respondió Ron  
- me esperan unos momentos por favor?  
- claro!- respondieron los chicos/as  
- Sky, te quedas con ellos?  
- Sr. Sabe que no podemos dejarlo sólo…  
- REX! JOSEPH!- llamó Harry después de lanzar un fuerte suspiro de resignación  
- Si mi Sr.?- preguntaron ambos al llegar corriendo  
- Sky, se quedará con ellos, pero dice que no quiere que me quede sólo…  
- en ese caso lo acompañaremos nosotros mi Sr.  
- esta bien… dónde están Jees, Chris, Rup, Isaack, Iska, Dan?  
- estaban con la Srta. Armstrong y los Sres. Lupin y Masters Sr.  
- perfecto, gracias Rex, vamos!- les dijo Harry  
Remus, Sofía, Bryan, Harry y los guardias se encontraban en una pequeña salita; los tres primeros y los últimos sin saber por qué, mejor dicho sólo Harry sabia porque estaban todos allí!  
- bueno, en vista de que no comprenden que hacen aquí, comenzaré… primero que nada algo que prefiero informar ahora y que daré instrucciones y detalles más tarde es: desde el 1° de septiembre vamos a borrarnos del mapa: Sofía, Bryan y yo. Y 2° mis mejores amigos están abajo, así que me gustaría saber si tienen inconvenientes en que los invite por una semana?  
- no, para nada- respondieron los herederos y el ex-profesor.  
- me alegro!  
_- a todos los guardias, diríjanse a la sala 45!- Llamó mentalmente Harry__  
- en seguida mi Sr.  
- SAITH!- gritó Harry en Parsél llamando a su serpiente  
- si mi amo?- preguntó ésta al llegar, mientras todos se asustaban al ver aquella criatura subiéndose en el hombro del buscador  
- puedo pedirte un favor?  
- claro Amo…  
- podrías recorrer todo el castillo y sus alrededores junto a Wisk y Hedwig, para hacer un mapa del lugar…?  
- claro que sí amo… por cierto cuando partimos?  
- mañana, quiero que descansen por hoy está bien?  
- si Sr.  
- bien debo irme-dijo Harry cortando la comunicación con su serpiente  
_- Remus, Sofía, Bryan, quiero que se queden con los Weasley y con Hermione por favor, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer, nos veremos en el almuerzo.  
- esta bien Harry- le dijo Bryan  
- a quienes te refieres con "nosotros"?- preguntó Sofía  
- a mis guardias y a mí Sofía, ahora apresúrense, chicos- continúo dirigiéndose a los guardias- apresurémonos!  
- Si mi Sr.!  
Ya en el Salón 45 (Salón de Reuniones):  
- que ocurre mi Sr.?- preguntó Sky  
- primero debo decir que la reunión debería haberla hecho en otro momento sin embargo prefiero hacerla ahora y así los preparativos estarán cuanto antes  
- a que se refiere Sr. Potter?- pregunto una muchacha de 23 años llamada Nicole  
- Nicole, aún no he terminado- dijo amistosamente  
- lo siento Sr.- dijo agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por interrumpirle  
- no hay problema:) – le respondió calmándola un poco- bueno como decía… voy a decir los preparativos aunque primero necesito a algún elfo…- antes de que preguntara a Sky si podía llamar a alguien Dobby apareció frente a él.  
- Sr. Harry Potter Sr., Dobby escuchó su llamado y vino a ver que necesitaba  
- hola Dobby, necesito que preparen algunas habitaciones adicionales con los nombres de Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger colgando afuera por favor  
- claro Sr. Harry Potter Sr.! Dobby estará encantado de ayudarle!  
- gracias Dobby…- en cuanto terminó de decir su nombre el elfo desapareció con un sonoro "plin"- ahora que se ha arreglado el primer asunto podemos comenzar con lo que les había comentado momentos atrás…-comenzó Harry, pero para variar le interrumpieron…  
- Sr. Podría decirnos que es lo que ha informado?  
- Sky… a eso iba-dijo aparentando que estaba molesto  
- lo siento mi Sr. Yo no…  
- Sky, quien te ha culpado?- dijo aguantando la risa al ver la cara de su guardián- bueno continuemos y ésta vez espero que nadie me interrumpa, algunos ya lo saben así que les pido que esperen pacientemente a que termine. El 1° de Septiembre me marcho y no es a Hogwarts, deberé irme con Bryan y Sofía, y no, no pueden detenerme- agregó al ver que iban a replicarle el que no pudieran ir con él- espero que no les moleste que durante mi ausencia los guardianes de Remus se queden con él y que Sky se quede a cargo de la mansión.- continuo el ojiverde  
- Sr. No deseo interrumpirle pero porque esto se demoraría "tanto" tiempo?- preguntó Nicole  
-por que… bueno…  
- Sr…  
- esta bien, verán, si Voldemort Ataca, quiero que estén muy bien entrenados, por eso es que necesitamos tiempo  
- está diciendo que nosotros acudiremos a los lugares que sean atacados por Mortífagos?  
- así es, y si encuentran a Pettigrew no lo maten, simplemente tráiganlo y déjenlo en los calabozos hasta que llegue…  
- Entendido Mi Sr.- dijeron todos a la vez haciendo una Reverencia  
- A partir de Mañana Comenzaremos a las 06:00, entendido?  
- que harán los que estén haciendo Guardia  
- a no, eso si que no Chris, nadie hará nada más que entrenar a esa hora, absolutamente nadie vigilará entendido?  
- SI!- le respondieron todos dando así finalizada la reunión  
- Bien en ese caso, vamos a comer si, que tengo algo de Hambre…  
- entendido Sr.  
En el hall de entrada (Harry y los Guardias se dirigieron primero allí)  
- Qué, y tú… tú… - articuló Sofía pero no siguió debido a la interrupción de su líder  
- SILENCIO!- exclamo encolerizado – LAS TRES, TERMINARON DE INSULTARSE, O ES QUE NO PUEDEN COMPORTARSE!- GRITÓ, cada vez más afuera de sus casillas  
- Lo siento Harry, yo no…  
- NO TE DISCULPES DE ALGO QUE SÍ HICISTE!- exclamó Ginny  
- GINNY WEALEY! TE RECUERDO QUE ESTA ES MI CASA; Y SI ESTAS AQUÍ NO CREO QUE SEA PARA GRITARLE NI A ELLA NI A NADIE, REALMENTE ME DECEPCIONARON!  
- lo siento …- balbuceó apenada  
- espero que sea la ÚLTIMA vez. Ahora vamos a almorzar  
- Si, Harry- dijeron las 3 chicas lanzándose miradas furiosas entre sí  
- vamos rápido, me muero de hambre!  
Cuando Ron exclamó esto los gemelos, Bryan, Remus, Hermione y Ginny, estallaron en carcajadas aunque al parecer ni a Sofía, ni Harry, ni mucho menos a sus guardias les hizo gracia, una porque estaba enfadada con ellas, él porque estaba decepcionado de la actitud de ambas chicas y porque realmente estaba con la mente en otras cosas, y los guardias, por que debían mantener la seriedad ante las visitas y su Sr.  
- Sr. Potter, el almuerzo está servido  
- Gracias, Alan  
- no hay de que Sr.  
- Síganme por favor- les dijo Harry, todos obedientemente lo siguieron hasta la puerta en la que estaban tallados unos grandes leones, al entrar casi todos se quedaron sin habla por el majestuoso comedor que se alzaba ante sus ojos.  
- este lugar es … hermoso… - exclamaron Hermione y Ginny  
- viejo, te pasaste!- le dijeron Ron y los gemelos, Bryan y Sofía por su parte iban emocionados pero serios caminando hacia la mesa al lado de su líder, aunque el primero iba con una cara digna de risa.  
- tomen asiento por favor- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a sus guardias y amigos.  
- Permiso Sr. Potter, pero tenemos problemas  
- que ocurre Estephan?  
- sígame  
- voy, Sky acompáñame, Rex, Joseph quedan al mando, Bryan, Sofía, ustedes también síganme, almuercen tranquilos  
- SI!- gritaron los mencionados para que Harry comprendiera que estaban de acuerdo  
Ya Afuera  
- Sr. Potter, los Mortífagos están atacando Privet Drive…  
- Qué, Estephan, dime, a ocurrido alguna muerte?  
- no Sr., han llegado recién, es por eso que las puertas del comedor se cerraron, sin embargo si no se atiende pronto la Orden del Fénix, que ésta combatiendo va a perder, son más de 150 mortífagos! Y más de 140 dementores!  
- vamos de inmediato, Sky, llama a Alan, Rex, Joseph, Nicole, Jess, Chris, Davis, Armand, Riven y Sarah!  
- en seguida!  
- nosotros partiremos de inmediato  
- OK!  
- Estephan, ahora TÚ quedas al mando y cuida a mis amigos, por nada del mundo dejes que Remus vaya a ayudar!  
- SI SEÑOR!  
- Bien, a trabajar  
El Comedor estaba formado un Caos cuando Sky llamó a los Guardias ya mencionados, nadie entendía que pasaba aunque Harry y los herederos aparecieron vestidos de negro diciéndoles que eran asuntos "sin importancia" y que ellos llegarían en un rato y que NO se preocuparan ni salieran; todos aun sin creerle asintieron y comenzaron su almuerzo.  
En la Pelea… … …  
-Expelliarmus!; Desmaius!; Estupefy, Expecto Patronus!; Impedimenta!; Locomotor Mortis!; Tarantallegra!- se escuchaban del lado de la Orden del Fénix, por parte de los Mortífagos sólo se escuchaban hechizos de magia Negra y tortura; al llegar Harry, Bryan, Sofía y los guardias se produjo un corte de tiempo, ya que todos se detuvieron a observar a quienes habían aparecido y más de uno estaba horrorizado o feliz de que Harry Potter llegara a la escena del crimen. Instantáneamente Harry Lanzó un Hechizo que más de uno observo el poder de éste:  
-EXPECTO PATRONUS!- gritó, saliendo de su varita un hermoso Ciervo plateado, instantes después salieron un gran perro parecido al Grim, un lobo, y un hermoso Fénix, lo cual dejó helados a todos, desde cuando alguien podía hacer aparecer 4 animales en un solo Patronus, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore puede hacerlo, un minuto después se le unieron: un gato, un unicornio, un águila, otro lobo, una nutria, un topo, un tigre y un puma; los dementotes se desintegraron al completo en menos de 2 minutos, muchos Mortífagos intentaron huir pero descubrieron que había una barrera poderosa que no los dejaba, cuando se voltearon a ver al niño – que – vivió comenzaron a perder esperanzas de volver, su mirada era incluso más fría que la de Voldemort, sin perder más tiempo los guardias y los 2 herederos invocaron un escudo que cubriera a todos y cada uno de los presentes del lado bueno claro, cuando le avisaron a Harry que tenían todo listo, las barreras, etc. Éste inmediatamente lanzo un hechizo que ha muchos les pareció extraño ya que era de un mago elemental: Laquem Focum (aunque puede que un poco mal escrito según un diccionario quiere decir: lazo de fuego) el cual dejó atado a todos los mortífagos al suelo comenzando a dañarlos y quemarlos alarmantemente, inmediatamente sin darles tiempo de recuperarse luego de que Harry les sacara el hechizo les lanzó un "Magnus Torturam", que dejó a todos los Mortífagos al borde de la muerte, a excepción de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Malfoy padre y uno que otro suertudo.  
Los aurores y los de la Orden estaban impactados al ver ese despliegue de poder de los chicos, aunque aún no se explicaban quienes eran las personas que les acompañaban.  
- Nos Vamos! – informó Harry, sin dar tiempo para replicar ni nada a los demás.  
En Privet Drive los magos que asistieron a ayudar sacaron a los Mortífagos moribundos, y más específicamente en el n°4 se encontraba una familia en la que nadie podía creer que ese chico que mantuvieron encerrado en un alacena y luego condenaron a la peor de las vidas fuera tan poderoso, realmente les causaba pavor pensar que podría causarles ese chico, ya que estaban seguros que si fuera por él, los hubiera matado, aunque lo extraño era que había ido allí para salvarlos, quien lo creería no, ese chico, al que trataron como esclavo les había salvado la vida. Realmente los dejaba atónitos, sin embargo ya nada podían hacer, lo que si notaron es que el hechizo que les había puesto el chico había sido quitado, antes de irse vieron como levantaba su palma y señalaba su casa, pronunciaba algo, y ellos era libres, no sentían ese sentimiento de opresión ni nada.  
Instantaneamente al tocar él junto a sus guardias su cetro llegaron a la Mansión Potter.  
Al entrar vieron como 4 guardias estaban tratando de detener a Remus que a toda costa quería salir, ya que se había enterado de que algo ocurría.  
- Remus! – gritó en tono de reproche el niño de oro  
- Harry, como les fue, que ocurrió, por qué no me avisaste, estas bien? – preguntó atropelladamente.  
- Si, Remus, gracias, y ustedes, están bien?  
- Si, aunque casi maté a tus guardias por que no me querían dejar salir...  
- Yo les dí esa orden Remus, les pedí que por nada del mundo te dejaran salir ni a tí ni a nadie, así que supongo que pusieron barreras o me equivoco?  
- no se equivoca Sr. – dijo uno de los guardias entretenido al ver como el hombre se quedaba quieto y miraba a Harry desaprobatoriamente pero con orgullo. La pregunta: porque, nunca se supo.  
- Remus, y los chicos?  
- Hermione está en la biblioteca con Ginny y Fred y George probaban suerte con sus inventos en Ron.  
- Ya entiendo, bien, lo mejor será que entremos, debemos ir a la enfermería no creen?  
- enfermería?  
- ajá, creamos una hace poco, incluso tenemos a un par de medimagos trabajando.  
- un segundo, 2 días aquí y ya tienes todo completamente listo?  
- Remus... creíste que dejaría los arreglos para después?  
- ehhhh...  
- como sea, apresuremonos.  
-Si Sr.- le respondieron los guardias, Bryan y Sofía le siguieron en silencio junto a Remus  
Al llegar Remus quedó asombrado, la sala era gigantesca, obviamente blanca, con dibujos de fénixes, leones, guepardos, etc, en color blanco como si estuviera "tallado".  
Durante la tarde Harry les explicó a sus amigos como pasó todo, etc, Hermione estaba impresionada de que su amigo pudiera hacer hechizos de magia elemental, ya que se sabía que muy pocos magos lograban ser elementales, de hecho Dumbledore nunca pudo controlar el Agua, su elemento.  
A la mañana siguiente cuando los Weasley y Hermione se levantaron, fueron a buscar a Harry sin éxito, así que fueron a desayunar, al llegar abajo vieron como los guardias, Harry, Sofía y Bryan entraban empapados en sudor, y agotados, pero riendo, esto les extrañó bastante e inmediatamente Hermione le preguntó a su amigo que hacía levantado tan "temprano" ya que eran las 11:30, y para estar afuera no era hora prudente.  
- Estabamos entrenando Herms. – le dijo éste tranquilamente, mientras les "ordenaba" amablemente al resto que se fuera a duchar- Hermione, necesito ducharme así que con tu permiso...  
- o sí, lo siento- exclamó apenada la Gryffindor  
El resto del día se la pasaron jugando Snap Explosivo, ajedrez, Quiddich, etc, realmente la habían pasado de maravilla, sin embargo era hora de dormir, a las 5:00 de la madrugada Harry se levantó y salió junto a sus guardias y con Bryan y Sofía, a sus ejercicios, realmente servian de mucho aunque al comienzo dolía, ahora era mucho más cómodo.  
La semana llegó a su fin, y los chicos se despedían prometiéndose que volverían si los dejaban. Sofía y Hermione se llevaban un poco mejor, con Ginny la cosa era más díficil, Sofi desistió ser su amiga al ver que ella sólo la ignoraba.  
Remus y Harry ahora mantenían una conversación que nunca se supo como salió a flote...  
- Remus, por que no aceptaste?  
- para qué, además no creo que sirva allí, más que mal soy un licántropo.  
- nunca he oído hablar mal de ti, además fuiste nuestro mejor profesor!  
- ya lo sé, pero recuerda que sería inútil  
- Remus Lupin, nunca digas que eso sería inútil  
- hey, no eres mi madre!  
- no, no lo soy, pero si soy tu única familia y viceversa, y aún no veo por que rechazaste el puesto  
- Harry, ya te lo dije, no me querrán allí!  
- pues en ese caso, te llevaré a la fuerza!  
- no puedes hacer eso!  
- piensa: en tiempos de guerra la materia de DCAO es la más importante y peor aún no tiene profesor, además de que eres el único decente aparte del falso Moody que no cuenta  
- esta bien, me convenciste, aceptaré el puesto.  
- perfecto, Remus, acompañame a buscar a mis mascotas que deben estar por llegar  
- claro!  
Momentos después Harry volvía junto a Remus, Wisk, Saith y Hedwig a su "humilde" hogar.  
Ya había pasado un mes, las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, y debían despedirse, mañana cada quien partiría a su destino, esa noche, Harry y los 2 herederos se encontrarían con los fundadores y hablarían sobre su entrenamiento; Remus por su parte no quería que Harry se fuera, de hecho se lo había dicho pero éste le respondió que tal como él tenía deberes que cumplir, él comenzaba por ellos ahora.  
conforme con su respuesta terminaron su conversación, y decidieron que ese día sería el mejor. Fueron a pasear por el pueblo, se entretuvieron en el Quiddich, en el ajedrez, etc.  
Y el día llego a su fin...  
En el sueño de Harry:  
_- buenas noches Godric.  
- buenas noches Harry  
- por qué sólo estamos nosotros?  
- porque debo hablar con tigo  
- ya veo, y sobre qué?  
- Merlín, y sus poderes, además del entrenamiento.  
- en ese caso tenemos mucho tiempo no?  
- algo así, como bien sabrás Merlín fue el mago más poderoso del mundo, era capáz de manejar tanto artes oscuras como magia blanca, antigua, élfica, etc. Tenía dones que no muchos poseen, podía hablar con todos los animales, e incluso podía volar, podía crear hechizos, espadas, arcos, flechas, objetos de todo tipo y con el poder deseado, ocultar el aura, detectarla, aumentarla, disminuirla, y también se sabe que fue el único que pudo dominar dos Cetros, además de ti claro. Por lo tanto decidimos que para que cada uno pudiera dominar mejor sus propios campús irían a otro lugar...  
- dónde?  
- has oído hablar del triángulo de las Bermudas?

* * *

_**Notas Autora:** Sorry, Sorry, Sorry y mas Sorry, realmente disculpen la demora, pero no sabía si agregarle algo o no, pero decidí que no,  
tengo que darles un aviso: No podré actualizar muy rápido porque estoy teniendo puros exámenes, pero pronto llegare al cap. 9,  
Dejen Reviews si, yo sigo activa en esta Web, durante el día, aunque en menor medida así que si me mandan muchos Reviews actualizaré mucho mas rapido si, jajajaj, pasemos a las respuestas: 

**Finsi-Potter: **me alegro de que te haya gustdo, realmente gracias por dejarme Reviews siempre, hasta el proximo cap, Bye!

**Pedro**: jejej, gracias:), sobre el fénix solo yunicamente por esta vez no usaré tu oferta porque su fénix lo va a encontrar cuando comience el entrenamiento:P, espero tener prontotu RR.! cuidate! Bye!

**Juaniweb**: en ese apecto estoy de acuerdo, a quien no legustaría tener la cantidad de riquezas que tiene Harry, jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, aunque personalmente a mi no me fascino jajajaj, pero tampoco esta TAN mal no, jajajaj, cuidate Bye!

**Sanke: **Ya te hechaba de menos, T-T, sobre eso de que te mareaste con los nombres NO eres la única, yo que los escribí quede . . .; y eso de si Harry quiere a Sofía, aunque ya lo había dicho, seré mala y no te diré! muajajaja, pero si ves en mi Perfil o como le llamen aquí, aparece un "pequeño" dato, espero que pronto tengas tiempo : ) , cuidate, chaus!

**Aykasha-Peke: jajajaj** tú lo has dicho: mas vale tarde que nunca, jajajajjaja, algo que no entendí: "los cuatro perros raquíticos para la protección de la casa, apenas nada xD" esa parte, el resto del RR muy original he de decir:P xD, gracias por los ánimos tanto en el Fics como en los exámenes, hasta ahora me ha ido bastante bien en todos excepto matemáticas , odio esa materia jajajaj.  
espero ver pronto tu fics actualizado y tu reviews también xD. cuidate, hasta pronto!

SerenitaKou


	9. Un comienzo Diferente

Capitulo 9  
Un comienzo diferente

En el Cáp. Anterior...  
_- por qué sólo estamos nosotros?  
- porque debo hablar con tigo  
- ya veo, y sobre qué?  
- Merlín, y sus poderes, además del entrenamiento.  
- en ese caso tenemos mucho tiempo no?  
- algo así, como bien sabrás Merlín fue el mago más poderoso del mundo, era capáz de manejar tanto artes oscuras como magia blanca, antigua, élfica, etc. Tenía dones que no muchos poseen, podía hablar con todos los animales, e incluso podía volar, podía crear hechizos, espadas, arcos, flechas, objetos de todo tipo y con el poder deseado, ocultar el aura, detectarla, aumentarla, disminuirla, y también se sabe que fue el único que pudo dominar dos Cetros, además de ti claro. Por lo tanto decidimos que para que cada uno pudiera dominar mejor sus propios campús irían a otro lugar...  
- dónde?  
- has oído hablar del triángulo de las Bermudas?

* * *

__- El triángulo de las Bermudas!- exclamó sorprendido el buscador  
- Sí, ese mismo- respondió Godric divertido por la cara del chico  
- Algo, pero según tengo entendido, hasta ahora nadie ha podido entrar allí, y salir vivo, se dice que están hechizadas puesto que se pierde contacto de todo aquél que entra o se acerca a los territorios, por ejemplo el Vuelo 19, si no me equivoco que era, sus últimas palabras fueron: "No podemos ver Tierra… No sabemos donde estamos… No sabemos cuál es nuestra posición" _._y cosas así.  
- es verdaderamente cierto Harry, verás, en las islas Bermudas hay un potente hechizo en el que si alguien que no tiene permiso o mejor dicho sangre de uno de nosotros y un alma pura pueda entrar, si no lo es será capturado en una dimensión paralela de la cual no podrá salir en 90.000 años, cuyos en los cuales al volver inmediatamente morirán, se harán cenizas y serán tirados al mar.  
- quiere decir que iremos allí?  
- si, aunque como son 3 islas los tres estarán en diferentes ubicaciones, tú en la principal por su puesto que es dónde esta ubicado mi castillo, en el que me escondí cuando Salazar me buscaba, me refugié en Hogwarts durante 2 años, pero decidí salir de allí, pude esconderme 1 año y medio, pero decidí volver, Rowena y Helga tenían derecho a saber de mí, pero al volver casi destruí el castillo entero por la rabia, los cuerpos ensangrentados de Helga y Rowena, por culpa de Salazar… no podía permitírselo, así que me enfrenté a él 5 meses después, ya que había ido a las islas de nuevo para modificar el encantamiento, saqué a Salazar de la lista y coloqué a Rowena y Helga, les mandé a construir castillos a ambas en las dos islas restantes para que cuando llegaran sus herederos pudieran entrenar allí, aunque al comienzo preferí que fueran a Bulgaria, las islas son mucho más seguras, además de que podremos entrenarlos nosotros, me explico, yo seré tu profesor, Rowena de Sofía y Helga de Bryan, así que dime entendiste bien ahora?  
- si, gracias, Godric cuando y cómo partiremos?  
- partirán a las 10:00 a.m. Remus deberá ir a Hogwarts, tú, los herederos y tus guardias lo escoltarán hasta allí, esperaran a que se vayan a las 11:00 cuando el expreso de Hogwarts parta, es más recomendable esperar, puesto que allí podrían necesitar ayuda en caso de ataque Mortífago.  
- esta bien Godric.  
- otras cosas de las que quería hablarte, por que cuando atacaron Privet Drive te mostraste?  
- Mm.… eso fue otro caso, aunque la verdad da exactamente lo mismo, puesto que modifiqué sus memorias, les hice creer que Dumbledore había llegado junto a 200 aurors y los habían matado a casi todos. Jajaja  
- que pillo eh, bueno como sea, mi otra pregunta es: porqué siempre llevas muñequeras, se me hace extraño la verdad… ni siquiera te las quitas al dormir, y cuando te las cambias lo haces en un campo en el que nadie ni si quiera aquí arriba podemos verte, tus padres y padrino no saben que ocurre… y están preocupados…- Comenzó Godric jugueteando con sus dedos, muy preocupado por el chico.  
- no es algo que te incumba Godric, simplemente no lo es…- le dijo Harry, tan suavemente que el adulto no sabía si lo dijo o si lo imaginó.  
- Harry, podrías quitarte las muñequeras, no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza…- exclamó preocupado, pero con una voz que no admitía un NO por respuesta, por más que Harry se negó a cooperar con la causa, Godric fue más fuerte y le destruyó las muñequeras viendo unas cicatrices en ambas muñecas, asustado le pregunto por que había intentado quitarse la vida, en aquel momento Harry simplemente se desplomo cayendo sobre sus rodillas incapaz de mirar a Godric a la cara.  
- pequeño, dime por favor por qué quisiste acabar con tu vida!- le dijo angustiado, mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y hacía que éste lo mirara, lo que vio no lo agradó mucho, el chico lloraba, en sus ojos solo había dolor, tristeza, cansancio, desilusión, odio, venganza, poder, culpa, remordimiento, desesperanza y miedo… miedo a dañar o perder al resto, pero algo que nunca creyó ver en rasgos tan grandes fue esa mirada de Frialdad y Odio a la que el chico cambió de un momento a otro, al preguntarle éste le dijo: Voldemort y Dumbledore pagarán caro lo que han hecho, pero el primero no continuará viviendo, morirá en mis manos quiera o no, mi decisión, está tomada, nadie va a hacer que me retracte de matar a ese maldito (N/A: por no decir palabrotas en esta comunidad preferí poner "maldito")  
- Harry, podrías contarme el cómo te hiciste estas marcas?  
Dando un largo suspiro Harry comenzó a relatar…  
_Flash Back  
**Habían pasado 3 días desde que había llegado, su depresión iba de mal en peor, realmente no quería seguir viviendo, su único deseo por el cual existir y luchar había muerto en el departamento de misterios, por SU culpa, las pesadillas lo atormentaban así que no dormía, su relación familiar no era ni buena ni mala, ya ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, Harry estaba acostumbrado a esto, la verdad lo apreciaba, no quería soportar a sus tios, aunque la verdad nadie lo regañaría para decirle: "pórtate bien" ó "no hagas travesuras" e incluso "no te metas en problemas", no. Esas palabras nunca más vendrían del mismo individuo, esa persona había muerto por él.  
Ese día a las 17:25 el ojiverde había tomado una decisión, una cobarde decisión, pero ya no soportaba más allí.  
Había tomado la navaja que su padrino le había dado, sin darse cuenta cerró la puerta de su "habitación" con magia, y cortó profundamente su muñeca izquierda, luego repitió el proceso con la muñeca derecha, inmediatamente el dolor le invadió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, realmente no quería escuchar esa vocecita que le decía que era un cobarde, que sus padres, su padrino, y muchas otras personas, habían dado su vida por él, y se los agradecía de esa forma, suicidándose, sin darse cuenta había perdido mucha sangre que manchaban a chorros las sábanas de su cama, luego de eso atinó a decir unas pocas palabras antes de caer en un sueño profundo del cual esperaba no salir jamás aunque sabía que no debería porque el mundo mágico le necesitaba pero nadie le agradecía eso, antes de perder la conciencia definitivamente, escuchó la voz de una mujer llena de miedo y tristeza: "Pequeño, no puedes morir, se fuerte hasta que regrese!"  
Esa noche algo o alguien entró a su habitación, al verlo en ese estado se sobresaltó y coloco una mano sobre sus heridas, éstas al poco tiempo se cerraron y el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero veía borroso, esa "cosa" tenía aspecto de una mujer, era alta, esbelta, de ojos azul profundo, cabello rubio oscuro largo, vestía un traje de una pieza color blanco, tenía unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, al verlas el ojiverde se sorprendió, pero cuando intentó levantarse para preguntar algo, la mujer simplemente le sonrió y lo dejo recostado en su "cama" para luego desaparecer.  
**Fin Flash Back_  
__- Eso ocurrió – terminó Harry omitiendo los detalles sobre la mujer  
- curioso, y como te recuperaste tan rápido?  
- no lo sé – mintió  
- Harry, es hora de que te vayas, para aparecer en el triángulo de las Bermudas deberás decir: Mansión Gryffindor 17, Sofía y Bryan deberán decir lo mismo pero en vez de Gryffindor tienen que decir Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff respectivamente está bien?  
- claro Godric, hasta pronto!  
- igualmente Harry, y prepárate que tendremos una charla sobre esas cicatrices!  
- está bien Godric … - respondió con desgana  
_Ya de vuelta en el Mundo Real Harry y los demás descansaban para comenzar al día siguiente una Jornada más pesada de lo normal…  
Por la mañana la mansión era un caos, Remus terminaba de arreglarse rápidamente y Harry junto a los herederos corrían para tener todo a tiempo, realmente algunas cosas nunca cambian.  
A las 9:45 en punto, partieron al andén 9 ¾, para poder escoltar a Remus, para no levantar sospechas Harry y los demás iban con capuchas negras al igual que las túnicas, aunque llevaban en su espalda la imagen de un fénix en llamas para que no cundiera el pánico creyendo que eran mortífagos, al llegar, el andén estaba CASI vació, solo habían 2 familias así que aprovechándose de eso tomaron posiciones, Remus se fue junto a sus dos guardias a dejar sus cosas a un compartimiento que Dumbledore le había facilitado para él, aunque cabían 4 personas, lo cual fue de ayuda puesto que iban a 3 y no 1 sola persona.  
- Harry, como nos iremos a las islas de las… - intentó preguntar Sofía, pero la mano de Harry la calló, bruscamente.  
- no digas el lugar en el que vamos a estar y mucho menos mi nombre!- le regañó el chico de oro  
- lo siento, pero en ese caso como llegaremos?  
- Tú debes pensar en la frase Mansión Ravenclaw 17 y tú- dijo apuntando a Bryan- debes decir Mansión Hufflepuff 17  
- entendido jefe! – dijeron ambos antes de estallar en carcajadas. 

.Ya de vuelta en el Mundo Real Harry y los demás descansaban para comenzar al día siguiente una Jornada más pesada de lo normal…Por la mañana la mansión era un caos, Remus terminaba de arreglarse rápidamente y Harry junto a los herederos corrían para tener todo a tiempo, realmente algunas cosas nunca cambian.A las 9:45 en punto, partieron al andén 9 ¾, para poder escoltar a Remus, para no levantar sospechas Harry y los demás iban con capuchas negras al igual que las túnicas, aunque llevaban en su espalda la imagen de un fénix en llamas para que no cundiera el pánico creyendo que eran mortífagos, al llegar, el andén estaba CASI vació, solo habían 2 familias así que aprovechándose de eso tomaron posiciones, Remus se fue junto a sus dos guardias a dejar sus cosas a un compartimiento que Dumbledore le había facilitado para él, aunque cabían 4 personas, lo cual fue de ayuda puesto que iban a 3 y no 1 sola persona.- Harry, como nos iremos a las islas de las… - intentó preguntar Sofía, pero la mano de Harry la calló, bruscamente.- no digas el lugar en el que vamos a estar y mucho menos mi nombre!- le regañó el chico de oro- lo siento, pero en ese caso como llegaremos?- Tú debes pensar en la frase Mansión Ravenclaw 17 y tú- dijo apuntando a Bryan- debes decir Mansión Hufflepuff 17- entendido jefe! – dijeron ambos antes de estallar en carcajadas. 

Habían pasado 45 minutos y ahora el andén estaba lleno a rebosar, alumnos corrían por aquí y por allá para tomar un compartimiento rápidamente, muchas personas les miraban con desconfianza puesto que estaban todos en una línea de a 3 encabezada por Harry quien hablaba con Remus, al parecer todos notaron que el líder era él, aunque la verdad había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, éste a diferencia del resto llevaba una túnica negra con el mismo fénix en llamas, pero alrededor del fénix había un aura dorada, que en el mundo mágico cuando, en una túnica, el animal central tenía un aura representaba un líder.  
- crees que Hermione, Ron, Ginny o los Weasley me reconozcan? – Preguntó Harry  
- no, no lo creo, aunque como estoy contigo y saben que tienes una gran guardia, podría ser.  
- gracias, me diste mucho ánimo Remus – comentó sarcásticamente el chico  
- cuando quieras! Jajajaja… mira allí vienen!  
- por favor que no me reconozcan! – dijo Harry mientras se escondía detrás de Remus  
- y tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico? – dijo burlonamente  
- hey, más respeto Lunático!  
- bueno si te quieres seguir escondiendo allá tú, yo voy a saludar  
- Remus John Lupin! No me puedes hacer eso, pero veo que no te importo, bien, ándate con ellos- le siguió Harry aparentando estar dolido  
- Harry… yo … - intentó excusarse Remus  
- Nada de Harry… Yo … el daño ya está hecho  
- Pero…  
- nada de peros Remus – le dijo conteniéndose la risa  
- pero yo no …  
- Jajajajajajajajajajaja- estalló Harry en carcajadas al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Remus – OH vamos, crees que me iba a enfadar?  
- Harry James Potter Evans! – gritó Remus  
- Cállate Remus, no queremos que sepan quien soy!  
- lo siento…, pero no me desvíes el tema jovencito, por cierto por que Bryan y Sofía no se han acercado?  
- quién cambia ahora el tema, Jajajaja, porque creen que necesitamos un tiempo solos, creo…  
- y no se equivocan, te voy a echar de menos Harry  
- y yo, pero espero que podamos comunicarnos a través del espejo, además nos veremos en navidad Remus.  
- pero será mucho tiempo!  
- no lo hagas más difícil. Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de todos ustedes pero no puedo hacer nada, Ya es hora Remus… cuídate mucho, nos veremos! – dijo tristemente el ojiverde intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir  
- yo también te extrañaré Harry, cuídate tu también, y no hagas locuras, Adiós pequeño debo apresurarme- dijo en el mismo tono de Harry, sin soportarlo más abrazó al chico, gesto que le fue correspondido por el Gryffindor, cuando el expreso estaba comenzando la marcha el licántropo se subió rápidamente junto a sus guardias  
- cuídate Remus!- gritó Harry antes de prepararse a salir con sus demás guardias y amigos.  
- Harry estás bien?- preguntó Sofía preocupada por el chico, realmente se le veía decaído.  
- si, no te preocupes Sofía- mintió el chico.  
- Harry se que no es el momento pero porque llevas las muñequeras?- preguntó Sofía nuevamente; esa chica siempre iba al grano, no se daba vueltas, algo que a Harry le agradaba pero también le desagradaba puesto que a veces le tomaba desprevenido.  
- más adelante quizás te lo diga Sofi no ahora.  
- esta bien – le respondió ésta, sabiendo que cuando el chico no quería responderle algo era por dos razones: era delicado o simplemente no la quería preocupar, en esta ocasión Sofía estaba segura que era por ambas, lo cual agravaba aun más la situación.  
- Harry, ahora que debemos hacer? – preguntó Bryan abriendo la boca por primera vez en ese día.  
- iremos a la mansión a buscar los baúles, a Saith, a Wisk y mandar algunas cartas.  
- como iremos?  
- fácil, por mi cetro. – les dijo el ojiverde- acérquense  
Momentos después ante la mirada de atónita de todos desaparecieron. (N/A: estaban atónitos porque se supone que no pueden desaparecerse del andén 9 ¾.)  
Ya de vuelta en la mansión Potter  
- Sky, Rex, Joseph, podrían esperarme aquí, debo escribir cartas y preferiría hacerlo sólo.  
- esta bien Sr., si necesita algo solo díganos, le esperaremos aquí.  
- gracias – después de que el ojiverde agradeciera el gesto de esperarle todos le veían con algo de tristeza sabían perfectamente que no quería dejar ni a sus amigos ni mucho menos a Remus, Sofía estaba más que preocupada sabía que cuando su "amigo" quería estar sólo era porque no se encontraba bien, y también lo sabía Bryan quien veía como su ahora "hermano" (N/A: que! Se llevan bien! Y se quieren como hermanos no me maten!) se perdía por las escaleras con la cabeza gacha.

- Hedwig, no podré llevarte conmigo, tendrás que quedarte aquí…, se que no te agrada pero escucha… dejaré 7 cartas escritas, 2 de ellas deberás llevarlas mañana, son para la profesora McGonagall y para el director, y las otras 5 tienes que llevarlas en 2 semanas a Remus, Ron, Hermione, Neville y la última deberás entregársela a Sky, te la dejo porque podría encontrarla, te veré en navidad, cuando termines Remus te cuidará esta bien?- dijo Harry a su lechuza quien al comienzo estaba indignada pero al ver a su amo, se dio cuenta de que éste también estaba triste así que finalmente ululó en señal de afirmación a lo que el ojiverde sonrió, para luego acariciarle las plumas y salir intentando contener sus lágrimas.

- es hora de irse Harry – anunció Bryan  
- voy… - respondió – Saith! Trae a Wisk nos vamos! (lo que esté subrayado en este y la mayoría de los casos es parsel)  
- enseguida amo – respondió Saith  
10 minutos después, se encontraban los tres chicos y las dos mascotas listos para partir a su destino, los guardianes se habían encariñado mucho con éstos pero debían ser fuertes y así lo hicieron.  
- Sr. Cuídese mucho por favor, y ustedes también! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, al parecer lo habían ensayado  
- ustedes también, nos veremos en navidad. Adiós! – gritaron antes de desaparecer de la mansión y aparecerse en la isla correspondiente.  
(N/A: ahora les voy a poner una clase de subtítulo que voy a usar SÓLO por AHORA, disfrútenlo…)

La charla entre Harry y Godric

- Hola Harry, creí que no llegarías!  
- lo siento Godric tuvimos unos inconvenientes  
- está bien, bueno la verdad tenemos mucho de que hablar…- cuando iba a continuar se percató de la presencia de Saith y Wisk y puso una cara de sorpresa y terror (y dicen que los Gryffindor's son valientes!)- Ha… Harry… quiénes… son…?  
- Wiskers o Wisk cómo le dicen todos y Saith – dijo señalando a la pantera y a la serpiente respectivamente – son amistosas en serio!  
- lo que digas, pero te recuerdo que ellas no podrán intervenir en tus 2 primeras partes del entrenamiento  
- ya lo sé! – le dijo con un tono de resignación.  
- bueno ya que entiendes, vamos a mi "despacho", porque te recuerdo que me tienes que contar MUCHAS cosas, partiendo por tú vida y por tus marcas entendido?  
- esta bien, pero te advierto si eres sentimental no escuches mi vida y si eres miedoso allá tú.  
- Soy un Gryffindor y se supone que nos caracterizamos por lo valientes!  
- si, lo que tú digas- agregó sarcásticamente.  
- mejor apresurémonos  
Ya en el despacho… (N/A: de aquí en adelante no me hago responsable de mi imaginación!)  
- por dónde prefieres comenzar, por contarme tu vida o por saber como será la primera parte del entrenamiento o quizás que va a pasar aquí y los pro y contra de estar aquí?  
- mmm… preferiría saber de los pro y contra, sobre el entrenamiento preferiría saber todo a su minuto, luego te comento un poco de mi vida…  
- muy bien, partiré comentándote las desventajas de este lugar, verás, no podrás mandar cartas ni salir de aquí hasta que tu entrenamiento haya acabado, aquí el tiempo es muy diferente, estarás aquí al menos 3 años que en el mundo real son algunos meses, se podría decir que aquí no comenzarás a envejecer tan rápido pero no quiere decir que NO cambies, otra de las desventajas es que a Sofía y Bryan no los podrás ver por lo menos en tus 2 primeros años y viceversa, Si alguien quiere enviarte alguna carta no podrás recibirla puesto que aquí las lechuzas no pueden acercarse ni mucho menos los fénix, por cierto el tuyo estará aquí mañana, la red Flu no sirve aquí tampoco…- dijo antes de tomar aire para seguir - bien, los pro (N/A: los que no saben "los PRO" son las ventajas), son que podrás aprender más en menos tiempo que los demás por la diferencia de tiempo, tú poder despertará más rápidamente aquí y otra ventaja principal es que un poco más adelante un destacado mago vendrá a entrenarte… si Harry, es quien tu piensas, mi bisabuelo… - comentó Godric al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.  
- quiere decir que… que… no podré salir de aquí en mucho tiempo y que tampoco sabré sobre mis amigos! – dijo desconcertado el ojiverde  
- eso es algo inevitable, antes de que lo olvide, tampoco podrás usar el espejo de dos vías para hablar con Remus, no puedes, la señal por así decirlo, no es buena y podrías romper el hechizo comunicador de éste, si en cambio Remus intenta hablar contigo simplemente no podrá, no ocurrirá NADA… - explicó, al ver la cara del chico decidió cambiarle el tema aunque sospechaba que lo que oiría no sería agradable en ningún sentido… - mejor cambiemos de tema y pasemos a lo que deberíamos.  
- relatarte mi vida?  
- si, se que no te gusta hablar de ellos pero el desahogarse te ayudará mucho, créeme.  
Luego de un suspiro comenzó a relatarle sus primeros años en el colegio.  
Cómo conoció a los Weasley, cuando salvó la piedra filosofal, los obstáculos que esto conllevó, como el tablero de ajedrez, encontrar la llave, los acertijos, comentó sobre sus profesores, dándole énfasis en lo que ocurrió con el profesor Snape y Quirell, el Troll, todo…  
La cara de Godric era todo un caso, si creía que eso era mucho no se esperaba lo del segundo año, sobre el basilisco, los mensajes, el club de duelo, sobre el diario de Tom Ryddle, como sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero, como todos le creían el heredero de Slytherin, sobre Lockhart y lo que le ocurrió a todos cuando los petrificaron.  
En su tercer año comentó como había conocido a Remus, como le atacaron los dementores, también como había inflado a Tía Marge, cómo conoció a Sirius Black, su padrino, el incidente en la casa de los gritos y que había salvado a Pettigrew, como había atacado a Snape, la transformación de Lupin, cuando salvó a Sirius de que los dementores le absorbieran el alma, cuando usó el giratiempo junto a Hermione y evitaron que mataran a Buckbeak…  
Si Godric creía que eso era todo estaba mal y si su cara era ya un poema no se imaginaba como la tendría más adelante…  
En su cuarto año contó sobre el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, como había sido elegido por el cáliz de fuego, su pelea con Ron, sobre Cedric y como le había dicho de que trataba la primera prueba, y las demás, lo que ocurrió en el laberinto y cómo habían cogido ambos la copa por insistencia suya, como habían aparecido en el cementerio y Pettigrew mataba a Cedric con el Avada Kedavra, cuando le ataron a la lápida y sacaban sangre para resucitar a Voldemort, cuando se habían enfrentado y se produjo el priori Incantatem, lo que le habían dicho las víctimas de Voldemort (sus padres, un Muggle, Cedric…), cuando había vuelto, y casi nadie le creía sobre el regreso del innombrable.  
En su quinto año su voz se quebró, pero no se detuvo, comentó del ataque de los dementores, como estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo y la audiencia, la llegada a Hogwarts, la expulsión de Dumbledore, el ED, sus castigos con el sapo de Umbridge, las acusaciones del profetas y como decían que él y Dumbledore estaban chiflados, sus sueños con Voldemort y cuando vio que el Señor Weasley era atacado por una serpiente, el beso con Cho (aunque he de decir que estaba un poco sonrojado con eso pero aún así lo contó), cuando Dolores Umbridge estuvo a punto de lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus, cuando soñó que Sirius estaba prisionero en el Departamento de Misterios, y como había hablado con Kreacher desde la oficina de Dolores, cuando fue con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna al ministerio por Sirius y cayeron en la trampa, la profecía, como se encontraron con los mortífagos, y cuando Neville y Él corrían con la profecía hasta la sala donde estaba el Velo de Hades, la aparición de la Orden junto a Sirius, como luchaba con Bellatrix y ésta le lanzaba un hechizo que no logró esquivar y comenzó a caer en el velo para no volver a salir… (intentó continuar con voz neutral pero no resistió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por escapar, pero continuó, con voz quebrada de todas formas), la conversación con Dumbledore (la cuál contó con lujo de detalles), su comienzo del verano y volvió a relatarle sobre su intento de suicidio.  
Ahora si que la cara de Godric daba terror, se veían expresiones tanto de Odio y Rencor cómo de Tristeza y Dolor por cómo lo había pasado el chico, aunque no vaciló ni un momento cuando le pidió a Harry que relatara sus primeros 11 años a lo que este se negó rotundamente, pero insistió e insistió hasta lograrlo.  
Harry le contó como le maltrataban tanto psíquica como físicamente, su primera paliza y cómo le habían dejado una semana en la alacena encerrado, sin comida y completamente maltratado con muchas heridas profundas, si no fuera por la magia seguramente hubiera muerto, aunque el chico se detuvo a los 7 años, y allí comenzó el problema  
- Harry, que ocurrió a los 7 años, por qué te detienes? – preguntó Godric visiblemente preocupado, acaso había ocurrido algo realmente malo, esperaba que no, pero y si… no… no debía pensar en cosas TAN malas, después de todo la gente no puede ser tan mala cierto, cierto?  
- no puedo Godric, no quiero recordar lo que ocurrió a esa edad, por favor no me hagas más preguntas – le dijo en un tono que mostraba claramente Angustia, y que parecía una suplica  
- se que no es bueno forzarte pero es necesario para que puedas desahogarte, si no, vas a tener un peso aún mayor en ti! – le decía Godric intentado calmarle  
- no puedo entiende, NO PUEDO NI QUIERO RECORDAR! – le exclamó el ojiverde con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas que ahora caían libremente…  
- TAN MALO ES LO QUE TE HICIERON ACASO, RESPONDE HARRY POR FAVOR! - gritó Godric afirmándole ambos brazos y zarandearlo suavemente pero su tono era desesperado  
- QUE QUIERES SABER, QUE ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE VIOLARME MÁS DE 4 VECES, ESO QUERÍAS? – le gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas  
- no… no puedo creerlo… no quiero… creer… malditos Muggles, QUIÉN FUE HARRY; QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A HACERTE ESO! - le dijo mientras lo zarandeaba más fuertemente  
- Godric, por favor suéltame… - suplicó el ex – buscador  
- por favor pequeño dime quien fue el maldito que estuvo a punto de hacerte daño? Por favor, dime…  
- … V … Vernon… mi… Tío – alcanzó a decir Harry antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a sollozar más fuertemente  
- Harry… discúlpame… yo no… yo no quería… - intentó decir Godric, pero no continuó, en vez de eso, se arrodilló frente al chico y le abrazó fuertemente en respuesta Harry le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar aun más fuertemente (N/A: aclaro, los fundadores regresaron tanto en cuerpo como en alma, aunque solamente pueden estar en sus cuerpos en las islas que conste)

Expreso de Hogwarts

En uno de los últimos vagones se encontraban 3 jóvenes (N/A: ni que yo fuera vieja!) conversando temas sin importancia, aunque curiosamente no mostraban una imagen de estar pasándola bien ni mucho menos, cosa curiosa tratándose del colegio al que asistían, el único chico, de cabello pelirrojo, pecoso, alto y delgado estaba al igual que las dos chicas con los ánimos por los suelos, su "entretenida" conversación fue interrumpida por un par de alumnos, uno de ellos un muchacho más bajito y regordete y la chica un rubia, con expresión perdida.  
- Hola chicos – saludó el muchacho  
- Hola Neville, Hola Luna – respondieron los tres  
- Hola – les saludó la chica  
- y Harry? – preguntó Neville  
- no lo sabemos, creímos que lo encontraríamos aquí pero no hay rastro alguno – mintió la chica de cabello castaño.  
- Hermione, Harry no est…. – intentó decir el pelirrojo pero fue silenciado por las dos chicas  
- RON, no digas estupideces!  
- lo siento Hermanita – dijo el chico en señal de defensa propia.  
- podemos quedarnos, los demás vagones están llenos  
- claro Neville.  
- gracias  
Después de la llegada de ambos, todo siguió casi igual. Luna leía su revista "El Quisquilloso", Neville y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico, Ginny y Hermione simplemente charlaban.  
Un poco después apareció su "querido" compañero Draco Malfoy, con sus dos gorilas.  
- qué tenemos aquí, a los pobretones, la sangre – sucia, la lunática, el gordo (N/A no tenia otro apodo para Neville), pero, y al cara rajada, acaso ya abrió los ojos, y se separó de ustedes? – dijo, Malfoy con un tono de burla  
Ron, estaba siendo afirmado por Hermione, Ginny y Neville, para que no saltara sobre el rubio.  
- dime Huroncito, tu papi la está pasando bien en Azkaban? – se burló Ron, al ver que no podría pegarle.  
- Al menos tengo un padre vivo y honrado, no como el cara rajada– le siguió el ojigris  
- Cállate Malfoy! – gritaron Hermione, Ginny y Ron crispados de Rabia.  
Al escuchar el alboroto muchas cabezas se asomaron por los otros vagones, los del ED, cuando escucharon esa frase de Malfoy buscaron inmediatamente sus varitas, y, a los pocos segundos tanto el Rubio como los Idiotas (perdón, Crabbe y Goyle), terminaron desmayados y petrificados en el suelo por al menos 16 hechizos diferentes.  
- QUE OCURRE AQUÍ! – preguntó Remus, quien venía junto a sus guardianes caminando a toda prisa al escuchar tal barullo.  
- Insultó a Harry, y a su padre. – dijeron varias voces que reconocieron como Hanna Abbot, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y algunos otros.  
- QUE HIZO QUÉ! – gritó Remus, aunque antes de seguir hablando prefirió ayudar al Rubio, puesto que Rupert e Isaack, sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a matar al chico, en sus entrenamientos es dijeron que siempre debían defender el honor de su Sr.  
- MALDITO BASTARDO, CÓMO PUDISTE HABLAR ASÍ DEL SR. POTTER! – gritaron ambos, atrayendo la atención del resto de los alumnos  
- Rupert, Isaack, si Harry les viera así, como creen que actuaría, por favor, se supone que son civilizados, es cierto que deben defenderlo pero vamos, no por eso tienen que matarlos! Y más aún, si Harry no se los permite! – les recriminó Remus, si bien era cierto que él, deseaba matarles no lo haría, por Harry.  
- Lo sentimos Sr. Lupin – dijeron cabizbajos.  
- no se preocupen, pero que no se repita de nuevo, está bien?  
- si señor.  
Draco, Crabbe y Goyle miraban atemorizados a ambos hombres, al parecer alguien les había aplicado un "enérvate" cuando Rupert e Isaack estaban escuchando las razones. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás, reían por lo bajo de las caras de espanto de los 3 chicos, pero como todos dicen, lo bueno poco dura.  
así que siguiendo el dicho, Remus les dijo que se marcharan mientras él, informaba a Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall de esto y le pedía a Pansy Parkinson (la perrita faldera de Malfoy) que los atendiera.  
Por el resto del viaje sólo se escuchaban conversaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, bueno, no es que estuvieran preocupados pero realmente les divertía, y más aún cuando recordaban sus caras de pánico cuando esos guardias al parecer llamados Isaack y Rupert, les ponían en su lugar.  
Al llegar la furia de la voz de McGonagall resonó por todo el lugar junto a la de Snape.  
- QUÉ RAYOS HICERON! – gritaron ambos al ver el estado de los 3 Slytherins, aunque McGonagall era feliz por dentro, debía ser imparcial.  
- serán restados 50 puntos de la casa de Slytherin y 10 de las demás casas. – sentenció Dumbledore en el gran comedor cuando comenzaba su discurso (N/A: la verdad no voy a ponerlo porque siempre es lo mismo: Bienvenidos a un nuevo año bla bla bla, les presento a su nuevo profesor de DCAO aunque algunos ya le conocen Remus Lupin – fue interrumpido por una estampida de aplausos cuando se calmaron, continuó – sus clases las impartirá junto a estos dos jóvenes – dijo apuntando a Isaack y Rupert – Isaack y Rupert si no me equivoco – ante la negativa de estos continuó……. Bla bla bla "qué, me matan por poner lo importante? No! Soy muy joven! jajaja") y lo que todos esperaban – Pueden retirarse. (aclaro, ya habían cenado jejeje)  
En otro Lugar, más específicamente en el Trinagulo de la Muerte o Triángulo de las Bermudas como era conocido, en la isla principal, un Joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos color verde esmeralda, dormía placidamente, si se le puede dormir así teniendo pesadillas con tu querido _"mejor Amigo"_, Voldemort, pero aun así dormía, después de un agotado día de manera emocional luego de haberle contado todo a Godric, quién, en su despacho, mantenía una conversación con…

* * *

Notas: HIIIII, perdon por la tardanza jajaja, pero mi inspiración había estado por los suelos luego de la plática de Harry y Godric, realment me gustó el capítulo a excepción de la parte del "discurso" jajajaja.  
Pasemos a los reviews!

**Aykasha Peke**: esta vez intenté poner menos de etc. e intentar poner los sentimientos (aunque no es lo mío jajajaj), perdón por el review cortito pero subí el cápítulo muy tarde... :P, cuídate, PD: actualiza pronto!

**Elementhp:** si no me equivoco es la segunda vez que me dejas un review, jajaja, realmente muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, espero tenerte pronto de vuelta, Bye!

**Juaniweb**: como siempre, gracias por dejarme siempre tus opiniones, cortas y precisas, jajaja, y no es broma:), espero que sigas leyendo el fics, bye!

**Finsi Potter**: jajajajaj lamento informarte que Harry y Sofía no mostraran mucho sus sentimientos por ahora, eso es algo que realmente no va conmigo, pero estoy intentando, con otros para poder hacer un romance más real, para eso, necesito apoyo tanto moral como inteligente de mi parte :P, gracias por mandarme Reviews desde siempre )

**Pedro:** hola, al menos yo ahora ando bien eh, jajajaja,que bueno que te haya gustado el otro, espero que este no sea la excepcion! TT-TT, sobre sus poderes y por ejemplo otros enigmas (bueno 2 enigmas) jajajaj, se van a enterar en los proximos 4 capítulos ), cuidate muxo, Bye!

**Sanke:** hola, me crees si te digo que yo me confundo aun más con los nombres, siempre tengo que releer el cap. 7 y 8! T-T, pero así es la life, espero que sigas leyendo el fics, y actualices pronto!

* * *

**SerenitaKou**


	10. Entrenamiento, Soledad, Terror

Capítulo 10  
Entrenamiento, Soledad, Terror

En el Cáp. Anterior:  
En otro Lugar, más específicamente en el Triangulo de la Muerte o Triángulo de las Bermudas como era conocido, en la isla principal, un Joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos color verde esmeralda, dormía placidamente, si se le puede dormir así teniendo pesadillas con tu querido _"mejor Amigo"_, Voldemort, pero aun así dormía, después de un agotado día de manera emocional luego de haberle contado todo a Godric, quién, en su despacho, mantenía una conversación con…

Entrenamiento

- no puede ser! Por favor que no haya ocurrido eso, cómo, cómo fue capaz ese mequetrefe de tocarle! – Gritó una mujer sollozando de amargura mientras se abrazaba a la persona que se encontraba a su lado  
- Te juro que voy a matar a ese desgraciado, como se atrevió a tocarle, como que me llamo… - exclamó hecho una furia el hombre al que la mujer había abrazado  
- Por favor, tranquilícense, además, si Harry los ve así, va a creer que es su culpa! – le recriminó, cortando el hilo del discurso de aquel "misterioso" hombre…  
- po… podemos… verle? – preguntó emocionada la mujer  
- pero más adelante, por ahora, solo podrán verlo de lejos, además recuerden: NO PUEDEN SALIR DE AQUÍ, Y NO OLVIDEN QUE SU PERMISO ME COSTO AÚN MÁS QUE EL DE MERLÍN, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- exclamó Godric, con un tono entre divertido y melancólico  
- pero deseamos verle ahora, somos sus padres! – exclamó nuevamente la mujer  
- por favor, Lily, contrólate! – pidió suplicante Gryffindor  
- querida, por favor, si, debes entender que no podemos interrumpir… aún – dijo con un Brillo de maldad en sus ojos, James Potter.  
- James, Lily, es hora de descansar, además si quieren ver a Harry en su entrenamiento de mañana deberán levantarse muy temprano, se los advierto  
- esta bien, Buenas noches Godric – se despidió la pareja antes de retirarse por la puerta de aquel despacho, mientras dejaban a Godric pensando mientras miraba las "hermosas" nubes que habían esa noche, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta.  
En las otras dos islas las cosas fueron mucho más calmadas, luego de que Rowena y Helga les explicaran a Sofía y Bryan respectivamente como trabajarían en sus diferentes sesiones de entrenamiento, les explicaron también los pro y los contra de aquel lugar, ambos se dieron por vencidos en ese tema, pero los dos, en islas diferentes, pensaban lo mismo, Como estaría Harry, la chica porque lo quería, y Bryan porque era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuvo.  
Lo que ocurrió en la Mansión Gryffindor a la mañana siguiente, es algo que se debe relatar desde el principio…  
En una de las tantas habitaciones, un muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche, se revolcaba en su cama sudando, mientras susurraba cosas inteligibles al oído humano, Luxis, una elfa doméstica de aquella gran Mansión, intentaba despertarlo sin NADA de éxito, Por más que intentaba, el chico parecía no poder salir de aquel sueño, asustada fue por Godric, cuando lo encontró solo pudo articular un: "el amo Harry… Pesadillas… no … despertar", lo cual fue suficiente para Godric, quien salió corriendo a la habitación del chico, al llegar su vista fue todo menos hermosa o agradable, el chico ya no solo sudaba si no que ahora estaba acompañado de un líquido viscoso que recorría todas las facciones de su delicado rostro, a diferencia de antes ya no se revolcaba ahora estaba hecho un ovillo y gritaba por el dolor, sentía como si su cicatriz le quemase, como si tuviera su cabeza puesta en medio de la llama de una chimenea… Godric estaba preocupado y nervioso, de pronto ocurrió algo realmente extraño, el aura de Harry de color Rojo intenso se expandió alrededor del chico cubriendo a todo y todos en la habitación, cuando se dispersó, Harry se hallaba levitando 50 Cm. Sobre el suelo sin ninguna clase de preocupación en su rostro ni si quiera dolor, miedo, nada. Un milagro, pensó Godric para sí, aunque en su interior algo le decía que eso había pasado por algo, y que la magia del chico fue la causante sin que él, se diera cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría, ahora, sólo quedaban los restos de sangre seca en su rostro, cuando Godric se le acercó, el chico despertó sobresaltado, al preguntarle sorprendido a Godric que ocurría, comprendió todo, al ver que éste, no respondía, lo había visto, había visto TODO por su descuido, porque a veces era tan descuidado, maldición, seguramente ahora vendrían las preguntas incómodas, que le diría: lo que soñé, fue como Voldemort mataba a mis padres, como morían Sirius y Cedric, como quería matar a Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, a Tonks, y los demás, como vio que le mataba al final y con el mayor de los dolores y sufrimiento: Envuelto en una niebla oscura y espesa que no le dejaba ver, y que casi no le dejaba respirar, veía como todos le culpaban de sus muertes, acaso eso le diría, si claro, y acaso iba a decirle: no fue tu culpa Harry, además eso seguramente fue una visión de Voldemort, que no te afecte, Como creía eso, seguramente el sí lo creía, pero Él, HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS, NO SEÑOR, eso era un cuento aparte, sus sentimientos al parecer fueron expresados en sus facciones, por que Godric calló, y luego de preguntarle si estaba bien, lo envió al baño, para que desayunara y comenzaran con su entrenamiento.  
Con tanto alboroto James y Lily Potter, habían decidido ir a ver que había ocurrido con su hijo, aunque fueran simplemente fantasmas creo que no había problema en que vieran como estaba no, al llegar vieron que Godric salía de su habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta se apoyaba en ella y lanzaba un sonoro suspiro de derrota.  
- Godric?- preguntó la pareja, sobresaltando al hombre

- Si…, ocurre algo?- dijo al recuperarse del susto  
- escuchamos muchos gritos y decidimos venir a ver que ocurría… Ha… Harry está bien… no es así… Godric…- le aseguró y preguntó Lily, al ver que este no contestaba insistió una vez más, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que le respondió – no Lily, Harry no está muy bien, pero aun así comenzare con el entrenamiento, al parecer se recuperó milagrosamente, ahora está duchándose- le corroboró el Fundador  
- estas seguro de que … estará bien?  
- eso espero chicos, eso espero – dijo murmurando por lo bajo, aunque los dos fantasmas le escucharon y no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada de angustia… su pobre niño, había sufrido tanto, era tan bueno, no lo merecía, y sin embargo cuando mejoraba, la vida le daba aún más golpes que hacían que éste cada vez fuera más desconfiado y con baja autoestima.  
En la habitación del chico de Oro, las cosas eran un lío, el chico se reprimía una y otra vez su estupidez, ahora le miraría con lástima, MALDICIÓN! QUE NADA PODÍA SALIRLE BIEN!; PORQUE LA VIDA LO TRATABA ASÍ, ACASO HABÍA COMETIDO ALGÚN CRIMEN, Y PEOR AÚN, TENÍA QUE SER DESCUBIERTO POR SU MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ!  
Genial, verdaderamente Genial, ahora tenía dolor de cabeza por gritarse tanto en su cabeza… a veces, desvariaba, es cierto, pero nunca lo había hecho tan constantemente como ahora y eso le preocupaba…  
Luego de vestirse se dirigió al Comedor, el lugar en sí, era magnífico, el techo al igual que en su mansión y en Hogwarts, estaba encantado, Las paredes de color en su mayoría Rojas estaban impecables, los Leones tallados tanto en las Sillas, como en los extremos de las mesas, y en la puerta eran espectaculares, el ventanal que había en aquel lugar, era una de las cosas más maravillosas, tu podías elegir la vista, incluso, si querías ver una película Muggle, podías…, las sillas tapizadas con una tela finísima era estar sentado en un paraíso, y que decir del suelo… (mejor me callo, estoy empezando a babear al imaginármelo!)  
- Buenos Días Godric – saludó Harry con una inclinación de cabeza  
- Buenos Días Harry – le dijo, respondiendo su saludo – lo mejor será que te apresures, cuanto antes empecemos más rápido terminamos..  
- esta bien, no me tardo  
- no quiero que comas tan rápido Harry, toma tu tiempo, pero no seas tortuga tampoco – le dijo al ver como este comenzaba a apurarse en comer  
- si lo siento…  
- no te preocupes…  
unos 15 minutos después (contando 5 minutos de reposo), Harry y Godric caminaban rápidamente hasta la parte en la que Harry debía comenzar a entrenar, su primera tarea sería correr durante 10 Horas con 30 minutos de descanso entremedio, al principio le pareció fácil, al escuchar lo que venía, NO. Debía correr diez horas, sí de acuerdo, pero también tendría que ir saltando vallas, corriendo en zigzag, esquivar pelotas de ping pong de Metal, atrapar las Snitch que le serían lanzadas, arrancar sin salir del camino (a excepción de que saltara paredes, que era parte de la tarea), rodar colina abajo SIN rasguñarse y por último esquivar las maldiciones de Godric, SIN MAGIA, solo corriendo de aquí, para allá, sin saltar, rodar, NADA, al terminar, pasaría a la segunda parte DIARIA: 500 abdominales, 1000 flexiones, 200 sapitos (son como las flexiones pero al llegar abajo hay que subir de un salto), trotar 1 hora y 30 esquivando toda clase de objetos y por último 2 horas de elongaciones… y lo peor era: si no terminaba a la hora debería empezar de cero (desde el comienzo) aunque no durmiera. Comería, Sí, pero no dormiría, Godric ya se lo había advertido… Ese día fue un infierno, no podía terminar 2 horas de la primera parte y debía comenzar otra vez, su mente vagaba en lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, pero no se daba por vencido, no señor, Harry Potter no haría eso ni en un millón de años, al menos, no por ahora, suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana, llevaban 6 horas practicando y su primer ejercicio llevaba recién unas 2 horas y media, con mucha suerte, al parecer no dormiría en los próximos días, Genial – murmuró por lo bajo – lo único que me faltaba, que se ponga a llover!.  
Al parecer ni eso detenía a Godric, porque no hizo caso a su ruego de que le dejara hacer otra cosa, que allí bajo la lluvia, no sacaría nada, el sólo le respondió con un "te ayudará, ahora VUELVE A TRABAJAR!", acaso ese era el hombre amable que conocía, nooo, quien raptó a Godric, pero sabía que aunque deseaba que ese no fuera Godric y de un momento a otro llegara y dijera puedes entrar a descansar, pero sabía que no ocurriría, como estarían Sofía y Bryan, ojalá no ocurriera nada malo en estos meses que estarían fuera, o bueno… años para ellos, meses para los demás, que complicación, OH no, de nuevo divagaba en su mente, y estaba a PUNTO de tener que empezar de nuevo, por poco- pensó… Su "hermoso y Pacífico" entrenamiento lo tenía agotado, eran las 9 de la noche, y aún estaba en su 3 parte, las flexiones, si descansaba más de 8 segundos, debía comenzar otra vez, aunque solo debía partir por los abdominales, la carrera quedó atrás…  
Las 05:00 de la mañana del día siguiente y él aún entrenaba, le quedaban sólo las 2 horas de elongaciones, a las 07:30 (cometió un error), pudo descansar 10 minutos, su descanso fue interrumpido por Godric, quien apareció y le dijo: "Tienes 30 minutos para ducharte y vestirte, te espero para desayunar"  
Acaso, acaso… NO, NO DORMIRÍA NADA, que martirio, a las 08:30, la rutina comenzó de nuevo, un vez más tuvo que repetir todo muchas veces pero esta vez logró terminar a las 07:10, gran cambio, al menos dormiría 20 minutos, lo que no sabía, era que ahora todo empeoraba, lo que el se preguntaba ahora era "como Godric no caía dormido?", momentos después lo descubrió, tomaba de la poción revitalizante para seguir despierto y recuperar energías…   
Desde la Torre más alta de la Mansión Gryffindor 17, una pareja de fantasmas observaba como su hijo entrenaba día y noche… realmente querían que su niño entrenara, pero NO de esa forma, aunque en lo profundo de su ser, sabían que no había otra manera.  
- Godric… ya… no… pue… do… más… déjame… descansar… por… favor… - habló Harry, jadeante por no haber descansado nada y más aún, no parar nunca, su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura, sus piernas casi no le sostenían, sus brazos estaban aun resistentes, aunque casi morían cuando debían esquivar los golpes y estos le llegaban directo…  
- No, tu aceptaste el entrenamiento, atente a las consecuencias, te advertí que corrieran mucho en su tiempo libre…  
- lo hicimos, pero sin tener que pasar por tantos obstáculos. – le replicó el Gryffindor  
- he dicho NO, y es un NO, entendido?  
- esta bien, voy a continuar- tambaleándose se alejó de aquél lugar, hasta donde debía empezar otra vez, viendo Godric que el chico no daba más, le gritó: - "SIGUE DESDE EL LUGAR QUE TE QUEDASTE, PERO QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! TE LO ADVIERTO!"-  
bueno algo es algo – pensó el chico, al menos no tendría que caminar tanto, así que se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado, sus piernas no le respondían, sus brazos tampoco, su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, todo le palpitaba, el dolor era insoportable físicamente, pero soportaba de todas formas, eso era lo mejor para todos, no quería que nadie más muriera, cada vez que perdía fuerza pensaba en su sueño, en quienes se habían sacrificado por él, bien, ésta era su venganza, cuando volviera Voldy se arrepentiría de todo, y a los que estimaba, quería o al menos le importaban estaban en su otra motivación, a ellos los salvaría para que vivieran felices y sin preocupaciones, nunca pensando en él, siempre deseando que el resto fuera feliz, él, al último. Godric veía con asombro como Harry se levantaba cuando caía y seguía como si nada, James y Lily Fantasmas, (suena divertido), le veían con orgullo, como luchaba por seguir y no caer en la inconciencia, siendo que llevaba ya, 2 semanas durmiendo la nada misma… El lunes de la 3° semana Godric le dijo que ese día lo usara como descanso, curiosamente él le replicó y le pidió que siguiera, pero no desistió y tuvo que prometer que al día siguiente sería mucho más duro de lo que debería.  
Al parecer estaba completamente agotado puesto que durmió durante todo el día, se despertó alrededor de las 15:00 para ir al baño, pero casi tuvo que arrastrarse, menos mal que tenía su cetro, sus piernas no le respondían, y le dolían, MADRE MÍA, eso era dolor y del bueno, apenas y podía apoyarse en el suelo sin chillar de dolor, sus músculos habían sido forzados al máximo y al parecer no estaban muy felices… ahora le reclamaban todo su dolor, por que siempre a mi? – fue su pregunta al descubrir que no podía ni moverse sólo. Pero claro, la respuesta… no llegó nunca, luego de lanzar un suspiro a quien sabe que, se dirigió a su cama para seguir durmiendo luego de haberse descargado (me refiero a luego de volver del WC)

_Se encontraba en una sala adornada de negro y verde con algunas serpientes talladas en las puertas, que Slytherin pensó, cuando se giró vio a Lord Voldemort castigando a dos mortífagos…  
- COMO HAN OSADO DESOVEDECER A LORD VOLDEMORT!; CRUCIO! – gritó el mago oscuro, al parecer no estaba contento para nada  
- señor… el… chico…- empezó a justificarse uno de ellos  
- Potter… no… asistió… a Hogwarts… al menos… no… en… el … expreso, no atacamos… porque había una gran guardia en aquél lugar…  
- ESO NO DISMUNUYE SU INEPTITUD! CRUCIO!- les gritó y hechizó de nuevo  
- mi señor… nosotros… no…  
- CÁLLATE, PAGARAN CARO ESTO MICHAEL, ROUSSE, AVADA KEDAVRA!- dijo Voldemort finalmente, así los cuerpos sin vida de ambos cayeron en el frío suelo de aquella habitación mientras el silencio era roto por la cruel y despiadada risa de El Señor Oscuro._

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó Harry despertando sobresaltado, al parecer su grito trajo la atención de Godric, puesto que en menos de un minuto lo tenía en frente suyo preguntando que ocurrió… a lo que claramente él, no respondió.  
Desde aquél incidente Harry no tuvo otro de esos sueños felizmente, su entrenamiento físico estaba llegando a su fin por el momento o eso suponía, ya que Godric le había citado en su despacho, al menos comenzaría con algo más interesante, con la magia quizás, la Oclumancia, quién sabe, pero al menos dejaría de correr, si bien, su cuerpo era muy resistente y ahora estaba con buenos músculos, prefería la magia por mucho…

Un Joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años caminaba con paso firme hacia el despacho de su "nuevo Tutor", iba vestido con una remera negra pegada al cuerpo permitiendo ver su esplendorosa figura, unos vaqueros y zapatillas de igual color, sus ojos verdes centellaban de emoción, la razón? Ni idea, el nombre de aquél muchacho era: Harry Potter, si, así es, no tenía 17 (aún no al menos en el mundo real), Cuando llegó al despacho de Godric, toco la puerta, luego de escuchar un suave "adelante", entró, Godric le miraba con una sonrisa, lo cual desconcertó al chico, cuando le preguntó que ocurría el simplemente sonrió aun más, atrayendo así la curiosidad del chico…  
- Te tengo un pequeña sorpresa…  
- cual sería?  
- he conseguido una manera para que te comuniques con tus amigos.  
Si que los extrañaba, hace como año que no los veía, pero para ellos solo eran meses, aun así, estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad…  
- co… como? – pregunto sorprendido  
- OH, digamos que el soborno es muy útil en estos casos…  
- extrañaba al viejo Godric – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que se le veían actualmente  
- la otra noticia, es que pasaremos al entrenamiento Mágico  
- en serio, guau, genial! – Exclamó ilusionado…  
- lo que haremos es…

Cambio de Escena  
Soledad

En Hogwarts la Vida durante esos meses (Recuerden: en el mundo real habían pasado 2 meses por algo Harry ahora tiene 17 que allá es como un año los 2 meses de acá… que complicación!) había sido muy diferente, la escuela sin el chico-que-vivió no era la misma, los profesores incluso se les veía más decaídos, especialmente a Remus, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, siempre se le veía decaído, incluso sus clases eran diferentes, era un muy buen profesor es cierto, pero sus ánimos no eran los mismos, Hermione había bajado sus calificaciones, Ron estaba siempre en la luna pensando en su amigo, Ginny estaba igual o peor que Ron, Los ojos de Dumbledore no eran los mismos, antes, siempre centellantes, por alguna razón, ya no expresaban tanta alegría, ahora se les veía más triste, incluso las clases del Profesor Snape eran distintas, era como si Harry Potter fuera un pedestal en el colegio, emocionalmente hablando, muchos recordaban el primer día de clases, cuando Hedwig la lechuza de Harry, llegó con dos sobres, lo extraño fue que eran para el Profesor Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, ambos al leerla iban perdiendo un poco del color de su rostro, Albus en mayor medida que la profesora pero aún así considerable… todos habían callado, nadie entendía nada, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Remus estaban extrañados, porque Harry les escribió una carta a ellos y que rayos decía, porque no les había mandado ninguna carta?...  
**Flash Back** (no sabía donde ponerlo pero aquí va lo que ocurrió)  
Era 2 de Septiembre, a estas horas todos estaban en el gran comedor, en Hogwarts, el ambiente que allí había, en sí era alegre, pero una alegría bastante más apagada de lo normal, en la mesa de los profesores, los ánimos estaban más o menos igual, Severus Snape era el que menos desanimado estaba pero claro, nunca estaba animado así que, no había cambio alguno, que se viera, por ahora, en cambio, Remus Lupin, estaba más deshecho que cualquiera, su única familia (Harry) estaba en quien sabe donde, y el aquí, sentado comiendo, mientras el quizás tuviera algún problema, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del correo, el Gran Comedor calló, al ver a una hermosa lechuza blanca dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores, todos conocían a su dueño, y ciertamente, él era el culpable de que Hogwarts estuviera tan decaído, a muchos les sorprendió que la lechuza les dejara cartas a Dumbledore y McGonagall y no a Hermione, Ron, Ginny o incluso al profesor Lupin, aunque estos estaban aún peor, Albus y Minerva desataron la carta rápidamente y comenzaron a leerla, cada línea que leían, cada palabra que estaba escrita allí los dejaba más pálidos, todos se temían lo peor, acoplando todo su valor de Gryffindor Hermione se paró y le preguntó a Dumbledore que ocurría, pero él simplemente la ignoró y siguió leyendo, le preguntó a Minerva, lo mismo, así que se hartó y se fue seguida de Ron y Ginny, cuando Minerva terminó de leer, se paró inmediatamente y salió del gran comedor, a los pocos minutos después, Dumbledore le siguió no sin antes decir: "no se preocupen, sigan con sus desayunos"  
Desde que los dos profesores se marcharan nadie siguió comiendo, se preguntaban que era lo que había ocurrido para que quedaran de esa forma…

FIN Flash Back

A ellos también les habían llegado unas cartas de Harry 2 semanas después, pero no tenían nada importante, solo decían que no se deprimieran, se cuidaran, no se preocuparan, disfrutaran lo que pudieran y por sobre todo se mantuvieran unidos…

Hermione Granger, 16 años, 6° curso, Gryffindor, prefecta, Alumna ejemplar, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos de igual color, sus ojos y su personalidad ya no eran las mismas, su mejor amigo no estaba, se sentía sola sin él, tenía a Ron, sí pero… no era lo mismo, era cierto que el era su soporte actualmente pero Harry era… era… mucho más que eso, no soportaba esa soledad, su vida cuando pequeña, era siempre igual, abandonada por los demás porque era muy estudiosa y mandona, pero cuando conoció a Harry y Ron su vida fue diferente, Harry la ayudó muchas veces, emocionalmente hablando, cuando una vez sus padres estuvieron a punto de separarse él la reconfortó durante más de 5 horas en la sala común, sin quejarse, prestándole un hombro donde llorar, una persona en quien confiar, y no pedía nada a cambio…  
La soledad que la envolvía, la consumía  
La Soledad que murió hace años, afloró hace poco haciéndole un gran daño, La tristeza le carcomía el corazón, sí, pero su vida se extinguía,  
Su amigo perdido, Su amor abandonado…  
y ella sentada, lamentándose esto, porque no era inteligente como siempre, porque no era positiva, porque no pensaba que el estaba bien, porque no pensaba que tenía a Ron, porque no pensaba que Lupin estaba aún peor, si no fuera por Rupert e Isaack su vida sería aun peor y seguramente estaría en mejor vida por intento de suicidio, OH vamos, el no era así, pero que hombre había podido soportar tantas pérdidas?... Harry… solamente Harry… porque tenía que pensar en él, porque!  
su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y confusiones…

Ron Weasley, 16 años, 6° curso, Gryffindor, Prefecto, capitán temporal del equipo de Quiddich, mejor amigo de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, Alto, Pelirrojo, pecoso, delgado, éste a diferencia de Hermione, no lloraba, pero sí se consumía lentamente en la soledad, en el miedo de no volver a ver a su mejor amigo, en la tristeza de ver a su hermana y mejor amiga así, de ver como el colegio estaba perdiendo su alegría, de ver como él mismo comenzaba a caer, nunca nadie creería que esto ocurriera, que sin Harry, Hogwarts sería tan triste, que sin él, las preocupaciones, el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, el fin de las esperanzas y la vida se perdieran tan rápidamente, quien no extrañaba al chico, Snape, seguro, pero los demás, TODOS, bueno, los Slytherins tampoco pero no pasaban molestando ni nada, Hogwarts, era simplemente, una escuela común y corriente sin él, extrañaba cuando su amigo casi hermano le contaba lo que ocurría, cuando él era escuchado sin dar nada a cambio, cuando él le ayudaba, cuando le animaba, realmente todo, sin su mejor amigo nada era igual, la alegría del grupo se había esfumado.  
En el Campo de Quiddich el equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando…

Ginny Weasley, 15 años, 5° curso, Gryffindor, Prefecta, buscadora reemplazante de Harry Potter en el Quiddich, Mejor amiga de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, Pelirroja, última hija del matrimonio Weasley, amaba a Harry desde su 2° año, ésta chica pasaba el 90 del día en su habitación llorando, como extrañaba a Harry, sus sonrisas, consejos, apoyo, chistes y/o comentarios, sus quejas, todo, su aroma, su presencia, completamente todo, no creía que volviese a ser la misma en mucho tiempo, que cuando Harry Volvía se resistiera en correr, abrazarle y darle un beso y quizás una bofetada, sin dudas junto a Ron y Hermione ella era la 3° más afectada por esto, en realidad, la 4°, el primero era el Profesor Lupin, sus notas también habían bajado, no sabía como, pero lo hacían, y considerablemente, sus pensamientos siempre divagaban alrededor de cierto chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, aún recordaba cuando recibieron sus últimas cartas, nada relevante sólo decían que se cuidaran, que él estaría bien, que no hicieran locuras, no se deprimieran, y cosas así…  
- Ginny! – le gritó Ron, quien la veía caer desde su escoba horrorizado, cuando ésta se dio cuenta, era muy tarde estaba a un metro del suelo y…

Cambio de Escena 2  
Terror  
(Todo ocurre en el mismo tiempo que conste y termina en los 2 meses después… a excepción de esto que comienza a los 2 meses)

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia se encontraba esperando la llegada de Severus, quien había salido por un llamado de Voldemort, siempre que el hombre iba le traía los nuevos planes de el señor tenebroso, aunque últimamente no eran más alentadores que: "está planeando algo pero no dice qué" ó "no nos ha informado nada, ni siquiera Lucius sabe que planea", esperaba que ahora le trajera mejores noticias…  
- Permiso Albus – llamó la voz fría de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin  
- Adelante – le respondió el viejito, cuando el Profesor de pociones entró se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de aquél despacho, su sesión con el señor Oscuro no fue una muy… tranquila que digamos…  
- Cómo te fue Severus? – le preguntó el anciano  
- no muy bien Albus, piensan atacar hoy por la noche Hosmeade  
- HOY! – le preguntó Sorprendido aunque no cambiaba su rostro tranquilo  
- no pude impedirlo, irán al menos 200 Mortífagos y 100 dementores  
- debemos llamar a una reunión de emergencia, a que hora es el ataque?  
- a las 21:00 cuando las luces se apaguen y todos se comiencen a dormir  
- entendido, llamaré a la Orden de Inmediato.  
- esta bien Albus, yo lo haré… - le interrumpió Severus  
- Gracias – le dijo  
Momentos después, Severus ya había reunido a toda la Orden, los profesores, Aurores, etc., se encontraban allí al completo.  
- Les traigo malas noticias… - comenzó Albus, al momento de hablar los murmullos cesaron.  
- que ocurrió Albus? – preguntó temerosa Molly Weasley  
- Los Mortífagos atacaran Hosmeade hoy en la noche… según las cifras de Severus irán 100 dementores y 200 Mortífagos, debemos estar preparado para lo peor, a las 21:00 comienza el ataque  
- iremos todos o algunos estarán de guardia en el castillo?  
- irán todos menos Severus quién se quedará a cargo  
Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, cuando Albus pidió silencio, simplemente fue ignorado hasta que habló:  
- Escuchen, debemos organizarnos así que por que mejor no se calman un poco?  
Bien, el plan sería:  
Un grupo encabezado por Alastor Moody se ocultaría cerca de Hosmeade, El de Remus Lupin se quedaría esperando en el túnel conectado con Honeyduckes, el de Tonks esperaría a las afueras del pueblo, Arthur y Molly Weasley junto a los otros más nuevos estarían esperando en la casa de los gritos por cualquier emergencia, el de Dumbledore (que formaban los que podían realizar un Patronus Corpóreo) estaría oculto en un nuevo pasadizo de Hogwarts al cual se podía acceder desde Sortilegios Weasley (tienda de los gemelos puesta hace un mes en el pueblo), Mundungus, y su grupo se quedarían un poco más alejados listos para atender heridos y si era necesario para entrar en la acción, por último, Eloisse Yessüar (nueva integrante) y los restantes estarían en pueblo paseando como cualquier mago. Cuando cualquier grupo saliera debían lanzar chispas Rojas y cuando hubieran heridos o muertos debían lanzar azules.  
A las 21:00 horas el pueblo de Hosmeade estaba en silencio, todos los de la Orden estaban en posición, En Hogwarts los alumnos estaban reunidos en sus respectivas salas comunes.  
- Es hora – exclamaron los mortífagos que llegaban al Pueblo  
Los ataques comenzaron inmediatamente, el pánico era visible, los dementores atacaban sin piedad, de la nada aparecieron alrededor de 120 Mortífagos que se encargaban de reducir a la Orden que en estos momentos estaba casi al completo peleando (exceptuando al grupo de Mundungus)  
- EXPELLIARMUS! - gritó Lupin aturdiendo a uno de los Mortífagos  
- Crucio! – A Remus el hechizó le dio de lleno y calló al suelo gritando y retorciéndose por el dolor  
- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritó  
- Avada Kedavra! – le apuntó otro seguidor del señor oscuro, afortunadamente Lupin logró esquivarlo, puesto que la maldición había parado  
- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritó de nuevo el Mortífago, ésta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, se quedó paralizado donde estaba, veía su vida pasar por sus ojos, cuando la luz verde estaba a menos de un metro suyo… alguien cae muerto frente a el… Eloisse Había corrido en su ayuda y se había sacrificado por él, con sus fuerzas renovadas Lupin volvió a la batalla (uh! Me salió verso! Jejej) – Estupefy, Expelliarmus! – atacó, 3 dementores se acercaban peligrosamente por detrás pero Albus logró salvarle justo a tiempo – EXPECTO PATRONUM! – invocó para atacar a dos Dementores que intentaban atacar a Dumbledore por la espalda  
Los demás miembros de la Orden estaban con problemas serios, algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió, 15 alumnos aparecieron frente a ellos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, éstos eran: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Colin y Dennis

Creevey, Cho Chang, Parvati y Padma Patil, Ernie McMillan y Michael Corner. Todos atacaban sin piedad, muchos mortífagos caían inmediatamente por sus hechizos, Dumbledore había recuperado un poco de su brillo al ver que ellos habían entrenado bajo la enseñanza de Harry, Bien no defraudaría a nadie, lucharían aunque murieran, ahora los hechizos iban y venían de ambos bandos. Remus Lupin, en un descuido recibió un potente hechizo de Magia Negra que lo dejó en el suelo medio muerto, si bien no le habría causado mucho daño normalmente, ahora estaba mucho más débil, en 3 días sería luna llena y eso lo desgastaba muchísimo.  
- AHHH – alcanzó a Gritar, Ron, Hermione y Ginny aturdieron a 5 Mortífagos que deseaban matarle, algo tenían muy claro, si el profesor Lupin Moría, Harry quedaría sólo y se sumiría en un pozo sin fondo de depresión, por tanto, ellos lo protegerían a cambio de ver feliz a su amigo y también a su Profesor.  
Los Mortífagos se retiraron bajo la orden de Bellatrix que si salió viva, fue solo porque creían que no sería conveniente matarla ellos, ese trabajo no les correspondía, al menos no por ahora.  
- ATIENDAN A LOS HERIDOS! – gritó Albus, los encargados de esa área atendieron a muchos, pero Lupin estaba demasiado grave al igual que Isaack y Rupert quien en cierta parte de la batalla cayeron alcanzados por dos hechizos que casi les costó la vida, Los guardianes del linaje Potter no asistieron, puesto que todos estaban atendiendo otro ataque Mortífago en el Sur de Inglaterra. El Terror del mundo mágico era muy claro, todos temían por sus vidas, más aún, ahora que Harry Potter, no se encontraba, los ataques comenzaron a los dos días de ser reportada su desaparición, y con ello el pánico de toda la comunidad, en Hosmeade se pudieron atrapar a 20 mortífagos solamente, las tiendas fueron destruidas en casi toda su totalidad, solo 5 seguían en pie, aunque el ministerio se encargaría de aquello, por el lado de la luz 30 personas murieron, entre ellas: Eloisse, Roxxane, Fréy, Yosüe, Lin, Rocks, Michael Jorst, Sofper, Lois, entre otros, todos eran nuevos en la Orden, su 4° misión quizás la cual, les costó la vida.

Notas Autora: Hola, bien, estoy de vuelta, esta vez voy a seguir de largo esta parte y me voy a saltar tambien las respuestas a sus Reviews pero en el siguiente capítulo se los respondo felizmente, de verdad sorry, pero es más fácil y rápido después de tanto tiempo :P

Gracias a:

Finsi Potter  
Aykasha-Peke  
juaniweb  
Menlor  
Myca  
John Black Potter  
Andy Black Lupin  
Nachita  
Pedro


	11. Al Borde de La Muerte

Al Borde de La Muerte

En el Cáp. Anterior:  
Entrenamiento:  
- he conseguido una manera para que te comuniques con tus amigos.  
Si que los extrañaba, hace como año que no los veía, pero para ellos solo eran meses, aun así, estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad…  
- co… como? – pregunto sorprendido  
- OH, digamos que el soborno es muy útil en estos casos…  
- extrañaba al viejo Godric – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que se le veían actualmente  
- la otra noticia, es que pasaremos al entrenamiento Mágico  
- en serio, guau, genial! – Exclamó ilusionado…  
- lo que haremos es…  
Soledad:  
- Ginny! – le gritó Ron, quien la veía caer desde su escoba horrorizado, cuando ésta se dio cuenta, era muy tarde estaba a un metro del suelo y…  
Terror:  
Por el lado de la luz 30 personas murieron, entre ellas: Eloisse, Roxxane, Fréy, Yosüe, Lin, Rocks, Michael Jorst, Sofper, Lois, entre otros, todos eran nuevos en la Orden, su 4° misión quizás la cual, les costó la vida.

* * *

..Isla de las Bermudas, Continuación Entrenamiento..:  
- estás de acuerdo con tu nuevo horario, y todo lo demás? – le preguntó esperando una negativa por parte del chico.  
- sí, ningún inconveniente, pero… estás seguro que será más sencillo al anterior  
- bueno… No, de hecho será mucho más difícil… - le dijo mirando el suelo, curiosamente había una manchita que le llamaba mucho la atención  
- GODRIC, me puedes decir en que pensabas! – le gritó exasperado  
- ehh… en prepararte para la guerra? – le respondió aparentando ignorancia en aquél tema  
- me puedes decir en que pensabas cuando creaste este horario, no tengo más que unas pocas horas de descanso diaria, que serán utilizadas para comer, dormir un poco y asearse, esto es demasiado, como pretendes entrenarme si ni siquiera podré descansar! – le dijo, luego de fijarse detenidamente en su nuevo horario:  
07:00 a 07:45 Ejercicios Matutinos  
07:45 a 08:00 Ducha  
08:00 a 08:15 Desayuno  
08:15 a 10:15 Técnicas de Armas (Espadas, Arcos y Flechas, Dagas, etc.)  
10:15 a 13:15 Magia Antigua y Magia Blanca  
13:15 a 13:30 Almuerzo  
13:30 a 13:40 Descanso  
13:40 a 15:40 Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos  
15:40 a 17:40 Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, Artes Oscuras, Duelos  
17:40 a 19:00 Manejo y Cuidado de Cetros y Varitas (no pregunten)  
19:00 a 20:40 Control, Manejo y Rastreo de Auras  
20:40 a 21:00 Cena  
21:00 a 23:00 Oclumancia y Legeremancia  
23:00 a 00:00 Invisibilidad y Ocultación  
00:00 a 02:00 Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Astronomía y Adivinación  
02:00 a 04:00 Rastreo, habilidad Lógica, Situaciones extremas  
04:00 a 05:00 Creación de hechizos  
05:00 a 07:00 Descanso (Dormir)  
- A ESTO LE LLAMAS UN ENTRENAMIENTO SENCILLO!  
- bueno…. Sí… - le respondió Godric mirando nuevamente la manchita  
- como sea… - bufó molesto – a que se refiere con Rastreo, Habilidad Lógica y Situaciones Extremas?  
- es para que aprendas a Rastrear a tu enemigo más fácilmente, Habilidad Lógica, para poder resolver las cosas más rápidamente como su nombre lo dice y las situaciones extremas para que puedas mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier situación – le explicó calmadamente, esta vez, mirándole a los ojos directamente  
- bien, como digas… Cuando llega Merlín? – le preguntó mostrando su interés por primera vez en aquella plática  
- veamos… en 1 semana más o menos, en ese tiempo, tú, te dedicaras a distraerte, hablar con tus amigos y todo eso – le ordenó, aunque en sus ojos se veía la diversión que sentía al ver que Harry le miraba con un brillo de niño pequeño en los ojos, su expresión cambió abruptamente al entender sus intenciones – NO Harry, NO IRÁS!  
- pero Godric, yo nunca dije que quería ir, simplemente te afirmaba que lo haría – le dijo con falsa inocencia, bien, el brillo de diversión lo poseía Harry, el de Godric quedó en el olvido  
- escúchame bien: TÚ - NO - IRÁS!  
- lo haré quieras o no  
- NO, NO LO HARÁS! SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE… - su enojo quedó en el olvido, (una vez mas).  
Su rostro había comenzado poco a poco a perder el color que tenía, fijando su vista en una esfera que Harry no había visto, al girarse también quedo lívido como Godric… En la Esfera se veía como la Orden luchaba contra los mortífagos en Hosmeade, como Remus, Isaack, Rupert, entre muchos otros caían, como por ejemplo una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, alta y delgada, como de unos 27 años, había salvado a Remus de una Muerte segura…  
En esos momentos, sintió cólera, un cólera que jamás había sentido, su poder comenzó a descontrolarse al ver como, poco a poco, caían muchos miembros de la Orden y torturaban a Remus, sus ojos ya no eran verde esmeralda ahora eran negros como la noche, idénticos a su cabello, sus puños estaban cerrados completamente, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de sus labios, puesto que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no desatar su poder y destruir todo, su enojo solo crecía al ver como todos comenzaban a flaquear y él aquí viendo como los atacaban sin piedad, sin hacer NADA, como un cobarde, lágrimas de impotencia brotaban de sus ojos, los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a levitar, algunos incluso a incendiarse, pero rápidamente quedaron en su lugar, en vez de eso, ahora se escuchaba una potente tormenta eléctrica, y la lluvia que caía era como si quisiera que todos se ahogaran en menos de 1 hora, Godric no podía acercársele, un escudo le protegía, su poder seguía descontrolándose más y más, la tormenta crecía considerablemente a cada segundo que pasaba, ahora las hojas, los árboles, el pasto, las olas, todo, iban a compás del viento feroz que azotaba en aquellos momentos la mansión Gryffindor y a las otras dos islas que allí se encontraban, unos momentos después la tormenta flaqueó y tan rápido como llegó desapareció, dejando a un Harry inconsciente en el suelo.  
- Harry, Harry estás bien, puedes moverte? – le preguntó Godric Preocupado por su estado de salud  
- bi… bien… g… gr... Gracias… qu... e… o… cu… rrió? – le preguntó de vuelta el ojiverde desesperado por saber que había provocado tal caos afuera, muchos árboles estaban tirados, como si los hubieran sacado con raíz incluida, las hojas por todas partes y las olas rugiendo como si fuera la última vez que la gente las apreciaría  
- pues… verás… ayer cuando estábamos en mi despacho conversando… - comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, dejando a un Harry Sorprendido por aquél despliegue de poder por su parte  
- e… estas… se... guro… de … que… fui … yo?  
- si Harry, fuiste tú, no me cabe la menor duda  
- pu… puedo… mandarle una nota a Remus?  
- claro que sí, pero lo mejor será que lo hagas en unos 5 días porque allí recién habrán pasado 2.  
- seguro?  
- si, lo mejor es esperar, además primero debes recuperarte  
- tienes razón, sino, no podría enviarle un Howler (vociferador) con el tono que quiero  
- un… Howler, por que un Howler?  
- porque se lo merece por descuidado, y no me vas a detener, yo mismo voy a ir a Hogwarts para hablar con el y con mis guardias, incluso con Dumbledore… - le dijo, intentando contener un poco la calma  
- se que no puedo detenerte, así que solo te advertiré, debes partir a Hogwarts en un par de días, seguramente deberás entregarle un poco de tu energía a Remus, Rupert e Isaack, entendido?  
- Si, pero, por que en dos días y no mañana?  
- por que, por que estás muy débil, escucha, durante los primeros días no puedes dejar que te vean, para dormir escóndete en la sala multiuso del 7° piso, está bien?  
- si, aunque, como sabré que hora y día es allá?  
- Ten – le dijo, entregándole un hermoso reloj de plata  
- gracias – le respondió  
- ahora descansa…  
- de acuerdo, Godric…?  
- dime?  
- no, nada mejor olvídalo  
- seguro? – le preguntó intrigado  
- si en serio  
- bien, buenas noches…  
- buenas noches, mándale saludos a mis padres, Godric  
Esto último sorprendió a Godric, acaso, sabía que sus padres estaban aquí? No podía permitir que eso pasara, sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban aquí por 2 razones que aún no serían informadas, el chico no estaba preparado para una noticia de tal magnitud, lo destrozaría, si se enteraba de que si él o Voldemort moría… el otro…  
A los 2 días (sí! Quédense con la duda)  
- bien Harry, es hora de que te vayas  
- está bien, cuídate Godric  
- tu también, recuerda que no deben verte… aún – le dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos  
- si, lo que tú digas…  
- bien apresúrate, debes aparecerte en el campo de Quidditch entendido?  
- siii – repitió Harry con voz cansina  
Luego de que Harry se fuera Godric se permitió suspirar larga y pausadamente, como le dirían "eso" a Harry, como le dirían que evitar su aún más cruel destino era a cambio de "eso otro", no lo sabía, solo esperaba poder hacerlo en el minuto en el que fuese necesario que se enterara… ya pensaría en eso más tarde, ahora debía descansar… el no haber dormido comenzaba a pasarle la factura…

* * *

...Continuación de Soledad, aquí comienza éste capítulo realmente, puesto que el último viene aquí, incluido  
- GINNY! – Gritaron tanto Ron, como Hermione y el resto del equipo que veían horrorizados caer, estaba a pocos metros del suelo cuando algo o alguien la salvó corriendo tan rápidamente que vieron como la tomaba, la depositaba cuidadosamente en el suelo y se marchaba en un estallido, có… cómo…? – preguntó Hermione – como se desapareció… en Hogwarts no se puede… sólo los fundadores podían hacerlo…  
- debemos avisarle al profesor Dumbledore!  
- sí, pero primero debemos atender a Ginny  
..Cambio de Escena..  
-"casi me descubren, que tonto fui, pero de no haberla salvado se estaría culpando a si mismo el no haberla ayudado…"- pensaba un chico con la mirada perdida en el horizonte desde la torre de Astronomía… debía ayudar a Remus, lo sabía, pero aún no, los acontecimientos eran muy recientes… (la caída de Ginny fue a la mañana siguiente al ataque, y los alumnos aún no eran informados de este hecho a excepción de los que asistieron, aunque no recordaban claramente que había ocurrido.)  
Cambio de Escena… Enfermería (Con los heridos del ataque)  
- Severus, cuando estará lista la poción para los heridos más graves?  
- en 10 minutos Poppy – le respondió el profesor de Pociones  
- estás seguro, los 3 están empeorando considerablemente  
- no puedo apurar más la Poción, y aunque pudiera, es necesario que repose estos 10 minutos, si no, podrían empeorar mucho más  
- pásame ese frasco por favor – le pidió la enfermera luego de lanzar un suspiro de resignación – cuantas probabilidades hay de que la poción les cure?  
- Ten – le dijo antes de responder ­– sólo un 45  
- un 45? Estas loco, tienen más posibilidades de morir que de salvarse!  
- lamento informarte que es así… no tenemos más opciones, esa maldición es demasiado poderosa en el sentido de sus síntomas, da igual de quien la lance…  
- Nymphadora Tonks ha despertado – anunció Severus  
- Nymphadora, estás bien?  
- sí, gracias por todo, como está Remus? – preguntó preocupada la Chica  
- bastante mal, la fiebre empeora a cada segundo que pasa, su respiración es agitada pero corta, esta entrando en convulsiones bastante fuertes desde hace un rato y delira, al igual que los señores Rupert e Isaack  
- ya veo... y no se puede hacer nada por ayudarles más rápido?  
- no, la poción aún no está lista, además de eso, solo hay un 45 de que mejoren con ella – le respondió cabizbaja la enfermera  
- bien, la poción estará lista en un par de minutos, necesito que les des un coagulante y cicatrizante ahora, o la poción podría matarles  
- de inmediato – respondió la enfermera  
Luego de inyectarle las pociones que Severus les había indicado, procedieron a administrarles la otra, una falla y los perdían… cuando estaban a punto de dársela a Isaack que era el más grave, apareció el equipo de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor al completo…  
- Señora Pomfrey! – gritaron Ron y Hermione al entrar  
- que quieren? – les preguntó fríamente el profesor de pociones saliendo de la mitad de la sala que en esos momentos estaba cerrada con cortinas para miradas indeseadas  
- señor… que… hace usted aquí? – preguntaron con voz temblorosa  
- no creo que hayan venido para saber eso, a que vinieron?  
- es Ginny Señor, se cayó de la escoba, aunque no tocó el suelo, alguien… - comenzó Ron pero se detuvo porque Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas  
- alguien qué, Señor Weasley?  
- eh… no nada… podría ayudarla?  
- recuéstenla en la camilla, la atenderé más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado  
- pero… Señor…  
- nada de peros, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor ahora FUERA! – les gritó enfadado  
- si señor… lo sentimos – dijeron antes de marcharse con la cabeza gacha  
Luego de que se fueran Severus volvió a la camilla de Lupin y los demás para ayudarle a Poppy con la poción  
- y bien… que necesitaban?  
- la Srta. Weasley se cayó de la escoba, pero no toco el suelo, no pregunte por qué. La Srta. Granger le cerró la boca a Weasley cuando iba a decírmelo  
- después aclararemos eso, es hora de administrarles la poción a los afectados por la maldición de magia negra  
- en seguida Poppy  
2 Horas más tarde terminaron de administrar las pociones, realmente era difícil, ahora debían esperar ese día para que descansaran, y con suerte, mañana despertarían…  
- "llegó la Hora de Actuar" – pensó el mismo Joven desde la Torre de Astronomía que veía como el Sol terminaba de ocultarse para dar paso a la Luna casi llena.  
Rápidamente ocultándose entre las sombras de aquél castillo corrió hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts, este lugar que el consideraba hogar, y no la casa de los Dursley era demasiado grande.  
- "Espero que aún esté a tiempo de darle mi energía a Remus y los demás, si no, no se que haría…" – una vez más sintió rabia, el no estar con ellos en esos momentos y esconderse como un cobarde provocó que unas de las únicas personas que lo querían por quien era, estuvieran en este estado al borde de la muerte…  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería escuchó las voces de McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore y la enfermera hablando o incluso quizás, discutiendo  
- … pueden morir por ingerir esa poción! – dijo la voz seguramente de McGonagall  
- ya te lo he dicho, esa poción es demasiado fuerte, si las energías del individuo no son estables la poción actuará en su contra!  
- pero… no podemos ayudarles? – dijo una vez más la voz de su profesora de transformaciones  
- te he dicho que no, Minerva, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ya les hemos administrado todas las pociones necesarias, ahora solo depende de ellos el despertar o el morir… - le dijo como si nada  
- Severus, no conoces alguna otra poción que les ayude, aunque sea de Magia Negra…?  
- ESO ES MUY ARRIESGADO, ALBUS, POR MERLÍN! – exclamó Poppy  
- ya lo sé, pero es nuestra única opción no creen?  
- la verdad sí, hay una, pero lamento decirte que está fuera de mi alcance, primero, se necesita de 1 mes de preparación para ella, segundo, es aún más peligrosa que ésta y tercero se necesita de una preescisión aún mayor a la mía, un mísero milímetro demás o menor de algún ingrediente echaría la poción a perder… - dijo Snape con la voz un poco más apagada que de costumbre  
- en ese caso debemos dejar todo en manos de ellos mismos  
- así es… Con respecto a la Srta. Weasley director, usted cree que alguien la haya salvado?  
- es lo más seguro, el problema es quién fue, y como lo hizo para que no se dieran cuenta de quién era…. – en este punto Harry dejó de escuchar, aprovechando que todos se centraban en ese tema uso su cetro para hacerse invisible unos 2 minutos puesto que si lo hacía más duradero no podría ayudar en mucho…  
Logró pasar con mucho cuidado, afortunadamente la puerta estaba entreabierta y pasó sin mayores inconvenientes.  
- "al menos logré pasar, ahora a buscar las camillas de Rup, Isaack y Remus…" – al encontrar la de Isaack que era la primera puesto que era el más necesitado se sobresaltó, su aspecto era terrible y sufría de delirios y convulsiones, como demonios lo ayudaría si su magia solo podría darle energías… ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía como pasarle un poco de su fuerza, maldición, porqué no le pregunté a Godric cuando pude, como si de un milagro se tratara una voz dulce y amable le habló en su cabeza diciéndole como debía hacerlo  
- "Coloca tu mano derecha sobre la nuca del herido y la izquierda sobre su pecho cerca del corazón, concéntrate en sanarlo, en pasarle tus energías positivas para que se cure e intenta mandar ese poder a la palma de tus manos, no te desesperes si no te resulta al comienzo, no es sencillo, eso… bien, ahora concéntrate en lanzarla afuera… bien, ahora haz que esa energía sólo sea positiva nada de negativa, perfecto, ahora repite el proceso con los otros dos" – y así lo hizo, lo malo fue, que la luz de fue demasiado grande llamando la atención de los maestros quienes corrieron a ver que ocurría, como acto reflejo, Harry se escondió lo mejor que pudo, cuando los maestros llegaron quedaron pálidos, en el caso de Snape aún más si eso era posible, el paciente más grave estaba CURADO en todo sentido de la palabra, lo que más les llamó la atención fue esa energía a su alrededor, todos la conocían, sí, pero a quien pertenecía, no lo sabían, mejor dicho no lo recordaban, luego de pasar el shock inicial salieron del lugar para conversar afuera… cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Harry salió de su escondite y continuó repitiendo el proceso en Rupert, una vez más corrieron a ver (los profesores), ésta vez no se marcharon, Harry maldecía mentalmente el que no se fueran, si no lo hacían no podría curar a Remus que comenzaba a empeorar aún más…  
- Severus, Minerva acompáñenme a mi despacho, Poppy ve a descansar será lo mejor – les dijo el director, aunque todos entendieron que no debían irse, solo ocultarse para saber que o quién estaba haciendo esa magia…  
- "al fin, creí que no se irían" – rápidamente volvió a salir de su escondite, cuando vio a Remus casi se desmayó, éste siendo el último afectado había empeorado considerablemente… incluso parecía… parecía… m… muer… muerto… no, no podía ser posible, lágrimas tanto de impotencia como de tristeza caían por sus ojos perdiéndose en su abrigo negro, sus puños cerrados comenzaron a brillar aunque no lo notó, no permitiría que el último amigo de sus padres y padrino muriera, no sólo eso, si no que él era su amigo, su mentor, su profesor, y más importante aún, su única familia, lo único que le quedaba estaba ahí, perdiendo poco a poco el color de su piel, su pecho bajaba lentamente como si fuera a detenerse de un momento a otro, no soportando esto, cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, no podía hacer nada… nada…  
- "no te rindas… tú no eres una persona que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente, hazlo por tus padres, levántate y cúralo, si tanto es tu deseo por salvarle yo te ayudaré, pero hazlo ahora o no habrá manera de sacarlo de la muerte" – le dijo esa voz, comenzó a pararse lentamente pero con pose firme, no permitiría que muriera, no se daría por vencido, no, aún era muy temprano para eso, debía ayudarle, como fuera, si era necesario dar su vida por él, lo haría! Con una determinación nunca antes vista en su rostro y acciones, colocó sus manos sobre Remus de la manera en la que le habían indicado, la luz esta vez fue cegadora, muchos de los que ahora descansaban se habían acercado a ver porque el alboroto, quedando también atrapados por aquél resplandor, el sentimiento que provocaba esa luz era cálido y reconfortante, cuando la luz se disipó pudieron ver a aquél hombre que había salvado a los heridos más graves, con la respiración agitada y tomando la mano de Remus quien recuperaba su color normal poco a poco, la sonrisa de su cara era cálida y dulce, aún se veían rastros de las lágrimas que habían sido derramadas hace momentos atrás, el joven al parecer sintió su presencia puesto que se paró rápidamente, volteó a verlos y luego desapareció… Todos quedaron en Shock, aquél hombre se había desaparecido en Hogwarts, y sus ojos, eran de color Verde Esmeralda, hasta ahora solo dos personas poseían ese color tan extraño: Lily y Harry Potter, una muerta y otro desaparecido en quien sabe donde, no podía ser ninguno, o sí, pero lo más seguro es que fuera éste último, partiendo por el color de pelo y los ojos, además de ese cariño por Remus, Isaack y Rupert (no mal piensen!), pero este joven parecía de unos 17 años no 16, era imposible que cambiara tanto… o sí?...  
- Todos a dormir, AHORA, mis pacientes deben descansar – ordenó Poppy  
- en seguida nos vamos… - le dijo el Director  
- Ahora es Ahora profesor  
- bien, nos vamos, Minerva, Severus, apúrense! – les llamó al verlos estáticos en su sitio…  
- en seguida Albus… - le respondieron aún Shockeados  
Cambio de Escena… En la Sala Multipropósito  
- "por poco y me descubren... ojalá que no lo hayan hecho…" – pensó antes de ir a darse una merecida ducha para luego ir a dormir…  
En el Gran Comedor a la Mañana Siguiente  
- Queridos Alumnos – comenzó Dumbledore provocando que las conversaciones cesaran – como han podido observar, el Gran Comedor no está adornado por los estandartes de las cuatro casas, en su lugar, hay estandartes negros, eso es, porque durante una semana el colegio estará de Luto por todas las perdidas provocadas en el último ataque mortífago, en Hosmeade, lamento informar que el pueblo fue destruido casi por completo, lo cual nos lleva a suspender las salidas durante este curso, al menos hasta que no hayan reconstruido las tiendas que fueron dañadas, ahora sin más interrupciones ¡A COMER! – dijo finalmente el director.  
Los murmullos se extendieron rápidamente por todo el lugar, interrumpidos una vez más, en esta ocasión por 3 personas, Remus, Isaack y Rupert, quienes venían de la enfermería luego de una recuperación "milagrosa" según la enfermera y los demás, todos les quedaron viendo, Lupin ya no tenía ninguna ojera, ni tampoco alguna herida como tenía hace 2 días, de hecho se le veía mucho más saludable, a Rup e Isaack también se les veía más animados, la razón, pues…, según ellos, alguien los había salvado, no se quien, Harry, por que lo creían, bueno, eso también solo lo sabían ellos…  
Las clases de esa mañana fueron tranquilas, a la hora de Almuerzo todo cambió, partiendo por una lechuza que nadie conocía que llevaba un vociferador, el cual captó la atención de todo el comedor, la sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores, más específicamente a Remus que veía extrañado la carta, detrás suyo, venía Hedwig con una carta normal ("afortunadamente" – pensó). A la Izquierda DE Remus estaban Rupert, Isaack y Snape y hacia su derecha el Director, McGonagall, etc.  
Cuando ambas lechuzas se pararon frente al confundido profesor de defensa, solo una estiro la pata, la que llevaba el Howler… cuando Remus intentó quitarle la carta a Hedwig ésta no lo permitió, dándole a entender que primero debía escuchar el Howler, después, ella haría lo suyo.  
En vista de que nadie abrió aquél sobre, éste comenzó a temblar y echar humo por los extremos para luego abrirse, la voz de un Hombre Joven no más de 17 años llenó el lugar, por el tono estaba BASTANTE enfadado…  
- REMUS JOHN LUPIN! – Comenzó – ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE Y DESCEREBRADO! Y NO SE SI IMBÉCIL TAMBIÉN O NO, ME PUEDES DECIR COMO SE TE OCURRE PARTICIPAR EN LA LUCHA DE MORTÍFAGOS EN HOSMEADE!A TRES DÍAS DE LUNA LLENA! 3 DÍAS! – Le gritó con una voz llena de dureza, para luego girarse a Dumbledore – LO QUE DIRÉ A CONTINUACIÓN DEJARÁ MI REPUTACIÓN POR LOS SUELOS… AL DIABLO CON ELLA… PUEDE DECIRME EN QUE MIERDA PENSABA, PRIMERO DEJA QUE SIRIUS VAYA A AZKABAN SIN UN JUICIO PREVIO, LUEGO DEJA QUE VAYA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS DONDE PODRÍAN ATRAPARLO Y QUE, PEOR QUE ESO, MURIÓ, Y AHORA PERMITE QUE REMUS VAYA AL ATAQUE! SI QUIERE QUE MI VIDA SEA UNA MIERDA CRÉAME QUE LO HA CONSEGUIDO, Y ESO QUE NO HE CONTADO MI INFANCIA CON LOS DURLEY, USTED ESTABA ENTERADO DONDE TENÍA QUE DORMIR, LA CANTIDAD DE COMIDA Y AYUDA QUE ME PROPORCIONABAN, INCLUSO SABIA QUE… OLVÍDELO – gritó cada vez subiendo más el tono de voz – USTEDES DOS! – les dijo ahora a Rupert e Isaack – SE SUPONE QUE LOS HE ENTRENADO PARA RESISTIR EN UN COMBATE, REALMENTE VAMOS A TENER QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE, LOS CINCO CONTÁNDOME Y CRÉANME QUE SERÁ ANTES DE LO QUE TODOS CREEN, LO JURO COMO QUE ME LLAMO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! – Terminó la voz, para que luego la carta se hiciera cenizas, ahora, el Gran Comedor estaba en un sepulcral silencio, que rompió Hedwig estirando su para a Remus, éste tembloroso la abrió…

_Remus, Isaack, Rupert y Dumbledore: _

Los espero en la sala multiuso (multipropósito) en el 7° piso a las 19:00 en punto sean puntuales.

Harry J. Potter

-"Al menos es mejor que cualquier cosa" – susurró el licántropo, aunque con el gran silencio todos lo escucharon, los murmullos una vez más no se hicieron esperar¿Qué hacía Potter en el Colegio¿A qué se refería con eso del "entrenamiento"¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Dumbledore si todos sabían que era su favorito¿Qué le habían hecho sus familiares¿porqué trataba con tanta familiaridad al profesor Lupin, preguntas como esa rondaban en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes. Hermione y Ron, no sabían que pensar, su amigo siempre había querido mucho a Dumbledore y era muy extraño el que ahora le odiara, acaso le había ocultado cosas importantes, o quizás el no haberle dicho que podría ser engañado lo había llevado a odiarlo, no, eso no era razón suficiente, ya le preguntarían cuando lo vieran, en mucho tiempo más… lamentablemente no?... Ambos seguían deprimidos, nada era igual, estaban juntos como mejores amigos ahora, sí, pero el más importante no estaba, deseaban que volviera, pero muchas veces pensaban que quizás y sólo quizás, Harry estuviera bien en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba… pero… acaso no veía que ellos sufrían su ausencia, que egoístas, Harry siempre los había apoyado sin esperar siquiera un gracias a cambio, creciendo sin el calor de una familia, el amor, el cariño, la felicidad y la calidez que ésta te entregaba, el había estado solo, siempre, hasta que se conocieron, pero aún así, él intentaba nunca molestarlos con sus propios problemas, cuando les contaba algo era porque ellos insistían en que lo hiciera.  
-------------  
Remus estaba completamente triste, Harry se escuchaba enfadado en aquél Howler que recibió en el Almuerzo, pero cómo se había enterado de eso, y, cómo vendría a Hogwarts?; no soportaría que Harry le odiara, era su única familia, su única razón de existencia, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo por su irresponsabilidad… debía concentrarse en sus clases, sus alumnos no tenían la culpa, afortunada y desafortunadamente tenía clases con los Gryffindors y Slytherins de 6° año.  
- Buenas Tardes a todos – saludó Lupin – hoy continuaremos practicando el encantamiento patronum, espero que hayan practicado – les dijo antes de dejarse caer en la silla, literalmente, cuando levantó la cabeza vio que tanto Ron como Hermione querían saber que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor.  
- Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger salgan de la clase un momento por favor, debo comunicarles algo, Srta. Patil queda a cargo – les ordenó  
Ya afuera…  
- bien, que querían preguntarme? – les interrogó Remus  
- por qué Harry odia tanto al profesor Dumbledore?  
- no lo sé, cuando se lo pregunté no quiso decírmelo, supuse que era algo temporal pero veo que no, al parecer está resentido por todo lo que ha hecho  
- que ha hecho?  
- no lo sé chicos, lamento informarles que no tengo idea… - les informó el Profesor de DCAO  
- Remus, por qué Harry te mandó ese Howler?  
- eh… por qué mejor no entramos, van a preguntar porque tanta demora… - cambió de Tema Remus, los chicos si se dieron cuenta o no, no lo demostraron simplemente le siguieron dentro del aula.  
- SILENCIO – gritó Remus al entrar al salón – PUEDEN DECIRME QUE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ? – su rostro en sí daba terror, estaba solo dibujada una mueca de ira  
Todos comenzaron a explicar a la vez, cosa, que molestó aún más a Remus, así que decidió pedirle a Neville que explicara  
- bueno… luego de que usted se fue, Malfoy comenzó a insultar a Harry, diciendo que era un cobarde entre otras cosas peores, luego le lanzó varios hechizos a Parvati, dejándola aturdida… - informó  
- 40 puntos menos para Slytherin y una semana de detención con Filch, ahora FUERA de MI clase, no lo quiero ver hasta la próxima semana! Que espera, dije FUERA o es que acaso no ha procesado la información? – sentenció y gritó el licántropo.  
Después de aquél incidente y de haber despertado a Parvati, la clase continuó sin problemas, hasta las 17:00, Rupert e Isaack, no le habían acompañado puesto que habían ido a buscar un encargo al callejón Diagon.  
18:55, a esa hora Remus junto a los demás partieron hasta el séptimo piso, al llegar vieron a un joven con una capa negra cubriéndole el rostro, con una señal de su mano les hizo seguirlo luego de haber pasado tres veces, cuando entraron vieron una salita no muy grande con una mesa y cuatro sillas al centro, una ventana al exterior, y unos té y galletas para conversar más "tranquilamente", en las paredes habían algunas estanterías con libros, para qué, quien sabe…  
- Adelante – dijo con voz ronca el hombre  
- Harry? – preguntó temeroso el licántropo  
- el mismo, ahora tomen asiento por favor – dijo con tono de voz que no aceptaba un no por respuesta  
- Señor Potter nosotros no queríamos… - comenzaron Rupert e Isaack en perfecta sincronía  
- SILENCIO – ordenó con una voz fría, al más puro estilo Snape – Escuchen, se suponía que me dieron una semana de vacaciones para hablar con ustedes y ser feliz, cuando veo como van las cosas, lo primero que veo es como ustedes 3 luchan en Hosmeade – dijo apuntando a Remus y sus 2 guardias – y que usted no les impide el asistir sabiendo que la luna llena está muy cercana a la fecha! Miren, yo estoy aquí para que sepan que si me entero que han cometido alguna estupidez me las paguen, y si usted, Dumbledore, comete algún otro error, o intenta manipular otra vida JURO por la tumba de mis padres que usted no vivirá para contarlo, ya intentó manejar mi vida, como resultado creó al salvador del mundo mágico en un hogar sin cariño, en el que me maltrataron, me torturaron síquica y físicamente, me privaron de una familia, así que puede conformarse con que de ahora en adelante solo haya un Harry frío y calculador, adiós a mi yo amable y confiado, desde ahora, esa parte de mí, ya NO existe por mi parte, puede irse a la mierda, no me interesa lo que haga con su vida, lo único que ha hecho a sido que mi vida sea un infierno, al igual que la de Sirius, espero que pueda cargar con estos hechos en su conciencia.  
- ahora tú, Remus, puedes decirme en que pensabas cuando fuiste al ataque de Hosmeade, estabas demasiado débil como para luchar, tienes en mente lo que hubiera significado tu muerte! Creo que no, no me interesa si quieres combatir a los mortífagos, de hecho, es algo bueno, pero si lo vas a hacer que sea cuando estes en condiciones! – le reprochó con un tono lleno de dureza y amargura  
- ustedes dos… FUERON ENTRENADOS DURANTE 1 MES… para enfrentarse a los mortífagos y son los primeros que caen, eso es una vergüenza, pueden decirme como planeaban ser grandes guardianes si ni siquiera pueden protegerse a si mismos!  
- señor… creemos que lo mejor es que nos retiremos de su guardia, como usted lo dice sólo somos una vergüenza para los Potter – dijeron tristemente bajando la cabeza  
- No, no me he referido a que dejen sus puestos, lo que quiero decirles es que si quieren mejorar deben aprender a trabajar y defenderse entre grupos, quiero que regresen a la mansión Potter hoy mismo y los traigan a todos aquí para que se preparen, no se preocupen por la guardia del castillo, sólo estarán aquí un mes – les dijo más calmadamente, al parecer Dumbledore se llevó la peor parte de la furia de Harry…  
- si señor! – respondieron ambos  
- ahora si no les molesta, retírense, mañana me marcho y necesito descansar para cruzar de un continente a otro… Buenas Noches! – avisó echándolos de forma indirecta.  
- muy bien, Buenas Noches descansa Harry  
- Buenas Noches señor Potter, que descanse  
- gracias, mándenle saludos a los demás – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y pensar en una cómoda cama para dormir, luego de que apareciera se tiró encima y quedó profundamente dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente sin más, partió a la isla de las Bermudas, al llegar allí, Godric le esperaba sonriente junto a Merlín, un hombre de Barba blanca y túnicas oscuras con estrellas fugaces.  
- Buenas – saludó Harry al llegar  
- como te fue Harry?  
- muy bien gracias – respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, Godric captó la indirecta al igual que Merlín pero prefirieron callar.  
- Harry te presentó a Merlín, Merlín te presento a Harry Potter  
- mucho gusto – se saludaron ambos con una inclinación de cabeza y un apretón de manos  
- Harry, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, creo que vienes muy agotado, recuerda que mañana debemos comenzar el entrenamiento  
- tan rápido?  
- si, así es…  
- bien, mejor me voy a dormir! – anunció antes de retirarse – hasta mañana…  
- descansa! – le dijeron ambos antes de ir a conversar al despacho de Godric.  
Cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada quedó dormido profundamente.  
A la mañana Siguiente se despertó justo a tiempo para salir a correr, cuando llegó abajo ambos maestros le esperaban para comenzar un nuevo día…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Notas: Hola, espero no haberme demorado mucho :P, he de decir que personalmente me ha gustado mucho este capítulo, ahora voy a responder sus reviews tanto del 10 como del 9 capítulo.

**Capítulo 9:**

**Pedro:** hola!. Yo bastante bien, gracias, me alegra que te siga gustando mi fics, espero que nos topemos luego en el chat, te espero para el siguente capítulo¡ Byee  
**  
Andy Black Lupin**: jajaja gracias por el halago :), bueno sobre eso de que casi violan a Harry, he de admitir que me sobrepasé un poco! (bueno mucho), con quien hablaba Godric ya te has enterado no, jajaja, espero ver tus RR, en este capítulo! (11)…Bye!

**john black potter**: ehh, pues, gracias, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir , espero que te aparezcas luego en los demás caps, cuídate, un beso, Byeee  
**  
Juaniweb**: jajajajaj, pero no me desmientas, si o no que son cortitos, aunque alguien te superó lo admito, pero eso no quiere decir que me moleste ;P, gracias por el apoyo, bye, salu2!

**Aykasha Peke**: ajajajajja, mira quien habla, tu también dejas los capítulos inconclusos, no soy la única! Jjajaja, ehh, no, no quiero crearle un trauma! Estas loca, yo soy un angelito incapaz de hacerle eso – si claro. En tu otro fics también dejaste un trauma (cállate) – perdón mi yo interior se mete cuando no debe, pues yo tambn quería que le dieran una paliza a Draco pero lo necesito en mi historia…espero que siga mejorando mi narración (cosa NO tan difícil porque en clases he tenido que escribir como 7 historias NARRADAS TT) tu tbn actualiza pronto, cuídate, un beso, Byeeee

**Finsi Potter:** jajajaj, creo que ya estas de vacaciones no, jajaja, no hay problema, que bueno que te guste el cap. Y sí, por su puesto que Vernon va a pagar, tengo un "hermoso" final para el en uno o dos capítulos más, muuajajaja, lo siento, cuidate, byee  
**  
Aviso: los que no aparecen aquí es porque su respuesta va a estar en el otro capítulo…

* * *

Capítulo 10:**

**  
Menlor Griffindor: **que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. 9, en serio, lo que le pasó a Harry en sí es una parte importante en la historia aunque mas adelante, y cn respecto al 10 pues, MUCHAS GRACIAS, que, no sabía que más poner! Jajaja… 

**Nachita:** te parece si te agrego a mi MSN, porque todas las ideas son bien recibidas, tu me avisas, a ver para tus preguntas: 1) los padres de Harry van a estar un tiempo determinado, al principio como fantasmas y luego de la forma en la que regresó Godric, pero acuérdate que no pueden salir del triángulo, aunque eso aun esta en proceso de pensamiento jajajaja, y a la 2) sí, si hay una pareja para Harry, solo que ésta va a salir a la luz más adelante, ambos personajes son demasiado tercos como para poder demostrar sus sentimientos, quien es, eso, se va a averiguar más adelante aunque di varias pistas, bueno, espero ver tu rr en este Cáp. Cuídate, bye!

**SusiBlack**: ehh… que puedo decir, gracias o no, un rr tan específico como "sigue" no me ayuda en responder, aprecio mucho que quieras que siga, así que voy a interpretarlo como que te gusta el fics, jejej, cuídate, bye!

**Jovas**: jejej, si algo más movido de lo normal… te apoyo en eso, y lo de "Voldy" no me digas que no es original, se me ocurrió para poner en ridículo a Voldemort en un duelo mental o físico, jajajaja, cuidate…  
**  
Myca**: hola, bien, espero no haberme tardado tanto, jjejeje, es que, mis "queridos" profesores me mandaban muchas tareas, pero ahora que me libré de ellos por 2 semanas puedo escribir más pacíficamente, muchas gracias por leer mi fics, espero que te siga gustando, cuidate y nos vemos! Chaus!

**

* * *

**

Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho!

SerenitaKou


	12. Entrenando con Merlín

**Atención:** éste capítulo contiene una Escena (casi al final) la cual me salió de no se donde (idea de una amiga), he de decir que no es lo mejor que he hecho pero me sirvió como entretención para hacerle mal a un personaje (olviden lo último) esta será la primera y seguramente última vez que aparezca algo así, es como decirlo… algo con tinte de Slash sin contener nada de ello, en la nota final salen aclaraciones respecto a _"eso"_  
**  
Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a excepción de los que no conocen.  
(Puse eso para estar más tranquila y dormir sin preocupaciones.)  
Sin más, aquí viene el Capítulo:

* * *

Capítulo 12  
Entrenando Con Merlín

_En el Cáp. Anterior:  
Cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada quedó dormido profundamente.  
A la mañana Siguiente se despertó justo a tiempo para salir a correr, cuando llegó abajo ambos maestros le esperaban para comenzar un nuevo día…_

_(No necesariamente debe estar la continuación de éste capítulo a continuación)_

Flash Back  
- dejaste que se fuera! – gritó un Hombre de Barba Blanca, ya entrado en años  
- Si no lo dejaba se iría por su propia cuenta! – se defendió el acusado  
- Como sea, pero espero que no se repita entendido?  
- Entiéndelo él es su ÚNICA familia!  
- ya lo sé, pero sabes que este incidente solo hará que nos demoremos más en su entrenamiento!  
- Ya sé, Ya sé, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.  
- de acuerdo, vayamos abajo, que el entrenamiento empieza en poco tiempo.  
- Vamos. – le respondió el otro Hombre, ambos salieron con una cara bastante enfadada aunque a medida que bajaban las escaleras sus caras se relajaban bastante, en parte, por que no querían preocupar al otro habitante de esa casa que llegaría en unos momentos.  
Fin Flash Back  
Ambos Hombres apreciados con anterioridad le indicaban a un muchacho los ejercicios correspondientes, enviándose entre sí, miradas asesinas de vez en cuando.  
- Ahora corre hacia atrás en Zig-Zag – le indicó el Hombre más Joven  
- Como digas Godric – le respondió el chico de cabello azabache.  
- Merlín, toca tu orden – le dijo con tono gélido que sorprendió al chico  
- Corre de espaldas evitando obstáculos. – le dijo luego de mover su mano ligeramente para hacer aparecer Vallas, Cuerdas, etc.  
- Entendido.  
Momentos más tarde un agotado Harry hacía su entrada en la ducha para poder descansar finalmente luego de tan largo entrenamiento.  
- "No lo entiendo, por qué Godric estaba tan enfadado con Merlín?... _Quizás se pelearon no crees?..._ vaya, ya te comenzaba a extrañar… _que considerado de tu parte… _pero cómo es que hablas solo en algunas ocasiones?... _acaso no crees que tengo derecho a descansar, el tiempo en el que desaparezco es sólo porque te dejo un tiempo para pensar en lo que te digo… _por qué no apareciste antes, cuando yo era más pequeño?... _porque no se me permitía, ya te lo dije, yo sólo salgo cuando tu conciencia lo necesita enormemente, aunque ahora no sea tan necesario me comenzaba a aburrir, además cuando intenté hablarte tu solo me evadías, nunca escuchaste NADA de lo que te dije… _OH, no lo sabía, lo siento, por que creo que seremos buenos amigos?... _porque pertenecemos al mismo lugar y persona quizás? – le preguntó su conciencia en un tono burlesco – _HEY, más respeto hombre por dios!... _como quieras, te dejo tranquilo tengo cosas que hacer… _está bien." – luego de esas palabras tanto Harry como su "Conciencia" cortaron comunicación y cada uno se dedico a lo suyo. (Saben, se me hace extraño escribir a dos personas dentro del pensamiento de uno mismo!)  
Cuando Bajó para poder Desayunar escuchó a Godric y Merlín discutiendo, así que, para escuchar mejor decidió escucharles detrás de la puerta.  
- …he dicho que no debe enterarse que ellos están aquí hasta el final del entrenamiento! – habló Merlín  
- y yo reafirmo mi postura, él, tiene derecho de conocerlos! – le respondió otra voz, la de Godric.  
- Sé que no los conoce, sé que sufre por eso, pero sé también que en sus manos está el destino del mundo!  
- tengo todo eso claro, pero mírate, te has puesto egoísta, dónde está el hombre bonachón que conocí, el que deseaba la felicidad del resto antes de la propia, el que pensaba que una guerra le pertenece a todos y no uno solo, PUEDES DECIRME DONDE! – le reprochó Godric, completamente enfadado con la actitud del Mago.  
- tienes razón, es sólo que… tantas vidas… no importa, él tiene derecho ha conocer a sus padres, aunque sea una interrupción para nuestro trabajo…  
- sabes que opino igual… pero admito que debemos entrenarlo primero…  
- es cierto, si le decimos la verdad abandonará el entrenamiento y querrá estar con ellos todo el tiempo, aunque desee verlo feliz, el destino de los demás cae sobre sus hombros, aún siendo tan joven – mentalizó Merlín con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y voz  
- no creen que esa decisión debería tomarla por mi propia cuenta, admito que lo más normal sería querer estar con mis padres, pero también es importante que, aunque deba sacrificar mi felicidad, los demás tambien puedan disfrutar de la vida – interrumpió otra voz, mucho más joven, la cual, se escuchaba bastante más enfadada y gélida que la de Godric momentos atrás, si había algo que odiaba, era eso, que le ocultaran todo lo importante, y peor aún, lo que estaba relacionado con él directamente.  
- … hace… cuanto tiempo que estás allí, Harry? – preguntó aún sorprendido Godric por el tono y la aparición del chico.  
- desde hace bastante tiempo como para saber la verdad que me han ocultado, podrían decirme cuando pensaban comentarme si quiera que mis padres estaban aquí?  
- Harry… ellos… ellos…están aquí por que se les ha encomendado una misión, además también decidieron darte un pequeño premio por haber sacrificad tu felicidad, lamentablemente no podrás verlos hasta que quede solo un mes de entrenamiento… - dijo Godric cada vez bajando más el tono de voz y suavizándolo para que el chico no creyera que lo culpaban de alguna cosa…  
- no… no pueden… no pueden hacerme esto… después de tantos años sin conocer a mis padres, llegan y me dicen esto… no… como… como podré vivir sabiendo que ellos están tan cerca y no puedo acércame… por que la vida me hace esto! – susurró Harry mientras caía al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro, Godric y Merlín no sabían si lo habían escuchado o imaginado, pero, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, sabían que el chico había abierto una herida profunda la cual, aún no cicatrizaba debidamente, y que ahora, no cerraría nunca.  
- Harry… por favor… no puedes dejarte vencer por esto… ellos no desean verte así… - intentó animarlo - Harry… ? – preguntó Godric visiblemente preocupado al ver que el chico no reaccionaba  
- Muchacho… Sabemos que estas mal… pero como dijo Godric… no puedes dejarte vencer – acotó Merlín, intentando ayudar, cosa que no consiguió.  
- Harry… responde por favor! – le dijo Godric perdiendo la paciencia  
- por qué? – habló Harry con voz apagada  
Esta pregunta descolocó a ambos hombres… Ambos se miraron por unos instantes preguntándose que debían hacer.  
- por qué? – insistió  
- por qué, qué? – Preguntaron ambos  
- por qué deben hacerme sufrir de esta manera? – aclaró  
Ambos le miraron con pena, incluso con lástima, preguntándose lo mismo, por qué la vida era tan injusta con él?  
- no lo sabemos Harry, pero piensa que el Hombre debe madurar a veces de la peor manera para poder enfrentar su vida.  
- acaso… intentas decir que… que… he tenido que sufrir de esta manera para madurar! – Le dijo Harry levantando la voz  
- nunca me escucharás decir eso Harry, nunca – le respondió Godric con voz nostálgica.  
- Harry… deseas comenzar el entrenamiento mañana para recuperarte hoy?  
- no – respondió de manera cortante sobresaltando a ambos hombres, escucharon bien… algo que aún no entendían era la manera de cambiar su actitud un momento antes el podía estar gritando de dolor y segundos después tenía una pose Fría y Firme.  
- Perdón? – Preguntó Merlín  
- dije que… no… deseo… suspender… el… entrenamiento – dijo entrecortadamente el ojiverde, la razón, la desesperación e impaciencia formada por tener que repetir las cosas.  
- estás seguro? Yo no tendría problemas en… -intentó decir el Mago pero fue interrumpido por Harry – DIJE QUE VOY A ENTRENAR ENTENDIDO!  
- Sí, Sí, lo siento! – le respondió  
- perdón, yo… no quería excederme de esa forma… - intentó excusarse  
- no importa Harry… en serio…  
- en ese caso, vayamos a desayunar si? – dijo Godric al tiempo que pasaba cada brazo alrededor de los hombros de ambos Magos, a lo que estos le miraron con gesto de diversión para luego seguirlo hasta la mesa.  
El Desayuno transcurrió en silencio, los 3 magos presentes divagaban en sus mentes absortos en cualquier cosa que no fuera hablar entre ellos, el más Joven de ellos estaba con una expresión de Tristeza y Dolor, algo que había tenido que aprender a base de sufrimiento era que siempre lo malo, podía estar peor.

Técnica de Armas.  
- Muy bien Harry, esta será tu primera clase, Técnica de Armas, comenzaremos por la Espada – Explicó Godric.  
Se hallaban en una sala bastante grande de color verde oscuro, el techo era blanco y el piso adquiría el color que uno eligiera, la puerta para llegar era de roble de unos 2 metros de alto, la "pista" por así decirlo era gigantesca, no había ningún objeto que se pudiera romper, en las paredes colgaban antorchas, a la derecha de Harry había una puerta, que, según le explicaron daba a unos camarines.  
- puedo preguntar una cosa?  
- Adelante  
- por qué Merlín no me da clases en esta asignatura?  
- OH, bueno, el nunca fue muy bueno con la espada… - dijo con un deje de diversión en sus ojos  
- ya veo… - respondió, para luego acotar – un momento Godric, dijiste que el no era bueno con la espada, por tanto tampoco debería con la daga, pero según me explicaste el me daría esa clase, puedo preguntar porqué?  
- eh… se podría decir que le gustaban más las armas pequeñas, aunque sólo las que tenían filo debían cumplir con esa expectativa.  
- a… - dijo asintiendo levemente  
- dejemos de perder el tiempo, hay que comenzar, debes seguir mis esquemas entendido?  
- SI! – respondió más animado.  
Cuando llevaban 10 minutos Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos, Godric hacía movimientos circulares con la espada, comenzaba a lanzarla como lanza sin soltarla, mejor dicho amenazaba con la espada como si ésta fuera una lanza y su misión fuese encajonar al oponente, luego la barría a 10 Cm. Del suelo como una soga, y hacía una simulación como si estuviera peleando con alguien.  
- repite eso 5 veces lentamente, cuando termines comenzaremos a aumentar la velocidad.  
- QUÉ! – preguntó sorprendido.  
- lo olvidaba, debes usar esta espada! – le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una espada similar a la que él usaba pero de 30 kilos  
- PUEDES DECIRME QUE PRETENDES! – preguntó cuando intentó tomar la espada  
- fácil, quiero que los músculos de tus brazos se tonifiquen  
- noooo – susurró Harry para sí – lo peor es que esta pesadilla recién comienza…  
- VAMOS! MUEVE ESOS BRAZOS! FLOJO, PEREZOSO, VAMOS! NI QUE FUERAS UN ANCIANO! – le gritó Godric animándole a seguir, Harry apenas se movía la espada pesaba demasiado según él.  
Si esto era su primera clase realmente no quería pensar como sería después… cada vez debía aumentar el ritmo, prácticamente debía hacer cada movimiento en menos de 20 segundos. Como había dicho, esto recién comenzaba, pasada la primera hora, Godric le explico diferentes posiciones, las cuales, ayudaban a mejorar la rapidez, agilidad y el moverse más silenciosamente, cosa muy DIFICIL, debía mantener pose alerta todo el tiempo. Como a las 9:45 dominaba en un porcentaje mínimo las posiciones, por lo cual, Godric le explicó de debía estar en posición defensiva con los ojos cerrados los oídos atentos y tanto las piernas como los brazos preparados para atacar Y/O defenderse, cuando Godric comenzó a atacarle silenciosamente el Gryffindor aún no procesaba los movimientos específicos, así que como imaginarán, al final de la clase salió con muchos cortes tanto en sus mejillas como en sus brazos, piernas y torso.  
- bebe esto, no te aproveches, sólo será administrada por tu primera semana. – le dijo antes de que saliera tendiéndole un frasco con una poción verde azulada  
- gracias – le respondió sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba la poción al seco para luego poner una mueca de asco. – Asquerosa pero eficiente – dijo antes de salir rumbo a la siguiente clase que se llevaría a cabo en el salón contiguo.

Magia Antigua y Magia Blanca

- Hola Harry – saludó Merlín  
- Hola – respondió Harry con una sonrisa  
- bien, quiero que sepas que por ahora solo veremos teoría  
- QUÉ! – preguntó sobresaltando al hombre  
- algún problema?  
- no, no, ninguno – le dijo intentando calmarlo  
- bueno como decía veremos Teoría pero, no será de la Teoría que tú lees, sino que será una Teoría que YO mismo te explicaré, partiendo por los conceptos de la Magia Antigua y Blanca, en la práctica, separaremos ambas magias para no causar problemas.  
- está bien.  
(N/A: de aquí en adelante las reglas explicadas serán sacadas sólo de mi imaginación, no son reales ni nada parecido)

- veamos, comenzaré con el concepto de la Magia en general entendido? – preguntó, ante el asentimiento del chico continuó con su explicación – verás la Magia es una sola, por lo tanto no se separa ni en magia blanca ni en magia negra…  
- no te entiendo  
- La Magia Negra y la Magia Blanca provienen del mismo núcleo de energía, por tanto, ninguna se puede catalogar como buena o mala, me entiendes?  
- algo… pero quieres decir que las imperdonables no son magia Negra?  
- exacto, la magia Negra y la Blanca se denominó así por el uso que el hombre le daba generalmente, la que tu conoces como magia negra siempre la utilizaban con fines oscuros y la blanca para combatirlos, lo que nadie quiere entender es que ambas provienen de lo mismo, el mismo punto de referencia, de partida, de energía, me entiendes?  
- Sí, algo, pero una cosa que no entiendo es: por ejemplo el Wingardium Leviosa es considerado magia Blanca también podría definirse como Negra?  
- así es, si el Leviosa lo usas para un fin Oscuro termina siendo como Magia Negra, claramente los demás lo seguirán considerando como Magia Blanca puesto que una minoría de magos Oscuros la utilizan como Negra, otra cosa que no entienden es que si utilizan por ejemplo el Kedavra no son magos oscuros ni utilizan Magia Negra, claramente depende de la ocasión y del uso…  
- ? – una expresión de Confusión se apoderó del rostro de Harry, así que Merlín decidió explicarle más detalladamente.  
- te voy a poner un caso X y tú me respondes, OK?  
- OK – le respondió  
- si tu mejor amigo esta encajonado por 4 mortífagos y sin Varita, uno de ellos está a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina, lo matarías para salvar a tu amigo?  
- si es la única forma, Sí

- en ese caso, te convertirías en un mago que usa la magia Negra para cosas Oscuras?  
- no  
- Porqué no?  
- porque estaría salvando la vida de alguien inocente, a diferencia de los Mortífagos que lo hacen por el placer de… - iba a seguir pero calló, había entendido lo que Merlín le intentaba explicar… La Magia era Neutra y uno la transformaba en Oscura o Pura no era por que la magia fuera así, de hecho, La Magia solo era una energía pura que se clasificaba en la utilizada por el bien y por el mal…  
inmediatamente le informó su teoría a Merlín quien, sonrió complacido por el avance de su alumno, así que decidió explicarle lo que verían en estas clases…  
- Haremos esto, para estas clases, todo seguirá como Magia Blanca y como Magia Negra, pero ten en cuenta que los hechizos de desarme que se consideran blancos no los estudiaremos, sólo veremos los hechizos originarios de la Magia en estado Puro… por ejemplo: Los Elementos Naturales, El Fuego, El Agua, El Aire, La Tierra, aunque no necesariamente los domines por eso comenzaremos solo con la teoría, esta bien?  
- Sí! – respondió emocionado  
- Perfecto, ahora, primero que nada quiero que te concentres en encontrar tu Núcleo Mágico, si estoy en lo correcto puedes hacer magia sin varita no? – ante el asentimiento de Harry continuó – en ese caso es aún más importante que encuentres tú Núcleo Mágico, así, los hechizos te saldrán con mayor potencia, entendido, no descansarás hasta que lo logres…  
- Esta bien. – dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.  
- Bien, debes concentrarte, siéntate con las piernas cruzadas sobre este cojín… ahora cierra tus ojos y agudiza tus sentidos, deja tu mente en blanco… adéntrate en ti mismo… ignora todos los sonidos que no provengan de mi voz… relájate pero no bajes la guardia… ahora busca en tu interior una corriente cálida y que sea agradable… síguela… busca una luz potente y pura, concéntrate en ella e intenta moverla… muévela con tus deseos o pensamientos, has que comience a recorrer tu cuerpo dejando su poder y energía por donde pase, deberás sentir un calorcillo por todo el cuerpo…concéntrate en eso hasta que te lo indique.  
Después de eso, todo fue silencio, no se escuchaba nada y todo a la vez, era como si el viento y las olas se hubieran callado en estos momentos, una débil aura de color rojo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Harry envolviendo el cuarto en un ambiente cálido y reconfortante, luego, de su pecho, una luz blanca y pura comenzó a brotar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa luz cegó a Merlín, tan rápida como llegó, se fue, cuando el Aura de Harry comenzó a crecer, se cumplió el horario, Merlín decidió "despertarle" ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina por parte del chico, ya que la única forma de sacarlo fue mojarlo de arriba abajo.  
- Se puede saber que haces! – le preguntó el Gryffindor  
- vamos, es hora de almorzar…  
- tenías que despertarme de esa forma?  
- sí, ahora levántate  
- no puedo… - dijo avergonzado, cuando Merlín le miró interrogante simplemente se encogió de Hombros – cuando lo intenté termine sentado, como estoy ahora, no tengo fuerzas, me tiemblan las piernas…  
- es normal, cuando debes adentrarte de tal manera terminas por agotarte demasiado…  
- en ese caso como saldré de aquí?  
- Tómate esta poción  
- Gracias, Merlín…?  
- sí?  
- no, nada, olvídelo…  
- seguro?  
- si… - dijo al tiempo que se paraba para dirigirse a almorzar

Almuerzo  
- Cómo les fue? – preguntó Godric al verlos llegar  
- bastante bien, hizo progresos mucho más rápido que tú, de hecho ya encontró su núcleo  
- en cuántos intentos?  
- uno  
Con esa frase calló a Godric durante un buen tiempo, a él le había tomado al menos 15 intentos y al chico UNO, sólo U-N-O!  
Luego de que Godric recuperara la compostura habló: Te felicito, Harry – ante el asentimiento en forma de gratitud de este continuó – bueno, si recuerdo bien, en la noche tenías Runas, Aritmancia, Adivinación y Astronomía no?  
- Sí  
- bueno, durante este año no verás nada de eso… - al ver la mueca de confusión de Harry le aclaró – de hecho haremos un cambio, moveremos esas 2 horas a Rastreo, Habilidad y Lógica, y ésta, pasara a esa hora, juntaremos las 4 materias con creación de hechizos para que aprendas Idiomas, Griego, Romano, Latín, Francés y Alemán, aunque estas dos últimas serán menos necesarias, comprendiste?  
- sí, perfectamente, pero, porqué?  
- porque es más importante que aprendas los idiomas para crear hechizos, conjuros y lo demás, puesto que la mayoría de ellos están en otro idioma no crees?  
- ahora que lo dices, he escuchado sobre aquello pero nunca entendí mucho…  
- pues, ahora entenderás más cosas no crees? – le preguntó con un gesto de diversión  
- supongo – se limitó a responder…  
- bueno, ahora puedes ir a descansar – dijo Godric cuando habían terminado de Almorzar  
- Godric…? Podría visitar a Wisk y Saith?  
- Por supuesto  
- a todo esto, dónde está mi Fénix?  
- ha estado todo este tiempo en el castillo pero estamos esperando que vuelva a nacer, esta en sus últimos días, pronto estará contigo  
- ya veo… pues… gracias – dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.  
- Godric…?  
- Hm.?  
- porqué no le dices al chico que tendrá que estar más tiempo?  
- eh… pues… no he pensado en como hacerlo…  
- no crees que se enfadará si se entera por sus métodos  
- Merlín… por una vez en tu vida, no me des consejos, si?  
- cómo quieras – dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros – pero luego no te quejes  
En respuesta se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Godric antes de abandonar la estancia, Merlín le siguió momentos después…

En otro lugar quien sabe donde…  
El paisaje era tétrico, un bosque espeso a la derecha, una casa en ruinas a al centro, una montaña a la izquierda de la casa, en la cual habían dos personas custodiando, ambas, con capuchas negras y máscaras blancas.  
-… acaso crees que el Señor lo mate?  
- no, no lo creo, lo afirmo, es lo más seguro, no ves que le traiciono, es lo más fácil de creer no?  
- puede ser una posibilidad – corroboró el Mortífago  
- Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera… - le dijo, a lo que el otro mortífago solo asintió  
- se enteraron de la última? – preguntó un Mortífago que acababa de llegar  
- no, que ocurrió Peter?  
- dicen que Snape trabaja como espía para Dumbledore  
- el Amo lo sabe?  
- sí, pero Snape le dice que solo lo hace para que no desconfíen  
- y porqué no lo matan?  
- el amo dijo que no debían matarlo aun, y que si lo había traicionado pagaría hasta el último de sus días su error, apropósito alguien sabe algo de Potter?  
- no, de hecho… - iba a decir otro de ellos que había aparecido hace poco, pero la marca de sus brazos les informó que Voldemort les estaba llamando, por supuesto acudieron de inmediato a aquél llamado.  
cuando todos estaban reunidos, Voldemort se paró de su sillón negro de piel de dragón y dijo: Mis fieles vasallos, hoy uno de ustedes morirá por haber osado a traicionar a Lord Voldemort – habló con voz gélida y pose altanera  
- Quiero que castiguen al mortífago que ha traicionado a su Señor, Edgard, tú te encargaras de debilitarlo, aplícale el Imperius para asegurarme de tu lealtad, Ewan, tú le aplicarás el Cruciatus, y Severus tú le darás el golpe final, he de asegurarme que ninguno de ustedes me han traicionado. – finalizó riéndose macabramente.  
Edgard, pasó primero y le lanzó la maldición Imperius ordenándole que se golpeara 20 veces en la punta de una roca que había allí (Órdenes de su Amo, él le había dicho que la trajera para su juicio de muerte), realmente no quería herirle, quién querría hacerle eso a su propio hijo, pero si no lo hacía le matarían…, sabía que tanto Ewan como Severus no querían hacerlo pero debían al igual que él, hacerle pagar, lamentablemente no podía evitarse, era la ley de la supervivencia en la vida de los Mortífagos, cuando se acabó la maldición Imperius, Ewan se preparó para su turno, él, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Mortífagos, estaba allí por obligación, era eso, o sus padres y amigos al igual que su esposa e hijos morían, al lanzarle el Cruciatus, O'Neill (era el apellido del "traidor") comenzó a chillar de dolor, Voldemort reía macabramente y como desquiciado, sus ojos rojos centellaban como nunca de maldad, cuando, 2 minutos después la maldición paró, O'Neill calló de rodillas gimiendo lastimeramente, era el turno de Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, él, al igual que sus otros dos "colegas" no quería lastimar al chico (tenía 20 años) pero no podía hacer otra cosa, con los ojos cerrados, el puño de la mano izquierda apretado y la mano derecha afirmando fuertemente la varita pronunció perdido en sus pensamientos… "Avada…" pero antes de terminar el hechizo, una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, "no, no le mates Severus, Señor, máteme a mi, pero deje a mi hijo tranquilo" habló Edgard quien, no había soportado el ver a su hijo al borde de la muerte, cuando pronunció esta frase, Voldemort comenzó a reír más fuertemente: "Avada Kedavra" pronunció sin remordimiento alguno, acabando la vida de ese hombre que había suplicado por la vida de su hijo, que increíble es la magia no, que después de decir esas dos palabras la vida que uno con tanto esmero ha forjado le sea arrebatada en un dos por tres… muchos se sentirían culpables al hacerlo, pero, éste hombre no, solo sonreía de placer, cuando se giró bruscamente a Severus, más de uno saltó de su sitio, "Mátale Ahora", dijo con una voz siseante y peligrosa… Por supuesto, Snape volvió a levantar su varita y pronunció las mismas palabras que "su" Señor. "Avada Kedavra", con eso, la vida de otra persona más se extinguió en menos de 1 segundo, sin darle opción de salvarse. Voldemort mostró su conformidad ante este hecho y le indicó a Severus que se alejara de allí, ya no tenía nada más que hacer.  
- Ahora que 2 traidores han muerto, puedo contarles mi plan con total confianza - un brillo de culpa se posó en los ojos del maestro de pociones pero rápidamente lo ocultó.- Debemos encontrar a _"Potter"_ – dijo escupiendo su nombre – le he mandado muchos sueños, se que han hecho efecto, pero no logró localizarle, por más que intento no puedo, quien lo encuentre será bien recompensado, quien lo encuentre y lo mate, muere, quien no haga nada por encontrarle, excepto quienes ya tienen otras misiones, sufrirá de una manera que lo mejor sería la muerte, entendido?... pregunté E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O tropa de inútiles!  
- Si mi Lord  
- así me gusta, ahora FUERA! Severus, tú no.  
Una vez todos se fueron Voldemort puso un hechizo insonorizador le habló con voz peligrosa al Maestro de Pociones.  
- Quiero saber porqué me han dicho que eres un espía?  
- debo hacer creer que soy un Espía para poder mezclarme con la Orden, Mi Señor – Mintió, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
- Severus, Severus, sabes que lo pagarías muy caro si me traicionas no?  
- Si mi Lord  
- así me gusta – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a Severus para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro – no esperaba menos de ti Sev. (N/A: OH vamos, no se enojan con que ponga un poco de provocación por parte de Voldemort cierto, es cierto que no me gusta el SLASH pero si me sirve para la trama del Fics lo voy a usar LEVEMENTE!. Perdón por la interrupción) ante este acto Severus no hizo más que estremecerse, cosa que provocó que Voldy se acercara aun más, un mínimo movimiento y sus labios se juntaban (GUACALA!... lo siento) – Sevy, no crees que es hora de que me ayudes a satisfacerme?  
- S… Señor… yo… debo… i… i… irme… desaparecí... hace… mucho… tiempo – tartamudeó Severus ante la posición en la que se encontraban, el pegado a una pared con Voldemort a escasos centímetros suyo  
- OH, no crees que deberíamos juntarnos más seguido pero debes tener permiso  
- Señor…  
- muy bien, muy bien, vete – dijo separándose de un asustado Severus que temblaba ligeramente  
- con su permiso – dijo antes de salir.  
"maldita serpiente, tercera vez que intenta hacer lo mismo, lo mejor será que me vaya en seguida o podría atraparme, no, no quiero pensar que pasaría si lo hiciera!" – pensó al tiempo que se estremecía con sólo pensarlo, su vuelta a Hogwarts fue todo menos tranquila, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la cena así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor aún temblando ligeramente, le diría al director que lo esperaba en su despacho en una hora y se marcharía, pasaría a las cocinas por comida y desaparecería por hoy.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, tanto los alumnos y los profesores callaron al verle entrar en ese estado, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando con la Varita en su mano derecha sujeta firmemente (no la había soltado), su túnica sucia (que esperaban? Que estuviera limpiecita?) y su cara demacrada pero conservando su postura fría e indiferente, pero sus ojos reflejaban terror y culpa, aunque solo Dumbledore se dio cuenta de ello.  
- Director – dijo cuando llegó al frente de la mesa de profesores  
- dime Severus? – preguntó intrigado el Viejito  
- lo veo en mi despacho en una hora, debo hablar con usted  
- entendido Severus, ocurrió algo malo?  
- demasiadas cosas Señor, pero no hablemos ahora pueden escuchar personas indeseadas.  
- muy bien, hablaremos después entonces – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación.  
Todo el comedor escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras, la voz siempre fría de Snape ahora sonaba asustada y suave, muchos se preguntaban que había ocurrido, más de alguno había comenzado a murmurarle algo a sus compañeros, los demás no tardaron en seguirles y en menos de un minutos todos hablaban por que nadie entendía nada, los más callados aún así eran los Gryffindor's, la desaparición del cabecilla de su casa aun era muy reciente y no tenían mucho ánimo, el Quidditch por ejemplo ya no era el mismo, el entusiasmo que se vivía en la cancha era completamente diferente a las veces anteriores.

* * *

En las otras dos islas Bryan y Sofía se enfrentaban a diferentes entrenamientos, al igual que Harry el primer año vieron solo entrenamiento físico aunque en menor medida, ellos empezaban y terminaban siempre a la misma hora no como Harry que trabajaba hasta terminar. Ahora cada uno estaba especializándose en cosas distintas, tenían cualidades diferentes entre los tres y por tanto debían estudiar materias nada que ver, aunque finalmente se terminaran entrenando en lo mismo.

* * *

Mientras, en la Isla principal, un chico de aparentemente 17 años con cabello azabache indomable, ojos verde esmeralda y un gran cuerpo (no me maten, soy mujer y caigo en los encantos masculinos OK?) conversaba animadamente en un extraño lenguaje similar al siseo de las serpientes hablaba con su, al parecer, mascota.  
-_ …Estas Segura Saith? – _preguntó preocupado el chico  
_- Sí, según lo que he visto ambos están como fantasmas pero no he podido localizar dónde…  
- no te preocupes, te parece si jugamos un rato?... – _ante el asentimiento de la serpiente el chico le pidió que llamara a Wisk  
- Hola, Wisk, te parece si jugamos? – a lo que la pantera negra se le tiró encima lamiéndole la cara como respuesta.  
Los tres corrían alegremente por el lugar, Harry era perseguido por Wisk y Saith, ambas lo tenían casi acorralado pero gracias a un salto las confundió por un momento y se dio a la fuga, cuando le pillaron, Godric y Merlín sorprendidos por la escena avisaron que era hora de la siguiente clase. Como no le dejaban marcharse les tuvo que prometer que todos lo días se pasaría por allí en su descanso. 

Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones  
- Veo que has logrado llegar Harry – habló Godric  
- sí, siento la tardanza pero no dejaban que viniera – le respondió el ojiverde apenado  
- no te preocupes. Bien, esta clase te la enseñaremos ambos, a excepción de Pociones que te las dará Merlín, porque yo no soy muy bueno en ellas – le dijo con un gesto divertido – comenzaremos con la teoría por los próximos 2 meses, está bien?  
Luego de Lanzar un suspiro, Harry asintió, acaso nunca se libraría de las pociones y la lectura?  
- perfecto, sígueme, si no mal recuerdo te comenté sobre una gran biblioteca no?  
- em… no?  
- en ese caso te lo digo ahora, en este castillo contamos con una magnífica biblioteca, contiene libros incluso de hace unos 1500 años, así que deberás cuidarlos muchísimo, entendido?  
- sí! – respondió cansinamente  
- perfecto, en esa sección de allá – dijo señalando un pasillo largo con muchas estanterías a los lados – hay libros de pociones, léete los de la sección 65-D  
- perdón? – preguntó asombrado, rogando que sus sospechas fueran erróneas, la sección 65-D debía tener más de 50 libros, todos ellos:gruesos.  
- sí, toda esa sección, Harry, tiene 87 libros en total, pero deberás saltarte los números 15, 22, 36, 39, 78, 54, 41, 46, 81 y 60, comprendes o no?  
- sí, deja que los anote – le respondió el ojiverde sacando un pergamino, pluma y tinta de quien sabe donde– listo  
- bien, pues… comienza, tienes 2 horas para leer libremente.  
- esta bien, voy… - susurró antes de partir.  
Al llegar decidió tomar los libros por orden así que obviamente tomo en número uno. _Técnicas para convertirse en un Master de Pociones_ era el título del libro, escrito en 1872. En libro debía tener al menos unas 390 páginas bastante largas y de letra pequeña pero visible.

_Técnica n° 1:_

Primero que nada, lo más importante para crear una poción es: la concentración, si no se tiene concentración en las instrucciones al momento de leer simplemente no se puede crear una poción, siempre se debe poner atención en la lectura, tener precisión perfecta y correcta, a veces el colocar un poco más o menos de algo podría dañar la poción, incluso si se revuelve más o menos veces a las indicadas y en sentido contrario.  
_Muchas personas han intentado encontrar una mejor ayuda para trabajar de manera correcta, lamentablemente solo se puede confiar en uno.  
Algunas de las tácticas más útiles creadas por el mago y también usada por Muggles son: La balanza, la pesa, tambien está el termómetro entre otras cosas útiles.  
La técnica básica como se ha indicado es concentrarse en lo que se está haciendo, si no se hace, fácilmente se dañaría la poción, lo más recomendable al crear una poción es estar solamente pendiente de uno, los ingredientes, las instrucciones, el caldero y las medidas, si hay alguien más en la estancia simplemente ignórelo, podría desconcentrarse y perder el hilo y la noción del tiempo provocando lamentables accidentes irreparables en un futuro. Muchos de los Masters en pociones han debido estudiar AÑOS para convertirse en lo que son, lamentablemente cada día es más difícil encontrar gente así… _

Técnica n° 2…

_Otra Técnica muy útil es la precisión, si se han dado cuenta, hasta ahora les he explicado las cualidades necesarias, no así, tácticas para cumplir éstas, pero eso sólo puede crearlo uno, así que…_

Así continuaba el libro, habían al menos unas 800 técnicas para las pociones… En la Técnica n° 1 se especificaba que era necesaria total concentración en ellas que prácticamente había que olvidarse del resto, ahora comprendía porque siempre se distraía en su poción y esta salía mal. Estuvo concentrado durante las próximas 2 horas en el libro, tanto así que, cuando Godric fue a buscarle ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, obligándole a sacarlo por medio de un grito descomunal en su oído: Potter, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
- pero qué dem… - saltó el ojiverde, pero al ver la cara de su "profesor" decidió jugarle una pequeña broma con magia, más específicamente una Transformación… Pronto rompió en sonoras carcajadas que le fueron seguidas por otra voz, la de Merlín, quien acababa de entrar. Godric les miró interrogante pero al ver que ninguno respondía decidió salir de allí algo enojado, cuando salió, miró por el enorme ventanal que había reflejándose a sí mismo con un color de pelo azul eléctrico y un vestido de igual color… al verse estalló, y no era para menos considerando su aspecto, en especial por el color y más aún por que él estaba con un vestido: UN VESTIDO DE NIÑITA!…  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER! –gritó encolerizado pero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, sorry la tardanza, en serio, esta vez no voy a explicar la razón de mi retraso por que me demoraría mucho más,me voy a dar el lujo de explicarles rápidamentedel porque de la actuacion de Voldy: actuó así puesto que una: le encanta atemorizar a sus hombres (me refiero a personas en gral.) y dos: es tan divertido (según él) provocar el miedo e incluso la exitación de sus mortífagos y víctimas... Para mí eso es asqueroso pero tenía que hacer a Voldy más repugnante de lo que ya era no, jajaja. PD: Déjenme Reviews si? así me demoro menos en actualizar (si claro) no le hagan caso a mi conciencia!

PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ´! (SerenitaKou se aclara la garganta y dice con un tono serio - lo siento me deje llevar por la emocion.)

**Juaniweb:** Gracias por animarme, aunque fuera con una simple palabra, lo aprecio, espero que leas y te guste este capítulo, cuidate, un beso, bye...

**Sanke:** Hola, Que bueno que ya estés trabajando, así que no importa que te demores en serio, me alegro de que te guste mi fics en serio y también de que te aprendas los nombres, por que para ser sincera: yo todavía no me aprendo muchos! u.u. en tu review decía que tenías dudas, dímelas y veo si puedo responderte, te parece, cuidate, un beso, bye, P.D.:Actualiza pronto tu fics si?

**Aykasha-Peke:** jejeje, si se que me pasé con su entrenamiento, pero se hace emocionante escribir tanto! jajaja, la parte que más me gustó fue escribir el Howler, y cuando se encontraron, Uff, allí la verdad me costó decidirme, no sabía que poner, pero finalmente me decidí a poner todo lo contrario a las expectativas de todos, espero que sigas leyendo, ), nos vemos (escribimos), cuidate, y actualiza pronto! jejeje,un beso, Bye!

**Pedro:** Hola, Hey! no hay nada que perdonar, en serio, la verdad es que tambien me ha pasado así que te entiendo, algo que nadie me volvera a escuchar o leer jamás es esto: GRACIAS! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, porque? preguntarás, fácil, porque tú fuiste la primera persona que leyó o al menos me mandó un review en este fics, algo que aprecio bastante por lo demás, mejor aún, seguiste el camino del ff aún siendo bastante malo en un comienzo, así que una vez más Gracias, Un Beso, Cuidate, bye!

**Harrydgg:** gracias por pasarte por mi historia, bueno en eso de que odie a Dumbledore podría cambiar, sí, pero NO ahora, la verdad no creo que lo haga por ahora o me embarraría parte de la trama del fics, jajaja, por cierto, te voy a cobrar la palabra eh, mira que dijiste que actualizarías pronto y aun no lo haces, no sabías que eso no se hace, mal chico, muy mal, no ves que me dejas intrigada, jajaja, cuidate, espero tenerte pronto por aquí y por cierto, según tengo entendido: Kero-Yue es tu hermano no, si es así me harías el favor de decirle que le mandé un correo con un review a su mail que el me puso problemas y lo cortó a la mitad U, Cuidate, y gracias, Bye!

**Gandalf-Cumbledore:** jejej, gracias por leer mi Fics, y dejar Review, me alegro que te guste, espero tener más reviews tuyos por aquí, Cuídate, Bye!

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho!**

SerenitaKou


	13. Callejón de la Muerte

Capítulo 13  
Callejón de la muerte

En el Capítulo Anterior:  
Godric les miró interrogante pero al ver que ninguno respondía decidió salir de allí algo enojado, cuando salió, miró por el enorme ventanal que había reflejándose a sí mismo con un color de pelo azul eléctrico y un vestido de igual color… al verse estalló, y no era para menos considerando su aspecto…  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER! –gritó encolerizado pero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!

* * *

Luego de la broma de Harry, Godric no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra más allá de lo necesario, en parte, porque el hechizo duró dos días, en los cuales, no salió de su habitación más que para comer de vez en cuando, Merlín se había hecho cargo de las clases, excepto lucha de espadas, allí Harry se iba a estudiar en la biblioteca conceptos básicos de la lucha de espadas, arcos y flechas, etc., y a veces leía sobre pociones.  
Por fin a los cuatro días, Godric dio señales de vida, se mostró en el desayuno con su atuendo y apariencia normal, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y sus ojos brillaban de maldad pura e inocente, algo había hecho, seguro. Cuando Merlín y Harry llegaron, le vieron comiendo una de sus tostadas tranquilamente, ejemplo que ambos siguieron al instante sin percatarse que Godric había dejado de comer para observarles, luego de dar el primer mordisco a ambos les cubrió un humo espeso, cuando este se esparció en el lugar anterior de ambos hombres, ahora habían dos hurones saltarines de color Rosa Fosforescente, cuando los ahora animales se giraron para ver a Godric, le vieron destornillándose de la risa en el suelo, con la mano derecha se secaba las lágrimas y con la izquierda se afirmaba el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír. Ambos magos – hurones le enviaron una mirada asesina, si estas mataran, Godric estaría millones de metros bajo tierra por la intensidad de éstas.  
- jajaja… lo… Siento… jajaja – rió Godric.  
Cómo respuesta recibió nuevas miradas asesinas así que se apresuró a responder: "mañana pasarán los efectos, por tanto, se suspende la sesión de entrenamientos de hoy… con permiso", dijo antes de retirarse corriendo por la puerta. Los dos hurones se miraron y decidieron salir a jugar afuera, si estaban transformados, algo debían hacer no, para que se iban a aburrir como idiotas adentro de la mansión?.  
Cuando llegaron afuera comenzaron a correr por todas las direcciones posibles aunque por separado, Harry - Hurón se fue hacia el bosque y Merlín hacia la cascada (no había mencionado que había una cascada, si no lo hice, ahora está dicho).  
En el Bosque 

El lugar estaba en silencio, el único ruido que había era el de unas pequeñas pisadas y unos lamentos provenientes del corazón del bosque, alarmado, Harry corrió siguiendo el sonido, le partía el corazón el escucharlo, era un lamento que podía atravesar hasta al más Frío ser humano, cuando llegó quedó de piedra parado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, en el suelo había una hermosa y pequeña Hada, por su apariencia era una de antigua especie, algunos le llamaban el Hada Milenaria puesto que vivían más de 1000 años en algunos casos además de que existían desde hace unos 2.786 años aproximadamente, se decía que sólo quedaban 8 de su especie, pero no había información más explícita que: tiene una agilidad y rapidez sorprendente, pero más que eso: nada, cuando llegó a su lado, la pequeña criatura comenzó a reír suavemente llenando su corazón de un sentimiento cálido, pero se dio cuenta que reía por su aspecto, fastidiado, se dio media vuelta pero no pudo avanzar porque la pequeña pedía ayuda a gritos, por primera vez en el día intentó hablar, su sorpresa mayor fue cuando pudo hacerlo.  
- Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó  
- me han atacado, pero no vi quién era… - respondió sollozando – ayúdame por favor  
- no puedo, mi forma no me lo permite, me han jugado una broma y no puedo volver a mi forma real…  
- yo puedo hacerlo, puedo devolverte a tu forma, pero ayúdame a cambio – suplicó la criatura desesperada  
- esta bien, te ayudaré encantado.  
Un brillo de las manos del Hada fue suficiente para volver a Harry a su tamaño y apariencia normal, a su vez, éste como prometió se arrodilló a su lado y la desató de las enredaderas, cuando la tomó vio como esta gemía por el profundo dolor, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, Harry se preguntaba quien sería lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle tanto daño a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso, puso su mano derecha sobre su débil cuerpo y un resplandor blanco curó al Hada, ésta sonrió y le preguntó:  
"Joven, puedo acompañarte, mi familia fue asesinada por la misma criatura que me atacó, además me gustaría compartir con alguien que posee un gran corazón como tú"  
- Por supuesto… - respondió encantado mientras murmuraba algo así como: "a este paso voy a crear mi propio zoológico."  
- Joven Amo, puedo saber cómo te llamas?  
- Harry, Harry Potter, y tú?  
- Eryl, a tus servicios – dijo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia  
- jajaja, vamos, acompáñame, debemos volver.  
- A sus órdenes Amo Harry  
- nada de Amo, sólo dime Harry, OK?  
- como desees  
Con una última mirada hacia el bosque Harry se fue caminando tranquilamente a la mansión. Cuando llegó encontró a Merlín – Hurón esperándole, casi se cae de la risa al ver su expresión de sorpresa al verlo así, normal.  
- Eryl, podrías devolverlo a la normalidad?  
- Por su puesto – respondió la pequeña Eryl mientras Harry la llevaba al lado de Merlín.  
- Gracias… Eryl no?  
- Sí  
- puedo preguntar que haces con Harry?  
- me encontró en el Bosque herida y me curó y yo decidí quedarme con él, además mi familia murió…  
- ya veo – respondió pensativo el Mago Anciano  
- Merlín, te parece si voy a leerme los libros de la sección 65-D?  
- adelante ve, pero que Godric no te vea, por cierto, te espero en mi habitación a las 00:00 cuando el viejo Gryffindor duerma, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.- dijo en un tono serio  
- está bien, puede Eryl venir conmigo?  
- por supuesto.

Así ambos (El Hada y el Mago) fueron a la biblioteca sin pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante…  
-----------------------

Según los Muggles, en los últimos 3 meses, mucha gente moría asesinada en un callejón en el centro de Londres, nadie se atrevía ya a acercarse por miedo a morir, algunos habían dicho que antes de matar a las víctimas las torturaban de una forma muy extraña, con unos palos de madera pronunciaban una palabra, sólo se escuchaban profundos gritos de dolor y luego cuando los gritos cesaban pronunciaban otras dos, después, La muerte, sacaban una daga y acuchillaban al muerto, los ataban con una soga en el cuello, lo colgaban durante 40 minutos, los sacaban y los dejaban en el suelo tendidos desangrándose y llevándose consigo la soga., Otros decían que simplemente disparaban, pero nadie sabía nada, eso sólo eran rumores que alguien había hecho correr diciendo que lo había presenciado.

El famoso callejón se encontraba desierto, el aire que se apreciaba era de tensión, el silencio que reinaba era roto por el sonido de unos apresurados pasos a lo lejos, en una de las esquinas al final de aquél callejón, una daga y un cuerpo estaban en el suelo rodeados por un espeso líquido viscoso… Sangre, quien quiera que fuera hubiese cometido ese crimen lo pagaría caro. Éste callejón estaba en un barrio Muggle, periódicamente morían al menos 80 o 100 jóvenes y alrededor de 60 adultos, más de la mitad desaparecía a los pocos minutos, ya nadie se acercaba por allí, bueno, casi nadie, a excepción de personas que llevaban largas túnicas, generalmente eran adultos y venían en grupo siempre liderados por un mago de barba blanca al parecer a recoger los cadáveres de las víctimas, sin embargo esta noche había venido uno sólo, que corrió la peor de las suertes, fue asesinado, cuando el grupo de siempre llegó al callejón se sorprendió, las dos mujeres presentes en aquél momento comenzaron a sollozar aterrorizadas frente a la escena apoyándose en los hombres, especialmente uno de ellos que estaba intentando contenerse y no gritar de desolación y amargura, era algo escalofriante…, allí, en el suelo se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de un muchacho pelirrojo con una expresión de terror en su rostro y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos…  
- P… e… Percy… - tartamudeó un hombre de mediana edad de cabello pelirrojo algo calvo.  
(Percy se había disculpado con sus padres y hermanos hace un mes.)  
En el suelo, Junto al cuerpo inerte de Percy Weasley había una nota:

_Éste es el primero, no duden que si no me entregan el mapa con la ubicación de la piedra: morirán uno por uno sufriendo la peor de las torturas. _

¿Qué quería decir eso, como era que ese hombre conocía sobre la piedra y el mapa, y ¿Quién era, eran las preguntas sin respuestas de todas las personas allí presentes, el Señor que había hablado hace unos momentos se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, el Líder del grupo limpió el lugar con un hechizo llevándose consigo la Daga que había en aquél sitio como evidencia para saber quien fue el causante de aquél crimen. Lentamente todos los Miembros del grupo fueron desapareciendo uno por uno cabizbajos. El callejón volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad y el silencio aterrador que había anteriormente.

Todas las personas que habían desaparecido de aquél callejón se encontraban en el comedor de su cuartel general, acertaron, hablo de La Orden del Fénix. En estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de emergencia luego de haber presenciado esta… catástrofe.  
Muchas cosas que nadie se explicaba eran por y para qué querían la piedra, quién o quiénes eran esas personas, muchos creían que era Voldemort pero, quien sabe quizás no fuera él… pero nada ni nadie se los aseguraba… el mundo mágico tanto como el Muggle estaban aterrorizados los primeros porque los ataques a sus comunidades eran cada vez más frecuentes desde la pérdida o mejor dicho desaparición de Potter, y los segundos por la cantidad de asesinatos del último tiempo en su ciudad…  
- Molly, tenemos malas noticias… - informó Dumbledore, el líder de aquella Orden, con una expresión de tristeza.  
- Qué… Qué ocurre? – preguntó temblorosa la matriarca de la familia Weasley rezando por el bienestar de sus 7 hijos…  
Luego de un largo suspiro Dumbledore dijo: "Percy fue asesinado…Lo siento" después de eso, solo se escuchaban los sollozos y los gritos desconsolados de la Sra. Weasley, Arthur, tembloroso abrazó a su mujer intentando calmarle, cosa que no consiguió.  
- PORQUÉ ALBUS!; QUIÉN FUE!  
- no lo sabemos Molly, lo hayamos en el Callejón…  
- en el Callejón… ese… que está en el Centro de Londres Muggle?  
- lamento informar que sí…  
- no… no puede… porqué?... – dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala para encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar amargamente la pérdida de su tercer hijo, porqué, era una buena pregunta, porqué en esta guerra todo aquél con buenas intenciones debía morir, porqué gente inocente debía morir, porqué algunos pagaban las consecuencias y se ahogaban en dolor y muerte por los traidores de la luz, porqué tenían que descubrir los "malos" la maldita piedra, porqué? Si tan solo se hubiera preocupado más por su familia nada de esto hubiera pasado, cuando Molly Weasley terminaba de pensar esto la Orden escuchó un grito desgarrador que les caló hasta el alma, era un grito de amargura, de frustración, de impotencia, Arthur reconoció la voz como la de su mujer y fue a verla inmediatamente seguido de varios miembros de la Orden, cuando entraron se sintieron pésimo, la matriarca Weasley estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos perdiéndose en su túnica y su mirada estaba fija en la nada, Arthur se quedó con ella mientras la reunión de la Orden continuó con su curso, la nueva misión de todos era nada más y nada menos que cuidar que nadie más muriera en el Callejón, apodado por los Muggles: "Callejón de la Muerte", a excepción de algunos que buscaban sin resultado alguno, la piedra… o al menos una pista de donde estaba ésta escondida.  
Según los informes de Severus Snape, espía de la orden en las filas de Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro no le había comunicado nada a nadie, puesto que no tenía confianza en sus mortífagos ya que sospechaba que había un traidor más entre ellos, el figuraba como uno, aunque sin ser especificado claramente.  
Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus, Hestia, Glenn, Cándice, Alann, Thrunias, entre otros estaban a cargo de la búsqueda de la piedra, los primeros 5 buscaban en libros, en los archivos de Hogwarts y el ministerio, mientras que los otros 4 se dedicaban a buscar en posibles sitios la ubicación. Hasta ahora solo sabían el nombre de la piedra que era…  
-----------------------------  
Aún seguía en la biblioteca, había estado allí todo y todos los días y aún le quedaban 10 libros, incluso se dormía a las 04:00 algunas veces y aún así le faltaba terminar la teoría de pociones, es cierto que era más rápido, pero eso era gracias a que a veces no hacía nada más que eso, Eryl estaba a su lado viendo graciosamente el rostro de su nuevo amo, estaba entre la concentración, la frustración, el aburrimiento, el sueño, el cansancio y más importante aún: la confusión. Eso le daba un aspecto divertido, las muecas cambiaban constantemente y se le oía susurrar "en que me he metido!", para luego seguir leyendo, a las doce menos diez se fue a la habitación de Merlín. Cuando llegó, le vio sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, miraba el cielo nublado con un gesto de cansancio y un sentimiento que no identificó, cuando éste se dio cuenta de su presencia sonrió amablemente y luego le llevó a una salita del cuarto en la que habían 4 sillones cómodos de color azul, ambos se sentaron y se enfrascaron en sus propios pensamientos mientras Eryl se paseaba por el lugar, finalmente Merlín habló: "Harry…?"  
- dime  
- pues, tengo entendido que Godric no planeaba decirte nada por mucho tiempo así que voy a tomar atribuciones y te lo diré yo… - luego de un profundo suspiro, continuó – puede que tu entrenamiento se tarde más de lo previsto, hemos encontrado más ramas que debes dominar…  
- cuánto tiempo…?  
- quizás llegues para Marzo o Abril del próximo año o incluso en Julio… no es seguro… - dijo con voz segura pero con un deje de tristeza  
- ……………… - ante la falta de respuesta, Merlín intentó hablarle a Harry, pero éste parecía ido hasta que un tiempo después habló: "iré a dormir Merlín, permiso, buenas noches… Eryl! Vamos!" luego de eso, se fue dejando a Merlín sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
"Porqué el pobre chico no podía tener la vida de un adolescente normal, acaso no tenía el derecho después de todas las pérdidas que había sufrido y las muertes que caían sobre sus hombros, acaso no podría aunque fuera por UNA vez saber el significado de la palabra "felicidad" en todos los aspectos, Qué acaso este chico no se había sacrificado bastante aún a costa de su propio bienestar físico y psicológico?... no lo entendía… simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza el que Harry no pudiese ser feliz, más sin embargo el no podía hacer nada para evitar el destino… que lejana parecía la frase:

_Recuerda, el futuro no está escrito, nuestro destino lo forjamos cada día._

Ojalá que éste chico pudiera sobrellevar la carga que el destino le imponía, sólo él podía definir como llevar su vida, es cierto, pero aún así, su vida quedó marcada con un fin en común, quizás no fuera algo muy común de entender en un adolescente aquél pensamiento pero acaso el era normal, no, simplemente era un chico especial y lamentablemente esa parte "especial" de su ser le impedía ser feliz del todo.  
-------  
Estaba deambulando en las cercanías de la cascada en compañía de Saith, Wisk y Eryl, no entendía porque debía quedarse tanto tiempo, mientras, no sabía si sus amigos y "familiares" por así decirlo estarían vivos o muertos… y él aquí protegido de todo y todos, los poderes "oscuros" de Lord Voldemort no podían tocarle pero aún así le enviaba sueños horribles, había visto como habían obligado a tres hombres a matar a otro, al padre, al amigo y a su profesor de Pociones y esa fue la peor parte (leer Cáp. Anterior) le había tocado matar a aquél hombre, todas o al menos la mayoría de las noches soñaba con las torturas y sentía cada Crucio y Avada Kedavra en su cuerpo como si fuera el a quien torturaban o mataban, había tenido que colocar un insonorizador en su cuarto, los gritos durante la noche eran desgarradores, podían hacerle perder el habla por bastante tiempo, por más que practicaba debidamente Oclumancia, Voldemort podía adentrarse a su mente.  
Se hallaba mirando la cascada con una máscara inexpresiva, su rostro demacrado estaba marcado por unas profundas ojeras a causa del insomnio y estaba pálido, aún mucho más de lo normal, sus ojos estaban vacíos, varias heridas en sus brazos, piernas, torso, rostro, en fin, por todo el cuerpo debido a los entrenamientos. El cielo estaba amenazante, seguramente habría una tormenta, poco le importaba, lo único extraño era que hacía frío, mucho frío, y él estaba allí, a la merced tanto de la lluvia como de la temperatura ambiental, sin nada más que unos vaqueros delgados y una camiseta, sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras sus mascotas intentaban animarlo, Wisk le lamía el dorso de la mano, Saith le decía palabras de apoyo en Pársel y Eryl lanzaba pequeños destellos para que se animara, apreciaba eso, y mucho, pero no podían ayudarle a superar esas pesadillas que le carcomían el alma… no… no podían. Finalmente se rindió y se tiró al suelo para quedar recostado sobre el pasto, su ropa, ahora húmeda se le pegaba un poco pero no lo tomó en cuenta, pronto, comenzó a llover de una manera nunca antes vista, parecía un diluvio, pero a él no le molestó, simplemente se quedó allí, recostado, sintiendo las gotas (goterones creo yo) golpear en su cuerpo, permaneció acostado bastante tiempo pensando en cómo habría sido su vida sin Voldemort, seguramente sus padres y mucha gente estaría viva, qué pasaría si sus padres se hubieran salvado, ó si él no era marcado con la maldición Kedavra, o si Voldemort no hubiera sido destruido… ante este último pensamiento sintió un escalofrío, momentos más tarde decidió que ya era muy tarde y debía dormir… La pesadilla de esa noche fue la peor de todas, había visto como mataban a Percy, como le torturaban, acuchillaban, colgaban y mataban, algo muy escalofriante, se había despertado sobresaltado con un grito más profundo que cualquier otro pero que fue interrumpido por una arcada por lo que estuvo vomitando durante 1 hora, cuando volvió eran las 6 de la mañana más o menos, ya no podría dormirse, estaba pálido y con profundas ojeras, aún más grandes que antes, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y sus piernas parecían de gelatina como si se fueran a doblar por cada paso que daba, cuando por fin llegó al baño de vuelta se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con una ligera túnica azul y se colgó al hombro una mochila con una toalla y un buzo rojo. Cuando terminó, salió al jardín de la isla, más específicamente a la cascada, cuando llegó, se sentó en posición india sobre una roca en el centro de ésta, cerró los ojos y se relajó, entrando así en un profundo trance.  
Merlín y Godric estaba preocupados buscándole, habían entrado a su habitación y no estaba, recorrieron el castillo: tampoco, ahora buscaban en el jardín, horas más tarde (bordeando las 10 AM.) lo encontraron en la misma posición de un comienzo, con la única diferencia que una pequeña aura blanca estaba siendo desprendida de su cuerpo extendiéndose poco a poco, llevándose consigo a Harry… en otras palabras… levantándole un poco de la roca (levitaba), ambos le miraban sorprendidos pero más aún preocupados, su aspecto era lamentable y estaban seguros que no tenía pesadillas porque no gritaba nunca (sí claro), al principio creyeron que era solo porque estaba leyendo hasta tarde, pero ahora su aspecto era cada vez peor, lo mejor sería darle algunos días de descanso… no pensaban arriesgarse a que algo extraño o malo le pasara, no señor!.

Harry abrió los ojos después de la hora de almuerzo, aunque su aspecto seguía igual se le notaba más tranquilo, cuando ambos magos mayores le preguntaron que le había pasado para que se fuese a relajar tan profundamente, él, solo les respondió con evasivas, en especial cuando Merlín preguntó si seguía teniendo pesadillas, cuando lo hizo, fijó su vista en el suelo esquivando los ojos de ambos, gesto que a ambos les preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaban. En la tarde, Godric llevó a Harry a dar una pequeña vuelta mientras Merlín iría a revisar si la habitación del chico tenía algún hechizo insonorizador.  
-------------  
El clima era frío, era extraño que pasara en esta época, pero nevaba fuertemente, el viento era tremendo, las temperaturas completamente bajo 0, los truenos no cesaban asustando a los más pequeños, las prácticas de Quidditch estaban suspendidas por ahora, la tempestad era tal, que nadie podía salir del castillo, así es… hablo de Hogwarts, su director: Albus Dumbledore, estaba en el ministerio puesto que allí reinaba un caos gigantesco, Voldemort había atacado hacía poco y había matado a un funcionario, y más aún que estaba en un directo al del ministro, sí, era: Percy Weasley, 3° hijo del matrimonio Weasley, ex – premio anual de Hogwarts, ex – prefecto, antiguo secretario del ministro (hasta su muerte), miembro de la orden del fénix. Muchas personas, en especial la familia del joven Percy y su novia, Penélope, estaban devastados, Ron y Ginny aún no se enteraban, Los Gemelos simplemente intentaban ser fuertes y usar sus bromas para subir el ánimo. Se podría decir que el clima que había estaba acorde al sentimiento de muchas personas.  
Los estudiantes de Hogwarts, estaban bastante asustados tanto por la vida de su familia como los más pequeños por los truenos y rayos, muchos familiares de los alumnos habían muerto, aunque, afortunadamente, ninguno había perdido sus padres, aún.  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, estaban conversando en susurros sobre la edición de emergencia del profeta comentando quien sería el funcionario que había muerto, ninguno se imaginaba quien era, ambos hermanos Weasley rezaban por la seguridad de su familia, que equivocados estaban, no sabían como estaría ésta en estos momentos, si lo supieran… pobres…

Granger actualmente seguía siendo la alumna ejemplar aunque ya no levantaba la mano cuando preguntaban, sí respondía cuando la pregunta iba directamente a ella, sus notas seguían siendo las mismas.

Ron Weasley estaba como capitán suplente en el equipo, lo hacía bastante bien aunque estaba seguro que su amigo seria mucho mejor. Sus notas eran iguales, pero si antes levantaba una vez cada millones la mano para responder, ahora lo hacia: nunca.

Ginny Weasley, alumna modelo de quinto año en la mayoría de las materias, no se le daba muy bien en realidad pociones. Sus notas actuales habían bajado considerablemente, aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlas.

Mientras conversaban, la Profesora McGonagall había entrado a la sala común, los tres se dieron cuenta cuando la profesora los llamó.  
- "Hermanos Weasley y Granger, el director desea hablar con ustedes" –les había dicho con una voz bastante más suave de lo normal, luego de salir de su aturdimiento, se levantaron y salieron tras la profesora, al llegar les dijo: "la contraseña es: Ranas de Chocolate", después de eso, se fue por el pasillo.  
- Ranas de Chocolate – dijo Hermione al tiempo que la horrible Gárgola se movía y les dejaba el espacio para pasar.

Cuando entraron los 3 quedaron bastante extrañados, todos los Weasley estaban allí dentro, el profesor Dumbledore había venido para informar de la tragedia y luego se iría de nuevo al ministerio.

- Siéntense – les "pidió" el anciano. En el momento en el que se sentaron la Señora Weasley ya los estaba abrazando como si su vida se fuera en ello.  
- Molly, por favor déjame decirles que ocurre.  
- esta bien Albus, lo siento. – le respondió conteniendo las lágrimas cuando recordó a Percy.  
- Chicos, tengo una mala noticia…  
- Por qué no está Percy? – se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, cuando los demás miembros escucharon ese nombre bajaron sus cabezas conteniendo las lágrimas aunque Molly estaba abrazada a su esposo y lloraba silenciosamente, Albus había fijado su vista en el escritorio para luego levantarla y fijarla en los ojos de los 3 chicos, quienes se sintieron intimidados por aquella mirada tan penetrante y profunda que efectuaba el director.  
- Chicos, Percy… eh… verán… el… el ésta… muerto… - habló Arthur, aunque Albus debería haber hablado decidió hacerlo él por su propia cuenta.  
--------  
- Harry…? – preguntó Merlín sobresaltando a ambos hombres que estaban sentados en el borde de la cascada mojándose los pies  
- que ocurre? – preguntó de vuelta  
- puedes decirme si sigues teniendo pesadillas? – al ver que el chico no respondía decidió proseguir – porqué pusiste un hechizo silenciador?  
- yo no… no he puesto ninguno – dijo al tiempo que fijaba su vista en el agua  
- Harry…! – le reprochó el mago  
- ESTA BIEN, SÍ, SI LE PUSE UN HECHIZO SILENCIADOR, CONTENTO? – gritó el ojiverde  
- porqué?  
- MALDICIÓN, ENTIENDAN, NO ES FÁCIL SOÑAR TODAS LAS NOCHES CON TORTURAS Y MUERTES POR MI CULPA, VER COMO DESTRUYEN HOGARES Y FAMILIAS FELICES E INOCENTES, COMO TORTURAN Y VIOLAN A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS INCLUSO A LAS JÓVENES! – a esta altura las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro al recordar las imágenes – NO ES SENCILLO VER COMO DESTRUYEN LA FAMILIA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO Y COMO PLANEAN LA MUERTE DE LOS PADRES DE TU AMIGA, COMO PLANEAN MATAR A TUS ÚNICOS PARIENTES Y A TÚ ÚNICA "FAMILIA VIVA" (LUPIN), Y MUCHO PEOR ES QUE SI NO HUBIERA PUESTO ESE HECHIZO LOS TENDRÍA DÍA Y NOCHE A MI LADO Y PEOR AÚN, MIRÁNDOME CON LÁSTIMA! – terminó y cayó al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas de impotencia y dolor corriendo por su rostro, un aura negra comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo y su vista se oscurecía poco a poco… dejando sorprendido a ambos magos Harry desapareció (literalmente) para dar paso a un ser dominado por la oscuridad…

* * *

**Nota**: sé que me demoré mucho, pero tengo una excu... digo explicación... estuve este fin de semana en un taller y durante la semana simplemente no lo hice muy seguido... jejejeje... sorry en serio, por cierto, perdón también por hacer más corto el capítulo, pero no podía seguirlo ya que el título se explicó mucho antes y el final es... se podría decir que... un agregado nada más, aunque me sirve en la trama. En realidad quiero explicarles algo antes de despedirme. Si son observadores Harry a emanado muchos tipos de colores en su Aura no? y se preguntan: PORQUÉ?  
Bien, yo les explicaré en seguida (Aunque esto no tiene que ser algo real, ADVIERTO!)

* * *

Las Auras varían de color dependiendo de la emoción que predomine a la persona o sujeto en el minuto, les voy a explicar las 3 que han aparecido, las demás se explicarán a medida que aparezcan. 

**Aura Blanca**: el aura de color blanco se podría expresar como una relajación en el sentimiento de la persona, en español, la persona estaría en el punto óptimo de relajación y no tendría ninguna tensión en esos momentos, literalmente dicho: estaría flotando sin preocupaciones en un mar infinito de paz.

**Aura Negra**: En este caso el Aura negra representaría cuando en la persona se junta una o más energías con exceso de cargas negativas, ejemplo: odio, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, en esos casos el aura se descontrolaría y la cegaría del uso de la razón, simplemente actuaría.

**Aura Roja**: el aura roja podríamos definirla en este caso como exceso de dolor en uno mismo o incluso poder, si el rojo es un rojo intenso significaría poder y si, en caso contrario es de rojo oscuro, sería una expresión de demasiado dolor, recuerdan cuando Harry tuvo el primer sueño en las islas bermudas, allí le rodeaba un aura roja, en ese caso comenzó como un aura roja oscura (no lo dije!) y luego se transformó en un rojo intenso (puro), o sea de solamente poder curativo en este caso, recuerden que el poder se puede usar para muchas cosas.

Serían esas si no me equivoco, veamos, según lo que he leído no se puede responder Reviews, así que no lo voy a hacer (por ahora, hasta que no tenga mas informacion), les voy a dejar las respuestas en el mismo panel de los reviews ok?... de todas formas Gracias a quienes me dejaron R&R en el capítulo anterior o me lo dejaron en sus propios fanfictions. Gracias también a quienes leyeron hasta el final la nota de la autora: yo.  
Sin más preámbulos me despido.

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	14. La Piedra de Duchesne

Capítulo 14

La Piedra de Duchesne

_En el capítulo anterior:  
- MALDICIÓN, ENTIENDAN, NO ES FÁCIL SOÑAR TODAS LAS NOCHES CON TORTURAS Y MUERTES POR MI CULPA, VER COMO DESTRUYEN HOGARES Y FAMILIAS FELICES E INOCENTES, COMO TORTURAN Y VIOLAN A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS INCLUSO A LAS JÓVENES! – a esta altura las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro al recordar las imágenes – NO ES SENCILLO VER COMO DESTRUYEN LA FAMILIA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO Y COMO PLANEAN LA MUERTE DE LOS PADRES DE TU AMIGA, COMO PLANEAN MATAR A TUS ÚNICOS PARIENTES Y A TÚ ÚNICA "FAMILIA VIVA" (LUPIN), Y MUCHO PEOR ES QUE SI NO HUBIERA PUESTO ESE HECHIZO LOS TENDRÍA DÍA Y NOCHE A MI LADO Y PEOR AÚN, MIRÁNDOME CON LÁSTIMA! – terminó y cayó al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas de impotencia y dolor corriendo por su rostro, un aura negra comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo y su vista se oscurecía poco a poco… dejando sorprendido a ambos magos Harry desapareció (literalmente) para dar paso a un ser dominado por la oscuridad… _

* * *

Ni Merlín ni Godric sabían como ayudar al pobre chico, su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas secas y sus ojos los cuales estaban más oscuros que nunca, parecían de color negro y eran un pozo vacío que parecía no tener fin, no tenían vida, el único sentimiento que habitaba era el odio, Harry ante la sorpresa de ambos comenzó a marcharse hacia el borde de la isla (la parte que daba al mar), al llegar allí se sentó en el borde y comenzó a entonar un curioso cántico de "magia negra", pronto, una espesa neblina cubrió a Merlín y Godric, gritos de horror comenzaron a escucharse, ustedes dirán, porqué Harry los atacó, no los atacó, de hecho, sólo les mostró sus pesadillas por medio de una niebla que es considerada magia Negra y muy pocas personas pueden dominarlas.

Los gritos de Merlín y Godric eran completamente tenebrosos, era peor que si les atacaran con la maldición Cruciatus, cada maldición la sentían ellos, el Kedavra era el más poderoso y sentían como si les enterraran millones de agujas y les pegaran con palos, en realidad, eso era quedarse corto, no sabían como Harry podía soportar eso, a ellos solo les ocurría ahora y lo peor era que gracias a la niebla el efecto de las maldiciones oscuras las sentían a la mitad. Harry decidió que habían visto suficiente y los liberó de la niebla, cuando ésta se disipó se podía observar a dos hombres uno más anciano que el otro de rodillas con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y algunos temblores por todo el cuerpo provocados por el dolor. Cuando ambos levantaron la vista vieron a Harry que estaba sentado aún en el borde de la isla mirando hacía la nada, cuando se acercaron a duras penas vieron como este tenía la mirada perdida y una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla para luego ser llevada por el viento. Sus ojos eran los mismos, nuevamente, aunque ahora solo reflejaban tristeza, impotencia, dolor, miedo y melancolía. Ambos le miraban preocupados, hace tiempo que el joven Potter no sonreía de una manera real, sabían que todas sus sonrisas eran forzadas pero no querían presionarle, al parecer la muerte de Sirius fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, después de tanto sufrimiento y esa pequeña felicidad lo habían ablandado y ahora, que se la habían quitado, todo volvía a ser tan o más oscuro que antes...

- Puedo saber que vieron? – preguntó Harry abriendo la boca por primera vez  
- Pues…, vimos torturas, reuniones, violaciones, matanzas, más torturas, planes… - contestó Godric con preocupación en su voz  
Luego de un suspiro, Harry habló nuevamente.  
- Qué sintieron?  
- Dolor, Terror, Impotencia, Frustración, Melancolía y mucho más Dolor… - respondió Merlín con voz queda.  
- eso sólo fue una pequeña parte, si no me equivoco, solo fueron 4 sueños…  
- cua… cuatro? – Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos  
- sí, cuatro… - respondió al tiempo que se levantaba y se marchaba, antes de salir rápido de allí dijo – Perdonen las molestias de hoy y el no haber estudiado y entrenado, iré a la biblioteca, llámenme sólo si hay alguien en peligro de muerte. Permiso. – luego de eso, se retiró.

Ambos magos le miraban preocupados, hace días que estaba muy extraño y ahora que sabían como sufría simplemente querían ayudarle, pero no sabían como… aunque no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, Merlín decidió buscar alguna entretención mientras Godric iría a hablar con James y Lily para después llamar a sus superiores (se supone que en el paraíso, no pregunten).

Estaba sentado en la parte más oscura de la biblioteca, leía sobre la dominación de las auras y el control mental, (2 libros distintos), a medida que avanzaba con el de auras se introducía más y más en la lectura, era muy interesante…

_Manejo de las Auras._

_Como diferenciar los distintos colores del Aura y el porqué de estos Parte V. _

Color:

Verde: El verde posee un significado similar al blanco, ésta aura se adquiere cuando el individuo en sí esta en completo equilibrio, es muy extraño que ocurra, por ejemplo, con el aura blanca es cuando uno esta en un estado de paz interior y con un balance sobre las emociones, el verde, significa un completo equilibrio en T-O-D-O, una falla, y su aura NO se volverá como desea, si quiere atacar con ésta aura, le será muy difícil, podrá, sí, pero gastará más energía dado a que tiene que mantener la calma y tranquilidad, en sí este ataque sería mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro y más aún si se ataca a seres oscuros los cuales son dominados por un aura negra generalmente en mayores o menores cantidades.

Azul: el azul aporta paz, verdad y orden. Siempre le Ayuda a decir la verdad, incrementa la sensibilidad, fortalece al maestro interno. Beneficioso para todos los órganos de la zona del quinto chakra, como la tiroides. Se usa para cauterizar lesiones en la cirugía espiritual. Al atacar ésta aura puede transformarse en energía mística la cual, es aún más poderosa que la verde, ésta no es fuerte por ser pura sino que es por el significado de poder en la energía, ésta significa un poder más puro que el poder del aura roja aunque… no, en intensidad.

_Amarillo: aporta más lucidez mental y una sensación de conveniencia. Beneficioso para todos los órganos de la zona del tercer chakra. Despeja la mente y libera energía espiritual del ser. A diferencia del resto si ésta aura no se junta con las demás no sirve para atacar. _

Plateado: Potente purgante de microorganismos, usado directamente después del lavanda en la eliminación de residuos. Le ayuda a moverse más rápido y a comunicarse mejor. Se usa para cauterizar lesiones. Sirve en cierta forma para apurar el proceso del desprendimiento de Aura. (Más información

_Dorado: Estimula la mente superior para comprender el modelo perfecto, aporta un sentido de gran poder. Le ayuda a conectarse con dios y con la fuerza espiritual que habita en usted. Fortalece cualquier parte del cuerpo. Si se controla en alto grado el aura, podría mezclar el aura Dorada y Plateada para formar una clase de ritual y en también para hacer un llamado a los demás colores para crear un aura que posea todas las características de ellas en un mismo instante, aunque es algo MUY agotador y no es recomendable hacerlo, a éste fenómeno se le denomina: Iris Sagrado. (Iris por Arco Iris y Sagrado por Sagrado o Divino.) _

_Nota: Las Auras no siempre se manifiestan de un color específico e igual al sentimiento que la provoca, un Aura azul por ejemplo, también podría, fácilmente, significar Odio, o cosas similares. _

_Cómo manejar sus emociones para controlar el Aura. _

Para manejar sus emociones se requiere tener un gran control de su mente, generalmente para las personas que saber Oclumancia aunque sea en menor grado, ésta parte les resulta bastante sencilla, la mayoría de las veces la persona no domina sus emociones y por tanto, tampoco el manejo del Aura. Para concentrarse en crear Aura a nuestro alrededor aunque sea en un tamaño reducido, se debe primero haber encontrado el Núcleo Mágico. (Ver Página 256 del libro, **me refiero al que lee Harry**) Para Su mayor rendimiento y control, se debe conocer a uno mismo de una manera bastante completa, las habilidades natas no las poseen todos los magos, de hecho es más sencillo para un Muggle que para un Mago…

N/A: El libro continuaba aún, pero lo puse porque era lo que necesitaban saber por ahora (por los cambios en su Aura, recuerden que ésta esta ligada, al menos en mi fics, a las emociones del ser vivo, no tiene que ser específicamente humano). Continuemos…

A las 01:00 AM se retiró de la Biblioteca, Merlín y Godric lo habían vigilado todo el día en realidad, por distintos métodos. Tal como el chico había pedido, no lo habían molestado para nada, aunque eso les preocupaba mucho no podían hacer nada, Godric había preguntado si el chico podía hablar con sus padres pero ellos (los de arriba) le dijeron que no podría hasta el día en el que fuera necesario decir la peor de las noticias que recibiría, al menos por éste último tiempo, aún peor o quizás un poco menos que la muerte de Sirius, y eso ya era mucho pedir.

--------------------

- … no han escuchado tropa de imbéciles! Si el viejo loco la encuentra estoy perdido! – preguntó y gritó una voz fría  
- … -  
- Quiero la piedra, han entendido, necesito que busquen información sobre la piedra de Duchesne, pobre de ustedes que no lo hagan… y NO quiero que descuiden la búsqueda de Potter! – exclamó el mismo ser, el mago más temido del último tiempo, Voldemort, el culpable de mucho sufrimiento, especialmente el de Harry con el cual estaba ligado a través de una profecía.  
- "maldita tropa de inútiles, que no entienden que necesito la maldita piedra, sin ella no podría alcanzar la gloria!" – pensó el Señor Oscuro con impotencia mientras reía macabramente erizando los pelos de todos sus fieles mortífagos.

--------------------

- "Que Habrá Sido Eso!" – se preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Su respiración agitada y el sudor que corría por su rostro acompañaban la confusión mostrada en sus ojos – "Qué demonios era la Piedra de Duchesne?" "Porqué Voldemort la quería?" "Qué poderes poseía?". – se preguntaba una y otra vez el ojiverde.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar ya vestido, en el comedor, Godric y Merlín comían en silencio que fue roto por las pisadas y saludo de Harry al llegar.  
- Buenos Días – le respondieron  
- Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó  
- cómo que, qué haremos hoy! – Le preguntó Merlín – entrenar por supuesto, aunque las clases serán por ahora SOLO teóricas  
- Porqué? – Preguntó con fastidio  
- por que sí, y punto  
- cómo quieras! – le respondió al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua en señal de diversión  
- veo que amaneciste alegre o no Harry?  
- algo… disculpen que pregunte pero… ¿qué es la piedra de Duchesne? -  
- de dónde conseguiste el nombre de esa piedra? – le preguntaron algo alarmados  
- lo soñé – les dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
- hablaremos sobre eso más tarde, entendido?  
- está bien! – les respondió – pero pobre de ustedes que NO me lo digan eh?  
- como quieras

Los Entrenamientos de Harry cada vez eran más duros, aunque también leía muchísimo, ahora ya no ocupaba lentes, había usado una poción para la miopía y le había curado, de la piedra de Duchesne, no se volvió a hablar, Harry había decidido buscar información por sí mismo, sin embargo, aún no conseguía información útil, sólo decía:  
_  
Es una de las piedras más poderosas, incluso mayor a la piedra filosofal que fue destruida hace algunos años en Hogwarts, según la información esta piedra es una reliquia importantísima de la familia… _

Hasta allí llegaba, lo demás estaba borrado. Por tanto, le era una información prácticamente inservible. Luego de eso dejó esa guerra por la paz, bueno, por un tiempo.

Ahora dominaba bastante bien el cetro y controlaba su Aura un poco más, aún así era muy sensible en ese aspecto, lo hacías enfadar y deseabas no haberlo hecho, una semana después de la plática, Harry le había prendido fuego a las cejas de Merlín y éste a pesar de restaurárselas con una poción no le había hablado mucho…

Flash Back  
- Vamos, tú puedes, no creí jamás que un Potter fuera tan lento! – dijo Merlín, se notaba que el tono era de burla y que con "lento" se refería a idiota en un término más… civilizado…  
- Cállate! – le gritó un chico de ojos verdes al tiempo que de su cuerpo una pequeña aura roja comenzaba a formarse y luego incendiar las cejas de Merlín  
- Potter! – Le gritó con la cara roja de furia – De éstas NO te salvas!  
Fin Flash Back

Cambio De escena

Aún todos estaban en el despacho esperando la reacción de los 3 adolescentes…  
Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ninguno de los tres muchachos parecía triste por la noticia, simplemente tenían una cara sin expresión alguna: ni miedo, dolor, tristeza, ó al contrario: alegría, felicidad, Nada, absolutamente nada…

- era eso?... – preguntó Ron  
- cómo puedes tomar la muerte de uno de tus hermanos tan a la ligera Ronald Billius Weasley! – le gritó su madre con voz entrecortada  
- Porqué?... vamos mamá, por Merlín, no me voy a poner a llorar como bebé por su muerte, no después de lo que nos hizo, no después de que insultara a MI familia y a MI mejor Amigo! – le respondió Ron firmemente saliendo del despacho pegando un sonoro portazo  
- con su permiso, me retiro señores Weasley, realmente lo siento – dijo Hermione antes de salir y hacerle un gesto indescifrable a Ginny.  
- yo también me voy – dijo la menor de las Weasley  
- pero… - comenzó Molly  
- déjalos querida… - respondió Arthur  
Todos aún estaban Shockeados por su reacción, si bien es cierto que ninguno de los hermanos adoraba a Percy no deseaban su muerte, y todos estaban seguros que ninguno de ellos la deseaba tampoco, sólo lo hacían para parecer fuertes, o al menos eso esperaban, Fred y George tampoco se habían mostrado mal pero habían estado con la cabeza agachada la mayor parte del día y no habían hecho ninguna broma!...  
- "porqué?" – se preguntaron mentalmente los integrantes del clan Weasley que quedaban en el despacho…

------  
Cambio de Escena Triángulo de las Bermudas

Otro mes había pasado, (en total, Harry llevaba 1 año y 4 meses en aquél lugar) Un muchacho de Ojos verde esmeralda, cabello azabache, alto y con un cuerpo MUY bien definido (ejem, lo siento), entrenaba duramente el control del Aura, ahora tenía un aura dorada con plateado a su alrededor, sus ojos expresaban frialdad, la confianza y amabilidad que habitaban antes en las dos orbes esmeraldas habían sido reemplazadas por aquella expresión y máscara de frialdad, era inquebrantable, luego de "esa" noche su mentalidad había cambiado…

Flash Back

En el cuarto n° 15 del tercer piso un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente observaba con una expresión indescifrable las estrellas apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, hacía unos pocos días había soñado como mataban al hermano de su mejor amigo y había soñado como querían matar a sus amigos y destruir sus familias, incluso con el plan para matar a Lupin cuando todos fueran a Hosmeade. El chico, Había tomado una decisión, se esforzaría al máximo, no descansaría nunca con tal de matar a ese repugnante ser con aspecto de serpiente, si era necesario se convertiría en un asesino, no se daría por vencido, ni sus padres, ni Sirius, ni Cedric, ni mucho menos sus amigos, Lupin, sus Guardias, lo verían derrotado, ellos confiaban en él, y él no los defraudaría, aunque fuera necesario morir junto a Voldemort si ellos se salvaban era suficiente, él no importaba, pero para eso necesitaba ser un muro infranqueable, una persona que nunca mostrara sus emociones, y eso haría, les gustará o no a los demás. Esa era su decisión y su promesa.

Fin Flash Back

Aún la recordaba perfectamente, no pensaba echarse a morir, no ahora, sus esfuerzos serían a cambio de su integridad si era necesario, todo por la felicidad del resto, él ya no la recuperaría, pero tampoco haría sufrir al resto para descargarse de su propio sufrimiento, los demás tenían derecho a disfrutar de sus vidas y él no lo impediría por nada del mundo…

Bien, una semana y media más había pasado, Merlín y Godric se preguntaban diariamente el porqué de su cambio, su mirada había pasado de ser amable, confianzuda, amistosa, y muchas otras emociones a ser fría, calculadora, cortante y sólo reflejaban odio, poder y sed de venganza, más que eso, no dejaba ver. Seguramente algo había ocurrido pero no sabían que… y eso les preocupaba aún más. Sabían que Harry había sufrido mucho, pero no sabían que había sentido como para ayudarle a superarlo...

Se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, un lugar muy frecuentado por el, ya fuera por el "entrenamiento" que parecía estudio o por voluntad propia.  
----------

Se encontraba en un despacho alumbrado únicamente con 2 antorchas, un hombre se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sillón verde, un joven estaba apoyado contra la pared frente al hombre, y él, él estaba de forma invisible observando una curiosa conversación, lo malo era que no distinguía a las personas, el mayor tenía el cabello blanco y una larga barba del mismo color del cabello y de ojos poseía un par de zafiros, el joven tenía el cabello azabache y unos ojos hermosos, sencillamente hermosos, un par de zafiros igual que su padre pero brillando intensamente con un sentimiento que no comprendía…  
- …Padre, te he dicho que NO me interesa  
- lo harás hijo lo harás, es la tradición familiar el cuidar de esa piedra.  
- pero padre, te he dicho que no puedo, como deseas que me haga cargo de proteger la piedra de Duchesne de los magos oscuros si yo mismo no se que voy a hacer con mi vida…  
- hijo, escucha, tu solo deberás entregar un poco de tu energía semanalmente para que llegado el día, el heredero pueda usarla… recuerda la profecía hijo, recuérdala.  
- está bien… padre… - luego de un suspiro por parte del joven, desapareció despertándose sobresaltado…  
¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿de que tradición familiar hablaban?... no entendía nada, cada vez esto se le hacía más confuso, si no comprendía pronto que era la Piedra de Duchesne, de que profecía y heredero hablaban se tiraría de la torre más alta del Castillo Gryffindor.

Otra mañana más, y ya pronto se cumpliría el segundo año de los 4 que se quedaría allí, y serían los 4 meses en la comunidad mágica, hoy sería su prueba final antes de comenzar con hechizos elementales y más avanzados, iba vestido con un buzo de pantalón azul y remera blanca con la frase: "No One Live For Ever" en letras rojas (para ignorantes en inglés como yo si no me equivoco quiere decir: nadie vive por siempre…. No se sientan mal por no saber miren que a mí me dijeron la frase, aunque de forma indirecta jajaja) para poder presentar la prueba más cómodamente, llevaba sobre el buzo una capa del mismo color que los pantalones para protegerse un poco del frío que hacía en esa mañana, su espada estaba en su cintura, su varita guardada en otra funda especial, uno de sus cetros iba en su cuello encogido y por último una pequeña daga en cada brazo en su parte superior por seguridad, su rostro inexpresivo de siempre ahora solo reflejaba determinación aunque no dejaba de ser frío y calculador al menos no era algo tan chocante como al comienzo.  
- Te esperábamos, Harry – le dijo un sonriente Merlín  
- en que consiste la prueba? – preguntó con su ya muy conocido tono frío y sin emociones  
- deberás entrar en aquél laberinto – le dijo Godric señalando un laberinto gigantesco – adentro hay toda las clases de pruebas que te puedas imaginar, incluso encontrarás pequeños bosques aunque son muy complicados, pantanos, lagos, de todo, tienes 1 mes para salir de allí, deberás proveerte de alimentos tu sólo, Saith, Wisk y Falcore (su fénix, el cual le habían entregado hace unos 3 meses), estarán en mi oficina esperando tu regreso.  
- alguna condición?  
- sí, cuando estés adentro por muy cerca de la muerte que estés NO podrás tomar ninguna poción, créeme que lo sabríamos, nada de varitas, así que entrégamela – le ordeno, cosa que Harry le entregó su varita sin más – nada de dagas escondidas – ante la cara de enfado de Harry le dijo que o se las entregaba ó simplemente se las quitaría por la fuerza, o sea, no tenía opción – sólo puedes usar, tu Cetro y tu espada, aunque que conste, sólo UN cetro, así que ya sabes que hacer, elige uno de los dos para llevarte – continuó, Harry estaba pensando en cual entregar aunque rápidamente le entregó el Cetro de la Luz, ya que el de la oscuridad no lo había probado nunca y si no se equivocaba podía hacer MUCHAS cosas "extrañas" con respecto al clima y la naturaleza en general con él – muy bien, puedes llevar tu capa, ahora otras pocas instrucciones: dentro del laberinto hay escondidas 3 piedras, Esmeralda, Rubí y Topacio, 2 armas, una espada "sin" filo y una Lanza, 1 mapa, 3 plumas, de Fénix, Lechuza y Águila Plateada, un colmillo de Basilisco encogido, una armadura antigua y un libro de magia elemental, deberás traerme TODO eso, si lo consigues habrás pasado la prueba…  
- para qué son esos objetos?  
- serán usados en tu entrenamiento – le respondió simplemente  
- como sea – le dijo  
- Muy Bien, espero que hayas desayunado bien, Harry – le dijo Merlín – recuerda, un día más, y NO pasas la prueba  
- y si llego en menos de un mes?  
- no creo que lo hagas, así que lo mejor será que partas… YA!  
- ya me voy! – le dijo al tiempo que se ponía a correr rápidamente para llegar al comienzo del laberinto que estaba bastante alejado.

- Crees que lo logre? – Preguntó preocupado Godric  
- Por supuesto – luego de eso, entraron al castillo.  
------------  
En el Laberinto:

Un Joven de unos 16 a 18 años corría rápidamente a través de un gigantesco laberinto, a su derecha había una pequeña pradera aunque ésta tenía unas rejas muy altas como para saltar y con un escudo anti – aparición, a su izquierda sólo paredes con matorrales, arbustos y otros. Finalmente decidió correr más rápido para entrar a la pradera a través de una reja - portal, cuando llegó encontró una frase pegada en la "puerta":

_  
El hombre vive de ilusiones…  
Pero, porqué las ilusiones No viven del hombre?  
_

- "… _El hombre vive de ilusiones_… muy cierto, todos vivimos de sueños e ilusiones… _pero, porqué las ilusiones no viven del_ _hombre?..._ quizás… porqué si el hombre no tiene ilusiones las ilusiones no pueden vivir del hombre que no las posee? O no?" – pensó el ojiverde, con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos cual fue su sorpresa al ver como la reja – portal se abría dando paso al prado mientras una voz decía:

"_has comprendido cierta parte del mensaje, lo cual es suficiente para entrar, sin embargo más adelante si no lo descifras al completo no podrás pasar, entra joven humano, aquí está la Esmeralda, pero cuidado, muchos peligros habitan que el ojo humano no detecta a simple vista"_

- "que mensaje más extraño" – pensó el joven al tiempo que entraba en el prado. Cuando pasó sus ojos se abrieron al máximo ante la belleza del lugar, por fuera había una barrera que no permitía ver la realidad del lugar en sí… estaba lleno de árboles y flores desde mágicas hasta Muggles, un lago en el centro con peces mágicos habitando en él.

- no entiendo… se supone que correría peligros… no, y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada – susurró mientras caminaba al borde del lago donde brillaba una piedra verde que le daba un resplandor un tanto… curioso… al lago, cuando la recogió millones de flechas fueron disparadas hacia su persona, logró esquivarlas todas por un pelo y más de un pequeño corte le llegó, otra tanda de flechas salió disparada, aunque ahora había partido las flechas por la mitad en su gran mayoría, tres estatuas de 3 metros de alto cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacarle con grandes espadas de piedra con un filo mucho mayor al de una espada normal. Ya aburrido, decidió darle fin a esto y envió un simple "Supremus Finite Incantatem" y YA, con eso, las estatuas cayeron hechas polvo al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
- "Hora de irse!" – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro llevándose consigo la Esmeralda y guardándose su espada nuevamente.  
Cuando ya llevaba 15 minutos corriendo hasta el siguiente lugar, llegó a los linderos de un bosque espeso pero "pequeño", como de un tercio del bosque prohibido, aunque mucho más peligroso.

_  
La mentira es el más grande pecado  
La honestidad la mayor Virtud  
Ambas me producen dolor y sentimientos de traición  
¿Qué obtengo si combino la mentira con la verdad?_

_  
- "La mentira es el más grande pecado…_ muy cierto_… La honestidad la mayor Virtud…_ también es muy cierto… _¿Qué obtengo si combino la mentira con la verdad?... _sufrimiento… si uno no dice la verdad sufre por mentir, si uno miente siente el dolor de traicionar a quien se le cuenta, si uno las combina estaría sacrificando la confianza del resto, obtengo… desconfianza" – pensó el chico y, nuevamente se escuchó una voz:

_-"Humano, te dejaré pasar, lo que has dicho es la verdad  
la mentira es traición, la verdad es dolor, el conjunto es: desconfianza, eres la primera persona en descubrirlo tan rápido.  
Te advierto, joven, que adentro de este bosque habitan animales Oscuros que te robaran el alma si no te cuidas. Yo poseo el Rubí y la pluma de Fénix, ambos están separados, cuidado por donde pisas y con qué te encuentras, que yo no podré ayudarte a salir"_

Con esas últimas palabras, el Joven se adentró en el bosque para buscar ambos objetos, a medida que avanzaba el clima se mostraba más húmedo, había mucho musgo en el suelo y en las piedras, con lo que resbalarse, árboles con las copas espesas por todos lados dejándole sumido en las sombras, un ambiente bastante tétrico si le preguntaban, lo que no entendía era a que criaturas se refería "esa" voz, a que criaturas oscuras se refería…?  
… no lo sabría pero tenía que seguir buscando, cuando dio un par de pasos cayo estrepitosamente al suelo provocando un ruido sordo, al ver que lo había tirado al frío y húmedo suelo, ahogó un grito, frente a él una criatura de lo más horrible le miraba con sus ojos negros resplandeciendo de placer puro, sin darse cuenta se había hecho de noche y esas criaturas eran unas incluso más poderosas que los dementores, solo la fuerza interna, la voluntad, la confianza y la esperanza podían ayudarte en esa clase de ataques de su parte, eran las criaturas oscuras de mayor rango, aunque no habían muchas, la verdad, en el mundo mágico, por Europa, ya no habían, al menos no se mostraban nunca, pero al parecer aquí sí, su cuerpo no se distinguía, una espesa niebla lo cubría y la oscuridad era tan grande que tampoco ayudaba mucho, sus ojos, a pesar de ser negros, se veían por el brillo que se reflejaba en ellos, si no recordaba mal esos monstruos se llamaban: Zulaks

Qué hacen?... como era? … no lo recordaba claramente… cuando recordó el temor volvió a invadirle, el libro en el que lo había leído las palabras eran claras:

"_Los Zulaks son unas extrañas criaturas de las tinieblas que asaltaban a las personas de noche, las asfixiaban con una bruma oscura y los hacían experimentar sus más grandes miedos, cuando atrapaban a su víctima, ésta no podía moverse, le quitaban las fuerzas y le llenaban la cabeza con horrorosas y espantosas ideas, las cuales a veces eran tales que la víctima simplemente recurría a la muerte, y si no lo hacían ellos mismos, los Zulaks les consumían el alma hasta que su cuerpo cayera inerte en el suelo."_

OH, no… se había metido en un lío de los buenos… como saldría con vida de ésta?...  
Sin seguir dándole vueltas al asunto sacó su cetro y lo agrandó con un movimiento de mano, su espada seguía guardada en su funda que colgaba en su cintura, esperaba no tener que usarla, cuando el Zulak comenzó a atacarle se apresuró a crear un escudo, con una mueca de rendición y miedo, recordó que eran inmunes a estos, a niebla le alcanzó como si su hechizo protector no estuviera, cuando le cubrió por completo quedó paralizado, millones de recuerdos horrendos llenaron su mente, algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, intentó retenerlas inútilmente, un temblor azotó todo su cuerpo, intentó cerrar su mente pero no lo logró, no tenía fuerzas para nada, el tormento había comenzado, y él, no podía detenerlo, con dolor, vio cuando sus padres eran asesinados por Voldemort, quedándose grabadas en su memoria las palabras de su madre: _"A Harry no, A Harry no, por favor, se lo suplico, A Harry no, máteme a mi, pero a él no lo toque…"_  
Las palizas y malas palabras de sus tíos, especialmente de Vernon y su primo Dudley, Ahora presenciaba la vez que vio a un dementor por primera vez, y la vez que tuvo que conjurar un patronus para salvar a Sirius al que le estaban quitando el alma con "el beso del dementor", cuando Cedric fue asesinado, cuando Voldemort resucitó gracias a su sangre y por la culpa de Colagusano, la vez que el Señor Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente y el lo presenció en primera fila como si fuera el, las clases de Oclumancia con Snape y todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, el Departamento de Misterios… ese fue el más duradero y más doloroso, cuando Hermione fue alcanza por esa maldición, cuando Neville recibió el Crucio y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, cuando… Sirius comenzó a caer lentamente por el velo, la cara de horror de la Orden, la sonrisa triunfal de Bellatrix, su intento de Crucio, cuando aparecieron Voldemort y luego Dumbledore…, La profecía… los ataques que había presenciado a través de su conexión con Voldemort, demasiados recuerdos horribles que lo habían hecho gritar de impotencia y dolor, algunas lágrimas habían caído, derrotando así su máscara de hielo, los recuerdos frenaron de golpe y fue transportado a otro lugar…

Estaba en una clase de teatro de la antigua Grecia, semicircular, y él en el escenario, millones de rostros conocidos, mirándole con asco, odio, rencor, sedientos de venganza, todos le apuntaban con sus varitas, entre las personas que habían, reconoció a las más importantes en su vida, sus Padres, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, los Weasley, Sofía, Bryan, sus amigos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, hasta Snape, La orden… ni uno solo estaba con la varita en el bolsillo.

Una de esas personas se adelantó, era un hombre muy parecido a él, su padre, James Potter, sus ojos centellaban en la vergüenza, la rabia y el odio, cuando legó a su lado le miro con una expresión vacía, la palabra que le dijo fue de una manera tan escalofriante y dura que le dolió, le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma: _"Traidor" _sólo esa palabra fue capaz de romper su corazón y alma en pedazos, todos lo ya mencionados levantaron sus varitas y pronunciaron el mismo hechizo: _"Crucio"… _Le dolió más que cualquier otro crucio de Voldemort, todos sus seres queridos torturándolo era algo que le hacía mucho daño, más por la acción de hacerlo y por el sentimiento que por el hechizo, quería gritar y desahogarse, y lo hizo, gritó con toda su fuerza, gritó por el dolor de ver a sus amigos, familiares, profesores, etc., lanzándole el Crucio con odio, rencor, y lo hacían porque según ellos, él era un Traidor, el los había matado, había sido el culpable, había sido a quien ellos habían protegido, él y sólo él era el culpable, la razón de su muerte…

La niebla comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, mostrando la figura débil de Harry en el suelo, de rodillas con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, una expresión de dolor y tristeza, cuando levantó su vista del suelo vio al Zulak mirándole con malicia y diversión, jadeando se paró del húmedo pasto reseco, la Oscuridad de la noche ocultaba sus facciones, pero el las sentía y estaba seguro que si no fuera por su orgullo, estaría llorando como un bebé de dolor y gritando por la tristeza que inundaba su alma, corazón, y mente, pero hay veces que "el orgullo puede más que el dolor", y ahora, se demostraba.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada se irguió en una pose arrogante y miro con frialdad a ese asqueroso "ser", utilizando al máximo su Valentía de Gryffindor avanzó con paso seguro hasta el Zulak, al estar frente a frente le miró con odio y despreció, el animal asustado retrocedió un poco, pero sus ojos volvieron a brillar y la neblina comenzó a formarse de nuevo entorno a Harry, éste, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ni siquiera se inmutó, dejó que la niebla lo cubriera por completo y comenzó a crear un aura de Iris Sagrada (es una aura de todos los colores… Explicación: más arriba) poco a poco disipó la niebla mientras un aura hermosa era desprendida de su cuerpo.

Todo el bosque fue iluminado por su aura, una sensación de calidez llenaba el ambiente ocultando así la parte tétrica que antes tenía, aún conservaba la impureza provocada por los animales y monstruos oscuros pero era lo de menos, asombrado de su poder se guió del lugar en el que se apreciaba un resplandor rojizo, "el Rubí o la pluma" – pensó… - Qué debo hacer? Ir y recogerlo? ó matar al Zulak e ir y sacar el objeto?... optaré por lo segundo - pero al girarse comprobó que el animal ya se había dado a la fuga así que siguió caminando hasta el resplandor sin divisar a la otra criatura que se le acercaba peligrosamente por la espalda lista para atacarlo en cualquier instante…

* * *

**Nota**: Hola, tanto tiempo! ..., ya sé q tardé muchísimo pero bueno, un autor no siempre tiene inspiración para seguir y más aún cuando no le dejan reviews! - bueno casi nadie me dejó uno y no es que los desprecie ni nada parecido al contrario, si no fuera por esas dos personas seguramente no habría estado segura de continuarlo - como dicen que además de no responder reviews las notas deben de ser cortas no sigo aburriendo a los que se toman la molestia en leerlas siempre.

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	15. La 1ª partida

Capítulo 15  
La 1ª partida de la 2º guerra

_En el Cáp. Anterior:  
Todo el bosque fue iluminado por su aura, una sensación de calidez llenaba el ambiente ocultando así la parte tétrica que antes tenía, aún conservaba la impureza provocada por los animales y monstruos oscuros pero era lo de menos, asombrado de su poder se guió del lugar en el que se apreciaba un resplandor rojizo, "el Rubí o la pluma" – pensó… - Qué debo hacer? Ir y recogerlo? ó matar al Zulak e ir y sacar el objeto?... optaré por lo segundo - pero al girarse comprobó que el animal ya se había dado a la fuga así que siguió caminando hasta el resplandor sin divisar a la otra criatura que se le acercaba peligrosamente por la espalda lista para atacarlo en cualquier instante…_

* * *

Cuando fue a tomar el objeto que se encontraba brillando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, cuando se giró bruscamente no encontró a nadie, con un rostro inexpresivo volvió a girarse a tomar la pluma con su vista fija en el suelo, cuando la levantó lo vio, vio a otra de sus pesadillas más grandes, un Beadle, su nombre parecía inofensivo, pero eran todo lo contrario, estas criaturas eran muy parecidas a los Zulak con respecto a la apariencia, en sus ataques eran sigilosos y rápidos, podían absorber tu alma de una vez ó, en caso contrario, obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa, desde bailar y cantar el baile del perrito hasta lanzarte un Avada Kedavra a ti mismo, sus ojos, a diferencia de los Zulak eran Rojos como la sangre, brillaban, generalmente, con odio y venganza. 

No sabía que hacer, según lo que había aprendido de los Beadles era que sólo se podían detener con magia antigua y mucha oclumancia, el problema era que para hacer ambas magias se debía usar demasiada energía, pero que va, no tenía opciones, debía usar la magia tal cual y como le habían enseñado, no tenía otra opción… aunque se desgastara completamente debía intentarlo, además, en una batalla con Voldemort estos preciados segundos le hubieran costado la vida.

Con precaución sacó su cetro y comenzó a entonar un cántico de Magia Élfica, ustedes dirán, si usa magia antigua porque un cántico en el idioma de los elfos, simplemente está invocando energías.

Un aura aguamarina comenzó a emanar tanto de su cuerpo como de su cetro, cuando ya había restaurado sus energías buscó algún escudo de magia antigua que le sirviera, si bien el _Maximus Protego_ servía debía combinarlo con algo más… quizás, y sólo quizás, podría juntarlo con el _Magnus Escutum_ ambos escudos debían ser usados por separados debido a la potencia de estos, pero no, ahora no debía separarles, si lo hacía perdería su vida en ello. Con una concentración inhumana conjuró ambos escudos protectores y cerró su mente al máximo, incluso Voldemort quedaría pequeño a su lado, era hora de soltar la energía y el poder, con un escalofrío lo hizo, y el Beadle desapareció de su vista, la pregunta era, donde estaba? … bueno, quizás no se enteraría nunca, pero debía intentarlo, con extrema precaución y concentración buscó su Aura, pero el maldito animal la tenía muy bien escondida y estaba en estado invisible, de que le servía todo el entrenamiento si el maldito renacuajo no estaba presente en ninguna parte? … no era hora de preocuparse de eso, debía estar pendiente de la Pluma, cuando se giró a buscarla encontró una pequeña nota escrita con Runas antiguas:

"_La Pluma de Fénix no se moverá de mi lado hasta que tú, estúpido humano la encuentres y me mates"_

- "Genial, otro animal maldito al cual destruir, acaso mi vida será siempre igual… como es que no puedo tener un mínimo minuto de PAZ! Señor… PAZ!" – pensó con enfado el ojiverde…

Ni modo, no tendría otra opción, debía buscar a ese Beadle, y, aunque tuviera que remover cielo, mar y tierra lo mataría y le quitaría el objeto, algo le decía que éste objeto sería uno de los más importantes, ahora, anda tú a decir por o para qué, pero sus corazonadas y presentimientos no le habían traicionado nunca, Bueno, eso esperaba, y si no lo era, corría un riesgo igual de alto así que confiara en eso o no, la situación no cambiaría.

Con paso firme recorrió gran parte del lugar en busca de ese renacuajo endemoniado, pero no lo halló, en vez de eso, se encontró con el rubí que estaba en medio de unas ramas, brillaba de una manera sobrenatural, tanto así, que debió taparse los ojos, la intensidad del brillo que emanaba la piedra en sí, era sorprendente, por nada se decía que la piedra más poderosa era nada más y nada menos que esa.

Harry comenzó a caminar lenta y sigilosamente, con el cuidado extremo jamás antes visto, al tomar el Rubí, este dejó de brillar y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su capa para luego comenzar a rastrear el poder de la pluma, cuando se giró al sentir una presencia detrás suyo se encontró con unos cuantos Zulaks y Beadles, "Perfecto, que podría ser peor?... _unos cuantos basiliscos quizás… _Qué, OH NO, ahora sí, lo único que me faltaba…_ te olvidas de los dementores mi joven amigo, aunque descuida, esos son sólo 5, los demás se extinguieron…_ si claro, y crees que eso me va a animar?... _no, pero al menos podrías preocuparte por defenderte, todos te miran de una manera bastante fea, créeme que no quiero morir tan joven, además, si tu mueres, yo te acompaño… _bien, bien, prepárate para desplegar toda tu energía en mi, entendido?... _Vale…"  
_Con extrema rapidez desenvainó su espada y preparó su cetro, si no mal recordaba, los animales oscuros obedecerían su llamado si usaba el cetro oscuro, usando su valentía de Gryffindor avanzó hasta situarse en frente de los animales que le hacían compañía.  
- Un gusto conocerlos, pero lamento decirles que este es su fin – dijo fríamente provocando un escalofrío por parte de los seres. – no tendré compasión, si desean atáquenme juntos, de todas formas morirán – eso les destruyó el "orgullo" a las criaturas quienes se lanzaron sobre Harry pero éste que ya estaba preparado alzó su cetro y siseó de una manera escalofriante – Soy su amo, quien me ataque morirá, se los advierto, prepárense para morir en mis manos si dan otro paso, si es así, juro que no tendrán manera de salvarse, morirán de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que conozca, nunca, nadie, debe tener la osadía de atacar a su amo, espero que lo hayan entendido – una vez más los animales se detuvieron asustados como nunca antes, cuando intentaron alejarse, Harry volvió a hablar – Entréguenme la Pluma, a-h-o-r-a – una vez más y por tercera vez sintieron un miedo que ellos no se permitían mostrar, el Beadle que conservaba la pluma se la tendió sigilosamente.

- así me gusta, ahora puedo salir, Guíenme – ordenó. Alguna vez creyeron que Harry sería tan cruel, bueno, yo no, pero por esta vez y dadas las circunstancias me permití soñar con esto.

Inmediatamente los Dementores que eran los que mejor se movían lo guiaron a la salida y luego salieron volando aterrados a las profundidades del bosque.

El muchacho continuó caminando hasta toparse con una cabaña, de acuerdo, una mansión, en ruinas, de por sí, parecía bastante tétrica, mejor dicho, era tétrica, le rodeaba un aura oscura, algo de por sí, ya, muy curioso, con pose erguida entró al recinto. El pasto estaba amarillo, completamente seco, los árboles, secos, las flores, muertas, para llegar a la puerta de roble había un pequeño sendero que con los años estaba lleno de polvo, la mansión representada ante él, era de dos pisos, las ventanas estaban rotas y sucias, las puertas de las ventanas estaban quebradas y algunas colgaban, a cada lado de la puerta había una antorcha, debajo de cada una un mensaje en una placa de bronce, estaba inseguro de querer entrar, puesto que su lado Gryffindor le proporcionaría el valor y el Slytherin el Orgullo anti - desmoronamiento, al llegar frente a la puerta leyó el mensaje del lado izquierdo que decía lo siguiente:

"_Para entrar deberás primero que nada comprender el porqué de los sacrificios Humanos"_

_- "_Que demonios?" – pensó el ojiverde, rápidamente se acercó al otro que era mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba, de hecho, eran 3 estrofas:

_  
I_

"_existen miles de sacrificios,  
el mayor de ellos es entregar tu vida a cambio de la salvación de otro" _

(Posible pensamiento de la persona que se sacrificó)

_II  
_

"_A quien salvas generalmente le queda un sabor de culpa  
el cual le carcome por dentro  
tú, estés donde estés, intentas animarlo de una u otra forma  
te es imposible a menos de que estés a su lado,  
te reprendes, te desesperas pensando en como ayudar,  
pero ya no puedes hacerlo más que por deseos,  
debes dejar que esa persona se liberé de la culpa por si misma  
no puedes intervenir o de lo contrario no se recuperará nunca del sabor amargo que le ha quedado impregnado en su ser."_

_(Posible Punto de vista de la persona que fue salvada: a continuación) _

III

"_no quieres aceptar que no es tu culpa,  
quien se sacrificó lo hizo por tu bien  
no para que tú te lamentaras como imbécil de su muerte.  
no te das cuenta que con eso dañas a la persona que se sacrificó,  
ésta, solo deseaba tu felicidad  
no que te culparas, ni que intentaras el suicidio  
aquí dentro encontrarás muchos de estos mensajes,  
todos, con un objetivo:  
liberar tu culpa a través de la lógica y el corazón,  
pero también a través de recordar los momentos para que descubras el porqué de todo  
no te culpes alma viviente,  
tu deseo de vivir si comienza a apagarse debe ser reemplazado por el sacrificio de quien murió por ti, con eso tu fe y esperanza deberá ayudarte para poder vivir."_

- "A qué se refiere con esto? … que Sirius no quiere verme triste y yo lo único que hago es agrandar su pena con mis actitudes? … no entienden nada, …_si, si lo hacen…_ no, me niego a aceptar algo así…_ deberás hacerlo Potter, porque ellos solo quieren tú felicidad!..._ esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero, no creas que ya lo he asimilado… _ese es tú problema, yo, ya lo acepté_…"

Sigilosamente entró a la mansión, a la izquierda había un largo pasillo con unas 7 u 8 puertas todas sucias y, las dos primeras con algunos rasguños causados seguramente por hombres – lobos, a la derecha un pasillo con 4 puertas, dos entreabiertas y dos cerradas, al lado de cada una había una antorcha que iluminaba un poco el ambiente aunque también aumentaba su parte tétrica, frente al ojiverde una larga escalera estaba ubicada con una puerta a cada lado (en la parte inferior, claro), algo que no había notado hasta ahora era que cada puerta tenía una placa de bronce similar a la que había afuera.

Primero, se dirigió con pose erguida a la primera puerta, su máscara de frialdad restaurada y sus pasos firmes demostrando una seguridad que no sentía lo llevaron frente a la puerta, la placa de bronce decía lo siguiente:

"_Aquí, podrás encontrar tus pesadillas más grandes vividas,  
aquí, aprenderás a ocultar tus antiguos temores al resto,  
sólo alguien valiente, inteligente, orgulloso y leal, podrá abrir esta puerta para encontrar las respuestas de su sufrimiento."_

- "sabias palabras" – pensó.

Posó su mano derecha sobre la manilla de la puerta, más sin embargo, esta no se movió, posó ahora ambas manos. Nada. Volvió a intentarlo concentrándose en eso. Lo logró.

Entró con cuidado en la habitación, el techo contrario a lo que se había imaginado era alto, muy alto, las paredes tenían dibujados a algunos ángeles luchando, la guerra de los cielos, claramente, al fondo de la habitación se hallaba una hermosa estatua con la forma de un ser místico, mitad ángel, mitad demonio, la mitad de su traje era blanco y el otro negro, en su mano derecha empuñaba fuertemente un arco finamente tallado, y en la izquierda una flecha dorada, sus ojos eran como dos** Hematites** (ver nota final), en su espalda, ambas alas (cada una de un color, blanco y negro) estaban abiertas como si quisiera emprender vuelo, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche con algunas hebras plateadas. (las cuales NO eran canas como las de los ancianitos…)

Simplemente, hermoso, era algo tan, real, parecía que, de un momento a otro, comenzaría a moverse, cosa que, sin saber, sería lo que pasaría.

La estatua comenzó a temblar violentamente y comenzó a emanar un aura plateada. Sus ojos cobraron vida, sus brazos comenzaron a tomar color, al igual que su piel, sus labios también comenzaron a recuperar un poco de color quedando de un color rojo suave, no intenso.

La belleza era tremenda, seguramente de no esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta Harry habría caído, el curioso "Ángel – Demonio" comenzó a avanzar a paso seguro hasta ubicarse frente al Pelinegro, sus ojos centellaban con frialdad, su rostro era inexpresivo. Con una pose arrogante se situó frente al muchacho y le habló con un tono grave:  
_- No sé quien seas, pero me has despertado luego de la guerra, mi nombre no te interesa, deseo ver que tanto soportas reviviendo todas tus pesadillas, humano, de no ser así, serás condenado a la muerte._

- No sé quien eres tú como para darme órdenes ni mucho menos para decidir la hora de mi muerte, solo sé, que no permitiré que alguien tan repugnante como tú lo haga. – el tono del ojiverde había sido tan frío como el del otro ser que se encontraba frente a el, más sin embargo parecía que a este le había agradado.

_- Veamos que tanto soportas._ _Humano_ – le dijo escupiendo la última palabra.

- Pruébame –

Con estas últimas palabras la habitación se desvaneció, y los peores momentos de la vida de Harry comenzaron a aparecer lentamente, era similar a lo que le había ocurrido con el Zulak, solo que ahora era peor, con el animal no sentía cada dolor de las maldiciones triplicado, sin embargo ahora sí, a su lado estaba el "hombre" que lo había trasladado a ese lugar, que miraba todo con una máscara fría e inexpresiva, como si el dolor y las horribles imágenes no fueran nada para él.

El escenario cambió variadas veces, sin embargo el "ángel – demonio" no demostraba nada, en cambio Harry había vuelto a perder su entereza y se retorcía de dolor, ni una sola lágrima caía, pero las maldiciones provocaban un gran desgaste.

Finalmente, 5 horas después volvieron a la habitación en la que estaban en un comienzo, el "M.A.M.D" (como decidió llamarlo por ahora) le sonrió con burla y luego amablemente le habló al ver que se paraba del suelo y se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

_- Veo que has pasado la prueba, me presento, soy Behemoth aunque prefiero que me digan Azrubel._

_-_ creo haber escuchado tu nombre…

_- seguramente, ahora joven humano, cual es tú nombre?_

- Harry, Harry Potter.

_- interesante… con que tú eres el joven mago del que tanto hablaban en tus recuerdos no?_

Luego de un suspiro Harry asintió pausadamente para luego preguntar: Qué se supone que debo o debemos hacer aquí?

- _muy sencillo Harry, simplemente deberás soportar una y otra vez sin desmoronarte las peores pesadillas de tu vida…  
_- muy… bien… comencemos – dijo algo titubeante

Una y otra vez fueron pasando las mismas imágenes como cintas de vídeo, intentaba por todos los medios no desfallecer, en una o dos oportunidades Azrubel había tenido que sostenerlo para que no cayera de bruces al "suelo". Ahora que se "conocían" un poco más, el medio ángel se comportaba mucho más amigablemente con él, de echo, un poco más y comenzaría a sobreprotegerlo, un pequeña lágrima intentó escaparse de su ojo izquierdo pero rápidamente se la secó antes de que esta cayera por su mejilla, no podía permitirse una debilidad innecesaria, además, se suponía que ni siquiera debería estar de rodillas en el suelo, de todas formas, debía pararse y ser fuerte, pero como podría al ver tanta masacre?…

-_ será suficiente por hoy mi joven amigo._

- gracias, Azrubel, no podría soportar más esta masacre…

- _no te preocupes… ahora es hora de dormir, ve tú a descansar, yo me transformaré en estatua por la noche._

- vale, una vez más, gracias.

A la mañana siguiente…

Azrubel despertó a Harry y ambos se dirigieron hacia la siguiente puerta. Según el medio ángel, en esta habitación debía aprender a no sonreír frente a los demás en situaciones alegres y mantenerse siempre impasible…

Finalmente cuando entraron, ambos se maravillaron con la vista, la sala era bastante más pequeña que la otra, pero el techo igual de alto, las paredes estaban pintadas con paisajes, en el final de la habitación había un mapa, un libro y una pluma de águila, cuando Potter interrogó a Azrubel con la mirada este le respondió:

- _si logras el objetivo conseguirás esos objetos además de una cena, llevas dos días sin comer, sabes?_

- Wow, no lo recordaba!... – le dijo avergonzado

_- Comencemos… Potter._

Por supuesto Behemoth Azrubel, no esperó respuesta, simplemente, comenzó.

A los pocos minutos, Harry ya estaba riéndose como loco, aunque calló al ver la minara fulminante del medio ángel, quien no lo haría con esa mirada fría y penetrante…

Logró salir 3 días después, estaba en un estado deplorable, gracias a dios que podía sobrevivir hasta una o dos semanas sin comer, si no, ya estaría con sus padres y Sirius allá arriba…, aunque había que destacar que su máscara era ahora, prácticamente, CASI… casi perfecta…, y también, que ya poseía varios objetos, según le dijo Azrubel, en esa mansión encontraría varios más, y que ahora solo debía recorrer el resto del laberinto, aunque también le informó que ni Godric ni Merlín sabían la ubicación exacta de los objetos ni mucho menos la existencia de la mansión en ruinas, o sea, ésta.

Cuando pasaron por el lado de la tercera puerta simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron hasta la sexta, al entrar, Azrubel le explicó lo que debería aprender en ésta oportunidad.

Esta sala a diferencia de las otras dos, tenía una puerta de unos dos metros y medio, curiosamente, negra, tan negra como la noche, tenía una escritura que NO poseía la segunda puerta, en este caso el mensaje era DEMASIADO extraño:

"_A quienes les confiarías tu vida,  
tu amistad y tus sentimientos  
aquellos que piensan saber todo de ti  
esas personas que solo desean tu bienestar  
directa o indirectamente  
te traicionarán alguna vez  
quieran o no  
los obliguen o lo hagan por voluntad propia,  
los amenacen o les den un empujoncito  
simplemente, lo harán  
tus sentimientos no deben ser mostrados…  
alguna vez morirán, alguna vez serán heridos  
tú estarás allí  
pero no puedes dejar que tus emociones  
se den rienda suelta  
tu misión es salvarles  
para eso, se creó tu destino,  
para eso fue ligado con el de ellos"_

- Quiere decir que me traicionarán o que simplemente debo ocultar mis emociones?

- _Ambas, Potter, Ambas, deberás soportar pérdidas, traiciones, peligros pero siempre deberás pensar con la cabeza fría y de una manera correcta que no ponga a nadie en peligro, aunque dice que si es necesario morirás por ellos puesto que es tu destino, cosa que yo… considero insensata!_

Harry simplemente le miró divertido y a la vez agradecido por sus pensamientos; finalmente abrió la puerta…  
Ambos, el ángel – demonio y el humano, quedaron admirados con aquella habitación, el suelo era de cerámica negra con destellos plateados, las paredes simplemente estaban reflejadas como un cielo estrellado brillando y poseían movimiento dejando ver así, unas hermosas estrellas fugaces de vez en cuando, el techo era igual a las paredes, un cielo estrellado, en el centro de la habitación habían dos columnas y una puerta al centro con algunas llamas ardiendo en movimiento (no reales!), claramente, un portal antiguo hecho por un elemental, en el centro de la puerta en llamas había un escudo, dos espadas cruzadas con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes en las empuñaduras, de fondo, había una cruz con terminaciones en punta claramente de bronce, dos líneas de agua envolvían ambas espadas como si fueran una clase de "tornado" (me explico, era como una cuerda que NO tocaba la espada en forma de espiral).

Alrededor del portal había una pared de fuego que cruzaba por la mayor parte de la sala de 2 metros de alto (y la habitación era solo de 2 y medio), en el suelo, cerca de su posición había una **_Wasserschwert_** (Espada de Agua en alemán), seguramente para poder pasar por el fuego o al menos bajar su intensidad lo más posible, de todas formas lo más seguro es que con o sin ella llegara al Portal Antiguo.

Azrubel veía con curiosidad la Wasserschwert hacía siglos que no veía ninguna, definitivamente este mundo mágico posee muchas sorpresas inimaginables para alguien como él...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando el Pelinegro intentó tocar la espada esta sin más lo lanzó contra la puerta, provocándole una gran contusión en su espalda, Azrubel fue rápidamente a ayudarle aunque al llegar vio que el chico ya estaba curándose un poco con su propia energía, aunque también comprendió que sus fuerzas habían decaído bastante… lástima no, pero bueno, ahora estaba a su cuidado (dentro de la mansión) y debía protegerlo como fuera lugar, aun así, debiera morir… aunque fuera por unos minutos, mas que mal los ángeles y los demonios son inmortales o no? ...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Colagusano! – bramó un hombre con voz fría  
- s…i… mi… mi… l… lord? – le preguntó tembloroso el hombre  
- has conseguido nueva información de la piedra?...  
- n… no… mi señor… - tartamudeó el hombre – p…. pp… .pero…

- nada de peros rata inmunda, crucio! … - siseó peligrosamente el hombre  
El hombre que recibió la maldición comenzó a gritar de dolor lanzando súplicas que no eran escuchadas por su vida, esto, le producía una gran satisfacción al hombre que se encontraba allí lanzándole ese "crucio"…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Definitivamente eso era lo más doloroso que hubiera sentido en la vida, sin duda las maldiciones enviadas por su señor no se comparaban con la de sus "compañeros", estas te dolían incluso una semana después y generalmente te dejaban algunos cortes, algo que no pasaba con ninguna maldición Crucio lanzada por los demás, por eso estaba con él, por su poder, con los años había aprendido a respetarle, a tal punto de traicionar a sus mejores amigos y de darle una de sus manos para su resurrección a través del ritual…

- AAARRGGG! – gritó Colagusano quien cayó de bruces al suelo tomando bocanadas de aire por el dolor, el cual le impedía respirar correctamente…  
- retuércete a mis pies, Colagusano! – siseó fríamente el mago Oscuro más temido por la comunidad mágica a tal punto, que no podían pronunciar su nombre – esto te enseñará a no serme tan inútil! … Crucio!

- Mi señor… - interrumpió la voz de una mujer que se acercó y le besó los dobladillos de la túnica al que no – debe – ser – nombrado  
- Bellatrix… - murmuró el Lord atrayendo la atención de la Mortífaga.  
- mi Lord, todo está preparado para la primera partida  
- "Primera partida, que será eso?" – se preguntó mentalmente Colagusano  
- perfecto Bella, te felicito, has hecho un gran trabajo, reúne a todos mis mortífagos, debo dar la orden…  
- de inmediato mi Señor… - le dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.  
- Colagusano – le dijo _pacíficamente_ el mago tenebroso  
- sssss… si… mi… Lord…? – preguntó temeroso el hombre  
- Crucio! -  
Gritos de Horror y dolor se escucharon por toda la mansión Riddle, el pequeño hombre se retorcía en el suelo aullando de dolor, cuando la maldición paró, comenzó a convulsionarse patéticamente, que se podía esperar de alguien como él, o no…?  
- Neblinare Tormentum –

Nuevos gritos llenaron la mansión, estos aún más fuertes que los otros, de repente una risa macabra y desquiciada se escuchó por todos los alrededores que provocó que a más de uno se le erizaran los pelos de la piel, la persona que se reía era claramente su señor, la persona a la que más temían… más risas y gritos se escucharon, cuando ambas pararon, escucharon las palabras a las que más temían: AVADA KEDAVRA!.  
esa rata tenía suerte, un poco más y la maldición asesina le hubiera dado de lleno, gracias a merlín que logró esquivarla. El Lord se enfureció pero luego una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro…

- Colagusano, te has salvado por muy poco, escucha, si no me traes información sobre la piedra en menos de lo que dices Voldemort, estarás millones de metros bajo tierra, me has escuchado?

- sss … ssii … mii … señor … - respondió Colagusano temblando en el suelo con el labio sangrando profusamente.  
- - - Reunión de Mortífagos minutos antes del ataque - - -

- Muy bien mis vasallos, ataquen sin piedad, esta será la primera partida de la 2ª guerra, ya veremos que sentirá el viejo loco (léase: Dumbledore) al ver como mueren tantos Muggles…, ahora, AL ATAQUE!

Luego de que todos los mortífagos se fueran, se dirigieron rápidamente a colocarse una ropa más cómoda bajo la capa de mortífago para luego desaparecer poco a poco y comenzar a planear el ataque tal y como se los habían ordenado…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El cielo estaba oscuro producto de las nubes negras que lo cubrían, La lluvia caía libremente por todo el lugar, constantemente se escuchaban y veían truenos y rayos que iluminaban hasta el más recóndito lugar, el sonido estridente llenaba los oídos de todos los habitantes del pueblo, el terror que les infundía el sonido era demasiado, dudaban que en la historia alguien hubiera presenciado tal espectáculo, incluso pequeños tornados se formaban aunque gracias a dios estos no eran muy potentes, muchos se preguntaban porqué el parecía que se separarían del suelo y saldrían volando, era un sonido tétrico, las ventanas sonaban fuertemente por el choque de la lluvia y el viento en conjunto, algunos tejados se despegaban de las casas y volaban alrededor. En el parque, la mayoría de los juegos estaban destrozados, nadie entendía cómo, pero pasaba, muchos habían intentado dormir en vano, como podrían con ese sonido?... intentaban por cualquier método tapar o amortiguar si quiera ese sonido, muchos niños lloraban desconsolados en sus cunas y/o camas. Padres, amigos, etc., corrían por todas partes intentando cerrar todas las puertas para intentar subir la temperatura y, es que de pronto, ésta había bajado enormemente, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, se sentían incapaces de sonreír, el frío cada vez aumentaba más y más, cuando creyeron que ya nada podría empeorar, escucharon un estruendo aún mayor y centenas de encapuchados aparecieron iluminados por un rayo que surcaba el cielo, una voz fría se alzó por sobre el ruido exclamando:

"Mis vasallos, diviértanse todo lo que quieran, están en todo su derecho, mátenles si así lo desean, yo no se los impediré, SUFRAN MUGGLES! AHORA CONOCERAN EL TERROR ANTE EL PODER DE LORD VOLDEMORT!" – una risa macabra resonó por todo el pueblo…

A todos los habitantes se les erizó la piel al escuchar esa voz y esa maquiavélica risa, al instante todos los encapuchados entraban en grupos a las casas, todos levantaron unas varas de madera (algo muy curioso – pensaron) gritaron "Crucio" y luego todo fue dolor, sintieron un dolor agudo, era como si millones de agujas fueran enterradas en tu piel, los gritos llenaron el ambiente, y millones de seres se adentraron en diferentes casas, luego de eso, se sintieron tristes, muy tristes, como si nunca más pudiesen ser felices, risas estruendosas resonaron por cada rincón, unas risas malvadas, maquiavélicas, carentes de cualquier emoción que no fuera el placer.

Personas con túnicas de color escarlatas aparecieron de la nada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya muchas personas habían muerto, algunas por la locura, otras por el dolor, otras por la maldición asesina, etc., los nuevos encapuchados no debían ser más de 120, estaban en una clara desventaja, los Dementores que habían entrado en otras casas salieron, ahora estaban en una desventaja AÚN mayor. Muchos habían caído, varios muertos, otros demasiado heridos como para levantarse, otro estallido detuvo la batalla y encapuchados de negro con un fénix en la espalda aparecieron, eran alrededor de 45 hombres y mujeres, cada uno portaba una espada, de inmediato se desplazaron por el lugar atacando a diestra y siniestra a todos los encapuchados con máscaras blancas, mientras otros pronunciaban frases y aparecían hermosas criaturas plateadas y ahuyentaban a esos seres "endemoniados". Millones de encapuchados cayeron muertos o heridos gravemente, otros desmayados, el líder de los encapuchados con el Fénix, murmuró unas palabras con la varita alzada y el viento, la lluvia, los rayos y truenos aumentaron en intensidad, un terremoto azotó el campo dejando tirados en el suelo a los "malos" mientras un centenar de maldiciones caían sobre ellos, nadie había entendido como lo había hecho, pero fue algo sorprendente, luego de eso los demás encapuchados se juntaron en un círculo traspasándole su poder, y éste, lanzó una clase de látigo de fuego que envolvió a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos al tiempo que el agua alimentaba el poder del fuego haciendo que éste aumentara y los rayos le proveyeran de electricidad lo cual sacó miles de gritos por parte de los capturados.

Sentían como se les quemaba el cuerpo mientras se electrocutaban violentamente para comenzar a convulsionarse, sus gritos eran de puro dolor y agonía, nadie les salvaría, ese sería su fin, algunas máscaras habían caído y todos pudieron comprobar que sus rostros reflejaban una auténtica mueca de dolor incluso algunos tenían lágrimas reflejadas, finalmente, la tortura cesó completamente, muchos suspiraron aliviados, pero al ver los rostros de sus captores se entumecieron de miedo, los dementores habían huido y sólo estaban ellos.

- "no lo defraudaremos esta ocasión Sr." – pensaron los encapuchados con el fénix y gritaron al unísono: "Maximus Expelliarmus!" (Leer nota final) Todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos terminaron desmayados, toda la orden (encapuchados con túnicas escarlatas) los ataron inmediatamente, cuando el líder de la Orden se iba a dirigir a los otros encapuchados estos estaban atendiendo algunos heridos y el, al parecer, líder de estos contaba a los caídos, al acercársele le preguntó quienes eran lo más amablemente posible a lo cual simplemente le respondió fríamente: "Somos los guardias del linaje Potter" – se dio la vuelta y se marchó a otro lugar para hacer más revisiones.

Las cifras de heridos y muertos, tanto de Muggles como de magos era impresionante, eran, al menos, unos 200 y aún no terminaban la cuenta, más de 50 niños quedaron huérfanos siendo resguardados por sus hermanos mayores, las casas habían quedado completamente destruidas, los daños materiales en sí, eran grandes, pero los de vidas humanas eran los peores, muchos tomaron este ataque en masa como "La primera partida de la segunda guerra", sabían que les esperaba solo dolor, agonía y mucha actividad para las próximas horas, uno a uno se fue vaciando el campo de batalla, todos le abandonaban con ojos llenos de temor y otros de determinación, no se darían por vencidos, esperarían a su salvador aunque tuvieran que morir en el largo plazo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota Autora:** Esta será sin duda, la nota más larga que haya hecho, bueno, una de ellas, primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, se que fue muchisima, pero tengo que admitir que gracias a los que me mandaron un review que pude actualizar hoy, si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría actualizando ahora, así que muchísimas gracias a:

_Juaniweb, Aykasha-Peke, Myca, Derichbin, Fagnoletti, Pedro, Nachita, Belén, Xime, Nachita (de nuevo) y Kero-Yue..._

Sin ustedes no estaría ahora escribiendo esto, realmente lo aprecio, a las personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron review también y a mi mejor amiga que me hace críticas de vez en cuando, he de decir que me ha sido de MUCHA ayuda y APOYO en esto, puesto que tanto ella como la Marce (otra amiga) me han dado ideas y me han subido la autoestima en mi propia escritura...  
- Dejen Reviews sí?... vamos digan que sí... - Sere pone una carita de cachorro degollado - si? - a Sere se le ilumina el rostro - GRACIAS!

Esta será sin duda, la nota más larga que haya hecho, bueno, una de ellas, primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, se que fue muchisima, pero tengo que admitir que gracias a los que me mandaron un review que pude actualizar hoy, si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría actualizando ahora, así que muchísimas gracias a: Aykasha-Peke, Derichbin, Pedro, Belén, Nachita (de nuevo) ySin ustedes no estaría ahora escribiendo esto, realmente lo aprecio, a las personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron review también y a mi mejor amiga que me hace críticas de vez en cuando, he de decir que me ha sido de MUCHA ayuda y APOYO en esto, puesto que tanto ella como la Marce (otra amiga) me han dado ideas y me han subido la autoestima en mi propia escritura...- Dejen Reviews sí?... vamos digan que sí... - Sere pone una carita de cachorro degollado - si? - a Sere se le ilumina el rostro - GRACIAS! 

- Ahora pasemos a: la explicación de las siguientes palabras u objetos:

_**Behemoth (Ángel)**:_ un monstruo del caos creado por Dios en el quinto día de la creación y generalmente asociado con Leviatán, que es una entidad mosntruosa femenina. Behemoth se identifica a menudo con Rahab, el ángel de los mates, y con el ángel de la muerte.

**_Hematites (Piedra):_** Su color varía del gris metálico al negro y rojo. Se utiliza en curaciones, especialmente de Cáncer. Sus vibraciones potentes e imantadas alejan vibraciones negativas (aunque sólo era necesario el color!)

**_Wasserschwert:_** Espada de Agua en Alemán (ó al menos después de traducir de Español - Francés a Francés - Alemán me dio eso), la espada de Agua es como una de las espada que explique que salían en el escudo del portal, recuerdan? ... no? ... es una espada con incrustaciones de Rubíesy Diamantes en la empuñadura con el filo rodeado por un espiral de agua.Que, en estecaso, se usará para... saben, mejor me callo, no me corresponde decirlo...

**_Azrubel (Mitad Ángel - Mitad Demonio):_** Apodo que prefiere Behemoth en vez de su nombre, creado por MI, y que no tiene nda que ver con el "demonio" ni mucho menos con su apariencia o personalidad real, aquí permití mostrar tanto su lado frío como su parte "humana con sentimientos" que es cuando correa ver a Harry para ver que tan bien o mal está...

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	16. The New Prophecy

**_Importante antes de leer:_**  
quiero dejarles algunos datos importantes...  
- Palabra - conversación de cualquier persona  
_- Palabra -_ Azrubel  
_Palabra : Profecía, mensaje u otros.  
Palabra:_lo que puede suceder en caso X  
**Palabra:** simplemente para remarcar, en un futuro puede que sea Parsel...

* * *

Capítulo 16  
The new Prophecy

(Español: La nueva profecía.)

_  
En el Capítulo Anterior:  
Cuando el Pelinegro intentó tocar la espada esta sin más lo lanzó contra la puerta, provocándole una gran contusión en su espalda, Azrubel fue rápidamente a ayudarle aunque al llegar vio que el chico ya estaba curándose un poco con su propia energía, aunque también comprendió que sus fuerzas habían decaído bastante… lástima no, pero bueno, ahora estaba a su cuidado (dentro de la mansión) y debía protegerlo como fuera lugar, aun así, debiera morir… aunque fuera por unos minutos, mas que mal los ángeles y los demonios son inmortales o no? ..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Harry… Estás bien?… - le preguntó el medio ángel_

- sí, gracias… ahora estoy un poco mejor Az…

_- Az?_

- Qué? No te gusta? – le dijo con un tono de diversión – a mi me parece divertido…

_- Bueno, la verdad es que suena bastante bien…_

- en ese caso, "Az", podrías ayudarme a tomar la espada o al menos a levantarme? – le pidió

_- vamos, Arriba! – le dijo_

Cuando "Az", le había parado le había dicho: "ahora o nunca", al comienzo no había entendido, quien lo haría en realidad, luego entendió que se refería a que: "ahora o nunca _tomas la espada_", haciendo caso a sus palabras, la había tomado, y, nuevamente había estado a punto de ser lanzado contra la pared, afortunadamente, "Az" lo había sostenido a tiempo. Usando toda su fuerza avanzó hasta la columna de llamas y la separó en dos partes dejando un estrecho camino por el cual, rápidamente, pasaron "Az" y Harry…

Gracias al medio ángel lograron traspasar el portal, el cual los llevó a un lugar desconocido para el híbrido y muy conocido por el ojiverde.

_Pequeño Hangleton, el lugar en el que había renacido Voldemort, estaban en el cementerio, dos figuras luchaban pasando por entre los cadáveres, encapuchados de negro y escarlata luchaban ferozmente mirando de vez en cuando, la pelea de los dos magos de mayor fuerza, cuando uno de los dos magos que estaban ensimismados cayó por un descuido, un encapuchado de negro con máscara blanca se le acercó pidiendo un permiso silencioso al otro hombre, quitándose la máscara comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente al ver el rostro de sorpresa del caído…_

_- R… Ron… - susurró sin creer lo que veía  
- Harry, Harry, Harry, al fin podré hacerte sufrir! – le había dicho con un brillo de locura en sus ojos – CRUCIO!_

_El chico que estaba en el suelo gritó de dolor más por la traición que por la maldición_

… de repente unas letras se dibujaron en el cielo ante las miradas atónitas de los dos "visitantes" que veían la escena…

"_A quienes les confiarías tu vida,  
tu amistad y tus sentimientos  
aquellos que piensan saber todo de ti  
esas personas que solo desean tu bienestar  
directa o indirectamente  
te traicionarán alguna vez._

Ambos, el híbrido y el pelinegro miraron con tristeza y entendimiento el mensaje, una de las personas más importantes del moreno ojiverde podría traicionarle de una manera vil y despiadada, sacrificando y traicionando su amistad…

_- Muere, Potter – murmuró el pelirrojo – fuiste el único que atraía la atención, yo sólo era un vil sirviente del "gran Harry Potter" no? Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de la venganza, la dulce y hermosa venganza! – una risa demoníaca salió de sus labios provocando el escalofrío de el moreno real y no real y de Azrubel – AVADA KEDAV…_

_Cuando el ojiverde estaba listo para morir abrió los ojos con asombro… no podía ser que ella… específicamente ella… lo salvara… aún asesinando a su "mejor Amigo"  
- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritó con voz potente la encapuchada – Potter, levántate! -  
- B… Bellatrix… porqué? – Preguntó el moreno  
- acabo de salvar mi deuda, ahora volvemos a ser enemigos  
_Decir que tanto el medio demonio como el mago, estaban sorprendidos era quedarse corto, sin su consentimiento todo se volvió un remolino de colores y aparecieron en Hogwarts… en plena lucha de mortífagos…

**_2:_**

_- HARRY! – gritó una muchacha al ver que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir asesinado por Lucius Malfoy… sabía que su amigo se culparía pero no permitiría que muriera por defenderla, no, ahora que podía salvarle ella a él…  
- HERMIONE! – gritó desesperado el chico al ver como caía el cuerpo inerte de la chica – Maldito, juro que te mataré! – le gritó cegado por el odio que corría por su cuerpo  
_Ahora, la frase dibujada era otra:

_Tus sentimientos no deben ser mostrados…  
alguna vez morirán, alguna vez serán heridos  
tú, estarás allí._

Harry no entendía a que se referían con eso (y la autora tampoco) pero creía que querían enseñarle a no dejarse llevar por el odio… bueno, era su suposición, a su lado, Azrubel veía como volvían a ser llevados en ese remolino de colores y caían frente al nº 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey.

_- Morirán si no me entregan a Potter! – exclamó encolerizado un hombre con capucha negra y máscara blanca…  
- ya le he dicho, que él – no – vive – en – esta – casa! – respondió temerosamente un hombre gordo  
- Avada Ked…  
- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó un muchacho que venía jadeante por la carrera. – Enérvate! – susurró – Laqueum Focum – cuando los lazos de fuego rodearon al Mortífago este comenzó a gritar de dolor, le quemaba profundamente – supremus finite… que haces aquí? Y porqué quieres matar a mis tíos?  
- el señor… oscuro… me… obligó… si… no me… decían tú… ubicación… debía… ma…tarlos… - dijo entrecortadamente a causa de los lazos de Fuego  
- muy bien, ahora… Desmaius! … están bien? – dijo girándose a sus tíos  
- MALDITO DESGRACIADO; POR TU CULPA CASI… - comenzó a gritar Vernon Dursley quien dejó de hablar al ver que el joven miraba con temor un rayo verde que se dirigía hacia él (Vernon)…  
- "no permitiré que muera por mi culpa" – dicho esto apareció atrás de su tío recibiendo el impacto de la maldición… su cuerpo inerte cayó pesadamente al suelo causando un sonido sordo mientras sus tíos y primo veían asombrados que la persona a la que habían despreciado los había salvado de una muerte segura sin tener rencores en su contra…_

El mensaje de ésta oportunidad era mucho más corto que los otros, que decía:

_Tu misión,es salvarles._

Una vez más todo fue un remolino de colores y aparecieron en la sala en la que estaban anteriormente…

_- Si descifras lo que te quisieron decir esos mensajes conseguirás el Topacio, la Lanza y el colmillo de Basilisco. Llevas aquí, ya 2 semanas, es hora de que lo termines, cuando salgamos de aquí, iremos directamente a otras dos puertas y terminarás con los objetos para que luego entrenemos el tiempo restante y llegues tres días antes del final de la prueba, te parece?_

_-_ si, gracias "Az" – le respondió el Ojiverde.

_- bien, entonces, que entendiste de lo que ocurrió? – preguntó_

- Que… bueno…

_- OH, por favor, no seas tan elocuente – dijo sarcásticamente_

- bien, bien, déjame pensar… - durante la próxima media hora, Harry continuaba pensando y Azrubel estaba que lo ahorcaba, pero no podía, debía de ser paciente… - lo tengo!... querían darme a entender que debo ser fuerte frente a las situaciones difíciles y, que, cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, podría traicionarme así que debo andar con cuidado…

_- es mejor que nada, pasaste, pero intenta alguna respuesta más inteligente y compuesta a la próxima…_

- Anda, no seas malo!

-_ no te preocupes que no lo seré, ahora muévete! – le ordenó – acaso crees que te traeré los objetos yo sólo, vamos, no creerás que yo te voy a llevar a caballo?... Potter! – y ahí estaba el "hermoso" carácter de Azrubel, cuando se ponía insoportable era peor que Lucifer!... _

_-_ ya voy, ya voy! – le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

_- aquí los tienes, ahora, guárdalos! – le "pidió", OH, de acuerdo, le **Ordenó.**_

Ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar y se dirigieron a la primera puerta del otro pasillo.

Cuando llegaron, una puerta de metal les esperaba, al lado había uno de los YA conocidos mensajes, que Potter se apresuró a leer:

"_En el día más oscuro  
o en el día más claro  
habrá alguien para ti  
pero, cuidado  
cada uno tiene un punto débil,  
ten paciencia y precaución,  
mantén la sangre fría,  
el corazón abierto,  
la mente fresca y cuerda…  
nunca caigas en un abismo sin fondo  
sin tener con qué sostenerte."_

_-----_

"_Ambos aprenderán la importancia de cómo deben  
de protegerse sin dejar caer su máscara además de…  
recordar que siempre… habrá alguien para todos y  
cada uno de los Seres humanos o vivos."_

- No me esperé esto… - susurró Harry

_- Ni yo – Azrubel – _

- que esperamos, entremos

_- espera…_

- qué ocurre?

_- lo que me temía, tiene encantamientos que nos sellan el paso, debemos encontrar la manera de entrar… pero… como?_

- y yo que sé! – le dijo Harry al ver que Behemoth le interrogaba con la mirada

-_ intenta destruirla encerrándola en fuego con el Laqueum…_

- pero… es una técnica elemental y yo no… no la domino, ni siquiera se si tengo algún elemento…

-_ Hazlo – le ordenó con voz fría_

- Laqueum Focum – pronunció.  
La puerta quedó envuelta en llamas pero no ocurrió nada, seguía allí, quieta, sin ningún tipo de quemadura o algo por el estilo, nada…

_- usa el cetro y convierte la puerta en un portal oscuro_

- Cómo se hace?

_- concéntrate, junta energía en la esfera, tu aura debe pasar a ser negra como la noche, tu mirada fría y calculadora y luego debes ordenar que se abra un portal…_

- de acuerdo…

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Harry concentró la energía en la esfera y transformó su aura normal en negra y su mirada en algo temible.

- Oscuridad que consume la noche… Poder que cegó la razón del hombre… puerta que traspasa el infierno… energía que traspasa la luz… crea el portal antiguo dando paso a la noche y tormento que nos espera del otro lado… Portus Niger(1)... – recitó Harry

Un gran portal negro apareció frente a ellos, cuando pusieron un pie dentro, Az tuvo que sostener a Harry y volar antes de que éste cayera en el "infierno"... una de las grandes desventajas de los portales era que uno debía poder volar de alguna manera, ya fuera hechizo, conjuro, maldición, alas, levitación, coche volador, moto voladora, etc., era eso o la muerte dolorosa en el infierno junto a Lucifer...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya estaban dentro de la sala, al contrario de las demás, ésta era poco "interesante", aunque para Harry bueno… él era otra historia pero no es ese el tema… el techo era gris y las paredes verde oscuro, tenían algunas serpientes grabadas con runas a sus alrededores, en el suelo una alfombra finísima cubría el concreto, una estatua con la forma de fénix, otra con la de una serpiente y un ángel con las alas extendidas, sus manos alzadas al cielo con una esfera luminosa y su traje destrozado, estaba situada sobre una mesa de cristal ( la tabla superior de cristal y las patas de otro material )… algunas antorchas iluminaban levemente la habitación dándole un toque lúgubre, frente a la estatua había una esfera algo… "transparente" con un papel en su interior. Cuando se acercaron a mirar casi se desmayan de su impresión… una maldita profecía (o eso creían)… a nombre de:

_  
Behemoth  
?  
Harry Potter_

- "Genial" – pensaron ambos – "una maldita profecía!... lo que me faltaba!" –se miraron y la tomaron juntos… una voz de ultra tumba resonó por la habitación…

_Antes que nada, no es una profecía…_

- "menos mal"

_Cuando ambas fuerzas choquen, un ángel que fue condenado bajará del cielo por tercera vez, el heredero de la luz más poderoso y éste ser deberán encontrar la piedra que otorgará la inmortalidad, ambos, lucharan juntos, su deber será ese, una vez cumplidos se les otorgarán 2 deseos a cada uno, por ejemplo: la vida eterna o un cambio dimensional… no esperen que esto les sirva como ayuda en esta guerra, solamente queremos aclararles que, en el minuto en que nos escuchen, deberán aclarar su mente para saber su nuevo destino…_

- Seguro que no era una profecía? – preguntó Harry aún algo sorprendido por las palabras… ante la negación del Ángel "caído" continuaron inspeccionando la habitación…

_- recuerda la idea de este lugar… se supone que debemos aprender a protegernos los unos a los otros y comprender que alguien nos acompañará siempre…_

- todos sabemos eso Az, siempre hay alguien para nosotros… o al menos hubo alguien alguna vez…

_- acaso yo no cuento?... Potter, yo estaré para ti, se supone que debo protegerte, además siendo tan cabeza hueca y todo, me caes bien… demonios… olvida que dije eso, mi reputación se verá manchada…_

- Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy chistoso no, bueno… gracias, Az… yo… también estaré cuando lo necesites, vale?. No lo olvides, tú mismo lo has dicho, todos tenemos al menos a alguien al que le importamos…

_- jajajaja, y creo que ambos encontramos ese alguien en el otro no?_

- por supuesto, Az… - le dijo sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo… (Demonios, ya me puse cursi… olviden eso último vale? Mis desvariaciones no son algo agradable…)

- Az… solo por curiosidad… que debemos hacer aquí?

-_ supongo que comprender a que se refiere esa pequeña estatua…_

- sabes?... me parece que está obvio… el fénix soy yo, el ángel, tú, la serpiente: Voldemort… que más que eso?

_- y… en que momento ocurre? – _

- Batalla Final? – preguntó curiosamente al tener una respuesta afirmativa del ángel avanzó y toco la estatua pero al rozarla siquiera fue lanzado contra Behemoth y éste hacia la pared… - Auch!... Behemoth, una de tus plumas está en mi ojo! Maldito demonio sácamela! – le dijo enfadado el moreno

_- calma leo… calma! – le dijo mientras le quitaba la pluma. – intentemos al mismo tiempo sujetar la estatua, vale? – continuó el ángel caído._

- vale – le dijo acompañando el gesto con un suspiro de resignación.

Cuando ambos fueron a tocar la estatua una fuerza los intentó lanzar contra la pared pero se mantuvieron con postura firme frente a esta hasta que los dejó y un campo de fuerza azul se materializó ante ellos…

-_ destrúyelo – ordenó_

- cómo?

_- Destructor (tiene acento en la sílaba "truc")_

- De acuerdo – le dijo – destructor!

Nada pasó

-_ Focum Laver Octructist (2) – le dijo_

- no lo conozco – una mirada de "y a mí qué?" de Azrubel fueron suficientes como para que lo intentara – Focum Laver Octructist – susurró el moreno apuntando al escudo azul.

Finalmente la barrera se hizo pedazos dejando a merced de ambos la extraña estatua.

- lo logré! – celebró Harry sin esperar lo que venía a continuación…

Un remolino de agua se formó frente a ellos lanzando al humano contra el portal y, por tanto provocó que cayera por él y noquear al híbrido por un golpe en un pilar lastimándole un ala.

-----

Caía en un pozo sin fondo, no sabía a donde llegaría, un calor inmenso comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, cuando se giró vio las crepitantes llamas del infierno, no podía morir ni aquí ni ahora así que o hacía algo o simplemente hacía algo, en resumen… no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Caía sin control… no entendía porqué Az no le rescataba… quizás algo malo le hubiese ocurrido… o no por favor que nada le haya pasado… que esté bien…

Cerró sus ojos esperando tocar pronto las llamas negras, las cuales, no llegaron ni a rozarle, al abrirlos, un par de hematites le miraban con preocupación, un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que no le había ocurrido nada…

Acababa de pensar esto cuando vio el estado lamentable de su salvador… una de sus alas sangraba profundamente, por la comisura de sus labios caía un hilillo de sangre empapando su traje con cada gota que caía… su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y una de sus manos se afirmaba fuertemente el abdomen como si tuviera alguna costilla fracturada…

- Te… encuentras en condiciones de usar magia curativa? – preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro

Recibió una negación por parte de Az y comenzó a curarle con magia Élfica…  
- mejor? – un débil asentimiento fue su respuesta... lo único malo era que su nivel aún no curaba huesos, cartílagos ni músculos y esa ala no mostraba una mejoría… ni siquiera mínima…

- Puedes volar? … - volvió a recibir una negación por parte del ángel – en ese caso prepárate para lo bueno Az… - le dijo mientras sacaba su Cetro y se creaba unas alas negras que no durarían mucho, a lo más… 10 minutos… - Vamos!

Comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacía la superficie con Az en envuelto en sus brazos presionándolo contra su pecho para que no cayera al infierno…

- AZRUBEL! – gritó el moreno al ver que su acompañante caía en la inconciencia… - AZRUBEL DESPIERTA!... MALDITO ÁNGEL DESPIERTA! – le gritaba…

Comenzaba a desesperarse por donde mirara sólo había negro y más negro, mejor dicho, oscuridad y más oscuridad… la única luz que vio era una salida a quien sabe donde así que continuó… casi se cumplían los 10 minutos y no llegaban a ninguna parte!... debía hacer algo y ahora!... sus alas negras se desplegaron al máximo dejando una imagen hermosa, un joven vestido de negro, con ojos verdes esmeralda brillando con intensidad, un cabello azabache rebelde y un par de alas negras con un medio ángel y medio demonio en sus brazos era hermoso, sencillamente divino, el contraste de la oscuridad hacía la imagen algo aterrador pero con un toque de belleza inigualable…

- Poder de la noche que cegó la razón del humano… energía oscura que creó el portal… creen una salida para mi… déjenme una puerta en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras… Novus Arcus!(3)

Un nuevo portal se abrió ante ellos dejando a la vista la misma sala de la cual habían sido expulsados, todo fue justo a tiempo, sus alas estaban comenzando a desaparecer… estaba casi llegando… pierde impulso… No se permitiría el caer!... no… Azrubel no merecía caer al infierno de nuevo y el debía salvar a sus seres queridos de ese cerdo de Voldemort!...

Logró traspasar el portal y aparecer de nuevo en la habitación, esta vez… con Azrubel en brazos… lo dejó recostado en el suelo y comenzó a curarle con Magia Negra… era la única que conocía que podía curar esa clase de heridas tan profundas, si bien, el también podría, no tenía su cetro… así que no le quedaba otra que usar este no creen?...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Un pequeño recuento de los sucesos del mundo mágico

Cuanto tiempo había pasado?... 4 meses!... cuatro largos meses en los cuales millones de personas habían muerto, merecían ese destino acaso?... personas inocentes eran torturadas hasta la locura o muerte… mujeres eran violadas, torturadas y asesinadas cada día… miles de niños habían quedado huérfanos por su culpa… muchos otros… habían caído por la maldición asesina…

En el Mundo Muggle se había comenzado a sospechar de esta clase de ataques tan extraños… el primer ministro había hablado con Fudge, pero claro… este lo había evadido de una u otra forma… cuando la presión fue mucha para éste, simplemente se suicidó, ahora ni siquiera había ministro de Magia!...

Postulaban: Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley y Alan Cooper, el último era un conocido de Dumbledore, quien era el que lo había convencido de entrar a postularse…

En Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y hechicería, Draco Malfoy estaba pavoneándose todo el día y molestaba a los Weasley creyéndose superior por que su padre postulaba para ministro y decía "como un pobretón como Weasel podría ganar en estas elecciones!"… Ron se había puesto furioso… pero Snape había llegado y lo había castigado según el por "Provocación a base de celos contra un inocente" y había terminado con 2 semanas de detención en las que debía limpiar calderos todos los días después de clases.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Reunión Orden del Fénix, círculo interno: 4º mes, 19:45 p.m., cocina de Grimmauld Place.

- Buenas noches, me alegro de tenerlos aquí… - saludó el Director y actual jefe de la Orden

Todos y cada uno de los presentes cabecearon en asentimiento saludándose también entre ellos para que luego todo quedase reemplazado por un silencio abrumador y tenso…

- La cuestión tan urgente es que se ha hecho otra profecía… una que me ha dejado bastante intrigado y deseo que escuchen todos…

- cuál es? – preguntaron algunos a lo que el director simplemente les hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo "esperen, esperen"

- si me permiten traeré la caja que la contiene para que la escuchen… Ojoloco puedes verificar que no hayan intrusos?

- por supuesto, Albus – le dijo el hombre

Registró a todos y cada uno de los presentes, ninguno tenía la marca tenebrosa a parte de Severus o estaba suplantando a alguno con la poción multijugos… - nadie está infiltrado, Albus.

- perfecto, gracias ojoloco. – Inmediatamente luego de esto, sacó una caja (cuadrada) de un color rojo oscuro con bordes dorados – está a nombre de: "los elegidos y XX", no se a que se refiere pero eso dice. Si no mal recuerdan solo los nombrados pueden tocarla, pero es una profecía especial y cualquiera podría escucharla siempre y cuando no tenga malas intenciones, por lo tanto, si alguno de ustedes las tiene, simplemente escuchará palabras vagas y sin sentido.

Profecía:

_Surgiendo entre las sombras, los enviados de la luz,  
harán su acto de presencia… cuando la guerra esté en su punto más alto… el elegido de los dioses será el líder, el enviado de los ángeles y demonios será la protección, los más grandes entre la tierra y el mar serán sus seguidores… entre las tropas de estos cuatro seres, se creará la supremacía… deben de tener cuidado… los dos más poderosos del ejército han sufrido mucho… no permitirán que se hunda el mundo a menos qué, su alma sea corrompida por la oscuridad, de pasar eso, todos morirán sumidos en el peor de las torturas y los tiempos serán aún más oscuros si es eso posible, deben tener calma con lo que hacen o dicen, los otros dos restantes, están y estarán dispuestos a proteger a quienes quieran o estimen por sobre todo y todos…_

Todos quedaron helados… acaso ya no hablaban de Harry Potter como su salvador?... todos le comentaron de eso a Albus pero este simplemente dijo:

- si no mal recuerdo, el joven Potter venía con dos personas más y el cuarto de su banda seguramente será alguien nuevo que se haya unido, es eso o simplemente dos nuevas personas se nos han unido y de los acompañantes uno de ellos será eliminado de la salvación… aunque es sólo una vaga teoría…

- teoría de la cual dependemos, Albus… - habló Arthur tranquilamente

- lo sé, Arthur, pero debemos depender de esto por ahora, si así e ha dicho así se hará… el destino en estos momentos nos está usando como simples piezas… somos las personas que juegan en el tablero de ajedrez mientras que el destino y el poder manipulan nuestros movimientos…

- que sugieres? – preguntó esta vez Molly quien se veía más apagada (en el sentido de decaída emocionalmente) de lo normal…

- no tengo muchas ideas… de momento continuar con nuestro plan de un comienzo, Molly… -

- pero Albus… es como si estuviéramos mandando manotazos al aire! – reprochó la mujer

- lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada mejor que eso… de todas formas ahora preocupémonos de cómo vamos a manejar los ataques de Voldemort y como ayudaremos a Arthur a ganar para que sea ministro, o mejor dicho, como lo haremos para que Lucius Malfoy no lo haga…

Comenzaron a hacer diferentes planes para contrarrestar los ataques de Voldemort y para poder hundir a Malfoy antes de que gane, seguramente estuvieron más de la mitad de la noche en vela planificando diferentes cosas hasta que Severus Snape fue llamado por el Lord Oscuro…

- Puedes irte Severus, pero ten cuidado – le dijo Albus antes de que se fuera con un traslador especial a la Mansión Riddle.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Una mansión oscura, tétrica y que parecía abandonada con las ventanas rotas y las puertas de estas caídas se divisaba a la salida de aquel espeso bosque… Lo que más le extraño al mortífago que acababa de "llegar" por medio del traslador era que no había ningún otro que hubiese sido llamado por el Lord, al menos a simple vista…

- Pettigrew, el "amo" ha llamado a todos sus mortífagos? – le preguntó el encapuchado al hombrecillo que estaba de guardia con desprecio.

- n… o… sólo… a… a… ti (traducción: no, sólo a ti) – balbuceó el "hombre" (mejor dicho: rata)

Sin decir una palabra más entró a la mansión, los pasillos desiertos estaban iluminados por antorchas, las paredes estaban viejas y sin pintar, el suelo era de madera aunque estaba cubierto por una alfombra… el techo estuvo pintado alguna vez de blanco o algún derivado de éste… a medida que Severus avanzaba un sentimiento de miedo se apoderaba de él.

Sabía que era malo, muy malo que solo llamaran a UN mortífago, y más aún cuando era de noche, y, para agregarle algo peor era si alguna vez se había dudado de su lealtad, como era su caso…

Estaba frente a la puerta del "despacho" del Señor Oscuro, un temblor se apoderó de él, con su mano derecha tomo el pomo de la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente, estaba comenzando a girarla al recordar que debía tocar… si no se hubiese acordado una tanda crucios le habrían dado la bienvenida… y no un Lord enfadado como de costumbre…

Toc, toc.

- Adelante – siseó Voldemort desde el otro lado de la puerta

- con su permiso mi Señor… - habló Severus con su habitual tono de voz frío pero con un deje de respeto, al llegar frente al mago se arrodilló y besó los dobladillos de su túnica (no veo como se es tan cruel!)

- Severus… - comenzó Riddle… - me han comentado que una nueva profecía se ha creado en mi contra… quiero saber que demonios dice… seguramente el viejo loco te lo ha dicho… - ordenó fríamente.

El maestro de Pociones sabía que debía decirlo o de lo contrario moriría allí mismo pero cómo?… se suponía que no podía decir nada puesto que un hechizo lo acechaba… por así decirlo…

- no… no puedo mi Lord… el viejo loco… nos puso un hechizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta y si hablamos saldrán palabras sin sentido…

- CRUCIO! – apuntó Tommy – como no te diste cuenta, se supone que no eres un inepto como Colagusano!... veo que me he equivocado!... –

OH… OH… Voldemort estaba entrando en un profundo cólera… algo no muy bueno…

- Sss… Señor… - SNAPE BALBUCEANDO!... OH DIOS… OH DIOS!... VAMOS A MORIR!... – lo único que puedo decirle es que al parecer Potter no es del que habla la nueva profecía… aunque… no están seguros… Dumbledore cree que puede ser él… el elegido de los magos… espero que le sea de… utilidad…

- es mejor que nada… CRUCIO!... por balbucear!... sabes que odio que lo hagan!... – bramó

Snape se convulsionaba en el suelo aunque ningún grito salió de su boca… cuando, 1 minuto después… el Lord retiró la maldición se paró jadeante

- VETE AHORA! – ordenó antes de mirarlo con unos ojos que expresaban cólera… un profundo estado de cólera…

- con su permiso… - dijo Snape antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta no sin antes volver a arrodillarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pequeño recuento para que se ubiquen vale?...

_Logró traspasar el portal y aparecer de nuevo en la habitación, esta vez… con Azrubel en brazos… lo dejó recostado en el suelo y comenzó a curarle con Magia Negra… era la única que conocía que podía curar esa clase de heridas tan profundas, si bien, él también podría, no tenía su otro cetro… así que no le quedaba otra que usar este no creen?..._

---

- Azrubel!... estás bien? – preguntó Harry con preocupación latente en sus ojos…

_- auch!... me duele… demonios, no vuelvo a hacer una estupidez como esa… ya decía mi madre que no fuera guardián…_

- Az?

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al menos significaba que estaba algo mejor, si lo ignoraba seguramente fue porque debió fijarse en que estaba siendo curado por un "humano"…

_- Potter, sal de encima! – le ordenó_

- como quieras… malagradecido – masculló entre dientes el moreno – lo curo y así es como me trata…

Momentos después de una lucha de miradas…

_- acerquémonos – dijo el medio demonio_

- como quieras – le respondió

_- ten cuidado – advirtió_

Llegaron frente a la estatua (o escultura… miren que la duda me carcome por dentro) de nuevo con cuidado la tocaron, curiosamente, no les ocurrió nada, aunque ambos cayeron en una clase de "trance".

Una voz de ultratumba les atendió (estaban teniendo el trance por separado pero era el mismo)

- Te encuentras aquí para que seas informado de un nuevo destino… una profecía que anula la anterior ha sido creada, los humanos han sido informados aunque en un grupo reducido, al igual que ellos ustedes no pueden decir palabra de esto más que a las personas que lo saben, los elegidos serán informados ahora, entre ellos figuran:

Harry Potter, Behemoth, Bryan Masters y Sofía Armstrong.

Cada uno deberá comprender a que grupo pertenece…

"_Surgiendo entre las sombras, los enviados de la luz,  
harán su acto de presencia… cuando la guerra esté en su punto más alto… el elegido de los dioses será el líder, el enviado de los ángeles y demonios será la protección, los más grandes entre la tierra y el mar serán sus seguidores… entre las tropas de estos cuatro seres, se creará la supremacía… deben de tener cuidado… los dos más poderosos del ejército han sufrido mucho… no permitirán que se hunda el mundo a menos qué, su alma sea corrompida por la oscuridad, de pasar eso, todos morirán sumidos en el peor de las torturas y los tiempos serán aún más oscuros si es eso posible, deben tener calma con lo que hacen o dicen, los otros dos restantes, están y estarán dispuestos a proteger a quienes quieran o estimen por sobre todo y todos…"_

- - - -

Al salir del trance ambos fueron lanzados un par de metros más lejos, afortunadamente esta vez cayeron en un pilar cada uno evitando una caída nueva por el Portal (o Arco, al final explico)…

- Quien será el elegido de los dioses? – preguntó Harry cuando estaban más alejados pensando en que hacer…

_- que no se te ocurre?... nos dieron el orden exacto!... el elegido de los dioses: Harry Potter, el elegido de los ángeles: yo, los elegidos entre el mar y la tierra: Bryan Masters y Sofía Armstrong. – le dijo el ángel como si fuera algo obvio dejando a un moreno más sorprendido que nunca con los ojos como platos…_

- elegido de los dioses?... lo único que me faltaba – dijo antes de desmayarse.

To Be Continued.

**

* * *

Nota:** Hola!... disculpen el capítulo TAN malo, y corto pero no podía hacer algo mejor, solo pude escribir 15 minutos como máximo por día, si quieren saber la razón: infección en el ojo izquierdo, más específicamente: conjuntivitis, así que como comprenderán.. me fue difícil, preferí poner esto ahora porque me había demorado mucho, pero me estoy dando muchas vueltas saben?  
2 cosas, si se fijaron luego de algunos hechizos puse paréntesis y un número, eso es cuando haya alguna aclaración aquí, al final, y dos, me voy a arriesgar a contestar sus Reviews, de todas formas, si lo borrar lo subo de nuevo, ajajajaja... los tengo guardados:P ... bien, pasemos a lo primero luego a los rr, los cuales debo agradecer, me dejaron 13!... los adoro! (lo siento)... GRACIAS! por cierto.. disculpen que meta a un ángel pero me encantan y necesitaba hacerlo SI o SI 

**(1): Portus Niger** : Portus es usado para crear trasladores, a mi en lo personal, me parece más como portal, así que suponiendo que Portus es Portal lo traduzco a Portal Negro, negro por que es creado con magia oscura. (que simple!)... jajajaj

**(2): Focum Laver Octructist:** desvariación de la autora en el nombre excepto en Focum, lo explico primero como Laver Octructist: Piedras pequeñas (más duras que el metal) que atacan a una velocidad tremenda a las cuales se les puede agregar un elemento... Focum (fuego)en este caso es usado para hacer que las piedras se envuelvan en fuego.

**(3): Novus Arcus**: pasado al español: Nuevo Arco, usando como definición en Arco una clase de portal nuevo que se abre dentro de uno es como cree este hechizo, uno define donde abrirlo, eso está claro.

* * *

Reviews! Síiiiii (lo siento de nuevo) y sorry por las respuestas tan cortas pero no puedo demorarme demasiado 

**GaRrY:**  
me alegro que te guste este ff, y más aun que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer estos capítulos tan fomes! (los primeros), gracias por el rr!

**Belen:  
**disculpa la tardanza!... espero que este cap te haya gustado aunque a mi no lo haya hecho, bueno, solo eso y disculpa lo corto pero no puedo demorarme mucho!

**juaniweb:**  
como siempre: gracias, tu no cambias eh?... siempre cn reviews cortos pero directos, gracias de nuevo, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, ByE!

**Karla:**  
me alegro (que frase más repetida!) que te guste, me emocioné cuando vi el tuyo, por eso de: lectora fija!... gracias, me alaga el que lo hayas leído hasta el final... voy a plantearme seriamente el pedir algunos consejos!.. que va!... de acuerdo pero creo que no por ahora ya que no me puedo conectar mucho rato!... cuidate!

**Jovas:  
**sorry por la poca acción pero tengo que ser explícita, y detallar todo poco a poco, gracias por leer, y lo siento por la tardanza... bYe!

**harry dumbledore:  
**gracias por la felicitación, la acción viene más adelante que una amiga va a ayudarme en hacer batallas mucho más emocionantes!... cuidate!

**griffindorpotter**:  
hola, bien, emm... gracia x darte el tiempo de leer, si te hace feliz dejaré (seguramente) a Harry con la heredera de Ravenclaw!... cuidate, y espero seguir teniéndote por aquí... bye

**pedro:**  
medio raro?... jajajajajja... entonces este te debió haber parecido peor!... jajajajajaj... espero que podamos chatear pronto!. un beso, cuidate... ByE!

**Dreico:**  
que bueno que te guste este fics, y perdon por demorarme, intentaré no hacerlo en caps futuros, byE!

**Anay:  
**jajajaajajajajajjajajajajajajaja, yo te apoyo, yo te apoyo!... a mi también me pareció un fiasco al principio!... pero debo decir que después mejoré un poco... gracias por soportar lo malo del fics en un comienzo y tener la paciencia de leer hasta el final de los caps que llevaba, espero seguir teniéndote por aquí!... un beso, ByE!

**Nachita:**  
hola!... wow, veo que te has quedado pegada por así decirlo no?... algo muy bueno debo decir, al menos para mí!... a la primera pregunta: faltan varios capítulos, porque recuerda que pasa al final del cuarto año y recién esta finalizando la prueba del segundo, aunque el tercero va a ser de 2 capítulos no más y el cuarto no lo sé, y a lo 2º, no se si haga volver a Sirius por algun tiempo, porque al igual que James y Lily no sería un muerto vueltoa la vida!... cuidate y sorry la tardanza! ByE!

**MayeEvans:**  
hola!... gracias por pasarte a este fics! que bueno que te guste tanto:-) ... también gracias y más gracias por leer ambos, éste y el otro, un beso ByE!

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	17. Los Elegidos

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, me dio por ver el Señor de los Anillos y si me ponía a escribir iba a poner: Legolas, Aragorn y el resto de la comunidad caminaban por el laberinto y bla, bla, bla, por eso… - A Sere le escurre una gota – es que no podía hacer nada hasta que se me pasara, lo malo es que no lo ha hecho!... así que me disculpo, aunque en recompensa este será uno de los capítulos más largos!...  
Segundo: es necesario que lean esto, explicará un poco el capítulo porque estará separado, y cada parte llevara antes de comenzar un número romano:

He separado el capítulo en 6 partes:  
I Parte: Harry y Azrubel terminando la recolección de objetos.  
II Parte: Flash Back de la Navidad en el Mundo mágico (retrocederé 5 días antes de navidad hasta llegar a año nuevo)  
III Parte: Sofía y Bryan en sus entrenamientos respectivos.  
IV Parte: Harry y Az comenzando el entrenamiento…  
V Parte: Godric y Merlín  
VI parte: Secreto vale, lo descubren allí mismo aunque es algo totalmente nuevo.

Vamos al Cáp.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Los elegidos de la batalla final.

(Abreviado: Los elegidos)

_

* * *

En el cáp. Anterior:_

_- Quien será el elegido de los dioses? – preguntó Harry cuando estaban más alejados pensando en que hacer…_

_- que no se te ocurre?... nos dieron el orden exacto!... el elegido de los dioses: Harry Potter, el elegido de los ángeles: yo, los elegidos entre el mar y la tierra: Bryan Masters y Sofía Armstrong. – le dijo el ángel como si fuera algo obvio dejando a un moreno más sorprendido que nunca con los ojos como platos…_

_- elegido de los dioses?... lo único que me faltaba – dijo antes de desmayarse._

_- - - - - - - -_

**I Parte **

_- Potter! Potter!... despierta! – Azrubel, el medio ángel y medio demonio conocido por su gran paciencia comenzaba a desesperarse. No se imaginaba como el salvador podía tener tan poca fortaleza en estas circunstancias._

- Az… dime… dime que no es verdad – dijo Harry parándose bruscamente del suelo con los ojos tremendamente abiertos

_- es cierto, Potter – le dijo fríamente_

- que diablos, todo a mí no? – masculló entre dientes de manera sarcástica el heredero de los Potter.

_- OH… pobre de Potter… que pena – le respondió_

- sí, lo que digas, te he dicho que eres un molestoso?

_- claro que no, acaso alguien con mí: inteligencia, astucia, ambición, hermosura, poder, arrogancia, tan lindo, simpático, calculador e incluso frío. Analítico, leal, educado, grande entre los más grandes, humilde, noble, vanidoso, modesto, por Dios! Como se te ocurre! – le dijo con sus palabras cargadas de arrogancia hasta James Potter y Sirius Black en su época de estudiantes eran más modestos y no se describían con cosas antónimas entre sí!..._

- lo que digas, aunque creo que hasta yo encontraría más palabras que esas… - le dijo antes de preguntar – no crees que ya es hora de ir a buscar los demás objetos?

_- veo que usaste tu cabeza, no se habrá recalentado no?_

- OH sí demonio de cuarta, no sabes cuanto – susurró para sí irónicamente – vamos, quieres apurarte angelito?

Behemoth o Azrubel como también fue conocido simplemente le mandó una mirada cargada de odio que si éstas mataran Potter estaría al menos unos 20 metros bajo tierra.

- - - -

Salieron rápidamente de la estancia, volvieron al hall principal (por donde había llegado Harry) y subieron por las escaleras ya viejas, buscaron por ambos lados del sucio pasillo alguna puerta que tuviese mensaje, pero no había nada, iban a bajar pero fueron lanzados contra una puerta que se abrió de golpe por una corriente de viento muy fuerte que ni siquiera el ángel-demonio pudo detener batiendo sus alas al máximo.

Se miraron confundidos, aunque claro, no lo demostraron, para alguien que mirase diría: "se están matando con las miradas", cosa que NO era cierta. Ambos se pararon más por inercia que por deseo, su postura orgullosa no les permitió mostrar ni un ápice de dolor por la caída tan fuerte y estrepitosa contra el suelo para nada suave, era como piedra…

Observaron la sala con atención y aprensión, algo les decía que esto no estaba bien, se juntaron quedando sus espaldas pegadas a la del otro.

Harry tenía una mano sujetando firmemente su espada y con la otra la varita, ahora daba gracias por haber desarrollado la habilidad con ambas manos convirtiéndose en ambidiestro. Azrubel por su parte estaba en pose defensiva con sus alas explayadas al máximo, su mirada era más dura que nunca, su mano izquierda sujetaba una espada forjada por los ángeles y en su cintura una daga demoníaca que vibraba por impaciencia para ser usada luego de tantos milenios en desuso.

Ambas miradas se convirtieron en algo temible, frías como el hielo, duras como la piedra más resistente, decididas como el hombre más valiente y tan penetrantes como las de un fénix.

Ambas posturas eran las de un guerrero profesional, estaban preparados para lo que fuera, no bajarían ni un solo momento la guardia.

10 minutos pasaron y ninguno se movió siquiera, parecían estatuas, sus miradas permanecían igual, su manos cada vez sujetaban más fuertemente sus armas, sus auras comenzaban a expandirse, ambas, en un color rojo sangre, una imagen definitivamente Demoníaca.

Azrubel se sorprendió de sobremanera (aunque claramente no lo demostró) al sentir el poder oscuro del muchacho, pero recordó que la profecía decía que era el elegido de los dioses y más aún, un alma que había sufrido demasiado, lo cual siempre llevaba a la oscuridad, y este chico tenía un poder oscuro increíble, creado a base de odio pero su alma era demasiado pura, no calzaba, definitivamente era uno de esos casos que se dan una vez cada 10.000 años.

30 minutos más. Nada. Ningún ruido se escuchaba a demás de sus respiraciones.

No pensaban bajar la guardia, seguramente era eso lo que esperaban, optaron por ocultar su presencia o mejor dicho energía.

Centenares de lanzas con las puntas inyectadas del veneno más poderoso fueron enviadas a una velocidad vertiginosamente contra ambos seres. En menos de un parpadeo todas estaban cortadas por la mitad en el suelo, ni un rasguño, ningún signo de cansancio.

Criaturas oscuras dispuestas a atacar a muerte aparecieron, comenzaron a retroceder asustadas ante la energía de ambos, sus auras más nítidas que nunca crecieron a una altura de 4 metros y medio, ambos ojos lanzaban chispas de molestia. Signo inequívoco que consideraban esto una pérdida de tiempo.

Tornados de fuego, viento y agua se formaron frente a sus ojos, Harry se mostró sorprendido ante esto, él no podría evitarlo. No sabía ningún hechizo más que el laqueum…

- Az… que hago… no puedo detener algo que no conozco…

_- pronuncia repetidamente: voltius, Phyro, aqua, terra, ventus. Ignis, Gelum, Congelo, y haz conjugaciones de hechizos como: Tormentum aqua… entiendes?_

- pero no se hacer hechizos elementales! Aparte del Laqueum!...

_- hazlo si no quieres morir… - mentalmente el ángel le había pasado un poco de poder, pero vio que casi no fue necesario, el chico había comenzado a atacar con su propia fuerza, sin duda lo había sorprendido. Una vez más._

Y así lo hizo, hechizos como Tormentum ignis, Tormentum aqua, phyro, gelius, Magnum Terra, Ventus maxim, Laqueum Focum, Ventus y Aqua, Tronare, entre muchos otros salieron de ambos seres en esa habitación. (Ver nota final para los hechizos y "traducciones", por que de eso no tienen nada ')

Los remolinos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, esferas de fuego, agua y hielo salieron disparadas, ramas, lienzos enredaderas, etc., comenzaron a emerger del suelo atrapándolos en ellas, dejándoles estáticos e inmóviles.

Ambas miradas se conectaron de una forma poco común, a través de la mente, descifraron la molestia del otro y el sentimiento de superioridad que corría por sus venas.

Todos y cada uno de los hechizos se desvanecieron, convirtiéndose en vapor, humo, o agua.

Las ramas, los lienzos y algunos otros elementos del bosque, quedaron chamuscados.

Un espejo de un porte imponente se materializó frente a ellos. Estaba hecho del cristal más fino que hubiesen visto jamás, tenía runas grabadas, cuando se pararon frente a éste a admirar su belleza, cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

Harry con lágrimas contenidas miraba el espejo al ver como todos morían por salvarle, pero lo hacían de una manera sangrienta.

Azrubel o Behemoth veía con ardiente cólera la guerra de los cielos en la que su "padre" moría asesinado de la única forma que los ángeles pueden morir. Por el beso de un demonio mezclado con su sangre.

Un gritó se escuchó. Un sollozó ahogado eliminó todas las máscaras de frialdad. Un odio comenzó a destruir todo. Una luz cegadora los envolvió reconfortándoles. Un crujido resonó por las, ahora, paredes.

La energía se volvió más grande llevando a la explosión de la mansión medio derruida, ambos, el medio ángel medio demonio y el "humano", salieron ilesos envueltos en una esfera protectora, los 3 objetos restantes venían cada uno en una esfera diferente.

La mansión se estaba incendiando gracias al poder fuera de control de su, ahora, joven aprendiz.

Por primera vez había sentido miedo, mucho miedo, los ojos de ese joven mago no presagiaban nada bueno, sabía que odiaba que le mostraran sus debilidades y eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo por un momento, para luego brillar con la frialdad más grande que haya visto en alguien, sus ojos estaban veteados de negro y rojo, daba terror, su energía oscura comenzaba a descontrolarse mientras la "blanca" los protegía.

La casa había comenzado a crujir y ahora se derrumbaba y comenzaba a incendiarse, un remolino de fuego le cegaba la vista.

¿Era acaso todo esto obra del joven mago¿Era quizás una pequeña muestra de su poder¿Qué había visto allí dentro¿Qué le mostraba el espejo¿Qué era tan fuerte como para que explotara de esta forma¿cómo lo calmaría?

La furia en sus ojos era latente, cada vez centellaban con más fuerza, la criatura sagrada comenzó a retroceder asustada, el pequeño mago le estaba dando miedo por lo que podría hacerse a sí mismo. Y él se sentía imposibilitado para ayudarle, no podía ayudarlo, simplemente no podía, intentaba acercársele pero una fuerza se lo impedía y era lanzado contra la otra punta de la gran esfera de protección.

_- Harry, por favor… relájate, ese espejo mentía… no era real – susurraba el ángel para calmar al chico._

Cuando este giró quedó horrorizado con la vista, sus ojos… antes verdes… ahora eran negro veteados de rojo y plateado. Signo claro de poder demoníaco en el máximo de su presencia.

- - - -

No podía controlarse, simplemente no podía. Quería detener todo. No podía ver como destruía todo con su poder. Sin embargo la energía oscura lo estaba dominando desde lo más profundo. El dolor estaba latente en todo su cuerpo, cada célula le quemaba. Un suplicio el estar mirando indiferentemente y sin mostrar dolor cuando en verdad quería gritar…

Un grito de miedo quiso salir desde su garganta. Pero fue ahogado por uno de Odio y júbilo al ver su objetivo cumplido.

Levantó su mano derecha al cielo.

Truenos resonaron en el atardecer más sombrío que hubiera visto, nubes negras aparecieron junto a ellos. Una tormenta fue desatada. El remolino de fuego que consumía lo poco y nada que quedaba de la casa se extinguió con el agua. El viento soplaba fuertemente meciendo las hojas de los pocos árboles vivos al compás de éste.

Un gritó se escuchó junto al trueno más grande, el cual cayó sobre el árbol más viejo y gigantesco dejándolo chamuscado en el suelo convertido en cenizas. Un grito de impotencia y odio. Venganza y desesperación. Molestia e inquietud. Que más podía hacer que gritar, no podía hacer nada, solo eso, rezaba por que Azrubel parara lo que su parte oscura había causado. Intentaba tomar el control sobre su forma demoníaca pero era más fuerte que él!.

Sus ropas habían cambiado. Convirtiéndose en un verdadero demonio sin alas. Constaba de un pantalón de cuero o algo extraño de color negro algo desgarrado, una remera roja sangre pegada al cuerpo sin mangas, un guante negro en su mano derecha y unas cadenas en la izquierda (como Kurapica de Hunter X), un abrigo negro largo sin mangas, Runas olvidadas y palabras en élfico estaban grabadas en sus brazos. Su cabello más revuelto de lo usual estaba más largo y le tapaba la mayor parte de sus ojos negros veteados en rojo y plateado que mostraban crueldad y frialdad.

- - -

No podía ser, no, no podía, simplemente era imposible, ese "traje", esa mirada, no, por favor no…

Samael… también conocido como Abezi-Thibod y Mastema. Se le consideraba una entidad infernal. Rigió a Egipto y luchó contra Moisés además, endureció el corazón del Faraón en contra de éste.

Eran idénticos, Azrubel diría que eran el mismo aunque algunos rasgos bien parecidos de su joven pupilo estaban presentes aún.

Comenzó a llamarle…

_Harry._

_Harry, escucha…_

_Harry, por favor, reacciona._

_No dejes que Samael te domine…_

Obtuvo el efecto deseado, en los ojos de la entidad demoníaca del joven aparecieron unos pequeños destellos verde esmeralda.

- - -

Necesitaba dominar al demonio, necesitaba salvarse para ayudar a sus amigos, si dejaba que le dominaran así de fácil, no podría salvarlos. Debía hacerlo. Y lo haría. Su fuerza lo ayudaría en esto. Su Orgullo, lo mantendría en pie. Su dolor, pegado a la realidad. Su sed de venganza, al mundo. Y su preocupación y amistad…, a la vida.

- - -

Veía como todo se detenía, la tormenta desaparecía, lo poco que quedaba de fuego se extinguía, los árboles volvían a crecer, un viento cálido y suave llenó el ambiente con relativa calma, una calma que incluso llegaba a inquietar, dicen que la siempre hay calma antes de una tormenta, sería éste el caso? ...

Su joven pupilo comenzaba a caer en picado, inconciente.

Saltó (literalmente dicho) en su ayuda, sus alas explayadas al máximo lo ayudaron a tomar mayor velocidad, tomó suavemente al joven entre sus brazos y lo recostó en el suelo.

¿Que dirían si lo vieran?

Él, él gran Behemoth (Azrubel) cuidando tan cariñosamente a un mortal, mostrando su debilidad y el afecto que le había tomado abiertamente. Definitivamente estaría condenado a la burla y la soledad.

Suspiró. Cuanto extrañaba el cielo. Pero no se daría por vencido. No dejaría al planeta descubierto de esta forma. Acompañaría a Harry hasta el final. Un momento, desde cuando es Harry y ya no más Potter… "Desde que te encariñaste con él"… le respondió una vocecilla molesta. Suspiró de nuevo antes de desaparecer con el chico hacia una pequeña pradera (la de la primera prueba) y comenzar a curarle herida por herida con extrema paciencia y cuidado.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**II Parte**

(Por si no recuerdan aquí comienza un Flash Back)

Faltaban solo 5 días y Harry regresaría, se los había prometido!. Sus rostros volvían a brillar en alegría. Pensaron que Rupert e Isaack también lo harían, incluso Remus. Pero a los 3 se les veía igual de abatidos que en un comienzo. Los guardias del linaje Potter al completo sabían que su amo no llegaría. Pero no podían decírselo a nadie más que al hombre lobo. Su señor se los había prohibido (eso fue algo que no se mostró anteriormente pero recuerdan que Harry tuvo vacaciones?). Lo recordaban perfectamente…

--- Flash Back Adicional ---

_- Rupert, Isaack, junten esta noche en la mansión Gryffindor del valle Godric a todos mis Guardias… _

_- Sí, mi señor – le dijeron antes de retirarse haciendo una reverencia._

_-- 22:00 Hrs. Mansión Gryffindor (Potter). Valle Godric.--_

_- Buenas Noches a todos, me alegro de verlos – saludó Harry felizmente._

_- Buenas noches, mi señor – respondieron todos con una inclinación de cabeza._

_- Los he reunido aquí para algo muy corto. Puesto que no cuento con mucho tiempo, escuchen, no regresaré para navidad… - murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón. Murmullos que fueron callados por un Potter divertido por la preocupación de sus hombres (y mujeres). – escuchen!... volveré en dos meses más o quizás aún más adelante, no se exactamente. Pero quiero que cuiden de todos por favor. Me encantaría que un grupo vigilara el colegio y los demás estén alertas en la mansión, en caso de ataque, Sky les explicará por medio de unos papeles que le entregué._

_- Entendido._

_- Un gusto hablar con todos ustedes. Cuídense mucho. Nos veremos pronto!... pueden comentarle esto a Remus… – les dijo antes de desaparecer al dar la media vuelta dejando la habitación sumida en el silencio._

-- Fin Flash Back Adicional --

Se habían mostrado sorprendidos en un comienzo. Luego… Luego habían acatado las órdenes al pie de la letra. Eran reconocidos por toda Gran Bretaña como los guardianes del linaje Gryffindor. No querían decir Potter, puesto que si no pondrían en peligro a su señor…

Por primera vez desde hacía meses se les veía tan animados, los tres amigos más cercanos al joven Potter recordaban una y otra vez sus palabras: "Volveré en Navidad"… eso los hacía sentirse felices y emocionados. Estaban ya de vacaciones. Pocos se habían quedado en el castillo, 12 de Gryffindor, 3 de Hufflepuff, 4 de Ravenclaw y 2 de Slytherin.

Los profesores les veían curiosos, a excepción de Snape, Remus, Rupert e Isaack. A ellos se les veía igual que siempre.

Frío y antipático el primero y abatidos y tristes los demás.

Los ataques se habían acrecentado de manera alarmante. La Orden a pesar de que tenía nuevos miembros, iba en picada. Los mortífagos cada vez tomaban más terreno y Voldemort ganaba nuevos aliados, quienes solo estaban con él por temor.

- - - -

Navidad. Navidad. Hoy es navidad. Es un día de alegría y felicidad. Hey!... Nanana..Nanana…nana naaa nana… nanana nanana naa na na naaaaaaa… Hey!... lalala lalala lala laaa lalaaaa lala laaaa laaa la la lalaaaaaa…. (N/A: lo siento! La locura me consumió un momento)

Villancicos y más villancicos se escuchaban por todo el castillo, salían de todos y ningún lugar a la vez.

En la Torre de Gryffindor los tres amigos se despertaron y saltaron de la cama para vestirse y correr al gran comedor, una alegría tremenda los embargaba, vieron con pesar que su amigo no llegó en la mañana. Preguntaban a cualquiera que pasara¿Han visto a alguien más en el castillo, que no sean ni los "salvadores", profesores, alumnos o elfos domésticos?... siempre la misma respuesta: "no".

Caminaban con la cabeza gacha, y sus ojos perdían poco a poco el brillo que habían adquirido, el profesorado les miraba preocupados al ver su pena y el cambió tan drástico.

Habían ido de nuevo a la torre y abrieron sus regalos desganados, no se fijaron que había una carta sobre sus mesillas de noche, simplemente volvieron a salir a buscarle.

Todo el día estuvieron al pendiente de la llegada de su amigo, pero pasó el día y no llegó… lágrimas habían caído, gritos ahogados habían sido sacados desde su interior. Sollozos se habían escuchado claramente en la noche. Se habían descuidado enormemente de ellos mismos. Pero poco les importaba. Se sentían tristes, nadie quería entender el porque!.

Creían que algo le habría ocurrido. Hablaron con Remus pero este los miró como diciéndoles "no llegará, pero está bien". Habían salido dando un portazo mientras escuchaban a traves de la puerta una conversación que los destrozó aún más.

- No volverá Isaack… falta mucho para ello pero no puedo decirlo, Harry se enteraría además de que estaría fallándole, porque la promesa que debí hacer luego de enterarme de todo fue no decir ni una palabra… pero no sé como hacerlo para animarlos!...

- Señor Lupin… no debe sentirse culpable. El Señor Potter estaría enfadado si le viera así recuerde que… - no escucharon más. Mejor dicho, no quisieron escuchar más…

¿Por qué Harry nos les había dicho nada a ellos, sus amigos¡¿NO CONFIABA EN ELLOS!... ¿Quería que sufrieran!... pues bien, lo estaban haciendo, sufrían enormemente y él en quien sabe donde!... les daba rabia y tristeza a la vez. Sentimientos encontrados. Sin saber si debían dejar ganar terreno a la rabia o si debían hacer como si nada pasara consumiéndose en la tristeza?...

Hermione Granger. Como la más racional de todos simplemente lloró en silencio sin decir palabra alguna pero comprendiendo a su amigo, aunque eso no dejaba en el olvido el que Harry no les hubiera confiado eso… Subió a su habitación con la mirada perdida.

Cuando entró, encontró una carta sobre su mesilla de noche.

La letra de Harry… seguramente éstas habían llegado en la mañana y no se habían dado cuenta… Abrió el sobre rápidamente y comenzó a leer, a medida que avanzaba se avergonzaba de su actitud…

_Querida Hermione:_

_Si no me equivoco debe ser diciembre cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos, aunque eso es solo si siguieron mis instrucciones. Así que suponiendo que así fue: FELIZ NAVIDAD!… lamento no decirles personalmente que no volveré en estas fechas. No sé cuando lo haga. Mi entrenamiento va muy bien pero me quieren asesinar antes de los 17!... si no termino mis lecciones a una hora específica no duermo, no ceno y debo repetir todo de nuevo!... es un martirio, pero si con eso puedo salvarlos soportaré esto por ustedes._

_Escucha, seguramente serás la primera en leer esto, pues teniendo el cerebro más racional de los tres seguramente pensaste todo detenidamente y no me odias tanto como Ron o Ginny en estos momentos. No intentes enviarme una respuesta, no llegará ninguna lechuza, en el lugar en el que me encuentro no puede entrar nadie, ni siquiera Un Muggle, de hecho solo 7 personas tenemos acceso. Herms, no descuides los estudios y por favor, intenta hacer que Ron lea la carta, no importa que la queme o la haga pedacitos siempre y cuando la haya leído._

_Cuídate mucho_

_Con Cariño  
Harry James Potter._

_- - -_

Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, mojando su chaqueta, algo cayó al suelo… una pluma de fénix y un frasquito. ¡Ah, y una pequeña nota:

_Se que no es la gran cosa, pero cuando vuelva te entregaré tu regalo, esta pluma tiene varios usos, incluso mayores que los de Fawkes, además está hechizada, puedes escribir sin la necesidad de un tintero, tu eliges el color, puede repeler hechizos básicos si lo usas como collar a alguna cosa, incluso si simplemente lo pones en el camino de la maldición, se me olvidaba, también puedes usarla como traslador (pero no puede ser una distancia mayor a 100 Km. a la redonda) Además de la pluma hay un frasquito, contiene lágrimas de fénix, espero que las uses correctamente. (Ron y Ginny tienen lo mismo, por favor explícales tú para lo que sirven además hay un paquete debajo de la cama de Ron… muchas gracias!)_

Bajó apresuradamente a la sala común, encontrándose a Ron y Ginny en un sofá.

El primero con una mueca de tristeza y odio y la segunda con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

- Ron, Ginny… - llamó la castaña

Ambos levantaron sus rostros y la miraron confusos

- Sobre sus mesillas de noche hay una carta, de Harry… me pidió que por favor la leyeran primero, luego podían hacer lo que quieran con ellas, desde guardarlas hasta quemarlas y hacerlas trizas – les dijo con un profundo tono de tristeza.

Ambos le mandaron una mirada confundida pero subieron rápidamente las escaleras a buscar sus cartas, al llegar abajo comenzaron a leer silenciosamente, las tres decían cosas parecidas, aunque a la vez algunas diferentes, por ejemplo, en la de Ron en vez de que mantuviera sus notas decía_: "si estás con ánimos hazle una broma a nuestro AMADO profesor de Pociones, pero sin dejar pistas… debajo de tu cama hay algunas cosas que te gustarán… úsalos bien y pobre de ti que les ocurra algo"_ y en la de Ginny _"No te rindas nunca Ginny, se que no somos grandes amigos, pero te tengo gran estima, cuida de tu hermano y no lo dejes hacer locuras."_

Ambos miraban con alegría la carta, al menos Harry les había dicho la verdad, aunque, al parecer la más larga era la de Hermione, bueno como no, si sabía que era la única que no despedazaría su carta desde un comienzo.

Ron había corrido escaleras arriba dejando a ambas chicas confundidas pero su curiosidad y preocupación (que tal si hacía una locura!) pudo más que ellas…

Lo encontraron abriendo un paquete… cuando sacó el objeto casi… CASI se desmayó, frente a él, "El mapa del merodeador" y la capa invisible de James Potter junto a 4 sobres, uno para Ron, otro para Ginny, para Remus y otro para Fred y George Weasley…

Al abrirlo, Ron y Ginny encontraron lo mismo que Hermione: Una pluma de ave fénix y lágrimas del mismo.

Hermione comenzó a explicarles a grandes rasgos los usos de ambos. Quedaron fascinados, le agradecieron mentalmente a Harry mientras planeaban una broma para Snape luego de mandarles la carta a Fred y George.

Terminaban las vacaciones, los tres chicos habían estado muy misteriosos últimamente, desde que, 3 días después de navidad un gran paquete les había llegado…

-- Sortilegios Weasley, Callejón Diagon, un día después de navidad, 12:00 P.M. --

Fred y George Weasley observaron una lechuza que acababa de entrar, ambos, corrieron a abrir el sobre y vieron con agrado que la carta era de nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter…

_Fred y George:_

_Hola, tanto tiempo no, Feliz Navidad!. Espero que la hayan pasado bien, escuchen, les encargué a Ron, Hermione y Ginny una misión… dicha misión se llama Snape… así que supongo que comprenden a que me refiero, si no mal recuerdo me dijeron que cualquier producto que necesitara sería gratis, a pesar de que me opuse al comienzo terminé aceptando, bien, hagan cuenta que esto es "supuestamente para mi" y envíenles todas las bromas posibles, todo sea por que nuestro "queridísimo" profesor tenga un hermoso día!..._

_Saludos,_

_Harry._

_- - - - - -_

Tenían todo listo, Dobby les había ayudado muchísimo con esta tarea, facilitándola así, para ellos. En 5 días sería año nuevo, día, en el cual: Snape sufriría la peor de las vergüenzas. Rieron malévolamente, ganándose así la mirada extrañada de los magos que habitaban Hogwarts durante estas vacaciones,…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**III Parte**

(Recuerden que desde aquí comienza el entrenamiento de Sofía y Bryan)

**Sofía.**

Una chica esbelta, alta, con cabello negro y largo, atado en una trenza, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Su ropa sucia y rasgada, mostraba un rictus de dolor marcado en su bello rostro.

_Dolor._

_Sufrimiento._

_Cansancio…_

_Decaimiento..._

_Ya no más…_

_Por favor…_

_No más…_

Nuestra Joven amiga durante su primer año había estado entrenando su físico al igual que Harry aunque en menor intensidad, ahora, en la prueba del segundo año, en el cual había aprendido sobre magias relativamente antiguas, estaba en su prueba, era una tortura, aunque según Rowena, mucho más fácil que la de Harry que era un laberinto en el cual alguien normal estaría durante 3 años. Y él solo tenía un mes.

Ella, en cambio, debía hacer algo más sencillo, un examen de 1500 preguntas de un día de duración.

Y estar dos semanas demostrando su capacidad física en resistencia, tanto de magia como de su cuerpo. Le faltaba un día, y ya no podía ni con su alma, según Rowena eso era algo completamente débil, que debería durar mínimo 3 semanas con ese entrenamiento pero era muy agotador luchar día y noche, además de no descansar nunca durante el día, en la noche no bajar la guardia ni en sueños… pero bueno… ya nada podía hacerse…

Había aceptado el entrenamiento, debía afrontar las consecuencias. Esperaba que sus dos amigos estuvieran bien en la prueba asignada a cada uno de ellos. Solo esperaba que Harry no sufriera demasiado en la suya, mira que enfrentarse a tantas cosas no era algo muy bueno para la salud.

Un grito.

Dos flechas con veneno.

Una persona.

Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó dos flechas con el veneno más mortífero que existía, claramente, le llegaron a ella.

Dolor.

Agonía.

Curación.

Le dolía demasiado, estaba llegando a su fin, acaso así moriría, agonizando en el claro de un bosque… no, no podía… un resplandor llamó su atención. Su herida, se había curado!... pero cómo…?

Alegría.

Victoria.

Estupidez.

Una gran alegría la embargaba, que bueno era descubrir que posees el don de la curación!. Esta era su victoria.  
No divisó que, por su estupidez, alguien se acercaba por detrás, se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde. La espada ya estaba clavada en su abdomen.

Muerte?...

Salvación?...

O Locura?...

Moriría?... no, no podía, se salvaría, debía hacerlo, quizás caería en la locura, más que mal eso hacía el líquido que bañaba la espada. Tomó una poción púrpura y logró ponerse en pie tambaleante. Ya se las pagaría Rowena!... por ahora, debía descansar.

Dolor intenso.

Odio.

Muerte.

Le dolía, y mucho, bien, se tambaleaba con cada paso, creía que caería. Una criatura se acercó por detrás, con sus ojos brillando con odio. Sus grandes y afilados dientes estaban a medio centímetro de la chica, un poco más y ella moriría…

**Bryan.**

Un joven alto y con buen cuerpo (N/A: qué, bastante se esforzó el chico vale?), vestía un traje ligero, al igual que sus amigos estaba en su prueba, debía poder mantenerse vivo durante 1 mes dentro de una selva, aplicando magia y entrenando solo, conjurando protecciones constantes debido a los ataques que seguramente llegarían directo a su espalda y la parte más desprotegida en el minuto.

- - - -

Durante el primer año entrenó igual que Sofía y Harry, en un intermedio de ambos, no muy duro pero no tan fácil. En el segundo simplemente debió estudiar diferentes ramas de la magia antigua y actual, sin embargo todas eran cosas fáciles. No que tuviera intenciones de aprender una magia tan complicada como la de los Elfos.!

- - - -

Dementores.

Un Troll

Una Serpiente

Demonios, ahora que hacía, dementores, un maldito troll y una estúpida serpiente, como se salvaría de esta!... solo le quedaba rezar por su integridad.

Se lanzó a luchar con su báculo sostenido fuertemente por la mano derecha y su varita con la izquierda. Un Patronum, un evanesco (que NO funcionó) y un Expelliarmus fueron lanzados, solo el patronum pudo hacer retroceder a las criaturas, el evanesco quedó anulado en cuando salió de su varita.  
El Expelliarmus llegó directo al Troll, pero no le hizo nada. Se desesperó. Algo que, si esto fuera una batalla real, le costaría la vida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el Troll caía muerto por la mordida de la serpiente antes de que éste lo atacara por la espalda.

Distracción.

Agradecimiento.

Saith?

Se distrajo un momento, esa serpiente se le hacía conocida, era demasiado parecida a la de su amigo, Harry. Sería…?

- Saith? – preguntó el chico temeroso

Un "asentimiento" fue su gran respuesta. Era Saith, lo había salvado… pero… por qué?... porqué no estaba con Harry, seguramente él tendría otra prueba en la que no pudiese tener ayuda…

Que si estaba agradecido, por su puesto que sí. Lo estaba. Y mucho. Sin la ayuda de Saith, ahora estaría cantando el ave maría en el cielo.

**Sofía**

Un dolor intenso le recorrió el cuerpo, creía que moriría, no podía, no ahora, giró un poco su cabeza y lo vio, a la criatura más horrible que hubiera visto nunca… un **Lucke (ver nota final)**…

Que diría Harry si la viera en ese estado, de shock y sin hacer nada. Diría acaso que era una cobarde, y Bryan?...

Sus amigos… - Suspiró – como los extrañaba… desearía estar riendo de las bobadas de Bryan y estar acurrucada junto al fuego en un sillón con los comentarios alegres y despreocupados de Harry riéndose los tres como buenos amigos. Algo, que estaba cada vez más lejos de la realidad.

Sintió como su cuerpo perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, seguramente si tuviera en su poder unas lágrimas de Fénix no moriría. La pregunta es… ¿cómo las reemplazaría si no poseía nada de eso?...

Un hermoso Pegaso apareció frente a ella, con su aura blanca reflejando pureza, comenzó a embestir al Lucke antes de que éste le matara, era su protegida, debía ayudarla.  
Sus embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, el lucke retrocedía asustado frente a la energía y fiereza con la que el Pegaso le empujaba, miles de heridas habían aparecido por todo el cuerpo del animal, finalmente, luego de la ardua lucha en la que el Pegaso recibió una mordida en su pata, este monstruo cayó inconciente.

Alrededor del cuello del animal había un bolso, cuando lo abrió encontró un frasquito, simplemente decía:

"_sobre cada una de tus heridas hecha una gota del líquido"_

Qué serían, para qué?. Buenas preguntas, lo mejor sería confiar en esto, de todas formas era su única opción si no deseaba morir.

Con asombro, vio que su mortífera herida sanaba lentamente expulsando un líquido amarillo y bastante asqueroso. Se limpió un poco con un pañuelo que traía envuelto el frasquito y continuó con su camino.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**IV Parte**

(Entrenamiento de Harry y Azrubel)

Luego de limpiar todas y cada una de las heridas del muchacho y curarlas había creado con su magia ropa nueva, la túnica del chico estaba hecha, literalmente, mierda (me disculpo por la palabra…ejem, lo siento… continuemos).

- - -

Le dolían todos sus músculos, los sentía entumecidos, intentó levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron y volvieron a recostarlo, al menos pudo abrir sus ojos con gran pesar, un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios, la luz era cegadora, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos nuevamente lenta y perezosamente, se encontró con un par de hematites llenos de preocupación, algo que era clara señal del Apocalipsis.

_- Harry?... estás bien?... como te sientes? – le preguntó Azrubel, por dentro quedo pasmado, que tenía ese chico, como podía, él, uno de los demonios más poderosos encariñarse con un simple mortal?..._

- Az…?... me siento pésimo…

_- es lógico, gastaste demasiada energía. Escucha, descansa por hoy, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento aunque de forma más leve y sencilla, no quiero que te enfermes o lastimes, vale?._

Un asentimiento por parte de un sorprendido moreno le respondió. Colocó su mejor sonrisa antes de girar un poco y tomar unas hierbas.

_- debes masticarlas 1 minuto y luego debes tragarlas, hacer 3 gárgaras y recostarte 5 minutos. Es para las nauseas que te van a provocar algunas heridas internas además del gasto de energía en exceso – le explicó el híbrido_

- un… segundo… desde cuando te… preocupas por… mi? – preguntó con dificultad el ojiverde.

Una fría mirada fue suficiente para no insistir en aquella respuesta tan ansiada por él. Bueno es extraño, Azrubel, quien en un comienzo se había mostrado muy frío ahora hasta se preocupaba por él. Un pensamiento no agradable cruzó por su mente, y si solo estaba con él y se "preocupaba" por lástima…?

_- no, no es así, no soy de las personas o seres que sienten lástima o compasión, Potter… - le respondió el ser desde el cielo mientras buscaba alguna señal que indicara alerta constante._

- cómo sea…

- - -

Con sus fuerzas renovadas se levantó, el día anterior se había aburrido enormemente, Azrubel se la había pasado volando mientras él, o dormía, comía o simplemente, hablaba consigo mismo.

Un día espléndido sin duda, el cielo despejado, la temperatura completamente tibia, ni helada ni calurosa, unas pocas nubes adornaban el cielo, el sol era radiante, los árboles se mostraban llenos de vida. Las flores completamente nuevas, un bello paisaje sin duda, se respiraba un aire tan tranquilo que le daba pereza el pararse y entrenar con el medio ángel…

Se estiró perezosamente antes de seguir a Azrubel a las afueras de la pradera y recibir nuevas instrucciones. Su horario quedó así:

45 minutos de calentamiento

50 elongaciones

20 minutos de abdominales.

60 flexiones

Velocidad.

Descanso

Práctica mental

Descanso

Práctica de los elementos

Práctica de transformación en animago.

Descanso

Relajación

Hora de acostarse.

No podía hacerle eso, se levantaría a las 07:00 y dormiría a las 23:00!. Que aburrimiento.

Sus primeras horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, sus músculos le quemaban, y sin embargo, el "angelito" no paraba, ahora estaba en un descanso para comer una fruta. Cuando se la terminó comenzaron la práctica mental.

Que consistía en nada más y nada menos que: Buscar las cadenas que atan tu magia en estado "salvaje" y que no desea ser liberada.

Había estado mucho tiempo, pero las encontró, eran negras y gruesas, cubrían dos esferas luminosas, una del blanco más puro que irradiaba paz y otra negra como la noche que irradiaba venganza, ambas poseían la energía más grande que el hubiera sentido, Azrubel de una u otra forma llegó junto a él y se sorprendió de sobremanera al verla.

- -

Eran las esferas más poderosas que el hubiera visto, ni siquiera su padre poseía unas así, y eso que éste era uno de los ángeles más poderosos y más "viejo" (a pesar de conservarse con 45), este chico, con solo 16 había logrado contener tal poder.

- -

Estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo no comprendía el porqué de las esferas. Se sentía atraído por ambas. Se adelantó para quitar las cadenas, más sin embargo fue lanzado hacía atrás.

_- no lo intentes, tienen una magia más poderosa que la nuestra junta - _

- y para qué me trajiste entonces? – le preguntó el moreno sarcásticamente

_- para que lo conocieras, en las próximas clases lo intentaremos. Ahora hay que volver, ya casi es hora del descanso para después comenzar con la magia elemental y transformación animaga._

_-_ sí – le respondió con desgano el chico.

-- - -- - -- - -- - --

Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, la vida no podía ser más irónica, el maldito ángel de cuarta lo estaba desmenuzando, se iba a incriminar! Y con él!... como podía, unos escalofríos le recorrían la espina dorsal al recordar su primera clase de técnicas elementales…

_Flash Back:_

_- escucha Potter, concéntrate, no pienses en la llamita que va a salir de tu mano, concéntrate en la calidez del fuego, en el color y la textura, maldición, porqué los humanos son tan imbéciles! – preguntó ya exasperado._

_- será por el maestro? – masculló Potter entre dientes tan bajo que Azrubel no le escuchó. "por suerte" – pensó_

_- Ahora, C-Ó-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-T-E, deja que la magia fluya por tu brazo y se exteriorice por tu brazo, eso, perfecto, ahora dale forma de llama, lánzala al suelo y veamos que pasa._

_Nada. No pasó nada. De su mano salió una simple chispita. Parecía una burla. Pero nada pasaba. Nadie decía: "estuviste siendo filmado por una cámara indiscreta, se acabó, gracias por tu tiempo"._

_No, tenía que ser verdad. Se sentía un mago mediocre. Y las burlas de Azrubel solo encendían más su carácter explosivo…_

_- no me extrañaría que mueras, con ese "gran" poder que posees, hasta esa rata de allí, tiembla de miedo – le dijo sarcásticamente._

_- cállate!... Flammae (ver nota. PD: Hechizo Inventado..HI.…) – gritó _

_Sorprendentemente una gran llama salió e impactó en Azrubel quien se lanzó enojado sobre Harry que comenzó a correr y ocultarse detrás de un gran árbol._

_- cobarde!. Sin embargo está bien hecho, ahora, TRABAJA, holgazán. Si no lo haces este hermoso látigo de fuego estaría encantado de impactar contra tu piel – le dijo maliciosamente mostrando un látigo hecho de puro fuego que no tenía buena pinta._

_Fin flash Back._

Más de alguna vez Azrubel había lanzado el látigo y había logrado escaparse, pero su entrenamiento era aún más duro… había que admitirlo, el angelito golpeaba duro, o por lo menos así parecía, el suelo quedaba total y completamente marcado con sus golpes.

Ahora sabía que podía dominar el fuego y la tierra. El viento y el agua eran muy difíciles, y le costaba encontrar un equilibrio específico. Aunque seguramente podría dominarlos en algún tiempo futuro.

En animagia, em… según el angelito de quinta (sí, había "subido" o ¿bajado? De cuarta a quinta categoría, jaja) podría llegar a ser un animago múltiple, es decir, transformarse en el animal que quisiese, aunque no podían estar seguros y esa hora la habían cambiado por más magia elemental.

Quedaban 6 días antes de que Harry debiese marcharse a la mansión Gryffindor. Seguramente Sofía y Bryan ya habían terminado, pero no, él aun no.

- - - - - - -

- AZRUBEL!; DESPIERTA! – gritaba el pelinegro al ver que el famoso angelito no despertaba para los entrenamientos. Ustedes creían que los ángeles no dormían, bueno, no era lo más necesario, pero sí, si lo hacen, y éste lo estaba haciendo sin ningún remordimiento o alguna clase escrúpulos apoyado en el tronco del árbol con sus alas "guardadas".

_- cállate – masculló el ser "divino"_

- juro que si no te despiertas 100 bolas de fuego serán suficientes, no crees?... AZRUBEL, por favor, DESPIERTA! – había continuado el chico sin respuesta alguna, finalmente dejó la batalla por la paz y fue a entrenar solo. Más que mal Azrubel no había dormido desde hace días, pero el ignoraba que los ángeles y u o demonios dormían.

- - -

Bostezó. Que relajado se sentía ahora, debía de dormir más seguido.

Comenzó a buscar a Harry pero no lo encontró, al fijar su vista en el cielo calculó que eran como las 10 de la mañana. Seguramente Harry estaba paseando.

Lo que vio más tarde no era lo que había pensado. Harry sí había salido. Pero no a pasear. Parecía que había hecho aún más entrenamiento puesto que su sudor caía más frenética e incasablemente que nunca.

- despertaste, espero y no te importe, pero ya terminé con el plan de hoy, el entrenamiento físico, la magia elemental, mental, etc.

_- escuché bien?... tú, rey de la siesta y descanso me dices que ya entrenaste todo lo del día?_

- sí… algún problema? – le preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ángel que se apresuró a cubrirla con su típica muestra de "no me fastidies o mueres"

_- no, ahora puedes irte, necesito hacer mi trabajo_

- como quieras – le dijo antes de irse por la "reja" y salir a pasear por el laberinto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**V parte**

(Conversación de Godric y Merlín)

Dos hombres se encontraban sentados en una sala bastante grande, de colores claros, cada uno con una taza de café en la mano y una pluma en la otra, la punta de éstas con tinta, un pergamino para cada uno en una mesilla que estaba en el centro, escribían frenéticamente y hablaban de vez en cuando, el hombre de mayor edad terminó de escribir y levantó la vista para fijarla en un gran ventanal, el día era perfecto, se giró para contemplar a su acompañante que ya había terminado y estaba recostado en su silla mirando a la nada.

- Crees que lo logre? – le preguntó el más joven con voz de preocupación.

- seguramente llegará pronto, Godric, no te desesperes – le respondió simplemente antes de girarse a su café y descubrir que ya estaba frío, masculló algo así como "…demonios, maldito café" y lo volvió a calentar con un movimiento de su muñeca.

- cómo crees que se tomará la noticia de la marcha de Eryl? (su hada, ver capítulo 13) – le preguntó de nuevo el más joven

- seguramente se pondrá histérico en un comienzo, luego se calmará y preguntará porqué, después hay dos opciones: o se marcha a buscarla, o la deja ir, opto por la primera.

Un suspiro salió de ambos hombres antes de pararse y salir del castillo en dirección a la cascada donde encontrarían a Saith, Falcore y Wiskers, las mascotas de Harry, quiénes habían ido a ayudar a Sofía y Bryan, a excepción de Wiskers que investigaba un poco sobre Eryl.

- - -

La cascada era uno de los lugares más pacíficos y hermosos del castillo, el ambiente era completamente lleno de paz, sin nada que molestara, uno podía echarse allí por horas, sin preocuparse de lo demás, era un método de escape.

Estaban sentados en el suelo esperando pacíficamente a los animales.

Tres animales iban en su dirección, una serpiente, una pantera y un fénix, al parecer iban apurados, puesto que venían rápido, cuando llegaron a su lado comenzaron a mover sus "bocas" de las que salían sonidos diferentes, Godric solo logró entender del fénix "…a salvo… le di lágrimas", Merlín, en cambio, logró descifrar a los otros animales, de la serpiente "… no ocurrió nada después del ataque del troll", de la pantera "… no está, no ha aparecido en ningún momento"

- creo que todos menos Wisk tienen buenas noticias… - dijo Merlín luego de explicarle a Godric lo que habían dicho y éste le explicaba lo que dijo el fénix.

- Wisk, estas seguro que Eryl no estaba por ninguna parte?

Una "afirmación" por parte de la pantera fue suficiente, luego de eso les dijeron que los elfos les habían dejado comida y desaparecieron para aparecerse en una gran biblioteca.

- - - -

- Ahora que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Godric.

- nada, Godric, solo nos queda averiguar de la piedra, sabes que por ahora es lo más importante.

- ya lo sé, donde dijiste que había que buscar ahora?

- en la sección 93 – Z, libros antiguos de piedras y objetos mágicos pertenecientes a familias de magos Sangre – Pura de las más importantes – respondió mecánicamente mostrándole una gran estantería de 9 repisas.

Luego de un suspiro de resignación Godric se dirigió junto a Merlín a buscar más sobre esa piedra. Si bien tenían algo de información, no sabían que hacía la dichosa piedra, aunque sospechaban que no era nada bueno… que más da, debían hacerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**VI Parte**

(Secreto, aunque es un poco difícil saber de que trata puesto que es algo que no se ha visto nunca en el fics)

Una gran mansión, Siempre esconde un gran secreto. Y esta no era la excepción, detrás de su fachada de linda casita de campo gigante, se escondía un oscuro secreto. Un secreto que no debía ser descubierto por nada del mundo. Debían ser precavidos, seguramente destruirían lo que tanto escondían, después de tantos años.

Además seguramente alguien querría arrebatarles el tesoro. No podían dejar que eso ocurriera, su Señor era el único que podía apropiarse de ese objeto de preciado valor.

Durante más de 300 años habían cuidado esto, sin embargo, comenzaba a debilitarse, aquella piedra de un color verde, como una esmeralda, perdía su brillo poco a poco ante la falta de energía, no podían acercarse a ella por un gran escudo que la protegía.

Cada día se sentían más y más débiles, si bien, la mayoría de los elfos domésticos mueren viejos, no viven más de 300 años, y ellos, o al menos la gran mayoría, tenían más de 560, al ser de una raza un poco más alta poseían mayor vida, pero no podían seguir así, se supone que debían cuidar la piedra, pero no podían hacerlo sin un dador de energía de la familia real.

La piedra escondía grandes poderes y secretos. Según la historia familiar quien la obtuviera obtendría una vida eterna, no inmortal, puesto que si intentaban asesinarles lo harían, pero no morirían a causa de una enfermedad ni de la edad, también se decía que poseía los conocimientos de los magos, elfos, ángeles, demonios y/o dioses salidos de esa familia, de hecho, la primera familia de magos de todo el mundo. Se derivaron ángeles, elfos, demonios incluso un par de dioses, todo el linaje había obtenido grandes poderes al tomar la piedra y absorberla, pero su último poseedor no llegaba, lo esperaban hace 16 años, que fue la fecha en la que nació el último.

Un temblor ya conocido por ellos azotó el lugar. La piedra estaba llamando a su próximo dueño, pero éste no llegaba, si seguían así, pronto la mansión se caería a pedazos, debían ser fuertes y continuar esperando a su amo y señor. No le entregarían la piedra a nadie hasta que su amo no se los ordenara, no incumplirían su promesa ni mucho menos su deber…

To be Continued

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: bien primero que nada: mi mayor disculpa, no debí hacerlos esperar tanto, pero como dije en un principio estaba pasando la etapa de: loca por Legolas y Aragorn, si lo hacía en esos momentos escribiría puras bobadas, y no podía hacer eso, además que la falta de inspiración es algo que no puedo recuperar, se que las partes finales no fueron mi mayor creación, pero comprendan que fue lo mejor que pude. Escribí estos últimos 3 días lo más rápido que pude, así que ya saben: cuando se quiere vivir, se puede. Supuse que más de alguno querría colgarme así que me contuve las ganas de seguir buscando Crossover de HP y ESDLA, solo por ustedes, por cierto si alguien conoce alguno me puede decir, no me importa que sea Slash, en serio, mientras sea X-over, da igual, les parece si paso a las súper "traducciones" o mejor dicho: inventos baratos y derivaciones de hechizos, si, vale, vamos a eso entonces.****

* * *

Voltius: no se su traducción, lo saqué de otro fics, aunque puse mi propia creación en lo que produce: una corriente de voltios mezclados con una pequeña lluvia de agua que impacta directo en el objetivo para que el impacto de los voltios sea más fuerte.**

**Phyro:** tormenta de fuego, se supone que Phyro significa: Pirómano que son los que aman y juegan con el fuego.

**Aqua**: según un diccionario significa: agua, tal y como dice es simplemente un remolino de agua con mucha potencia. Se contrarresta con una pared de fuego o simplemente con una tormenta de viento.

**Terra**: significa Tierra, crea diferentes reacciones, por ejemplo, puede crearse desde una tormenta de tierra insignificante, a un campo lleno de plantas, incluso puede crear lienzos y árboles que envuelvan a su presa incluso que lo acorralen. Se contrarresta con fuego.

**Ventus**: significa viento, forma una corriente de viento extremo. Se puede contrarrestar con un Maximus protego.

**Ignis**: significa fuego, es algo así como un "chorro" de fuego incandescente. Se contrarresta con agua.

**Gelum**: si no mal recuerdo es Hielo o algo así, forma una pared de hielo de 2 metros. Se puede detener con el Laqueum, o simplemente fuego.

**Congelo**: no hay traducción, solo cambia la pronunciación lleva acento en la sílaba –con- y la sílaba –ge- se pronuncia –ye- son flechas delgadas y sin mucha potencia pero con la mayor punta que conozcan, al tocar el objetivo final éste queda congelado como estatua. No puede detenerse más que con llamas danzantes de fuego antes de que choquen contra su presa.

**La conjugación con:**

**Tormentum**: tal y como suena: es una tormenta, o si quieren: tormento, si le adjuntamos un elemento como Aqua, Terra, Ignis o Phyro esta se convierte en una pared de dicho elemento, si, adicionalmente, agregamos mayor fuerza ésta se convierte en una pared que avanza matando, ahogando, enterrando, envolviendo, congelando o quemando a su presa.

**Magnum:** aumenta el poder del ataque

**Maxim**: máximo. Utiliza el elemento en su potencia mayor, que puede ser incluso algo insignificante a una gran tormenta o ataque dependiendo del emisor.

**Tronare**: no me acuerdo que significa, pero lo utilizo como un látigo de electricidad altamente peligrosa.

**Flammae**: derivado de mi parte de Flamma, que, en español significa fuego, pero se usa para crear llamas cuando se comienzan a practicar hechizos elementales de fuego.

**

* * *

A los Reviews… sí!**

**Belen:** gracias por desear que me mejorara, la verdad es que me emocione mucho cuando vi un review tan pronto, me alegra que me digas que los lectores aguantan hasta la muerte, pero este capítulo tardo demasiado en mi propia opinión y seguro que mas de uno está de acuerdo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero tenerte en este capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Besos, bye!

**Jovas:** perdón por la demora. Me alegra que te haya gustado el otro capítulo. Espero que éste, a pesar de su demora. También te haya gustado. Gracias por tus "buenos deseos" de que me mejore. Ahora estoy como nueva :). Cuídate. Esperaré con ansias tu review (espero que me mandes uno pero si no lo haces lo entenderé – pensando "no, no lo haré")

**Aykasha-peke:** no hay problema, no importa que no haya salido… que bueno que te guste Azrubel, la verdad al principio no sabía que hacer con él, pero ya ves, todo cambia. Ahora espero que estés feliz: puse un poco sobre Bryan y Sofía, aunque no me gustó mucho como quedó esa parte. Sorry por la tardanza, en serio. Pero como ya dije si escribía hubiera caído en picada - A Sere le escurre una gotita estilo anime – espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Gracias por tu review. Un beso, cuídate!. Bye

**Nachita**: hola, bueno pues, de nada, por lo de mi explicación, lamento mi tardanza, sobre los deseos de harry, bueno, aún falta bastante para eso. Gracias a ti también por desear que me mejore :), me halaga leer que he mejorado, aunque si o no que en este me fui a pique a pesar de lo largo?... cuídate, besos. Bye

**Menlor Griffindor**: que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi, ojala y este también lo haya hecho. OH, eso, no, me malinterpretas, Harry no ha muerto, si no me equivoco, te refieres a la parte en la que Harry salva a sus tíos, no! Por dios, yo no tengo corazón para matarlo, no, eso nunca, esa parte era lo que podía ocurrir, mejor dicho, era para que Harry junto a Azrubel comprendieran los significados del escrito. Espero haberte aclarado, si no, me dices e intento explicarte un poco mejor. Cuídate mucho, un beso. Bye!

**Pedro:** hola, tanto tiempo (si, lo que tu digas Sere), espero que aun no te hayas desconectado lo suficiente del fics como para no entender el capítulo y que bueno que lo hayas comprendido finalmente, si llegases a tener otra duda me dices por acá o por el MSN, si Az cuenta en la prueba o no, no, no lo hace, el simplemente está allí por el "destino", aunque como ya dije: ni Gryffindor ni Merlín saben de su existencia puesto que, por así decirlo, los ángeles, demonios y dioses lo eligieron para ésta tarea. Me alegro que el otro capi te haya gustado, espero no haberte decepcionado con este tampoco. Cuídate. Un beso. Bye!

**

* * *

PD Para todos: puede que ahora si que me tarde MUCHÍSIMO, tengo un mes y medio de puras pruebas tanto normales como las semestrales, además de que tengo que entregar como 6 trabajos, (los cuales aún no termino), además, si fallo en alguna materia tengo que desaparecer por más tiempo porque tendría que hacer un examen final del cual deseo enormemente eximirme. Bueno, era eso. Cuídense y dejen un review sí, otra cosa, disculpen si el siguiente capítulo, además de tardar un poco, sea corto, pero mi tiempo ahora es más limitado.**

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	18. Se desata el Terror

**Se desata el Terror en el Mundo Mágico**

_Capitulo 18_

(Abreviado: Se desata el terror)

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_Nadie quiere notar la verdad, nadie quiere comprender que una guerra se pierde cuando la esperanza muere con la última salvación, no antes._

_-- SerenitaKou --_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_**En el Capítulo Anterior**…_

_- despertaste, espero y no te importe, pero ya terminé con el plan de hoy, el entrenamiento físico, la magia elemental, mental, etc.  
**- escuché bien?... tú, rey de la siesta y descanso me dices que ya entrenaste todo lo del día?**  
- sí… algún problema? – le preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ángel que se apresuró a cubrirla con su típica muestra de "no me fastidies o mueres"  
**- no, ahora puedes irte, necesito hacer mi trabajo**  
- como quieras – le dijo antes de irse por la "reja" y salir a pasear por el laberinto._

- -------oOoOoOo-------

- "que haré con él, está sobrepasando los límites impuestos por mi, está sobrepasando los poderes de un humano, tiene las características normales en un demonio, los poderes blancos y sobre-protectores de un ángel, la racionalidad de un arcángel, la energía de un dios, el poder de un elfo, la maestría de un híbrido (llámese Gabriel), y sin embargo, se ve tan frágil, demasiado frágil, no que no tuviese músculos ni nada, pero su rostro tan dulce hacía que uno temiese por su vida…" – Se recostó sobre el césped mientras continuaba pensando…

- "…Sé que no debería atormentarme con esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, el chico definitivamente estaba haciendo lo que nadie pudo jamás… ablandar mi corazón y romper mi máscara, hacía unos 9.359 años que esa máscara no era removida de mi piel, de mi ser, en miles de años nadie lo había conseguido, y él, con solo unas semanas lo había echado todo por la borda…" – Suspiró

– "…no se como hacer para que siga un entrenamiento en el cual yo no puedo ayudarle, me sobrepasó, tiene muchos más poderes, sin embargo no puede usarlos correctamente… acaso el chico era descendiente de más de un ser?... sabía que lo era de Gryffindor y Merlín, tenía poderes de Salazar y era un elegido por los dioses, sin embargo, porqué podía crear alas?... se supone que nadie puede… no, no podía ser lo que se temía verdad… no, que bobadas. El chico no podía ser ni un demonio ni mucho menos un ángel." – Su mirada estaba perdida, fija en un punto inexistente, creando un mundo paralelo en el cual su paraíso ya estaba creado y usaba para evadir la realidad que le atormentaba, no iba a aceptar que un mortal tuviese tal cantidad de poder, que pudiese sobrecargarse de energía y muriera, al menos… no ese mortal, los demás podían irse al infierno, ese, No."

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Lo había echado, Azrubel, ese demonio de pacotilla lo había "corrido" indirectamente de la pradera. Que si estaba indignado, por supuesto!. No podía hacer eso. "Harry, escúchate, estás hablando bobadas!" se había auto – reprendido, sin embargo, así lo sentía.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado llegaba y lo echaba así como así, que fraude, era algo total y completamente inaudito.

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Tenía que preguntarle a Azrubel que demonios le ocurría, cuando le vio estaba muy pensativo…

Dios sabe en que pensaba, tonterías, no tenía nada en contra de que el angelito usara su cabezota de vez en cuando; caminaba sin rumbo con su mirada perdida en el cielo, un escape, no pensaba en nada, para él, era una forma de huir de su vida. De su destino. Su realidad. Sus manos a los costados sujetaban la espada del heredero del poder de los mejores magos que representaba su corazón. Una hoja plateada fina y larga, con un filo capas de cortar el metal, con una empuñadura verde e inscripciones en pársel y élfico en dorado, su hoja brillaba con la luz del sol, que destilaba energía por todas partes.

Se preguntaba, que pensarían sus amigos si se retirara de la guerra. Si abandonase todo. Si simplemente huyera de su destino y realidad.

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Fijando su vista en el reloj que le había entregado Godric descubrió que ya era bastante tarde, se había pasado mucho tiempo pensando… Seguro y el "angelito" estaba furioso…

- -------oOoOoOo-------

No se equivocaba, al llegar Azrubel tenía una miraba demasiado fría, titubeó por dentro antes de entrar. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al sentir la furia del ángel sobre él.

_- Y… Llegaste tarde porque…? – le preguntó furioso el ángel aparentando una calma muy mal creada._

Tragó con Dificultad

- Estaba paseando… lo siento… - le dijo bajando su cabeza en gesto arrepentido

_- Un "Lo Siento" no basta, saber cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote para la siguiente clase! _

- no…

_- Claro que no, ahora, MUÉVETE, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar a un mortal, Dios me libre de esto… (Harya Núratûr… "Tiene Gran Poder") – pensó al sentir el poder de la hoja de la espada que poseía un brillo cegador. (dato: ésta libera la energía actual de su portador, me explico, según la energía que en el minuto esté expulsando el dueño o portador la hoja comenzará a brillar)_

- voy!

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Si, definitivo, Azrubel quería asesinarle, estaba clarísimo, y también loco!. Como se le ocurría que él!. Harry James Potter Evans, heredero de Gryffindor y Merlín, elegido de los dioses para derrotar al mal, APRENDIERA ESO?... a crear tormentas, valla, cada vez un el último de sus tornillos se zafaba más…

-_ Que haces holgazaneando!. Concéntrate!_

- voy, Azrubel, no me grites! – le respondió tajantemente

- -------oOoOoOo-------

**Dejando a nuestros "amigos", pasemos mejor, a lo que le espera el mundo mágico…**

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Días de tormento se acercaban vertiginosamente hacía la comunidad mágica, y muy pronto también a la Muggle. La guerra se desataba en toda Europa y muy pronto iría también a otros continentes. Arrasaba con todo a su paso, destruía vidas y hogares. Les privaba de todo. Y, aun así, no hacían nada por mejorar su situación. Ahora con el ministro de magia británico muerto no podían hacer mucho.

La comunidad mágica se descarrilaba más fácilmente de su camino, se perdían en la negrura y se escondía en las sombras sin prestar atención a la guerra, no aceptaban que fuera de esas cuatro paredes que llamaban sus hogares nada era seguro, de hecho, ahora ni siquiera esas paredes lo eran.

Pero sus mentes tan cerradas en una realidad que les había impuesto Fudge que ya no creían en nada ni nadie, los ayudaba en demasía. Cientos de personas, Magos, Muggles, Squibs o lo que fuesen, morían a diario sin la oportunidad de salvarse, en los rostros de muchos la verdad comenzaba a crearse, muchos otros, la ignoraban lo mejor que pudieran hasta no tener pistas concretas.

Las esperanzas ya no existían, hacía mucho tiempo habían perdido su vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que antes conocías como tu hogar perecía, la tormenta llevada a cabo gracias a la guerra infundía temor en los corazones de muchos que no lo mostraban, mientras otros se regocijaban de lo lindo viendo el sufrimiento.

No había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvar un mundo sin esperanzas. Un mundo sin ideales. Sin sueños. Sin valor. Absolutamente todo estaba perdido si no cooperaban en conjunto. Quizás el odio podía más que el salvar sus vidas. Quizás el orgullo no les dejaba mostrar el dolor y la agonía.

No tomaban en cuenta la vida de sus familiares. Seguían adelante como fuera, no les importaba en realidad, solo querían poder y salvación. Pero no luchaban por obtenerlo, esperaban sentados que la salvación llegase frente a ellos sin mirar; que incluso los jóvenes actuaran más rápidamente y mejor dirigidos que los adultos que tenían la suficiente experiencia.

Días de Oscuridad les esperaban si la unión no llegaba a sus ojos, sus vidas. Si su orgullo no moría antes y así salvaran un poco lo miserable de su existencia.

Ancianos y niños peleaban. Muchos habían visto muy pocos veranos, otros, demasiados. Ninguno que estuviese en perfectas condiciones de lucha, esto lo hacía nada más que un reducido grupo, pero no era suficiente. Nada lo era cuando la esperanza se ha perdido en el vacío. Nada lo era cuando las personas olvidaban el verdadero sentido de sus vidas. Cuando se desviaban de su camino olvidando sus ideales y su guerra por la paz propia.

Cuando sus pensamientos ególatras dominaban su mente, cuando no pensaban en nada ni nadie más que en ellos mismos. Cuando la verdad se instalaba en sus vidas se cerraban y perdían el sentido de la lucha. Cuando decían: "Yo sobreviviré, aún así deba vivir solo, mi vida es más importante que la del resto".

Irónico. Verdaderamente era una situación de lo más irónica, que estúpido pensar que reaccionarían a tiempo, no creían en nadie, solo pensaban en como sobrevivir y no en como ganar su derecho a hacerlo. Derecho que ya muchos habían obtenido al tomar su varita y comenzar a agitarla frente a los mortífagos.

Dónde estaban el valor y la esperanza, se preguntaban muchos, otros simplemente decían, no, rebuscaban en sus mentes la respuesta de… dónde están la paz y tranquilidad que habitó durante 15 años?

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Un Joven de aspecto frío miraba por su ventana hacia el horizonte, se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que el terror fuese desatado, la confianza del mundo pendía de un hilo y el miedo era palpable en el aire…

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y giró con varita en mano, apuntándole a una sombra…

- Veo, joven Masters, que has aprendido bastante, me pregunto que dirá tu hermano cuando regresé y te vea así?

- Vete, Thibodeau, no me molestes… - le dijo paralizando al hombre ante sus palabras tan frías y cortantes.

- claro que no, mi querido Masters, el juego… recién comienza. No dejaré que te lleves el crédito…

- no, no dejaras que lo haga, me lo otorgarás sin darte cuenta.

- **CRUCIO** – gritó mientras levantaba su varita.

- **Maximus Protego!** – se defendió

El crucio pareció chocar contra la gran pared que había creado y se esfumó.

- maldito… **AVADA KEDAVRA**! -

- fallaste – le dijo una voz desde la otra punta

Un gritó de furia salió de su garganta y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque – **Mortit**! –

- **Arkus**! (ver final, no es igual a Arcus)

**- Inmobilus**!

- **Impedimenta **– Masters 1 – Thibodeau 0 – contó el chico al ver que su hechizo llegó de lleno en un descuido – **Avada Kedavr…**

- Que intentas hacer, Masters! – le gritó un hombre que venía atrás, McMinnon si no se equivocaba.

- Cállate idiota. – le respondió levantando su varita de nuevo.

Un dolor agudo les interrumpió, advirtiéndoles que era hora: el terror se desataría hoy. No había vuelta atrás.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Dolor, Cansancio, Sueño y sufrimiento atacaban a nuestro joven amigo, su "entrenador personal" lo había hecho sufrir… en definitiva: una tortura para su pobre magia y cuerpo.

Sin embargo, tanto cansancio daba sus frutos, grandes tormentas azotaban las islas de las bermudas, tormentas tanto eléctricas, de viento como las normales de lluvia, grandes torrentes que llevaban consigo destrucción y terror, pero que no provocaban ningún accidente, aún.

Ahora estaba mirando las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo, los rayos que caían sobre los árboles y el viento que mecía sus cabellos furiosamente, sus ojos resplandecían fuertemente, su espada afirmada con fuerza por su mano izquierda brillaba más que nunca, era algo cegador, su cetro oscuro estaba flotando e irradiaba poder y solo poder, su palma derecha se extendía al cielo mientras Azrubel lanzaba tornados que chocaban en su barrera.

Posó su vista en los ojos del "ángel-demonio", quien se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. Las alas de éste estaban explayadas al máximo como protegiéndole, sus prendas de "vestir" hechas simples hilachas que cubrían solo lo necesario, avanzó dos pasos y se fijó enfrente del ojiverde.

- Qué pasa, Azrubel? Tienes miedo? – expresó burlonamente el chico

_- cállate, Potter – escupió el demonio_

- **Affocare **– le lanzó el ojiverde (ver final)

El hechizo le dio de lleno al ángel, pero se libró con una clase de **burb-air**, improvisada.

- -------oOoOoOo-------

Los ojos del medio ángel resplandecían con poder, una energía oscura fue emanada de su cuerpo y le envolvió, cuando desapareció, un "demonio" quedó parado en su lugar, su traje consistía en un pantalón pegado al cuerpo con múltiples cortes en formas de runas, sus pies envueltos en algo así como "botas" negras largas que tenían líneas rojas con el símbolo oscuro (una estrella de cinco puntas con una cruz invertida centrada desde arriba) en sus costados, su pecho estaba cubierto por simples tiras negras, siempre con un significado que nadie conocía.

Sobre sus hombros habían variadas cicatrices en forma de cruces invertidas y dos espadas cruzadas, su espalda estaba cubierta por dos hermosas alas negras con algunas plumas rojas, sus brazos musculosos pero no por eso feos, al contrario, eran bellos, tenían más de las tiras del estilo de su torso, sus uñas eran unas garras terminadas en puntas rojas como la sangre, duras como el titanio. Largas y delgadas cadenas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, un gran cinturón de cuero negro con puntas plateadas y símbolos extraños.

Sus ojos hematites brillaban en la negrura de una tarde cubierta por espesas nubes…

-------oOoOoOo-------

Harry se estremeció al verle, tan bello pero tan cruel, sus ojos eran despiadados, sin un atisbo de piedad, llenos de odio y poder oscuro…

Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que Azrubel o mejor dicho Behemoth, pues ese es su nombre demoníaco, detalle del que Harry no estaba enterado y aún no lo hacía se lanzó en su contra, volando velozmente con una esfera brillando en un color plateado y rojo metálico que se estrelló en su cuerpo cruelmente y fue absorbida.

-------oOoOoOo-------

Gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, desgarrándose la garganta en el intento, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, lágrima que no fue vista pues la lluvia hacía que ésta se fundiera con su propia agua… (N/A: que mata-pasiones sonó eso…)

Comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Una imagen que odió más que cualquier otra cosa provocó que se irguiera aún en contra de los cuchillos que sentía y se enterraban profundamente en sus entrañas, miró a "Behemoth" con odio profundo, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte y devastadora, un rayo de color azul cayó sobre el demonio. Dejándole como dueño de la victoria.

Sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, eso lo había desgastado en exceso, cayó sin fuerzas sobre el pasto, sus ojos se cerraron dolorosamente y toda tormenta cesó.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Todos corrían despavoridos, ocultándose detrás de cualquier árbol, niños llorando y jóvenes gritando por su tortura, adultos luchando en contra de su poca energía, madres que protegían a sus hijos mientras sus esposos o hijas e hijos mayores les defendían, gente encapuchada y enmascarada riendo como desquiciados, dolor surcando a traves de los corazones de todos.

Familias muertas y tristes adioses, lágrimas derramadas a raudales y gritos surcando el cielo…

La lluvia que caía se fundía con las lágrimas, el cielo oscuro reflejando con su fuerza la tristeza y el dolor de los habitantes, los rayos y truenos iluminando el cielo y lanzando los gritos que otros se acallaron. Destellos de pobreza y dolor en la ciudad.

Cuerpos ensangrentados, mujeres torturadas, hombres asesinados, niños llorando por las muertes y el pánico que hacía mella en el lugar, la tristeza reflejada en sus gritos de auxilio, sus lágrimas de desesperanza, su iluminación tardía de la realidad…

La humillación y la estupidez demostradas en sus ojos, los actos que cometieron en contra de inocentes, diciendo que eran desequilibrados cuando intentaban protegerles.

Vergüenza de sus vidas llenas de lujo que acabarían aquí, en la miseria y el dolor viendo perecer a sus familias. Viendo partir a sus seres queridos y abandonando sus vidas por y para siempre.

Gente furiosa se lanzaba al ataque pero moría lenta y dolorosamente, la ayuda no llegaba, miles de muertes ya se habían presenciado, pero no era suficiente, querían ver sufrir a esas personas inocentes, al menos así parecía….

Disfrutando de las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraban ahora, riendo del dolor y la locura de pobres.

Como dicen: pagan justos por pecadores.

Mientras los justos mueren dolorosamente pecadores se regocijan de su agonía. Los fallecidos en la guerra anterior revolcándose en las tumbas pidiendo a gritos la justicia por esas personas…

Odio cegando la razón del hombre, poder cubriendo la soledad de otros, energías deshechas y nuevos hechizos lanzados a diestra y siniestra por nuevas personas, haciendo retroceder a todos los "maleantes", sus miradas cargadas de odio y un gran poder.

Otros tres grupos aparecieron, uno a atender heridos y protegiéndoles, otro cuidando y bloqueando las salidas mientras otro luchaba fervientemente en su contra ayudando a los que les habían ganado en llegar.

Horror y desesperación se dibujaban en los rostros de muchos, pensando que sería su final, su corto y trágico final…

Todos antes de caer rememoraban los buenos momentos y se despedían con una lágrima que caía libremente por sus mejillas hasta fundirse con la lluvia. Muchos sufrían bajo "cruciatus", otros, bajo torturas físicas aplicadas con las propias manos de los contrincantes.

Y… sin embargo, ninguna de esas muertes se comparaba con la trágica de un mortífago arrepentido, que había mostrado una gran crueldad minutos antes y ahora era torturado por sus ex – camaradas, Alexis Masters, hermano de Bryan Masters un joven aprendiz de magia, heredero de Hufflepuff.

-----------oOoOoOo------------

Había recordado como su hermano siempre luchaba por sus ideales, leal a su creencia, pero él lo había defraudado. Decidió morir dignamente por él. El único apoyo luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora no estaba… por eso había cambiado, pero no, ahora no podía seguir así.

Había salvado a un infante de un "crucio", donde había quedado clara su lealtad, fue torturado cruelmente, rallando la locura, pero sabía que éste no sería su final, no… aún quedaba lo peor, sabía que solo le quedaba esperar.

Entre tanto dolor había gritado y suplicado por clemencia en su mente, no defraudaría a su hermano de nuevo, moriría con honor por él. Sus gemidos de dolor era lo único que se escuchaba, la batalla había parado momentáneamente, una solitaria lágrima de arrepentimiento se había deslizado por su rostro para luego ser llevada por el viento y llegar con una muda súplica del perdón a su hermano… sus actos le habían llevado a la muerte y el dolor, solo descansaría en paz cuando supiera que su hermano estaba vivo, antes no.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Muchos magos y brujas le miraban con pena y lástima, reconocían eso como un acto de valentía máxima, le recordarían siempre como un mortífago arrepentido y valiente, fiel a la paz del mundo.

Su descuido había provocado estragos, si no fuese por el grupo llamado "La Legión del Linaje Gryffindor", quienes luchaban encarnizadamente contra los mortífagos que aún peleaban, batallando con ferocidad y destreza sobre el campo.

Sus espadas brillaban con los rayos que surcaban el cielo de punta a punta, mientras mortífagos caían por el impacto de sus espadas.

Uno de ellos, el líder de seguro lanzó una maldición imperdonable que dejó a varios un tanto shockeados.

- **Crucio** – pronunció firme y claramente.

- **Protego **– habían gritado los mortífagos que veían con sorpresa al hombre.

Pero no fue suficiente, el escudo pronto se rompió en mil pedazos y el crucio impactó de lleno en ellos, un crucio múltiple, que era aún más poderoso que el de su señor… gritaron fuertemente, mientras el hombre los miraba sin piedad en ninguna parte. Su máscara de acero les aterrorizó. Mientras, el resto de su grupo se movía hábilmente matando o hiriendo a los mortífagos.

Nuevamente las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, cortantes, de protección, de tortura, de defensa, artes oscuras, de todo.

Gritos volvieron a surgir de ambos bandos, la piedad ya no habitaba en nadie, todos atacaban aún y debieran morir por proteger a los suyos mientras su familia les lloraba y gritaba sus nombres como reteniendo su partida.

Reemplazando a los hombres en el campo de batalla centenares de mujeres se abrieron paso para atacar por su familia, muchas ya tanto viudas como sin hijos, todas ellas con variadas heridas, los aurores solo atacaban y ataban, eran, por así decirlo, poco útiles al igual que gran parte de la Orden del fénix, no todos claro, los únicos que no temían a morir y ser sentenciados por las maldiciones eran L.L.D.L.P (La Legión del Linaje Potter, me sale más fácil con la sigla, recuérdenlo!).

Su batalla era la más sangrienta pero efectiva, miles de cuerpos se hallaban a su alrededor, muertos o heridos terminales, entre ellos, ninguna baja a excepción de uno que otro corte, un gran ejército sin duda…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Había acabado, por fin había acabado el terror por hoy… sus vidas destruidas, la paz en el olvido, la tristeza llenando las vidas de seres inocentes. Familias destruidas por culpa de una guerra, niños huérfanos con graves secuelas, jóvenes siendo entrenados duramente a muy temprana edad… siendo explotados por una sociedad que no quería ver sus propios errores…

--------------oOoOoOo---------------

Se habían lamentado lo suficiente por culpa de sus padres, abuelos o tíos, era hora de tomar sus propias decisiones, muchos jóvenes con la suficiente edad se iban de sus casas y entraban en la academia de aurores en la que intentaban entrenar a sus jóvenes en 6 meses, sin embargo tenían muy poca experiencia y la mayoría perecía en el intento de luchar por la vida y existencia en paz del mundo…

Si bien, gracias al nuevo ministro (Amos Diggory) la situación había mejorado, no era suficiente… nada era suficiente en una guerra en la que la esperanza a quedado en el olvido más profundo de los corazones de todos los magos extinguiéndose poco a poco y quedando en el olvido…

En el que su esperanza es la luz, su fe la recompensa de él/los salvadores, a pesar de convertirse poco a poco en un mundo sin sueños ni metas…

Así no podían hacer nada más que luchar por sus propias vidas y no permitir caer en las garras de un demonio despiadado. Sobrevivir por ellos mismos y una familia y esperaban lograra sobrevivir también.

Sólo querían ver otro amanecer, conocer un mundo sin guerra, saber que en un mañana podrás caminar tranquilo, sin la inseguridad de que te podrían atacar por la espalda sepultando tus últimos deseos y dejarte sin la posibilidad de despedirte de tus seres queridos, de decirles que los amas y quieres lo mejor para ellos aún así y estos hayan cometido grandes errores, lo único que te mantiene tranquilo es que siempre un atisbo de luz queda en la oscuridad, algo que te saca del abismo y recupera tu felicidad enterrada en lo más recóndito de un mundo vacío.

----------oOoOoOo------------

La 2º gran partida de la 2º guerra estaba cumplida, un último ataque que había desatado el miedo y la incertidumbre, un ataque que había destrozado sus últimas esperanzas y su vida, vida que se extinguía poco a poco.

Haciendo dudar a las personas si tendrían un mañana o al menos un "más tarde" no sólo un "ahora"… disfrutaban lo más que podían en tiempos de terror… vivían intensamente unos pocos minutos y, que dado el minuto si debían despedirse de su vida no se arrepintieran de nada que hubieran hecho y que al contrario no hubieran tenido tiempo de hacer…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

El dolor recorría su cuerpo, el sentimiento de tristeza comprimía su alma, el amargo sabor de una lucha que le pertenecía le carcomía día a día, el saber que no estaba allí para mejorar una situación de la cual sabía que no se librarían.

El deseo de expulsar los sueños que le enviaba Voldemort para atormentarle, el dio que le consumía célula por célula, la desazón que quedaba en su boca por las pérdidas… la venganza era su única salida, venganza que sería cobrada antes de lo previsto y que ese maldito renacuajo sufriría tanto o más que los mismos magos, muggles y squibs que asesinaban a diario, pagaría por todas y cada una de las torturas y muertes, todo el sufrimiento triplicado, no moriría antes de cumplir eso, después… que importaba si moría?

-----oOoOoOo-----

Lentamente abría sus ojos con un gran pesar, sus párpados le pesaban y su vista estaba nublada a pesar de ya no tener la necesidad de usar lentes, un maldito pensamiento no le dejaba estar tranquilo¿Qué sería de Azrubel?

Se levantó con dolor y buscó al ángel, le encontró tendido en el suelo cerca del árbol más grande, durmiendo y con las heridas que él mismo le había provocado mientras que, al parecer, el medio ángel le había curado.

Se veía en mal estado, seguramente su magia le había dado de lleno al estar en otro mundo… Caminó lentamente a su lado y se arrodilló, realmente el ángel era hermoso, odiaba que los seres divinos tuvieran esa belleza tan extraña, no eran ni hombres ni mujeres, a pesar de que las voces de todos y cada uno de ellos (según Azrubel) se definían a su personalidad al igual que el tono, color y aspecto de cada uno, el parecía mas bien un hombre pero poseía una belleza inhumana.

-------oOoOoOo-------

Sus delicadas facciones se habían contorsionado en una mueca de dolor, sus ojos hematites se abrieron mirándole con desconcierto sin dejar de ser fríos.

_- Que ocurrió? – preguntó al fin_

- te llegó un hechizo muy poderoso y ambos caímos desmayados sobre el suelo pero logré despertar primero gracias a mi cetro pero veo que tú no haz corrido la misma suerte, como te sientes?

- _sinceramente, pésimo – le respondió_

- lo supuse, anda deja que te cure – le dijo mientras le limpiaba sus heridas con cuidado ante la mirada fulminante del ángel-demonio.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota**: hola, tanto tiempo - sere corre a esconderse detrás de su silla - lo siento, pero avisé que me demoraría, lo dije, n.nU, por lo mismo, para que mi muerte tarde un poco más, publiqué ahora y no después aunque me disculpo por lo corto, pero mi "muso" me está jugando una mala pasada, y lo unico que pienso es en: VENGANZA! muajajaja, lo siento, pero no es mi mejor semana, grrrr, según las normas nuevas (que asco!) solo puedo responder a los rr firmados, pero, me dejan su mail y se los envío allí con respuestita y todo aunque quizás me demore un poquitín pero llegarán, ahora, voy a colocar las "traducciones" de los "hechizos" (si se les puede denominar así)

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Arkus:** (sin traducción) debe hacerse una media luna con la varita y luego apuntar hacia el cielo. es una clase de "arco" de energía que actúa como el Expelliarmus, aunque este es de magia oscura. Sentenciado con 4 años en Azkaban.

**Mortit:** (sin traducción) pérdida de magia, puede ser temporal o de por vida dependiendo de la fuerza de quien la emplea, al igual que "Arkus" es denominado magia negra sentenciada con 1 a 20 años en Azkaban según la potencia y daño causado.

**Affocare:** Ahogar. tengo que explicar que es como una corriente de aire que solo se repele con "Burb-air"

**Burb-Air**: abreviación de Burbuja (Burb)y Aire (Air), sirve para repeler el hechizo: "affocare", es una pequeña burbuja que se crea rodeando la cabeza para poder respirar mientras dure el hechizo, a pesar de que puede tener diferentes usos, por ejemplo, para respirar dentro de un incendio sin correr peligro de intoxicación.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

SerenitaKou


	19. Destellos de Lucha

**¿Ángel o Demonio¿Regreso o Marcha?**

_Capítulo 19_

**(Leer en la nota final las palabras en negrita, por favor.)**

_(Abreviado como: Destellos de Lucha, "no pregunten, al final se explica")_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_Incluso en el peor momento, la vida puede mostrarnos su lado valioso, la esperanza es lo último que debe olvidarse y perderse, sin embargo siempre olvidamos la importancia de esto y nos movemos a nuestra voluntad sin pensar en consecuencias._

_-- SerenitaKou --_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- te llegó un hechizo muy poderoso y ambos caímos desmayados sobre el suelo pero logré despertar primero gracias a mi cetro pero veo que tú no haz corrido la misma suerte, como te sientes?_

_**- sinceramente, pésimo – le respondió**_

_- lo supuse, anda deja que te cure – le dijo mientras le limpiaba sus heridas con cuidado ante la mirada fulminante del ángel-demonio._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Cuando el ángel – demonio ya estaba en condiciones de volar y moverse libremente, Harry se giró y caminó hacia el lago, se recostó en el césped y observó tranquilamente las nubes en el cielo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró… su vida había dado muchos giros, algunos buenos otros, no tanto. Se alegraba de que "Az" le acompañara en esto, sino, estaría perdido…

Giró su rostro, aún con sus ojos cerrados y se durmió profundamente con una expresión de paz en sus facciones siempre frías y duras sin notar la expectante mirada del "angelito", ni mucho menos pudo apreciar una cálida sonrisa dirigida a él... claro, el cielo se hubiera caído si hubiera observado eso pues era la primera vez que un ser superior le sonreía a un mortal cálidamente sin sentir algo más que cariño, como protector.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

-_ "… solo me pregunto una cosa… que camino tomará? La luz o la oscuridad, sacrificará su felicidad por la libertad de los demás, o tomará su propio camino a su liberación… no puedes saberlo, pero siempre estarás con él, pase lo que pase…" – _fue la simple respuesta de su sub.- consciente…

- _Harry… Harry despierta!..._ – le sacudía un agitado ángel, solo tenían un día para que el chico debiese volver… - _vamos, no tenemos tiempo!_ -

- Az, que ocurre?

- _Apúrate, nos queda un día, recuerda que debemos hacer un ritual antes de que te marches y debo enseñarte algo antes de que te vayas, te lo debo… "…siempre y cuando alcance…"_

- enseguida voy, Az. – le dijo un ojiverde desperezándose.

- _luego te preocupas de dormir, levántate… - le insistió nervioso._

_-_ como molestas, vamos, estoy listo – le respondió antes de seguirlo adentrándose en un bosque que estaba cerda de la pradera que poseía el laberinto.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Caminaban rápidamente, los objetos que habían recolectado en su totalidad flotaban detrás de ellos, la energía de ambos se descontrolaba cada vez más al ir adentrándose en el bosque negro, ambos vestían largas túnicas, el más alto llevaba una negra mientras el otro llevaba una esmeralda que contrastaba con sus ojos.

Llegaron a un claro dentro del bosque, era amplio y en el centro tenía una inscripción sobre una clase de lápida, colocaron las plumas y otros pocos objetos formando una estrella de seis puntas, con sangre la remarcaron y crearon un círculo encerrándola, en su centro se paró el que vestía de negro mientras el otro se arrodillaba un poco más alejado y bajaba su cabeza como una inclinación de respeto.

- **_Desde las sombras surgirá un salvador – _**recitó aquel hombre llamado Behemoth o Azrubel. – _**En el apogeo del último mes del ciclo lunar, un joven crecerá dentro de una luz obscura… Su energía deslumbrará a las estrellas y el elegido bajará a entrenarle... antes de marchar será hecho un juramento de poder… un ritual y una entrega de sangre… que éste ritual sea el lazo de poder y unión con el príncipe de las sombras que resurgen del infierno y se transforman en luces del cielo, que el enviado de los dioses transformado en mortal cumpla con su misión**… acércate** –**_ dijo Azrubel con sus ojos sin pupila y la energía en el aire.

Harry se acercó con sigilo y se paró frente al angelito, le miró de forma desafiante antes de hacer un corte en su palma y extenderla al hombre quien la tomó e hizo lo mismo con la suya, sus manos se juntaron y brillaron, la estrella de las 6 puntas dejó de brillar intensamente y el poder se abrió paso en una onda expansiva.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes al suelo…

- Estás bien? – preguntó un preocupado ojiverde

- _sí, gracias. Y tú?_ – le dijo con preocupación provocando una sonrisa en su acompañante.

- Vamos, apóyate en mi hombro, debemos descansar, especialmente tú, no debiste cederme parte de tu poder…

_- sabes que no me importa…_ - le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de su acompañante antes de preguntar _– que camino elegirás, como tu guardián sabes que te seguiré, pero no por eso no puedo aconsejarte…_

- elegiré el camino más sabio, Azrubel, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo sólo. – le sonrió cálidamente antes de mirar fijamente el cielo.

_- entonces déjame ir contigo, joven mago_ – le susurró – _sabes bien que puedo ayudarte, pero déjame hacerlo. - _

El medio demonio hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, abrazó a su protegido de una forma sobre-protectora.

_- escúchame por una última vez en mucho tiempo, llegó la hora de marchar, león, deberás elegir un camino, sólo tú puedes decidir que ser, un ángel o un demonio. Por favor, quiero que prometas que vas a elegir lo que tu corazón te dicte… - susurró en su oído antes de desaparecer elevándose al cielo y transformarse en miles de destellos plateados._

- AZRUBEL! – gritó Harry, sorprendido de la acción del ángel y triste por su partida, sabía que llegaría el momento pero le encontró desprevenido. Si bien era cierto que últimamente se había comportado extraño nunca pensó que fuera por esto…

Suspiró con cansancio antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como el ángel- demonio había actuado al descubrir que su misión era ser su guardián.

------ Flash Back ------

_**- León… - le llamó el ángel descendiendo de su vuelta mañanera**_

_- "que ocurre, Az?" – preguntó preocupado_

_**- descubrí porqué reviví gracias a ti… - le dijo con una mano en su barbilla y la otra apoyada en un árbol de cerezo que había en el prado.**_

_- ah, sí, porqué?_

_**- bueno… has escuchado alguna vez la protección de los ángeles, a aquellos que pasan la prueba se les otorga un protegido mortal…**_

_- ajá, y…?_

_**- em… que dirías si tuvieras un guardián?**_

_- aparte de preguntarle porqué demonios no me ayudó en mi infancia, creo que subirlo y bajarlo, colgarlo, torturarlo y luego echarlo… por?_

_**- ejem… pues entonces olvídalo… - le dijo nervioso**_

_- aunque…_

_**- aunque?**_

_- depende de quien sea, si es alguien pongámosle "interesante" quizás lo deje pasar de la mitad de la tortura…_

_**- y si el guardián… por poner un caso hipotético, fuera yo?**_

_- … mmm…. – un gesto pensativo apareció en su rostro y luego se iluminó en una mueca diabólica y "tierna y temerosamente sádica" – no me digas que realmente eres tú?_

_**- sí, bueno… no, pero…**_

_- por favor, decídete, sí o no?_

_**- sí… me enteré ahora…**_

_Harry solo rompió a carcajadas y pronunció: buen chiste, Az…_

_-** Potter, no es un chiste… - lo dijo con tal seriedad que Harry le creyó**_

_- bueno, que le vamos a hacer, solo que… por qué no otro? – le dijo riéndose aún. Ganándose una mirada de completo odio por parte de su protector._

------ Fin Flash Back ------

- tengo que apresurarme, solo tengo 4 días para volver, y el idiota de Az no me enseñó lo que debía… - masculló el ojiverde dejando los recuerdos atrás. Se apresuró a encoger los objetos y dejarlos ocultos en su habitación en el castillo y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Había avanzado un buen trecho y el laberinto parecía no querer acabar, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo pero intentaba ignorarlo lo mejor posible, ya harto del maldito dolor se detuvo y espero un poco, nada pasó, así que retomó su camino lentamente como si cada paso le alejará de algo que no debía.

Ahora se apoyaba en su cetro (en su porte normal!) para caminar, ese hormigueo maldito se había convertido simplemente en unas "molestas" puntadas, no era algo muy doloroso, pero si molesto.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó sobre ellas al suelo, sus manos presionando fuertemente su cetro, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por horas, las gotas de sudor caían lentamente por su rostro y empapaban su túnica verde, sus ojos se empañaban constantemente y su mente se nublaba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no le dolía, no era algo doloroso, para nada, era como algo cálido que recorría sus entrañas.

No se molestó en voltear al escuchar unos resoplidos, suponía que sería Shadow (sombra), un hermoso caballo negro que se había, prácticamente, enamorado de ambos, no los dejaba ni a Sol ni a sombra.

Logró ponerse en pie tambaleándose, pero recuperó el equilibrio y continuó su camino, ahora esa sensación cálida se había esfumado y si le dolía, bastante a decir verdad, pero no podía detenerse…

Famosa era la ley de Murphy no, bueno, se estaban demostrando ahora, se había metido en un interminable pasadizo sin salida, volvió sobre sus propios pasos, cada vez con mayor dificultad hasta que logró encontrar otro camino.

- maldito sea el día en el que nació Voldemort, si no fuera por él nada de esto estaría pasando… - masculló Potter entre dientes.

"…_cómo demonios puedo salir de aquí?…" – pensó el heredero de Gryffindor._

_-- Flash Back --_

_**- no muchos humanos son capaces de crear alas, Harry… - **_

_- a qué te refieres?_

**_- los poderes de los que la conjuran siendo mortales deben ser demasiado grandes, de hecho, eres el primero en hacerlo por más de 5 minutos… en más de 1.000 años… - agregó esto último con una mano en su mentón, indicando que estaba intrigado por ello._**

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

"… _es cierto, si salgo volando puedo encontrar la salida más rápido… gracias Az…"_

Elevó su cuerpo con uno de los poderes que había heredado de Merlín, **"Levitación", **y luego activó las alas con el poder del cetro.

Un grito de asombro salió de su boca, era increíble, el tamaño del laberinto era 15 veces más grande que el del torneo de los tres magos… miles de pasadizos sin salida… muchos otros llenos de peligros, bosques, claros, praderas, zonas salvajes, mansiones destruidas, de todo.

Salió volando lo más rápido posible, encontró la salida y descendió, sin embargo no salió del laberinto inmediatamente, se fijó que era de noche y necesitaba un descanso, después de todo necesitaba pensar en lo que dijo Azrubel…

_**¿Ángel o Demonio?**_

_**¿Lucha o Libertad?**_

_**¿Blanco o Negro?**_

**_¿Ayuda o destrucción?_**

_**  
¿Dolor o Poder?**_

_**¿Felicidad o Paz?**_

_**¿Día o… Noche?**_

Qué hacer cuando ni siquiera él sabía como luchar, ser un ángel y luchar por la luz ayudando a la felicidad de un nuevo día, ó, por el contrario, ser un demonio y ganar la libertad estando en el lado negro y apoderarse en la destrucción ganando el poder más grande y obtener su propia paz durante la oscuridad de la noche?

Se veía fácil, pero no lo era… muchas cosas le decían que eso NO era lo que debía… tenía todo un doble sentido, pero… qué?

No sería más fácil escoger simplemente el gris?. Quedarse parado en el centro sin ser nada más que un simple espectador y deleitarse con las batallas hasta su momento, convirtiéndose en alguien que solo ve su conveniencia o mejor, luchar por la luz, matar a Voldemort y luego no entrar en ningún lado, le quedaría tiempo aún para tomar esta decisión? O sólo era una ilusión de que necesitaba de ayuda pronto porque no sabía como seguir?

Incluso podría simplemente olvidar el maldito asunto y dejar que los demás lo solucionaran, pero porqué estaba él entrenando?

"… _Para luchar y enfrentar a tu destino…"_

Exacto, para eso entrenaba, para poder ganarle a Voldemort y desafiar al destino que supuestamente ya estaba escrito, cuando sólo debía forjarlo él.

Lamentablemente había elegido cumplir la parte de "Ser asesino y no ser asesinado", claramente para ser el asesino aún cuando eso no era algo que quisiera, debía esforzarse, pero más opción… no tenía… por sus amigos, Sofi, Bryan, Remus, sus guardias y los inocentes que merecían una vida. Luchaba por y para ellos, el había perdido su propia batalla hace mucho, ya nada le quedaba dentro más que el sentimiento de ganar por ellos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Todos se movían a través de su propia voluntad, olvidaban la esperanza y la entrega, el cariño por sus familias no era nada más que un mero cinismo, todos se ocultaban tras las máscaras, transformándose en seres hipócritas y rencorosos.

Su única salvación se hallaba lejos, sin necesidad de aparecer y sin las intenciones de intervenir por sus vidas, aún cuando sólo necesitaban un golpe amigo para despertar del letargo de la falsedad.

La última partida llevada a cabo hacía ya unas 4 horas, había dejado más muertos y heridos que la primera guerra, e bando oscuro cada vez poseía más seguidores solo por miedo, no porque apoyaran las ideas de su "señor".

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

La 'Marcha de los Destellos', es una junta de todos los magos en cuatro pueblos mágicos británicos tremendamente importantes creada en la lucha contra Grindlewald (así se escribe?), realizada mensualmente en períodos de guerra, por cada mago caído son creados mil destellos.

Curiosamente, los cuatro pueblos están ubicados de tal forma que crean un rombo.

Las familias siempre asisten completas a estos lugares, incluso cuando sus hijos aún tienen solo 1 semana, es lo de menos, en esta segunda guerra contra Voldemort, se reanudó la Marcha, cuando la gente está reunida, comienza a avanzar al centro del "rombo", llegando directamente a Hogwarts, donde se forma un gran círculo a su alrededor y los destellos se elevan sobre el lago, los magos adultos se encargan de la mayor parte, mientras los niños de 11 a 17 lanzan flores doradas, rojas, verdes, plateadas, azules, amarillas y blancas, todas representando las cuatro casas y la comunidad mágica.

Un espectáculo tremendamente hermoso, en el que la lucha simplemente es algo anexo, y ellos disfrutan de lo más hermoso ante sus ojos, con tristes despedidas, pero alegres destellos que se elevan al cielo junto a las flores, cinco por cada fallecido.

Sin embargo, este año ocurrió algo diferente.

Por primera vez en 35 años (aproximadamente), la Marcha fue hecha a un nivel mayor, siete países se unieron en la marcha, Francia, España, Escocia, Inglaterra, Bulgaria, Italia y Portugal.

Se hizo un gran cambio, en esta ocasión, los alumnos de 1 a 4 año crearon las flores sobre sus escobas, los de 5 a 7 año no crearon flores, al contrario, crearon lienzos que formaron una hermosa red en el cielo, los adultos de 18 a 35 años simplemente se encargaron de crear los destellos, de 36 a 80 formaron el símbolo de la paz al cual los destellos, flores y lienzos envolvieron en fantasía.

Los de 81 en adelante, apuntaron sus varitas al cielo creando columnas de luz blancas que se elevaron de tal forma que parecían atravesar el universo.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Para los Muggles, era un espectáculo MUY curioso, pues miraran donde miraran podían observar ese hermoso espectáculo, de diferentes países, uniendo sus fuerzas, mientras 7 lazos se unían, 7 lazos rojos, cada uno proveniente del mago más poderoso de su localidad.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Decir que se maravillaron, fue poco, era hermoso, lástima el minuto en el que se creaba, pero aún así, lo hacía.

Tal y como su nombre lo decía, la marcha debía llevarse a cabo, todos montaron en escobas, incluso los más pequeños se elevaron al cielo con sus madres, y comenzaron a avanzar al cielo, atravesaron su símbolo uno por uno, mientras sus varitas se encargaban de formar la inicial del colegio mágico que les regía junto al nombre de su país, Escocia e Inglaterra, se fusionaron junto a la H de Hogwarts, pues se encuentra en la intersección de ambos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo a plena luz del día, montado en su escoba lanzando el lazo rojo en dirección desconocida.

Su mente vagaba en los recuerdos y el dolor de la pérdida de tal cantidad de personas que se incrementaba día a día.

Su pupilo debía estar entrenando, ajeno a la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en estos momentos, sin embargo, el no podía hacer nada, además, la pregunta más importante¿Querría hacerlo si estuviera presente¿Querría volver a sufrir por aquellos que le abandonaron? O simplemente, les abandonaría al descubrir todo lo que su nombre porta sobre sus hombros?...

- Albus, Albus! – gritó un mujer de aspecto severo, entrada en años, sub.-directora del colegio Hogwarts.

- Qué ocurre, Minerva? – pregunto el hombre con su voz suave y tranquila de siempre

- Hay que dirigirse al sur por la parte lateral del castillo, el lazo tiene que elevarse junto al escudo y envolverlo! Es la orden de los ministros! -

- De acuerdo, junta a los que crearon el escudo y llévalos hacia allá, que los demás nos sigan en una fila con forma de flecha! - ordenó

- entendido! – le respondió mientras giraba su escoba drásticamente y se aplicaba un **sonorus** dando la siguiente orden.

- Todos, formen una flecha apuntando y lanzando lo que les corresponde, avancen al sur por la parte lateral de Hogwarts y los que crean el escudo únanse con Dumbledore! – gritó.

Todos se movieron con forma de flecha al sur tal y como les habían indicado.

- Ahora Albus, lanza el lazo a tu derecha hacia arriba!

Como le dijeron, Albus Percival Bulfric Brian Dumbledore (Creo que ese es el nombre, si no, me avisan por favor!…) lanzó el lazo rojo a su derecha hacia arriba mientras se envolvía al escudo y con su mano, lanzaba una de las columnas de luz que tocaban por su edad.

6 escudos se elevaron al cielo y se juntaron en uno solo, todos pertenecientes de otras localidades y se unieron en uno solo, formando como un nuevo escudo la letra "U" de union (unión) con dos espadas cruzadas, una varita al centro y detrás de la letra, siete lazos alrededor de las espadas junto a un borde dorado dándole la forma de escudo de Hogwarts con siete casilleros de fondo, cada uno con el emblema de los países.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Una cálida energía le sobrecogió en su sueño, observaba un hermoso atardecer desde sus sueños con una maravillosa vista de una marcha a favor de los caídos.

La magia de aquellos que marchaban a un nuevo mundo, sin guerras, sin dolor, sin crueldad, flotaba a su alrededor, como instándolo a ir, a volver con ellos y acompañarles en su cruenta lucha, a batir su espada y llenarla de sangre culpable y limpiar la inocente, a vengar las muertes y destruir el alma malvada que solo traía problemas a las vidas de personas que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra de otra realidad, de otra gente, con otro destino.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se estiró un poco para despertar, talló sus ojos con suavidad mientras bostezaba. Arregló su cabello indomable mientras sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el cielo despejado y el clima templado que otorgaba este echo.

- es hora de regresar, por ellos, no caeré y terminaré el entrenamiento en un año y no dos, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Dichas estas palabras, el moreno cambio su traje por un pantalón negro y una remera verde oscura junto a una capa negra y zapatillas negras con franjas rojas en la parte inferior.

Camino de forma altiva hacia el castillo, sin dudar, nunca mirando atrás en dirección al laberinto.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Quién me lo comprueba, Behemoth? – preguntó una mujer de infinita belleza, alta, rubia y de ojos grises.

- _Mi señora, el chico realmente lo merece, los dioses saben lo que hacen al creerlo merecedor de su legado_ – afirmó el híbrido con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra en su pecho con su cabeza inclinada.

- No salgas con eso, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de los mortales, son solo imbéciles sedientos de poder, no desataré sus cadenas! – le gritó ya exasperada.

- _Reina Elwing, el joven no desea poder, solo quiere que sus padres y padrino estén con él, que Cedric y los inocentes vuelvan a la vida y que Voldemort esté bien enterrado, no desea nada más que ser normal!_ – dijo nuevamente el híbrido con su tono frío y arrogante.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír, Behemoth, el que sea tu protegido no le da derecho a ser mejor que los demás mortales! -

- _El Rey Imrahil seguramente estaría de acuerdo, él sí sabe ver en el interior de las personas y aceptar que un mortal SI puede superar nuestros poderes incluso los de los Elfos, tal y como lo hace el demonio llamado Voldemort!_ – bramó furioso Behemoth.

- no lo nombres Behemoth, el que seas el ángel y demonio más poderoso dentro de la casi realeza además de ángel caído no te da derecho a insultarme!

- _no la he insultado, Reina, solo le he dicho la VERDAD, el chico realmente merece obtener el poder completo, los dioses así lo dictan, yo así lo creo!_ – gritó ya harto de todo.

- Behemoth, te lo advierto, no cuentes conmigo… - le respondió dando por finalizada la charla.

- _en ese caso, Gaap estará contento de verme igual que Lilith, no cree?_ – preguntó irónicamente mientras se levantaba y salía con una inclinación de la sala de conferencias de la Reina de los Elfos (Invención mía, jejeje)

- No te atrevas! - gritó

- _no puedes desafiarme, lo siento, pero no seguiré tu juego una vez más._

Con un movimiento ligero de muñeca y un poco de concentración su traje y apariencia volvieron a ser como las de un demonio.

- _Nos veremos, Elwing, disfruta tus últimos días como reina, pues tu hija pronto podrá tomar el poder del trono._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- _Gaap, cuanto tiempo…_ - saludó el Ángel – Demonio en su forma oscura.

- Behemoth? – preguntó un ser intrigado.

- _El mismo, como has estado_?

- Perfectamente, Lilith ha preguntado muchas veces por ti, sabes?

- _vaya, eso es genial._

- Dime, que te trae al Infierno? – preguntó mientras avanzaba con el medio-demonio a su lado.

_- bueno, Elwing me negó su ayuda, así que se me ocurrió recurrir a ti, necesito que liberes las cadenas de un mortal._

- Que tu qué? – preguntó un 'poco' exaltado

- _que liberes las cadenas de poder de un mortal, mi protegido específicamente, elegido de los dioses y heredero de Godric y Merlín con poderes de Salazar y capaz de crear alas de demonio o de ángel._

- vaya, así que deseas que libere a Eönwë?

- _Eönwë?_ – preguntó tremendamente confundido _"…Quién demonios es ese?..." - pensó_

- así se le llama a tu protegido, creo que su nombre mortal es Harry Potter no?.

- _así es… "…ya comprendo… vaya, Harry debería sentirse orgulloso, no cualquier mortal recibe nombre Élfico…"_

- muy bien, viejo amigo, lo haré, pero una condición, quiero que alguna vez me lo traigas, deseo conocerlo más a fondo. – le dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- _no te atrevas a tocarlo, Gaap, suelo ser tremendamente celoso y sobre-protector con mi protegido. – _su tono era peligroso.

- mientras no pase más allá de protegido, todo bien.

- _no insinúes esas cosas, Gaap, puede irte muy mal_ – advirtió amenazante con una voz susurrante y mirada furibunda.

- muy bien, lo siento, que te parece una práctica?

_- oscura?_

- por su puesto, me aburro, mis legiones son demasiado débiles para mí.

- _muy bien, pero cuidado, Gaap, no desearás tentarme demasiado._

- por cierto, cuando deseas que retire las cadenas? – preguntó ignorando el último comentario.

_- en 6 meses, que son un año en su lugar de entrenamiento y dos meses mortales._

- perfecto, a jugar!.

Así comenzó la lucha entre demonios, cabe destacar que sus poderes eran tremendamente grandes, muchos alertaron de su lucha y ahora estaban rodeados de demonios sedientos de lucha que veían con asombro su fuerza.

- **Domminus Mortis – **gritó Azrubel desde el "cielo" del Infierno.

- **Níger Scutum! – **se defendió Gaap sin conseguirlo y, como consecuencia, fue lanzado lejos contra una pared ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás demonios que veían a Behemoth (Azrubel) con miedo.

- _Gané, amigo mío_.

- Sí… bueno… te quedas los próximos seis meses o vas a volver con Eönwë?

- _me quedaré por ahora, gracias. Dónde está Lilith, deseo verla, más que mal, es mi prima._

- ven, está vigilando a la legión 192, son novatos.

- _perfecto, vamos._

Con estas palabras, el demonio y el híbrido marcharon a la habitación de prácticas donde estaba la legión 192 entrenando bajo la supervisión de Lilith.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Merlín, ahí viene Harry! – gritó Godric desde la entrada del castillo.

- En seguida voy!... – respondió desde adentro. – bien, llegué.

- no trae objetos… es extraño… - susurró al otro hombre desconcertado.

- es cierto…, ya preguntaremos – le dijo mirándole a los ojos igual de desconcertado que Godric.

- Merlín, Godric, tanto tiempo! – llamó Harry con una 'sonrisa' no del todo sincera, pues sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad.

- vaya, me sorprendes, tres días antes! – comentó el Mago más anciano.

- la verdad terminé hace semana y media, pero fue divertido vagar por el laberinto… _"…entrenando con Az…"_ – lo último fue un pensamiento callado.

- semana y media, vaya, que logro, y dinos, tienes todos los objetos no?

- Sí. Están en mi habitación, los trasladé hace poco.

- Vaya…

- Y… como están Wisk, Falcore, Saith y Eryl? – inquirió curioso.

Ambos magos tragaron audiblemente y se miraron nerviosos antes de que Godric, haciendo uso del valor Gryffindor, habló.

- Verás… Eryl marchó a… a… a un lugar desconocido, Falcore, Wisk y Saith están en perfectas condiciones…

- Eryl qué! – preguntó sorprendido.

- se marchó…

- Dios, voy por ella, no vaya a ocurrirle algo! – dijo para sí.

- … bueno, que te parece si te duchas, cambias y vamos a desayunar?

- de acuerdo… no veo porqué no.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- _"… dónde podrá estar Eryl?... espero que no le ocurra nada…"_ – pensaba el moreno mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al comedor (no se si todos usan la misma palabra, si no es así, allí es donde todos cenan, almuerzan, desayunan, etc.)

Llevaba unos pantalones rojos de buzo y una remera azul un tanto ajustada al cuerpo y unas zapatillas grises…

- Godric, Merlín, esta noche parto al bosque, iré a buscar a Eryl, Saith y Falcore irán conmigo, Wiskers marchó hace 10 minutos.

Luego de un largo suspiro Merlín asintió dándole a entender que tenía permiso.

- El entrenamiento se reanudará en 5 días, debes estar aquí antes de esa fecha.

- está bien… Merlín… yo quería saber si… podría quedarme solo un año más y no dos… verás… la situación no es agradable en Inglaterra, la verdad, tuvieron que usar de nuevo la Marcha de los Destellos, los caídos en las dos partidas de la segunda guerra fueron demasiados!

- Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer…

- gracias…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Una mansión oscura se alzaba en el fondo del bosque, tremendamente aterradora, se caía a pedazos, al menos eso aparentaba, nadie puede estar seguro…

En el centro de ella, una reunión de enmascarados se llevaba a cabo.

- Lucius, Qué quiere decir Rookwood con eso de que reanudaron la Marcha?

- eso, mi señor. El viejo creyó conveniente usar la marcha nuevamente…

- así que el vejete cree que eso será suficiente… pobre iluso…

- mi señor…

- si, Lucius? – Preguntó el lord – cara – de – serpiente – Voldemort.

- Rookwood, encontró información de la piedra, no es mucho, pero…

- **Crucio**… creo… Lucius, que ese tema aún no ha salido. Así que, Silencio. – siseó con voz venenosa. – /Naigini… que información traes?.../

- /nadie sabe del paradero del chico… mi señor… el viejo comienza a dudar si aparecerá nuevamente…/

- /perfecto, querida, puedes recibir tu pago, Seggfu será tu recompensa, puedes cobrarla en la madrugada /

Los mortífagos que se hallaban en la sala aún se estremecían con el Pársel, pues no era un sonido muy agradable.

- Muy bien, que averiguaron de la piedra?

- Señor… - se arrodilló uno de ellos, Rookwood al parecer – hemos traído una hoja con la información, la verdad era confusa.

- **Crucio! **Por inútiles, dame esa hoja! – siseó fríamente.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_1.1 Piedra de Duchesne:_

_Se dice que desde la edad del tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo de Merlín, la piedra de Duchesne ha pasado de generación en generación en esta familia, cada varón de la misma, tiene la obligación de entregar a lo largo de su vida, parte de su poder para que la piedra mantenga su pureza. No hace diferencias en el bien o el mal, pues no es algo lo cual se tome en cuenta al minuto de rellenar una fuente energética._

_1.2 Utilidades:_

_Es desconocido su paradero, sin embargo algunas funciones o utilidades son conocidas, muy pocas, según se entiende, tales como:_

_- Invisibilidad._

_- Aumento de poder._

_- Catalizador._

_- Rastreo._

_- Mutable.  
- Núcleo de varita o algún objeto._

_Se dice también, que la piedra podría llegar a otorgar la inmortalidad a quien la merezca y posea el poder suficiente._

_1.3 Descendientes:_

_La familia que ha sido predestinada a obtener la piedra es desconocida, pues hasta ahora, el heredero no a llegado a reclamarla, pero se rumorea que será el mago más poderoso de todos, sufrirá y tendrá un destino predicho desde su nacimiento, más sin embargo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurra cuando este aparezca, si, además, no es merecedor del poder de la piedra quien la descubra y posea, ésta se auto-destruirá y quitará la vida a quien intente tomarla si no se marcha a un radio de 20 km. A la redonda en menos de 20 segundos._

_1.4 Funcionamiento a base de…………_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

De allí en adelante, no había nada, pues la hoja estaba escrita en código, solo podía ser revelada con sangre del heredero…

- Fuera, Ahora! – gritó mientras se marchaba a sus aposentos sin dar orden adicional alguna dejando inconclusa una reunión.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Marcho mañana, espero no te moleste – fue la despedida del joven Gryffindor.

- Si así fuera, te detendrías?

- no. – fue su rotunda respuesta antes de marchar a su alcoba para descansar antes de su nueva partida.

----------OoOoOoO----------

"_Habrá vuelto solo para marchar de nuevo?" se preguntó Merlín mentalmente mientras observaba marchar al moreno ojiverde con paso decidido y arrogante._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora: **Mil veces perdón, ayer miré cuando había actualizado por última vez y realmente me sorprendí, más de un mes, dios santo, eso fue demasiado, pero bueno, que se puede hacer, mi musa/o depende el caso, se fue de vacas, pues yo no le he visto, este capítulo fue un completo fiasco, pero es necesario leerlo, pues salen pistas y ayudas para lo siguiente. PD: Sus respuestas las mandaré en cuanto pueda, pues ahora no tengo tiempo, son las 03:16! AM, me matan antes de poder hacerlo, intentaré también publicar cuanto antes, junto con mi nuevo ff, un One-Shot con continuación que quizás tenga dos finales uno alternativo, pero bueno… eso ya se verá.

-----oooo----

Creo que esto me lo salté hace muchos capítulos:

**Lucke:** animal que hace ver tus temores y tremendamente peligroso, de grandes y afilados colmillos y garras, pelaje negro y opaco, tamaño de tigre de Bengala, con rayas azules, fieros ojos calipsos y en sus patas traseras tiene unas pequeñas bolsitas que proveen con veneno sus garras.

-----oooo-----

**Leer atentamente**

**En este fanfics, yo he pintado a Harry como alguien invencible, un héroe sin defectos, sin embargo, se darán cuenta, que tiene más debilidades que nunca, son tremendamente insignificantes en algunos casos, pero los tiene y no los demuestra, así que, no crean que su nuevo nombre va a ser Harry – soy – invencible – y – no – me – afecta – nada – Potter. OK?.**

**Bien, lo otro, tampoco es un ser todopoderoso, no señor, posee grandes poderes, según yo, los maneja perfectamente, pero se agota demasiado, en un par de capítulos quizás antes o después, verán a lo que me refiero.**

**NO ES UN ÁNGEL O UN DEMONIO NI NADA PARECIDO, NI TAN SIQUIERA UN DIOS, NO, es un humano o mortal con demasiados poderes, nada más!**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_Creo que es todo, bueno, explicar que destellos de lucha hace referencia a la marcha de los destellos, en la que nos muestra un espectáculo de destellos en honor a los caídos._

_Quizás lo pregunten. Harry aún no decide que ser, puesto que lo dejé inconcluso, Aunque parezca que eligió el Gris._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**o**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	20. Colapso y Miedo

**Harry Potter y Los Herederos**

_Capítulo 20_

**Primera Parte: Colapso Mágico**

_By SerenitaKou_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Tu corazón puede ser la clave para descubrir el mayor de tus temores, solo recuerda abrirlo lo suficiente y no más, para no caer cuando no puedas confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo."_

_--SerenitaKou--  
_

_**N/A:** Este capítulo consta de primera y segunda parte que estará en el mismo, o sea, dos capítulos en el mismo, porque dos si siguen la misma trama y capítulo? Porque es para que no se mezclen tantos hechos en uno puse dos juntos._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el Capítulo Anterior…_

_- Si así fuera, te detendrías?_

_- no. – fue su rotunda respuesta antes de marchar a su alcoba para descansar antes de su nueva partida._

_----------_OoOoOoO_----------_

"_Habrá vuelto solo para marchar de nuevo?" se preguntó Merlín mentalmente mientras observaba marchar al moreno ojiverde con paso decidido y arrogante._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- _"…Debí marchar cuando lo dije y no cuando lo supuse correcto, Wisk me matará por haberlo hecho esperar…"_ – Pensaba el moreno ojiverde camino al bosque, su noche no había sido agradable, le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no sabía que hacer, eso, sumado a la marcha de Eryl, lo tenía preocupado…

El Bosque Gryffindor era realmente grande, hermoso y oscuro, espeso y vacío a la vez, así que no se le ocurría que hacer para comenzar la búsqueda, pues sabía que no sería tan sencillo…

Caminaba internándose en el bosque de una forma tranquila, no podía saber cuanto llevaba allí dentro, ni siquiera si era de día o de noche, pues la espesura no permitía filtrar ninguna clase de luz solar.

Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa de igual color, botas de piel de dragón y un abrigo también de cuero negro, porqué de negro? Sencillo, necesitaba fundirse con las sombras y pasar desapercibido, aunque con una espada reluciente, un cetro, una varita y tres dagas era algo un poco difícil…

Detrás de él, ocultos en las sombras, Falcore, Wiskers y Saith le seguían silenciosamente… cualquier ruido, por muy mínimo que fuera, se escuchaba tremendamente fuerte como si, en vez de una rama quebrada, hubiese sido arrancado un árbol de raíz con un tractor.

- Wisk, olfatea un poco el ambiente y dime si sientes el olor de Eryl…

Un asentimiento, o algo que quiso ser uno, logró percibir a su derecha.

Wisk se lanzó a la carrera, silenciosamente, como el depredador natural que era, el moreno y las dos mascotas restantes le siguieron lo más calladamente posible, a pesar de que el pelaje de Falcore era bastante llamativo y que el movimiento de la serpiente sobre las hojas secas emitían mucho ruido, lograron llegar a un pequeño riachuelo rodeado de un pequeño prado y muchos árboles, arbustos y hermosas flores.

En el borde del río había un hermoso caballo negro que descansaba cómodamente rodeado de pequeñas mariposas, una pequeña hada de hermosos colores canturreaba alrededor de éste y pequeñas esferas brillantes danzaban junto a su canto y caían sobre el animal dándole paz en su sueño.

- Eryl… - susurró el moreno agachado con sus manos como soporte junto a las puntas de sus pies, la miraba ensimismado como pensando y sopesando lo que diría o haría.

El canto del hada paró abruptamente y se giró hacia la voz que la llamaba, sus diminutos ojitos azules (digamos que si no mal recuerdo nunca dije como era, bueno, ahora la describo) brillaban felices y se lanzó en un vuelo hacia el joven y los animales.

- Harry… - susurró la pequeña (N/A: las hadas milenarias PUEDEN hablar con humanos)

- Eryl… ¿Por qué te marchaste? Todos estamos preocupados por ti. – su voz era un murmullo bastante bajo para no despertar al hermoso animal.

El hada pareció apenada antes de responder – Recibí un llamado desde el bosque, este hermoso caballo estaba herido y yo le curé, me he quedado con él todo este tiempo, no pude avisarte pues ibas entrando al laberinto… -

El moreno sonrió antes de responder – deseas quedarte ¿no es así? – le preguntó

- Sí… él me necesita, y aunque me gusta estar con ustedes, sé que pueden sobrevivir sin mí, aunque voy a extrañarles…

- Nosotros también, cuando desees venir puedes hacerlo pero recuerda que me marcharé en un año y si deseas verme deberás viajar muchísimo más lejos, estaré en Inglaterra.

- No te preocupes, fue hermoso poder despedirme de ustedes, gracias por cuidarme… espero que logres acabar con aquel que opaca tu vida. Recuerda que el camino más difícil y el más fácil pueden llevarte a la victoria. Adiós. – voló de vuelta al caballo mientras agitaba su mano como despidiéndose ante la atónita mirada del moreno que en cuanto procesó sus palabras quedó pasmado.

- Adiós, Eryl. Wiskers, Saith, Falcore, nos vamos! – gritó mientras avanzaba al bosque internándose silenciosamente sin mirar atrás con mirada pensativa y pasos sigilosos.

- /…Que Ocurre? …/ - preguntó la serpiente siseando en el oído del chico.

- /…Nada Saith…Nada…/ - suspiró mientras avanzaba, conforme más se internaban en el bosque, más frío hacía, una razón curiosa claro, pues cuando entraron hacía un calor de los mil infiernos.

- _"…esto se complica cada día que pasa, no puede continuar así, debo elegir… pero cómo hacerlo si no puedo continuar con esto si no sé que me espera en ambos lugares… deberé esperar a volver a Hogwarts, sólo que presiento que me tardaré demasiado en volver, como si en vez de un año fuese a llegar en mi séptimo año y que demasiadas cosas van a ocurrir…" – _un suspiro ahogado abandonó su garganta mientras elevaba su mirada a las copas de los árboles -

- _"…cómo puedo hacer lo que debo si no se que camino seguir… Dios, Azrubel me dijo que estaría conmigo a donde fuese y sé que Sofía y Bryan me seguirían pero no puedo olvidarme del resto, de Remus, de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, todos, de mi venganza y todo eso… como seguir cuando no encuentras las fuerzas para hacerlo, como caminar cuando las energías y los motivos comienzan a amainar y terminan por destruirse?..." – _su voz sonada tremendamente confundida y si le conocías bien podías ver una desesperación latente en sus esmeraldas opacadas por su confusión.

Cuando llegaron al centro del bosque los envolvió la oscuridad, no veían nada, ni siquiera sus manos, Wiskers tampoco podía a pesar de tener una vista especial para ello…

- **Lumos!** – susurró mientras avanzaba al frente del grupo o lo que creía que era el frente.

Nada. No había nada. Solo vacío. No árboles, no flores, no arbustos, nada. Solo la nada misma…

- V_acío de espacio temporal?_ (1) No sabía que había uno… - se encogió de hombros mientras activaba su cetro y susurraba – **Novus Arcus!** (ver nota capítulo 16)

- Avancen por el Portal! Vamos, Entren – gritó frente al "Portal" para desaparecer instantes después.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- _Rituales, Creaciones de Hechizos, Conjuros, Planos ínter dimensionales, Comunicación con el Plano Astral, Cruce de Líneas, Necromancia, Telequinesia, Manejo del Tiempo, Creación de Objetos especiales, Animagia, Posesión y Conjugación de Elementos…_ - leyó Harry en un suave susurro… así que ese sería su último año… interesante… - _Duelos, Estrategia, Manipulación de Mente y Poder, Materialización, Aparición, Control de Pársel…_ me gusta… - sí, eso era una radiante sonrisa de aprobación – Merlín! Godric! Cuando comenzamos? – preguntó ansioso.

- Mañana a las 05:30 en punto, dormirás 5 horas diarias y descansarás los domingos completos. – respondió calmado el Mago Blanco más poderoso.

- Harry… - agregó Godric – Los planes cambiaron drásticamente, tendrás que aprender esto en teoría en 4 meses, práctica en 5, un mes de preparación en equipo con Sofía y Bryan, 1 mes de recuperación, purificación, relajación y otro de ajuste de cuentas y preparación de dos meses reales en Inglaterra de Duelo con tus guardias. Por tanto no podrás estar con tus padres como habíamos acordado, bueno… sí, lo harás, pero será cuando desees, con plena preparación mediante una de nuestras enseñanzas.

- Vaya, gracias! – Dijo emocionado pero conservando su famosa pose arrogante y fría – Será genial!

Parecían sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente le sonrieron de vuelta mientras le dejaban descansar para estar preparado para mañana.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_N/A: Por favor, por muy aburrido que les parezca, lean las 8 introducciones, es necesario para que comprendan un poco si no las saben, en especial porque cambié el significado de varias de ellas, las que lean más formadas, fueron sacadas de una página con múltiples significados, como diccionario._

- Lee este tomo, trae un pequeño resumen de todos los temas, es para que puedas entender bien lo que harás, es como una pequeña introducción a tu 'entrenamiento' – le dijo Merlín entregándole un libro forrado en cuero negro desgastado sin ninguna palabra como título ni autor.

_Introducción:_

_Encontrarás aquí, joven mago, los resúmenes de grandes y poderosas magias. Magias que incluso simples Muggles pueden dominar con pasión, dedicación y paciencia._

_- - - - - -_

_1. Rituales:_

_Ceremonia oficiada por un experto en artes mágicas que se realiza desde un lugar sagrado o mágico y que tiene por objeto invocar a las entidades desconocidas ya sea para obtener sus favores o para agradecerles los ya logrados. También, pueden conjurarse marcas, objetos, personas o entregarle más poder a la persona que lo ejecuta. Los rituales se denominan oscuros, pues generalmente se usan para propósitos nada decorosos y sanos, sin embargo, existen grandes rituales de magia blanca que han sido olvidados con el tiempo, mientras que los rituales oscuros siempre requieren de algún sacrificio o alguna ofrenda._

_2. Creaciones de Hechizos:_

_La creación de un hechizo no puede ser originada por una persona cualquiera, este arte requiere de un gran control y poder, generalmente se necesitan grandes conocimientos matemáticos para poder planear la cantidad y el manejo del hechizo al cual debe dársele un nombre que especifique su función principal._

_3. Conjuros:_

_Ceremonia mágica hecha con palabras o invocaciones persiguiendo un fin determinado, como el de expulsar entidades malignas, por ejemplo. El poder de los conjuros no siempre debe asociarse a las fuerzas del mal, porque los espíritus también pueden conjurar en nombre del bien. Por supuesto, existen más fines con los cuales se usan pero son siempre desconocidos pues son extremadamente amplios, a tal nivel que se desconoce gran cantidad de conjuros._

_4. Planos Ínter Dimensionales:_

_Un Plano ínter dimensional funciona como unión de dos entidades o dimensiones paralelas, pueden ser ya comunicaciones o difíciles portales creados a traves de una línea que las una._

_5. Comunicación con el Plano Astral: (leer, esto es importante para el fics):_

_La comunicación con el plano astral es algo tremendamente difícil. Pues es sabido que es necesario un ritual, un conjuro y múltiple cantidad de energía y poder. Se debe mantener el control mientras el individuo se prepara para hacer la comunicación en el plano astral con su propia forma material junto a una o más personas de otra dimensión, realidad o simplemente lugar. Debe ser echa durante el sueño de aquel que la realiza. Se puede hacer conexión con alguien que haya traspasado la línea entre vida y muerte._

_6. Cruce de Líneas:_

_Un Cruce de Líneas es el cruce de dos dimensiones, ya sean o no paralelas. Generalmente es usada para traspasar a otra realidad o para acudir al limbo (línea intermedia entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, el primer cruce ínter dimensional creado en el universo)._

_7.Necromancia:_

_(Del griego nekros, muerte, y manteia, adivinación). Arte de evocar las almas de los muertos para obtener de ellas revelaciones. Por extensión, se aplica ese nombre a todos los medios de adivinación y se califica de necromántico al que ejerce la profesión de agorero. La necromancia, en la verdadera acepción de la palabra, ha debido ser, sin duda alguna, uno de los primeros medios empleados en tratar de descifrar lo futuro…_

_8. Telequinesia:_

_La telequinesis o telequinesia (del griego tele, a distancia, y kinesis, movimiento) es la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente. La telequinesis ha aparecido en varias historias de ciencia ficción, así como en historias de superhéroes, siendo con frecuencia debido a mutaciones, o estadios futuros del desarrollo humano. También aparece con frecuencia asociada a otros poderes mentales. _

- Interesante – murmuró Harry para sí, con que a eso se referían con introducción… era genial, todas esas artes, serían lo más maravilloso. Continuó leyendo las demás mientras se emocionaba por sus significados, realmente era genial! – mejor sigo o no viviré para contarlo.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Estás seguro de realizar el ritual de forma correcta? – preguntó un preocupado Merlín, 4 meses después de haber terminado con el estudio de teórico de su última fase de entrenamiento.

- Completamente. Sé que puedo hacerlo. – Había tal seguridad en su voz que no pudieron más que asentir - ¿Ritual de Curación¿De llamado oscuro? Ó¿de Purificación? – preguntó inexpresivo.

- Los tres. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo.

Dibujó una estrella de ocho puntas con la base de su cetro y se situó en el centro de ésta sentado en pose india.

Cerró sus esmeraldas y se concentró en su tarea, primero sería hecho el ritual de curación, el herido? Wiskers luego de una lucha con Saith en la que perdió, no podía fallar, por nada del mundo.

Una poderosa energía blanca comenzó a expandirse y elevarse con la forma de la estrella, pero solo delineando su forma, Wiskers quedó atrapado en el centro de esta energía mientras Harry recitaba…

- **_Blanco y Puro, oscuro y perfecto, que el poder de curación acuda a quien te llama y cure a quien lo necesita, envuélvelo con tu fuerza y recupéralo con tu poder… - _**abrió los ojos de golpe en dirección a la pantera y la luz fue tan cegadora que todos cerraron sus ojos.

Una vez abiertos vieron al animal saltar alegre, completamente curado, sin marcas ni cicatrices.

- Perfecto, felicitaciones! – Ambos magos aplaudieron mientras le felicitaban por su hazaña. – Ahora has el llamado oscuro, recuerda que un demonio o un híbrido debe salir de allí y hablar contigo…

- Por supuesto.

Con un suave y elegante movimiento de muñeca borró todo rastro de la marca de la antigua estrella. En su lugar aparecieron cuatro "antorchas" con un largo palo enterrado formando un cuadrado y en el centro de éste un dibujo de una estrella de cinco picos con la cruz invertida en el centro, a su alrededor, haciendo caminos diagonales hacia las antorchas, habían múltiples frases oscuras y llamados.

- **_Regresa de tu inmortalidad y concédeme unas palabras vacías y llenas de oscuridad… trae contigo el alma demoníaca que te ha llevado al infierno, resurge en un salvamento para nuestro martirio y responde a las preguntas que saldrán lentamente… susurra al viento palabras de desprecio mientras respondes haciendo que quien te escuche llore lágrimas de sangre provocadas por el demonio… resurge de las sombras y responde a mi… llamado – _**mientras susurraba el llamado un viento helado y cortante había aparecido junto a los múltiples heridas que presentaba su cuerpo y la ropa que le cubría se llenaba de cortes en diferentes partes.

- _Haciendo rituales, eh, Potter? – _Preguntó una voz fría como el hielo mientras la figura de un demonio aparecía surgiendo de la niebla que había caído sobre ellos.

- A… Azrubel… - susurró

- _Behemoth en esta forma, Potter. Behemoth – _fue su simple respuesta.

Su figura sorprendió a ambos hombres, era la primera vez que veían a un demonio, pero más se sorprendieron al ver que Harry no le temía, de hecho parecía que se conocían.

Los ojos de éste eran como dos Hematites que brillaban con poder oscuro, la energía demoníaca le daba un porte imponente, su traje era un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo con variados cortes en formas de runas, sus pies envueltos en botas también negras que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla y tenían, con líneas rojas, dibujado el símbolo oscuro.

Su firme torso blanco y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por tiras negras de cuero, sobre sus hombros había cicatrices con forma de cruces invertidas y dos espadas cruzadas, sus alas eran negras con tintes rojos y plateados, su cabello negro azabache con hebras plateadas y rojas se mecía con el fuerte viento. Sus uñas eran garras terminadas en puntas rojas como la sangre y tan duras y firmes como el titanio.

Largas y delgadas cadenas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, un gran cinturón de cuero negro con puntas plateadas y símbolos extraños.

- _Me extrañabas? – _en su voz se apreciaba un tono de burla patente. Desquiciado y molesto.

- No sabes cuanto. – su respuesta desconcertó a todos, incluso al híbrido. – No he podido dormir pensando en que será de ti. No he podido dejar de preguntarme si estarás herido. De hecho, me he preocupado tanto que ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el infierno y que me abandonaste como si ya no te sirviera para tus fines.

Su frialdad y sorna fue demasiado marcada, tanto así, que le miraron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Pasados unos minutos el híbrido estalló en frías carcajadas que le helaron el vello a los dos magos-entrenadores.

- _Siempre me ha gustado tu sentido del humor. Dime, que deseas? Porque para algo has hecho este ritual no?_

- Por supuesto, pero si hubiese sabido que saldría un pedante como tú no lo habría intentado siquiera. – sus palabras le dolieron al ángel-demonio tanto como las de éste le habían dolido a él.

- _Maldito mocoso insolente! Así me pagas lo que hice por ti!_

La carcajada del joven fue déspota y cruel – Lo que hiciste por mi? Perdóname entonces, pero dónde queda lo que YO hice por TI? Mugroso demonio de quinta! Vete al infierno y no salgas de allí! Que te aten con cadenas y te condenen al fuego sagrado maldito imbécil! – le gritó mientras comenzaba a sellar el ritual.

- _No te atrevas a cerrar la conexión ahora, como te atreves, sabes perfectamente que yo… - _su figura desapareció en cuanto Harry cortó el ritual de golpe, ganándose con ello un shock eléctrico.

- Qué… Qué fue eso? – preguntaron ambos luego de unos instantes en silencio.

- Eso? Una conversación con el insufrible de un híbrido que lo único que sabe hacer es fastidiarme.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En las profundidades del infierno el híbrido llamado Behemoth, apodado Azrubel, aparecía hecho una furia, su mirada era tremendamente peligrosa, pero nadie reparó en que sus puños iban fuertemente apretados a tal grado de sacarle sangre.

De su labio también caían grandes cantidades de sangre pues sus dientes hicieron una profunda incisión intentando contenerse y no estallar en cólera.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación del infierno, era cómoda y lujosa, especial para un híbrido de tan alto rango como él. Cerró su puerta con un fuerte portazo e insonorizó y selló la habitación mientras se sentaba en el marco de su ventana. Una lágrima de sangre hizo su camino por su pálido rostro perdiéndose en las cintas que cubrían su piel.

El chico le había herido profundamente con sus palabras, hacía siglos que no se sentía tan destruido por dentro, pero el no pudo evitar ser cruel con él, era tremendamente orgulloso y no podía reponerse aún de haberse mostrado tan cariñoso con él antes de desaparecer.

_-"Por supuesto, pero si hubiese sabido que saldría un pedante como tú no lo habría intentado siquiera."-_

La voz del joven taladraba sus oídos y estrujaba su alma, no sabía como pudo mantenerse serio y frío con su cruel y despiadado protegido…

_-"Lo que hiciste por mi?"-_

Sí, lo que hice por él, dejarle entrar en mi corazón como nunca nadie lo había echo, diablos, amaba al chico y deseaba protegerlo, era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo… pero a la vez era su igual…

_-"Vete al infierno y no salgas de allí! Que te aten con cadenas y te condenen al fuego sagrado maldito imbécil!"-_

Si por él fuera lo habría hecho por ser tan débil… alguien como él no debería haber permitido que alguien se colara tan fuertemente a su corazón, a su mente… pero lo había hecho. Ese chico tan poderoso, amable, cariñoso y sincero lo había logrado. Pero su lado oscuro lo había destruido, había desecho todas sus barreras.

Más sin embargo, no lloró, solo dos lágrimas fueron vertidas esa noche, solo dos, ambas de sangre mientras su mente se atacaba a sí misma con odio por su descuido y su corazón era el encargado de llorar las lágrimas de sangre que no caían por sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Quién lo diría? Él. El gran Behemoth, el famoso demonio mitad ángel más poderoso arruinado y destruido por las simples palabras de un mortal… Dios!... Ayuda!... esto no podía ocurrir, sería la burla.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En esos mismos instantes, el joven que protagonizaba los lamentos del híbrido se escabullía a su habitación para descansar toda la noche y parte del día siguiente que era domingo, Merlín y Godric no habían preguntado más al notar que las palabras de ese demonio habían calado hondo en él.

-"_Maldito mocoso insolente! Así me pagas lo que hice por ti!"-_

Lo que hizo por mi? Se preguntaba sentado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo sin pestañear. No puedo creer lo que le dije… pero luego de todo eso, me lastimó que se burlara de mi, que se riera tan abiertamente y volviera a hablarme tan fría y odiosamente…

- "_No te atrevas a cerrar la conexión ahora, como te atreves, sabes perfectamente que yo…"-_

Que habría querido decir? No podré saberlo…

De sus esmeraldas no cayó ni una sola lágrima, de su garganta no salió aquel grito que atrapaba fuertemente y no dejaba salir desde hace mucho, su magia no se descontroló ante su furia contra si mismo. Una vez más había sido herido. Una vez más había dejado que su corazón se encariñase con otra persona que le traicionaba y le dejaba. Aún, a pesar de su promesa.

_-- Flash Back --_

_(A dos días del regreso de Hogwarts a Privet Drive nº 4)_

_La noche estrellada, tan pura y tranquila, tan inocente y tan culpable a la vez era observada por un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches desde la ventana de su pequeño cuarto…_

_- Una vez más, una vez más me encariñé con alguien, dejé mis esperanzas en esa persona que ahora me ha dejado solo… - las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas mientras sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente causándole un daño profundo que él simplemente ignoraba pues ese dolor no era comparable con el de su alma – Juro, esta noche, con las estrellas como testigo, que no permitiré a mi corazón dejar mis esperanzas en alguien, no me encariñaré con nadie pues no quiero seguir sufriendo. Mientras pueda evitar sufrir más daño… lo haré._

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

Se recostó mientras cerraba sus ojos para caer en un sueño tranquilo olvidándose por un momento que el tormento aún no comenzaba ni llegaba a su punto culmine. El de las traiciones y de los cambios de bando.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Perfecto, Harry – susurró Merlín el último día del quinto mes, era su última prueba y práctica, aprender a dominar el Pársel y utilizar hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones, rituales, etc., con éste mismo.

Acababa de crear una maldición que si alguien la descubría la clasificaría en la cuarta imperdonable superando al Avada Kedavra.

'**Mors Ignotus' (2), **Muerte Oscura, Era una mezcla de las tres imperdonables duplicadas, llevaba gran gasto de poder mágico y requería un pequeño verso acompañado en pársel.

Lo practicaba contra un 'maniquí' con 'vida' y 'magia' creado por Merlín para que probara su fuerza, había sido un éxito total. Aunque ninguno de ellos estaba contento con la creación de tal hechizo sabían que en determinado momento sería infalible, además, lo más importante era que solo él y Voldemort podían usarlo… un punto en contra y a favor a la vez.

- A concluido el entrenamiento, veamos tus formas animagas y habrás pasado la prueba completa.

- Muy bien… - respondió el chico tranquilamente.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, al llevar practicando poco tiempo aun era algo complicado transformarse así como así…

Un hermoso fénix de plumaje rojo con hebras doradas apareció ante la atónita mirada de ambos hombres, era hermoso, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y sobre el ojo derecho había una pequeña cicatriz dorada.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas, el fénix desapareció y dejó ante ellos un enorme Pegaso negro, su pelaje era extremadamente brillante y sedoso, su mirada verde era intimidante y en plateado tenía una mancha en el centro de su frente.

- Genial… Harry, es suficiente – dijo Godric emocionado como un niño pequeño.

El animal les miró divertido y volvió a transformarse en humano para decir: quien dijo que terminé? – mirada atónita. Río y se transformó en un tigre albino con sus ya características esmeraldas.

Ahora un ciervo plateado, "…esto es demasiado…" pensaron ambos hombres en su letargo.

- Hey, me faltan dos formas, pero siéntense o se me desmayan… - Harry volvía a ser humano en toda regla. Esta vez se concentró más que las veces anteriores.

Si no fuese porque terminaron sentándose en el suelo habrían caído, un dragón negro de ojos rojos y luego un basilisco fueron sus últimas formas.

- Impresionante – vitorearon ambos mientras aplaudían y comentaban sus formas, el joven aprendiz cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente agotado por la fuerza usada hasta ahora.

- Estás bien?

- Sí, todo lo bien que se está cuando usas incluso tus reservas de magia. – fue su sarcástica respuesta.

- Puedes levantarte?

Harry les miró de mala forma antes de decir – te parece que tengo apariencia como para caminar?

- Huy, que lindo humor… no, no la tienes, pero si puedes hablar tan 'simpático' quiere decir que podrías.

- Sí, claro, podría, pero lamento decirte una cosa, podría si no fuese que utilicé al máximo mis reservas, mi magia desde la salida del laberinto no se ha acostumbrado a su nivel pues ahora se duplicó y a veces o sube o baja en intensidad y ahora, bajó en picada.

- Te pasaremos magia… tranquilo – susurró Merlín con una sonrisa.

- No! – gritó de pronto.

- Porqué no? Te hace falta!

- Tengo dos magias en mi cuerpo, si se meten dos más colapsaría y no podría asimilarlas…

- De quien es la otra…

- Del demonio que vieron en el primer ritual – murmuró, o mejor dicho escupió de forma casi inaudible pero que fue captada por los dos magos.

Al estar con su mirada baja no notó la preocupación en el rostro de los hombres así que simplemente debería conformarse con sus palabras.

- Tu cuerpo resiente la magia porque tu fuente de magia es demasiado pura para algo tan oscura como la de un demonio. Tu cuerpo se tarda en asimilarla porque no es algo que vaya acorde contigo, pero sí sé, que eso te va a ocasionar en esta ocasión un colapso completo – comenzó a explicar tranquilamente como quien no quiere la cosa el mago blanco (Merlín).

- Exacto, lamentablemente te forzamos en cinco meses haciendo demasiada magia oscura y blanca a la vez y tu cuerpo resintió aún más la magia al intercalarlas tan rápidamente. Como sabrás, cada mago tiene un núcleo de magia que no siempre es compatible con la del resto, la tuya es extremadamente especial y la de ese demonio también pues notamos que es un híbrido, con mayor razón tu núcleo rechaza al suyo, deberás descansar hasta que recompongas tus niveles de magia pero no podrás practicar nada mágico, dícese, no pársel, no magia sin varita, no magia elemental, nada.

- Está bien, me ayudan a recostarme – respondió cuando estaban en su habitación pues la explicación fue dada en el camino.

- Claro. Godric, debemos alertarles esto a Bryan y Sofía.

- Por supuesto, recuéstalo y luego lo veremos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_- Harry… Harry… - _

De quién era esa voz, la conocía, lo sabía, pero quién?

_- Potter – su voz arrogante y fría era reconocible en cualquier parte. Quien diría que sería justamente él. El rey de Roma._

_-_ Behemoth. Que quieres? – su voz fría detuvo al ángel-demonio en su carrera por alcanzarlo.

_- Avisarte que te sacarán de ese lugar un día después de terminar con tu último año. Te llevarán con los Dioses… O eso creo…_

- Claro, y para qué consultarle al involucrado principal no? – Ja, creyeron que sería amable, eso fue sarcasmo a flor de piel.

_- Maldición Potter! Necesitamos sacarte las cadenas, pero también requerimos el consentimiento divino, aprovecharé de enseñarte a controlar tu magia ahora que parte de la mía tiene que unirse a tu núcleo mágico! No seas testarudo! – Comenzaba a enfadarse y eso no era nada bueno._

- OH, está bien, no veo el problema, pero supongo que puedo avisar, no es así?

_- Por carta. Fin de la discusión -_

Harry solo suspiró antes de asentir – Está bien – cuando el híbrido comenzaba a desvanecerse, el ojiverde le detuvo con dos palabras que le dejaron estampado en el suelo – Lo siento. –

Recobrándose el shock inicial, Azrubel respondió – _supongo que también lo… lo siento. No debí tratarte así, pero comprenderás, que no debo mostrarme 'débil' frente a nadie y lo hice antes de marcharme… - _el híbrido bajó su mirada apenado sorprendiendo al moreno pues sabía que debió tragarse su orgullo más grande que el monte Everest para decirlo.

- Y yo? Yo fui quien te insultó. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, sabía, en el fondo que debías actuar así pero simplemente lo ignoré y realmente eso dolió, como me trataste a pesar de que nos habíamos llevado tan bien…

- Como sea. Ambos nos portamos horrible entre nosotros. Pero supongo que todo olvidado no?

- Claro. Aunque lo de que eras pedante iba en serio.

Recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del híbrido así que mejor se quedó en silencio.

- Escucha, se que tus niveles están bajos así que te dejo, no puedo ayudarte o empeorarías, pero sí puedo aconsejar que no se te ocurra siquiera, usar la oclumancia, te instalaré una barrera pero tú! No harás NADA!

- Sí señor. Como sea. Buenas noches. – ambos desaparecieron al instante.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- OH! Dios, Harry, estás bien? -

"…_Esa voz es…"_

- Sofi, déjale descansar! No le hables tanto! Ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos! Si no quiere verte por algo será! – esa era la voz de un chico, sonaba divertida con la situación.

- Masters. Ese. Es. Mi. Problema. No el tuyo. – la voz de Sofía sonaba amenazante y su mirada era peligrosa, luego se giró hacia el joven que estaba postrado en la cama de su habitación recuperando y estabilizando niveles de magia y le habló con voz más suave y cariñosa – Harry, estás despierto?

- C…Claro… con sus gritos quien… no… lo haría? – su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, seguramente por no usarla en tanto tiempo.

- Estás bien, nos asustamos tanto cuando nos informaron que tenías bajos tus niveles de magia… quieres que te pasemos un poco de la nuestra?

- No!... digo… no gracias, realmente no quiero tener que asimilar mas magia aparte de las que ya tengo.

- OH…

- Hey, hermano, tantos siglos!

- Bryan, creí que ya estarías muerto y enterrado con los entrenamientos.

El joven comenzó a reír con sarcasmo antes de responder – sí, lo que digas, pero y tú, no crees que el que yo esté levantado y tu en una cama no me deja con mayor ventaja?

Ambos rieron ante la mirada expectante de la chica. Conversaron de esos dos años y medio en la isla y todo tipo de temas hasta que Harry les dijo que se levantaría mañana pero que no haría magia para ayudarles en su entrenamiento, pues debían planear ataques, defensa, etc.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- O sea, si el grupo A no pierde la barrera de defensa el B que es quien ataca debe pasar a ser la defensa mientras el C ataca en vez de recoger heridos?

- Sí. Ahora, si todos los grupos tienen muchas bajas se colocan de tres y uno es defensa y los otros dos ataques

- Pero que hacemos para formarlos?

- Veremos sus habilidades, defectos y que magia dominan mejor.

- Cuáles entrarán en la prueba?

- Ataque, defensa, agilidad, sigilo, lógica, curación y nivel.

- Qué pasa si uno tiene ataques lentos pero fuertes y otro carece de fuerza pero tiene rapidez?

- Se les junta a ambos y quien posee la fuerza ataca mientras el otro deshace los ataques con rapidez y otro protege lo mejor posible.

- Perfecto.

- Harry…

- Dime

- Tu eres el líder no?

- Técnicamente.

- Cómo llamaremos al grupo, pues hasta donde sé tus guardias usan el nombre real.

- Renacerá la leyenda de los Guerreros Dorados.

- Me gusta como suena, pero ya existían?

- Masters, nunca lees no? Los Guerreros Dorados se juntaron por primera vez hace más de 600 años, solo la sangre de un heredero de Hogwarts y la sangre de un ser divino pueden volver a unir al grupo el cual consta de un ejercito de 200 hombres. Ahora, si sumamos a los guardias de Harry, nosotros dos y uno que otro osado aparte de varias criaturas tendremos un ejército invencible.

- Wow, estudias historia o qué, Armstrong? – su tono no podía ser más irónico.

- Basta ambos quieren callarse de una maldita buena vez! Me tienen aburrido y están tentándome para desatar mi magia aún y caiga a la cama de nuevo por un colapso.

- Lo siento – murmuraron apenados, no querían que su amigo pasara por eso de nuevo, sabían que aún no asimilaba la magia y a pesar de que la controlaba mucho mejor y todo eso, tenía pequeños ataques de descontrol que dejaban todo destrozado.

- Perfecto. La próxima semana comenzaremos el entrenamiento en equipo. Y no quiero un no por respuesta. A las 05:30 en la sala del cuarto piso con la sigla GD entendido?

- Sí jefe!

- Genial. Me retiro, no saldré de mi habitación hasta el lunes, necesito recuperar la magia de otra manera. Que nadie me interrumpa excepto un elfo domestico que lleve mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

- Yo me encargo de eso.

- Yo te mantengo a Merlín y Godric lejos.

- Gracias. Adiós – con una inclinación de cabeza se marchó un poco tambaleante a su cuarto, si bien dijo que era para recuperar magia, realmente se iba para poder recuperar el equilibrio, se sentía desfallecer, pero solo faltaban pocos pasos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto el mareo fue en aumento y tuvo que correr trastabillando a vomitar en el baño personal.

Solo media hora después logró levantarse del frío suelo para recostarse en su cama y cerrar sus ojos.

"…_Genial, ahora que los núcleos mágicos comienzan a unirse me siento peor que cuando se resentían… Azrubel! Él es el culpable, me duelen mis músculos, están agarrotados y tensos… Merlín, esto duele y molesta, lo peor es que comienzan a sospechar de mi 'curiosa' conducta…"_

Sin más cayó dormido profundamente sin reparar en la presencia de un ser 'sobre-natural' con expresión preocupada en su ventana mirándole fijamente con forma de ángel.

- _Descansa… - _fue un susurro acompañado de una suave caricia lo que ayudó a que el ojiverde se quedase tranquilo en sueños.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Estás bien?

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar con la cabeza a punto de estallar y dejar en su lugar pequeños trocitos palpitantes.

- Pero… tu magia, puedes trabajar con ella ahora?

- Aja, pero luego tendré que descansar un poco, la asimilación de magias opuestas lleva tiempo y aún me falta un mes para terminarla aunque puedo hacer magia no puedo usar por nada del mundo mis reservas de energía, en cuanto sienta que mi magia comienza a decaer debo parar de golpe, pase lo que pase.

- Y, es seguro que entrenes con nosotros?

- Claro, porque sé que no me harían daño si les digo que ya no puedo más y respetarían mi condición por ahora.

Sofía simplemente sonrió con su respuesta mientras el joven se giraba a buscar a Bryan.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Oscuridad. Por todas partes había oscuridad, si caminaba le respondía el silencio y eso comenzaba a atormentarlo, era molesto.

Cuando retrocedió por instinto una voz grave y profunda le sobresaltó…

"_Los protectores elementales deben unirse, uno de ellos ha perecido antes de cumplir con su misión, pero los demás aún tienen tiempo, no desaprovechen sus poderes, los protectores están bajo el mando del Guerrero Dorado legendario, su líder. Cada quien podrá decidir que camino tomar mientras sus futuros entrenadores desarrollan sus poderes, una vez decididos, se darán a conocer sus nombres…"_

Dicho esto, se despertó sudando en su cama con la mirada buscándole frenéticamente…

------------oOoOoOo------------

- Que elementos manejan? – preguntó curioso el moreno sentado en el suelo.

- Tierra – respondió la chica – pero puedo crear pequeños chorros de agua, lamentablemente no puedo hacer más que eso – agregó.

- Aire y puedo hacer remolinos de fuego – este fue el turno de Bryan de responder.

El Moreno suspiró mientras continuaba preguntándose que quería decir el sueño que le atormentaba, esa voz…

- Venga, practiquen un duelo con sus elementos secundarios… yo observaré y corregiré sus problemas…

- Qué elementos manejas? – preguntaron los jóvenes al unísono.

- Todos – fue la simple respuesta que recibieron.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Una vez perfeccionado aquello habían entrenado hasta la saciedad para ponerse de acuerdo en sus planes, decidieron dedicarse a conocer sus historias más a fondo y saber como pensaban para comprenderse en el campo de batalla.

El último día de ese mes tuvieron una batalla con Godric y Merlín, se coordinaron de forma impresionante y les derrotaron, rotaron los papeles en variadas ocasiones, sin embargo Harry casi no participó, de hecho intentó simplemente mantenerse en batalla, quería probar como trabajaban ambos chicos a pesar de que él les lanzó el último hechizo que les otorgó su victoria.

Ahora comenzaba su mes de 'purificación y relajación' que era aquello?

Simple, debían estar tres horas sentados de forma india bajo la cascada, sin ropa, meditando. Claro que se taparían sus partes 'nobles' pero por lo de más no llevarían nada.

Almorzaban y tendrían que armonizar sus 'poderes', estabilizar su magia y todo eso. De hecho, aquello le daría más fuerza a sus futuros ataques. A pesar de aquello, en la noche estaban dos horas con los dos magos mayores quienes les explicaban y enseñaban historias, datos interesantes, movimientos de 'mafias', pensamientos de sus épocas y todo eso.

Pasado ese mes, lograron estar tremendamente concentrados en todo, cualquier variación era captada rápidamente por cualquiera de ellos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- No hemos querido preguntar antes, pero sabemos que es importante, que quiere decir 'ajuste de cuentas'? Es algo que todos dudamos y queremos saber…

Ambos magos se miraron y respondieron: Contrario al mes anterior, ahora explotarán su magia sin usar sus reservas, eso nunca, veremos hasta donde llegan sus poderes, ahora, porqué le decimos ajuste de cuentas? Bueno, fue una desvariación de anciano, nos gustó como sonaba y dejamos eso así, además es un ajuste no?

Los adolescentes se encogieron de hombros antes de susurrar entre ellos: No cambian, ya no tienen remedio…

- Dijeron algo? – los siempre altivos chicos se encogieron por la mirada de los magos adultos, ésta era peligrosa y tenían los músculos tensos.

Con voz cortada respondieron un 'n… no…' ganando miradas escépticas a las que no dieron importancia.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Comenzaremos por sus escudos elementales… Sofía, crea un muro lo más alto que puedas con tu elemento.

- De acuerdo… - la chica se concentró y expandió su poder llamando a su elemento, lentamente, un muro de un metro y medio de grosor comenzó a surgir de la tierra hecho de ramas, flores, hojas, etc.

Finalmente los hombres presentes aplaudieron cuando la chica cayó exhausta, era impresionante, debía medir unos 10 a 12 metros de alto.

Harry y Bryan se acercaron a la joven y la ayudaron a sentarse más cómodamente en el césped cerca de Merlín y Gryffindor.

- Bryan, tu turno, crea un torbellino que te envuelva protegiéndote, que sea lo más expandido posible y mientras más alto, mejor.

El joven asintió antes de repetir el procedimiento, el viento comenzó a ir en todas las direcciones posibles antes de centrarse suavemente alrededor de Bryan, lenta pero inexorablemente se expandió cubriendo parte del bosque y de la mansión abarcando por supuesto a los humanos habitantes en esa isla.

Más aplausos, tan atronadores como los que recibió la chica se dejaron escuchar, la altura de éste era de unos cuantos metros, de hecho, no se veía el final, pues el viento crecía mucho más que la naturaleza pues vivía en todas y ninguna parte a la vez.

- Genial, vamos amigo, recárgate en mi hombro y descansa con Sofía… estuvieron geniales – les dijo el moreno cuando llegó a su lado.

- Gracias -

- Harry… - llamó Godric atrayendo la atención del grupo – Que decides, hacer elemento por elemento, ó un conjunto?

- Puedo hacer el fuego solo, el rayo y trueno con el agua y el viento con la tierra?

- Por supuesto – respondieron extrañados por las mezclas.

- Iré en ese orden – exclamó cuando estaba mucho más lejos, de hecho, corrió bastante, estaba en la entrada del bosque preparándose a desplegar su energía, pero una corriente le detuvo un segundo, un suave y cálido susurro le ayudó a juntar ambos núcleos de una vez por todas creando más energía.

- _Suerte pequeño, haz que la serpiente en piel de león brille por su poder -_

- Azrubel… - fue un suave murmullo el que salió de sus labios, pero pronto olvidó aquello y se centró en su prueba.

Extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y cerró sus ojos, pequeñas llamas emergían del suelo, elevándose y envolviendo sus brazos, cosa que asustó un poco a los demás pero que no se movieron, las llamas ascendieron crepitantes al cielo de una forma brusca y mortal, se expandió unos tres o cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, cubriendo gran parte de la isla, el fuego era algo tremendamente peligroso y difícil de controlar, estaba tremendamente ligado a los sentimientos pero esto ya era demasiado.

Una vez se detuvo abrieron sus ojos, los cuales cerraron al sentir expandirse esa ola de calor sofocante, Harry estaba envuelto en llamas que no le habían daño mientras a su alrededor el fuego servía como escudo. Sacados de su estupor por una tormenta de rayos y truenos junto a la potente caída de la lluvia, todos se quedaron estáticos, el fuego no amainaba en intensidad, era como si esa lluvia que los empapaba no existiese, los rayos iluminaron fuertemente ese círculo mientras el sonido ocultaba el sonido que creaban sus voces excitadas.

Pronto esta gran tormenta quedó en el olvido, a sus pies la tierra temblaba y escuchaban la furia con la que las olas impactaban en la isla, el viento soplaba desde el suelo, por increíble que pareciera, el fuego creció aun más con éste. Finalmente de un segundo a otro todo desapareció por arte de magia, sus túnicas estaban secas, el escudo de fuego les había protegido de todo ese desastre climatológico.

- Impresionante – susurraron maravillados, aplaudieron eufóricos pero corrieron a ver al moreno que miraba sus brazos con curiosidad, estaban intactos pero aún habían círculos de fuego en ellas.

-** Aqua** – murmuró y el fuego se extinguió.

- Hey, hermano, estás bien?

- agotado. Demasiado desgaste. Incluso ahora que los núcleos se fusionaron no me acostumbro del todo a esto.

- Descansa por ahora -

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Ya… o sea, crees que aceptaran eso así como así?

- no, como crees? – mirada '¬¬' irónica.

- tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias de tener a un león en casa.

- Masters, vete al infierno…

- Solo si me dejas llevarme a unas cuatro mujeres… - su voz tenía profundas segundas intenciones así que, cuando Harry notó que Sofía haría algo de lo que podría arrepentirse le miró fríamente para que se callara – lo siento viejo…

Suspiró antes de contestar – es lo de menos, ahora, están seguros de que les encontraremos?

- Por supuesto!

- me vale, no sé si los 'protectores' se dejarán ver tan fácilmente, no es sencillo encontrarles, también está el asunto de la piedra de Duchesne, es desagradable tener tantas responsabilidades encima… lo olvidaba, que pasa con los Guerreros Dorados! – otro suspiro – con las explicaciones… el cambio repentino… no creo soportarlo…

- tú tranquilo. Por cierto…cuando entramos a Hogwarts?

- Por allí por el primero de Octubre…

- Vamos a descansar, chicos, tenemos que estar listos para nuestra última semana y planear todo detalladamente.

_Fin de la Primera parte._

_**N/A:** se que fue un corte abrupto, pero si no el cambio de lugares hubiese sido desastroso. Sería como de un minuto a otro hablar de clima y luego política. Esta parte es muchísimo más corta, de hecho, tiene no más de quinientas a mil palabras._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Capítulo 20.**

_Segunda Parte:_

**El Miedo de un Corazón Puro acechado por la oscuridad.**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Si sientes que caes en el abismo de la perdición, si no sabes que sientes y no puedes desahogarte con nadie. Usa una hoja y un papel plasmando tus sentimientos pero nunca rebeles lo que has escrito a alguien que no merezca escucharlo y resguárdalo con tu propia vida."_

_-- SerenitaKou --_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos rubios mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en las estrellas reflejadas en el lago.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la falta de circulación al tener sus manos cerradas enterrándolas en su pálida piel.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos pero ninguna lágrima caía, ni mucho menos se asomaba.

Y, es que, como llorar cuando tus ojos están secos y solo tu corazón es capaz de llorar lágrimas de sangre que tú no puedes expulsar.

Como gritar cuando tu garganta se cierra y ni siquiera sale tu voz. Cómo poder descargar toda la basura que te carcome y comienza a absorberte de a poco. Cuando lo único que deseas es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero fuertes cadenas te atan a ella?

- Cómo y porqué? – susurró al vacío con una voz quebrada.

Cómo alguien puede seguir cayendo y desmoronándose cuando ya nada puede romperse? Porqué tiene que seguir sufriendo cuando el dolor ha calado en lo más profundo haciendo heridas que paralizan tu razón?

No era algo que él, el 'Príncipe de Hielo' pudiese explicar. Quería correr, saltar, gritar, llorar y lanzarse un Avada… él, a quien habían criado con una máscara de frío que muchos envidiaban pero que él aborrecía estaba en un pozo sin fondo.

El Futuro mortífago favorito, con mayor expectación, era el único que NO deseaba serlo… por culpa de ese hombre su madre había muerto. La única persona en quien confiaba, a quien quería, la única persona en el mundo que estaba con él y le cuidaba. Pero claro, tenían que matarla por intervenir por él.

La torturaron días, semanas, quizás meses, pero ella insistía en que yo no debía ser un mortífago aún, alegando que podrían ver la marca, pero se negaron.

En mis vacaciones, al terminar sexto, seré marcado junto a mis demás compañeros, pero no deseo serlo, Merlín, que haré?

No puedo negarme… pero tampoco puedo aceptar servirle a alguien que no duda en matar a sangre fría. No deseo tampoco, ser como mi padre… pero no quiero recurrir a Dumbledore, sigo siendo un Malfoy y mi orgullo es demasiado elevado para ello.

No puedo hablar con nadie, nadie querría ayudarme…

_Potter…_

Potter? Harry Potter? Ese… Gryffindor?

_El mismo, recuerda que es el elegido…_

Es cierto, se le considera el elegido para asesinar a Voldemort, pero le he hecho su vida un infierno. No me ayudaría.

_Pídele disculpas._

Nunca!... no, nunca me rebajaría a pedirle perdón a Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico dorado de Dumbledore. Pero, es mi última opción.

Tengo miedo de servirle y si Potter realmente es capaz de ayudarme no tengo otra opción, pero no está, nadie sabe su paradero… ESTO ES DIFICIL! No sé que hacer…

_Tres simples palabras: Escribirle una Carta._

Espero que funcione, Hermes deberá encontrarlo…

-------OoOoOoO-------

Corrió a su habitación a escribir. Al diablo con el orgullo y dignidad Malfoy, era para salvarse, aún y aunque tuviera que rogarle a su peor enemigo, bueno, a su tercer peor enemigo que le ayudara. Ojala lo hiciera.

Recordaba como se enteró de todo… Su padre le envió una nota citándole en el bosque prohibido a las dos de la madrugada para poder hablar tranquilamente, cuando llegó fue todo menos lo que esperaba…

_-- Flash Back --_

_- Padre… que deseas? – su voz sonaba fría pero por dentro le consumían los nervios._

_- tu madre ha muerto – su voz estaba carente de emociones, pero sus ojos brillaban 'alegres?'…._

_- Qué… Cómo…?... – su voz estaba tremendamente quebrada, las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos pero no dio rienda suelta a su dolor._

_- Desobedeció órdenes directas del Lord y ahí la tienes, muerta por estúpida…_

_- Y… y tú! Tu que hiciste por ella!_

_- Nada – Fría. Concisa. Cortante. Y precisa respuesta. La cual solo enervó más a Draco._

_- Sucio bastardo, Ella confiaba en ti! Te amaba! Y tú la entregas! Te odio! – ahora sí, sus lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas._

_Un puñetazo lo envió al suelo directamente, seguido de varias patadas por parte de su encolerizado padre…_

_No gritó. Ni suplicó. Eso hizo que se enojara aún más._

_- Escúchame – gritó – serás iniciado en agosto, no te atrevas a negarte, 'hijo', en contra de los deseos de tu madre, servirás al lord… _

_-_ _si me niego qué, padre? Vas a matarme? – su tono era sarcasmo puro._

_- No. Te torturaré de tal forma que habrás deseado la muerte. – sus palabras le hicieron estremecerse pues sabía que lo haría sin dudar un segundo. – Escúchame bien, no quiero enterarme que has siquiera intentado quitarte tu vida para no ser mortífago, lo serás aún y así sea en contra de tu voluntad, no me defraudes, y deja de llorar, un Malfoy no llora y no siente. - _

_- Sí, padre… - sonaba apagado pero ya sus lágrimas estaban bajo control._

_Esa noche, Draco Malfoy enterró sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su mente. En su lugar, el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin renació, ninguna lágrima volvió a ser derramada por sus ojos grises. Ninguna. Pero su corazón se encargaba de hacerlo por él, pagando su juramento con lágrimas de sangre…_

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

"…_Mis esperanzas están ahora en ti, Potter…"_

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

**N/A**: em... hola? - Sere se esconde tras su silla de computación - bueno yo... no tengo perdón cierto? ... pero... es... que... aunque quieran asesinarme podrían leer mi explicación! ... gracias... verán... es que... tuve un fuerte bloqueo mental... de hecho, el capítulo se escribió en un arranque de inspiración en dos días... sé... bueno... sé que no es lo que esperaban... pero comprenderán que en este cáp. tenía que mostrar ese año entero... podría darles un adelanto de preguntas frecuentes.. los que hayan leído a Kaiser-kun me entienden, él hace una pequeña sección en la que explica el capítulo, bueno, yo les daría un adelanto y algunas explicaciones para agradecer el que sigan leyendo... además... bueno, me voy de vacaciones por diez días, vuelvo unos días antes de entrar a clases y aunque me voy el 19 mis padres salieron hoy, así que me veré distanciada de Finwë II (Mi Pc). Antes de Olvidarlo, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS CONTESTARÉ EN UN MAIL! PERO AHORA MISMO NO PUEDO; QUIZÁS MÁS RATO O MAÑANA EN CUANTO PUEDA!

Aun así, intentaré actualizar de nuevo antes de irme... pasemos primero a las explicaciones que debo y las de este capítulo con hechizos y personajes...

* * *

**Capítulo XIX:**

**Gaap:** un ángel caído, ahora un gran príncipe en el infierno, con 66 legiones de espíritus infernales a su cargo. Antes de su caída, pertenecía al Coro de los Poderes.

**Lilith:** según la Cábala, una entidad demoniaca que se goza en matar a los niños pequeños. La tradición cabalística la describe como la primera mujer de Adam y la verdadera madre de Cain. Ahora es una de las mujeres de Samael, en su identidad infernal. Se dice que esuna entidaddemoníaca que rige los viernes y se presenta como una mujer desnuda cuyo cuerpo termina en una serpiente.

* * *

**Capítulo XX:**

**Vacío de Espacio Temporal:** su propio nombre lo dice. es como la nada. no corre el tiempo pero detiene el calentamiento natural a su alrededor. no es algo sencillo de controlar. de hecho, hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado.

**Mors Ignotus:** _Muerte Oscura_. Tal y como decía, es una mezcla de las tres imperdonables. si alguien la llegase a descubrir tendría cadena perpetua en azkaban o el beso del dementor en el mejor caso a incluso ser obligado a retirar su núcleo mágico en los peores.

**Núcleo Mágico:** _(se los debo)_ Veamos, un núcleo mágico es el centro de la magia de un individuo. digamos que el núcleo mágico de una ciudad es la planta eléctrica. si esta falla, la ciudad perece, lo mismo pasa con un mago solo que es algo más doloroso pues su magia permanece con ellos desde el nacimiento y es como si se les arrancará un órgano vital lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

**_Vamos a las explicaciones:_**

**_1. _**He decidido que Harry no tendrá ningún romance serio con nadie, no se me da y la verdad no pinto a Harry como alguien que desee un romance cuando necesita 'salvar al mundo' sería injusto y una carga. Así que el lazo de 'amor' más fuerte en este fics será la amistad incondicional.

**_2. _**Los 'Guerreros Dorados' para el que lo pregunta, comenzarán a aparecer en unos 4 o 5 capítulos.

**3.** Tengo ya, planeada esta historia hasta el capítulo 30 con títulos y pequeños Summarys incluídos.

**4.** Este fics tiene PARA RATO, dije que tendría más de 50 capítulos, y lo voy a cumplir me cueste lo que me cueste.

**5.** Cada capítulo tiene como cinco mil palabras aunque en este hay más de ocho mil por la demora.

**6.** Harry regresará a Hogwarts en la fecha en la que lo indiqué arriba en el capítulo entre la conversación de ellos al final, primera parte.

**7.** Sí, Mi Draki-Pooh es bueno, realmente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y provocó una tormenta.

**8.** De los famosos 'Protectores'... muajajaja, tendrán una sorpresa, saldrán pronto no se preocupen, pero quedarán al descubierto por el capítulo 27 en adelante. NO ANTES.

_Es todo. Disculpen una vez más la tardanza. Si me dejan más de 7 reviews por éste capítulo, aunque no duerma en dos días, PUBLICARÉ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!_

_Leí el otro día una frase que utilizaré de ahora en adelante: "Yo no gano dinero con esto, mi paga, son sus rr."_

_PD: el título del capítulo XXI es:** "El llamado de los Dioses"**_

* * *

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**o**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	21. El llamado de los Dioses

**Harry Potter y Los Herederos**

_Capítulo 21_

**El llamado de los Dioses**

_By SerenitaKou_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Llegado un momento deberás decidir si ocultarte para siempre, o demostrar la verdad por mucho que te cueste; aunque tu vida peligre, o quizás, la confianza que debes ganar… no llegue a ti como la pediste…" _

_--SerenitaKou--_

_**N/A**: Al comienzo estoy alternando los lugares, intento probar estilos distintos así que puede que sea algo raro en mi tipo de narración… cuando encuentre uno que me agrade, avisaré, no se preocupen…_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el Capítulo Anterior en: 'Colapso Mágico…'_

_- me vale, no sé si los 'protectores' se dejarán ver tan fácilmente, no es sencillo encontrarles, también está el asunto de la piedra de Duchesne, es desagradable tener tantas responsabilidades encima… lo olvidaba, que pasa con los Guerreros Dorados! – otro suspiro – con las explicaciones… el cambio repentino… no creo soportarlo…_

_- tú tranquilo. Por cierto…cuando entramos a Hogwarts?_

_- Por allí por el primero de Octubre…_

_- Vamos a descansar, chicos, tenemos que estar listos para nuestra última semana y planear todo detalladamente._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

A la Semana Siguiente, un día antes de la partida…

- Sígueme, Harry – llamó Merlín entrando en la habitación del muchacho ojiverde el cual estaba recostado en su cama, dormitando.

- Voy- dijo bostezando el joven con su voz aún adormilada.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una sala circular de techo alto, los grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinajes de seda rojos, las paredes eran de mármol blanco, hermosas, con tallados de diferentes poses de animales mágicos, en el centro, sobre una fina alfombra roja, había una mesa redonda de roble antiguo, con tres sillas doradas alrededor, sobre ésta había un pequeño juego de té y un pequeño florero vacío.

- Tus cetros, sácalos y agrándalos para unirlos… - pidió el mago.

- Unirlos? A qué te refieres? – tenía curiosidad, lo admitía.

Con un suspiro, el mago explicó: - Vamos a formar un cetro de unión, juntarás a la luz y la oscuridad en uno solo y así quedará más poderoso que cualquier otro.

- Qué debo hacer?

- Elévalos al aire y centra tu aura en ambos, luego júntala y la fusión se hará por si sola. Si sientes que llegas a tus reservas, dímelo para poder ayudarte con energía…

- Está bien… - suspiró con cansancio e hizo lo que le indicó el mago.

Ambos cetros se elevaron cuarenta centímetros del suelo, entre ellos había una distancia de unos 2 a 3 metros, un aura blanca y negra les rodeó a cada uno, comenzaron a acercarse para hacer la fusión; cuando ambos llegaron al mismo nivel, del suelo emergió una cuerda de fuego que les envolvió para dejar un cetro predominado por el blanco con líneas negras, en la punta tenía una esfera roja con azul y ribetes plateados y dorados en el centro.

- Debo decir que es impresionante, nunca había visto uno tan hermoso, maravilloso e imponente como éste…

- Yo mucho menos, realmente me gusta… - ambos hombres sonaban extasiados, verdaderamente era una belleza.

- Bien, creo que es hora de informar el final, no lo crees?

- Supongo… pero antes, me permites dormir más? – Suplicó – Anoche no dormí mucho, ándale, di que sí… - puso la mejor carita de borreguito que tenía para luego sonreír maliciosamente al ver el asentimiento – Gracias, Ancianito!

- Ancianito! – Exclamó el viejo, digo, el mago, indignado.

Muy Tarde. El joven ya había abandonado la estancia.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_- Prepárate, Eönwë, Muy pronto, pequeño, muy pronto te tendré en mis manos y nada ni nadie te podrá quitar de mi camino… - la risa malvada de aquel demonio se escuchó por todo el infierno, provocando escalofríos por todos los habitantes de éste._

_- Puedo preguntar, Gaap¿De qué te ríes? – la voz de aquel ser sonaba fría pero algo curiosa y hastiada._

_- Oh, mi pequeño Behemoth, nada, nada, solo, planeo algunas cosas maravillosas – volvió a reír más fuerte cuando recordó que, aquél demonio, le ayudaría sin saber a obtener a Eönwë muy pronto._

_- No se porqué, pero no me fío de tu respuesta tan... espontánea…_

_- Pero que desconfiado, me lastimas, Behemoth – tuvo la 'grandiosa' idea de sonar triste, mientras su interior se regocijaba por su actuación._

_- Sigo sin creerte, pero que puedo hacer yo? – Preguntó – nada, así que, mientras no se trate de MI protegido, no hay ningún problema._

_- No te conocía esa faceta tan sobre protectora, Híbrido – Masculló para sí, tan bajo que ni siquiera el demonio pudo escucharle – Desde cuando tan… protector, Behemoth? Acaso, tu protegido te ha dado muy fuerte? – Habló burlón_

_- Vete a la mierda, Gaap, me largo al Plano Astral por una hora. Volveré con Harry en unos dos a tres días aquí._

_- Por supuesto, querido._

_Mirada fulminante por parte del híbrido; Gaap se río de aquello aún mas fuerte que antes, de forma mucho más diabólica, incluso._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En cuanto se había retirado, sus pies caminaron inconscientemente a la cascada que quedaba cerca de la mansión, salió con sus ojos cerrados, estaba totalmente relajado; bostezó cuando abrió nuevamente sus esmeraldas, el sol le golpeó directamente en el rostro, mientras algunas gotitas pequeñas de agua saltaban hacia su cuerpo provenientes de la cascada.

La suave brisa de la mañana le refrescó bastante, más no lo suficiente como para impedir que se recostara con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y terminase en un profundo sueño que tanta falta le hacía...

_- - - - - - -_

_- **Es hora, Potter, los Dioses piden tu presencia, deberás presentarte lo antes posible, te buscaré hoy en la noche antes de que partan a Inglaterra, apareceré con mi forma de ángel así que estate atento.**_

_- Estaré preparado, Az, pero como deberé llamarte esta vez?_

_**- Mi nombre varía un poco, en vez de Azrubel, es Astaroth **(1),** en realidad se considera un duque de las regiones infernales, pero bueno, no me negarán la entrada al paraíso una vez más, he dicho algunas cosas para engatusar a ambos bandos. **– El híbrido se encogió de hombros antes de despedirse y desaparecer._

_- - - - - - -_

Despertó por el insistente canto de Falcore, su fénix, habían pasado un par de horas y en su sueño, Azrubel, Behemoth o Astaroth o como demonios se llamara le había informado que pronto debía marcharse con los dioses y luego al infierno…

- Falcore, Si yo no estoy, Obedece solo a aquellos que inspiren confianza y que me sean leales, por favor… - le habló suavemente y en voz baja.

El Fénix cantó demostrando que lo aprobaba, pues era algo que él no controlaba, hablar con su fénix, se le daba horrible, solo le salía el pársel… lo cual le frustraba muchísimo, pero bueno, en algo tenía que fallar no?

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En cuanto Anocheció, los tres jóvenes esperaban a sus maestros para despedirse y marchar a Inglaterra, una sombra de tristeza se veía en sus ojos pero en especial en los del ojiverde en el que también la culpabilidad estaba presente.

Si alguien se extrañó de que Falcore y Saith no estuvieran con ellos no lo mencionaron, solo estaba Wiskers acurrucado en los pies del moreno dormitando.

- _Saith, Falcore, es hora, me marcharé en unos minutos_ – murmuró de forma tan suave que solo aquellos animales mágicos escondidos con su capa a su lado pudieron captarlo junto a la pantera que se despertó con un sobresalto.

- Creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos – fue el saludo de los magos mayores al aparecer y comenzar con sus 'últimas palabras de despedida'.

- Sí, realmente disfrutamos entrenarles y compartir todo esto con ustedes, esperamos que tengan suerte en su misión como mortales, hemos preparado una pequeña cena de despedida y luego marcharán a través de los portales creados para ustedes…

Bajaron sus miradas, asintiendo, no podían articular palabra alguna o seguramente solo lágrimas caerían.

- - - - - -

Luego de una amena cena que comenzó con mucha tensión en el ambiente, todos salieron a la intemperie a despedirse, Todos partirían al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno quería hacerlo, pues los magos marcharían a su plano real y los jóvenes a Inglaterra…

- - - - - -

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por momentos y volvieron a la normalidad, totalmente inexpresivos igual que su rostro, su sonrisa antes tranquila y amable pasó a ser fría y cruel. Su pose despreocupada volvió a ser arrogante lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie, su vestimenta normal era negra, pero esta vez en vez de una camisa negra estaba con una verde esmeralda como sus ojos, el resto era negro por supuesto, incluso sus botas, muñequeras y abrigo, todo ello le daba un porte más misterioso y malvado.

Un poderoso estallido de luz blanca se dejó ver, iluminándoles por completo, el lugar se llenó de esa cálida luz que precisaba a una esencia inmortal. Cuando se disipó, vieron a un hermoso ángel de cabellos negros con rojo y plateado, ojos hematites y piel blanquecina, con un traje similar al de demonio pero sin cicatrices de cruces invertidas ni cadenas.

- Astaroth – susurró el moreno con su voz tranquila de siempre abandonando la máscara – un placer verte… - agregó con alegría.

_- Lo mismo, Potter, no esperaba que trajeras algo tan acorde al paraíso – _le sonrió con sarcasmo, como era su costumbre, más el otro no se dio por aludido y con un movimiento de muñeca se cambió el atuendo por uno blanco al completo, igual al anterior.

_- No te queda – _Agregó - _te prefiero con negro y verde esmeralda - _

- Como sea! Mientras pueda servirme… - una vez más con un elegante movimiento volvió al negro. – Ahora sí? – Recibió un asentimiento – ¿No crees que hablas demasiado y la hora de irse comienza a transcurrir, 'Astaroth'?

- _Por supuesto, querido príncipe, pero creí que era lo más… apropiado, de todas formas, ahora te vez genial, venga, acompáñame._

Sintiéndose ignorados, los demás acompañantes del joven durante su entrenamiento miraron como ambos se acercaban para que el ángel explayara sus alas y se elevaran, Merlín y Godric recibieron un chispazo y reconocieron al ángel como la otra transformación del demonio que salió del ritual oscuro…

- Behemoth – susurraron.

Susurro que fue escuchado por el híbrido al igual que su protegido pues bajaron de inmediato para saber que pasaba con él y como se habían dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad.

- ¿Q_ué desean de mí? - _Preguntó transformándose en demonio nuevamente, apresando hacia sí al moreno quien sonrió divertido en su mente.

- ¿Qué deseas tú, de Harry? – inquirieron de forma astuta.

- _Protegerlo, quizás, pero no puedo revelar nada de esto, no es su problema, muertos, pero, puedo decirles qué, quieran o no, Harry Potter, se va conmigo porque así lo desea y no obligado, no estoy diciendo que no me aprovecharé pero… _- antes de poder continuar, recibió un fuerte latigazo de fuego en su brazo izquierdo hecho por el joven que mantenía apresado, le miró de mala manera pero advirtió que su compañero tenía intenciones de matarlo por revelar demasiado. – _Nos retiramos…_

- Detente! – Gritó la joven de cabellos azabaches, Sofía – No te atrevas a llevarte a Harry! Él no te ha hecho nada!

- _Mocosa insolente, no te atrevas a levantarme la voz_ – el híbrido estaba frente a la muchacha, a escasos palmos de distancia, con una mirada fría y sádica – _Yo hago lo que quiero y el joven aquí presente, también… _- agregó con una voz más de ultratumba que nada.

- Behemoth, es suficiente, elévate y vayámonos rápido - sonaba tan frío como un glaciar, igual que su mirada su voz no delataba emociones, apresó a Behemoth contra sí pues le había soltado y creó sus propias alas oscuras para elevarse – _"Saith, Falcore…" – llamó mentalmente – "es hora"_

Una llamarada de fuego hizo que todos, menos el híbrido y el llamado 'Eönwë', voltearan a ver para fijarse en Saith y Falcore quienes habían aparecido de la nada.

Ambos, desaparecieron en un haz de luz oscura y blanca.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Disculpando los nombres inventados, paso a la historia: )

_- Bienvenidos… Este es el 'paraíso' celestial, espero que encuentren lo que deseen, Señor Astaroth… - saludó el primer guardia al verles entrar aún abrazados; al darse cuenta del 'pequeño' detalle se soltaron de inmediato._

_- Buenas Tardes, Atufiel (2)… - saludó con una inclinación sin dejar de sonar frío, descortés y cortante._

_Un poco más alejados, el híbrido le susurró al moreno: "el es uno de los guardias de la primera puerta, el más fácil de burlar..."_

_Un simple 'mm..' fue su respuesta…_

_Llegaron a la segunda puerta, Bachiel era el guardián de esta puerta…_

_- No puedo dejarles pasar – fue la fría y molesta respuesta._

_- Voy con Arak (3) y Leith (4), los Dioses regentes de las esferas de poder y medición de energía._

_- Quiénes sois?_

_- Astaroth, híbrido regente del purgatorio y petrificado en la guerra de los cielos y Eönwë, mago elegido por dioses y con poderes de Shinan (5) y Leiath (6). 3 profecías en su nombre. Heredero de la piedra de poder sagrado y de la piedra de poder oscuro. – informó con algo de renuencia…_

_- No puedo dejarles entrar, deberán tomar otro camino, no retrocederé ante ustedes…_

_- No uses palabras en vano, Bachiel, si deseas contradecir a uno de los grandes híbridos, pues hazlo y atente a las consecuencias y si no, déjanos pasar por tu puerta…_

_- Cómo o porqué temerles? Sé que no son demonios, simplemente son visitantes, quizás tú seas un ángel, pero un mortal no entrará al paraíso de los dioses…_

_- Pues atente a las consecuencias tal y como te lo advertí… - amenazó._

_A ambos les envolvieron columnas de luz, a 'Astaroth' una negra por completo, y a Harry o Eönwë, una plateada. Cuando desaparecieron, Behemoth y el lado oscuro de Eönwë aparecieron, Ambos vestían igual, solo que el ojiverde no tenía las cicatrices y sus 'zapatos-botas' eran más largos que los del híbrido._

_- Déjanos Pasar, Bachiel (7), seré un mortal, pero tengo el poder de un ángel y un demonio, abre tus puertas para nosotros. Ahora. – susurró con frialdad, ésta era tal, que el ángel se estremeció y les dejó el paso._

_- Suficiente, vuelve a ser tú mismo, lo hiciste muy bien. – Felicitó el híbrido quien volvía a ser Astaroth nuevamente._

_- Astaroth… porqué haces esto? Por qué peleas?_

_- Por mí. Por mi venganza. Por mi honor y mi orgullo._

_- Entonces, porqué debo pelear yo?... no puedo hacerlo con la carga pues eso me enfurece, que razón debe ser la mía?_

_- Tu honor. Tu Orgullo. Tu Venganza. Tu Odio. Tu Dolor. Tu Rencor. El sufrimiento de personas que no lo merecían y hacerles pagar a los hombres oscuros con su sangre aquello. Matarles a sangre fría pero haciéndoles sentir el dolor de sus propios actos. Si eso no te parece suficiente, pelea por y para ti, no para el resto. – Respondió con cariño, de forma suave pero dándole énfasis a su voz, en cada sílaba, en cada palabra, en cada frase._

_- Gracias – fue toda la respuesta que se le otorgó mientras observaba como su protegido corría hacia la tercera puerta con su rostro en alto y su máscara de hielo nuevamente._

_- No lo entiendo – suspiró – Pero bueno, será mejor que me apresure, Azriel estaría gustoso de matarlo si lo ve tan… tan 'Harry'…_

_- Astaroth! Apúrate! El guardián nos espera! Vamos! Corre quieres? – apresuró el joven._

_- Te saco más de 9 milenios! Ten más respeto! – le gritó enfadado, nadie le daba órdenes, aunque se podía apreciar diversión en sus ojos, la ocultó rápidamente pues comenzó a correr hacia su protegido._

_- Quiénes sois ustedes? Seres Que pretenden con profanar el paraíso… - preguntó con frialdad el tercer guardián, Azriel._

_- Mucho tiempo dejamos de vernos, Azriel, y mira como me tratas, y te hacías llamar mi mejor amigo… - respondió el híbrido._

_- no sé quien eres, y no sé de qué me hablas…_

_- Astaroth… que ocurre? – preguntó el moreno al ver que la máscara fría del híbrido se restauraba más amenazadora que nunca._

_- Astaroth? – preguntó confuso, el ángel._

_- Así me llamo, Azriel (8), al menos en esta forma, déjanos pasar… - amenazó_

_- Eres tú… creí que habías muerto…_

_- Já! Creíste que había muerto? Perdóname, querido 'amigo', pero te recuerdo que yo no puedo morir petrificado, solo puedo morir por la sangre de un demonio mezclada a la mía, junto a la flecha de los ángeles, y la espada del infierno… por nada más. - recordó_

_- Váyanse de mis terrenos - _

_Harry miró sorprendido el cambio de actitud del guardián, hace unos momentos se mostraba agradable incluso, y ahora, era un completo témpano…_

_- Escucha, no pienso irme ahora, dejé a muchas personas en la Tierra para venir aquí como para que seas tú, un mísero guardián, enviarme de regreso, no pienso hacerlo, si debo pasar a la fuerza, que así sea – habló el moreno por primera vez, sonaba bastante molesto, llevaban mucho tiempo perdido en esa puerta, la última y más complicada._

_- Es suficiente, Azriel, déjanos pasar, no nos marcharemos, ni Eönwë ni yo. _

_Por respuesta, un hechizo llegó de lleno en el pecho de ambos, quienes no lo esperaban en absoluto, ambos respondieron al ataque con cadenas de fuego negro para detenerle, cosa que consiguieron con algo de dificultad._

_- Apúrate, Astaroth, debemos traspasar la puerta ahora que está encadenado! – gritó el ojiverde quien se encontraba del otro lado._

_- Nos veremos, Azriel – se despidió con arrogancia – espero que estés cómodo._

_Recibió una serie de gruñidos en respuesta mientras avanzaba junto al moreno a la sala de los dioses._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Desapareció, se esfumó sin poder detenerle, fue muy extraño, nadie sabe cómo o porqué ocurrió… la teníamos enfrente, pero salió un extraño grupo y se la llevó… nadie entiende quienes eran. Los comandaba una mujer de cabellos rubios con matices castaños, no le vimos nada más, la capa la cubría, era muy poderosa, con un simple movimiento de muñeca aturdió a casi todos nosotros, solo dejó dos en pie…

- Es extraño, no dijo nada?

- sí, que tuvieran cuidado con ellos…

- Ellos?... Relátame que ocurrió…

- Verá…

**-- Flash Back --**

Llegaron todos juntos, 200 personas altamente calificadas para obtener una de las piedras, la piedra oscura, Driedna, mientras avanzaban, un pequeño grupo de 6 personas habían aparecido en la mitad de su camino, vestían capas negras con capucha, la líder, pues era una mujer, dejaba a la vista solo un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio con matices castaños, era alta y esbelta, por lo que se veía, los demás, eran dos mujeres y tres hombres, todos altos y de buena condición física.

La mujer se giró hacia ellos y levantó su mano diciendo en un susurro: Tengan cuidado con nosotros, la Orden Oscura volverá a Alzarse en medio de la guerra, destruirá sus impedimentos y cogerá sus pertenencias, nuestro 'aliado' más poderoso volverá a nosotros muy pronto, teman de nosotros y de los Guerreros Dorados, ambos poseemos los poderes más grandes que existen. Nuestro otro líder se alzará imponente junto a mí, mortales.

- Quién eres? – gritó uno de ellos

- No te diré mi nombre, no te interesa, aún. Pero si te diré que profanan las pertenencias de un hombre que las merece, aléjense de este lugar y busquen de nuevo la piedra, si salen vivos o no, será su problema – dicho esto, hizo desaparecer la mansión en la que se protegía a la piedra Driedna y a aturdir a 198 de ellos con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

Finalmente solo nosotros dos observamos como se giraban y desaparecían elevándose al aire.

**-- Fin Flash Back --**

- Eso ocurrió, luego volvimos aquí, para informarte…

- Remus, no podemos asegurarnos de nada aún, investiga sobre la Orden Oscura y los Guerreros Dorados. Averigüen que o quiénes son o fueron… - pidió

- Muy bien, Albus. Pediré ayuda. Con permiso.

- Y… Remus – llamó el anciano.

- Dime?

- Vigila a los Slytherins.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó con renuencia.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_- Está acercándose a la verdad, muy pronto sabrá todo, debemos ocultarlo, Azazel (9), debemos intentar ocultar la información – habló un hombre joven de cabellos dorados._

_- Ya lo sé, Badariel (10), pero no hay nada que podamos hacer aún, el elegido no ha regresado y el híbrido elegido no ha regresado junto a él… deberemos alejarles la información de a poco, incluso podríamos cambiarla, modificarla, pero no eliminarla…_

_- Me parece buena idea, Azazel, pero lamento informarte que deberemos cambiar algunas cosas, Beleth (11), has visto alguna predicción?_

_- Sí – afirmó la joven de cabello castaño – El híbrido caerá, pero volverá más adelante, el elegido sufrirá una traición de las más importantes antes de poder encontrar al culpable éste mismo se revelará…_

_- Gracias, Beleth... Nilaiath (12), acompaña a Neoth (13) y a Suthery (14) a las compuertas del plano astral, busquen a los implicados para la parte B del plan C. Beleth, vigila las compuertas del purgatorio, Badariel, ve al infierno a por Lilith y llévala a la mansión como sea, pero amordazada. Yo iré a la intersección de las compuertas del paraíso con el trono de los dioses. – ordenó con voz autoritaria la líder._

_- A la Orden – respondieron mientras desaparecían con una graciosa pose de respeto que sabían, y era fingida._

_La joven al quedarse sola suspiró y se marchó a las compuertas para ver que ocurría._

_- - - - - -_

_Unión de escenas: Astaroth y Harry / Azazel._

_- Buenas Tardes, bienvenidos a la intersección de las puertas del paraíso y el trono de los dioses – saludó con ironía la joven quien acababa de aparecerse._

_Ambos frenaron abruptamente mientras la miraban bastante confundidos – Quién eres? – preguntaron_

_- No se preocupen, no les impediré el paso, soy su aliada – aclaró – Ambos, Astaroth, Azrubel o Behemoth, híbrido con un exceso de poder, Inmortal, petrificado en la guerra de los cielos por parecer una amenaza, Elegido como uno de los guardianes supremos, y, por supuesto, con un genio de los infiernos… - bromeó – Eönwë o Harry Potter, mortal, mago con grandes poderes, creador de alas, portador, elegido, precedido de tres profecías, líder de…_

_- Espera!_

_Hizo un gesto de hastío pero preguntó: Qué?_

_- Cómo sabes todo eso? Quién eres?_

_- Bueno, sé todo eso porqué, simplemente, lo sé. Quién soy?... mmm… pregunta difícil, pero mi apodo es Azazel, no soy un ángel ni un demonio, pero poseo sus poderes con grandeza. También soy la líder de la orden oscura._

_- Mortífaga? – preguntó con renuencia el ojiverde_

_- No. Nunca podría lamerle las botas de Voldemort ni a nadie más, es nuestro nombres porqué nos gusta vagar durante la noche, pero no puedo decirles mucho… solo venía a advertir algo… Cuidado… alguien les traicionará, alguien morirá por protección y renacerá… ocurrirá pronto… intenten no confiar en nadie y en todos a la vez._

_- Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con curiosidad el híbrido._

_La joven negó con la cabeza, con el movimiento lograron apreciar unos hermosos ojos celestes grisáceos con destellos dorados y escarlatas._

_- Permiso – susurró antes de desaparecer por completo ante el movimiento de su capa, dejándoles algo atontados._

_- Quién era ella, Astaroth? – preguntó Harry como si el hombre pudiese responder a sus preguntas._

_- Te sonará raro, pero no lo sé…._

_- Quién te entiende! – gritó en broma mientras sacudía su cabeza y algunos rebeldes mechones le caían sobre los ojos._

_- Avanza ya, Potter._

_- - - - - - _

_Cambio de Escena: Nilaiath, Suthery y Neoth en las compuertas del plano astral._

_- Llegamos – habló un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro casi negros, Neoth._

_- Ya lo sé, Nilaiath, que debemos hacer? – preguntó el otro muchacho de cabellos negros, Suthery._

_- Esperar – fue la respuesta de la chica de cabello azabache._

_A Ninguno se le podía vislumbrar algo que no fuesen sus rebeldes cabellos que se arrancaban de su control gracias a las capas._

_- Esperar qué? – se desesperó Suthery luego de una hora esperando como imbéciles parados en los portales._

_- Cállate y espera, Suthery, sin desesperarse, haz igual que Neoth… verdad Neoth? – preguntó la chica mirándole para luego enfurecerse al ver que estaba sentado en el suelo durmiendo con pose recta._

_- NEOTH! – gritó – Despierta! Holgazán! Azazel va a matarte!_

_- Qué? Cómo? Dónde es la batalla? Soy inocente! – gritó despertándose al escuchar el grito._

_Ambos, la chica y el joven de cabello azabache comenzaron a reírse al ver la cara de espanto que había quedado tatuada en el rostro de su compañero._

_- Vamos, debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que entrar, me llegó una comunicación mental. Nos esperan del otro lado – habló la muchacha mientras atravesaba el portal de puertas de metal, pintadas negras por completo con algunos detalles blancos en la 'pared'._

_Entraron los tres juntos, ordenados en su posición de formación normal, seria y fría, imperturbable, firme y erguida, incluso arrogante._

_Del otro lado estaban los campos elíseos, lugar donde descansaban las almas que merecían el paraíso._

_Era un gran y hermoso prado, en su centro había un lago, 'el lago del olvido', ningún ser 'vivo' podía ingresar a este lugar, excepto ellos, la Orden Oscura podía entrar gracias a la diversidad de sus poderes y criaturas que habitaban sus cuerpos. Su naturaleza era diferente a la del resto._

_Prisínea (15) era y es, la diosa que pasea siempre por los campos, con sus pies desnudos tocando el suave y verde césped, su mirada violeta y sus cabellos dorados, alta y esbelta, una belleza, descendiente de veelas, siempre vigilaba que todo estuviese bien, era a ella a quien iban a buscar, para pedir un permiso._

_- Mi Señora – saludaron inclinándose con respeto, la diosa, vestida con un traje lila les saludó con un gesto de cabeza suave y grácil._

_- Qué desean, mis niños? Acaso Azazel necesita otro favor?_

_- Así es, mi señora, pero no para ella… necesitamos qué… - comenzó a susurrarle al oído pues nadie podía enterarse._

_La diosa se mostró confundida al principio, sorprendida después, y luego sonrió sincera y dulcemente. Finalmente pasó a un gesto pensativo y asintió._

_Nilaiath se mostró tremendamente sorprendida, pero asintió de vuelta y sonrió con alegría sincera, olvidando la postura de los Guerreros de la Noche, pertenecientes a la Orden Oscura._

_Susurró un 'muchas gracias, nadie podrá pagárselo nunca' y se retiró tal y como había entrado junto a Suthery y Neoth quienes por dentro morían de curiosidad._

_Al llegar fuera de los terrenos anti-apariciones, se marcharon inmediatamente._

_- - - - - - - -_

_Cambio de Escena: Beleth. Puertas del purgatorio._

_Una sombra se movía ágilmente oculta por las sombras, avanzaba con maestría sin hacer ruido, su mirada impenetrable, buscaba por todas partes las puertas del purgatorio, finalmente, divisó unas rejas de acero con un ángel y un demonio en el centro frente a frente y el símbolo de la paz sobre sus cabezas._

_- Azazel… - susurró con su voz suave, llamando a su líder, compañera y amiga. – Azazel – repitió con más énfasis - _

_Una voz susurrante desde las profundidades que otorgaba la oscuridad habló: Qué ocurre, Beleth?_

_Con su voz un poco quebrada ante el tono desprovisto de emoción de su amiga respondió: Ne- Necesito saber… qué hacer… no me lo dijiste…_

_Con un suspiro parecido a un 'porqué a mí?' se acercó sigilosa y silenciosamente – Nada. Te dije: V-i-g-i-l-a. Nada más. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, amiga, nada más que eso. _

_- M-Muy Bien… - respondió nuevamente._

_En una llamarada de fuego, la chica de los cabellos rubios desapareció sin mediar otra palabra. _

"…_qué te ocurrió amiga… que ocurrió con MI amiga?... dónde está esa niña tan tierna y agradable en la que confíe con mi alma? Dónde está? Dónde quedó tu fuerza? … Que te hicieron cuando desapareciste un mes de nuestro entrenamiento?... quién fue el responsable? Quién? … Yo sé que Badariel te extraña, él aún te ama, pero necesita saber que aún existes dentro de tu cuerpo… saber que tu alma sigue existiendo y aún no se rinde… quizás cuando esta guerra termine… vuelvas a ser la de antes…" – pensaba la joven con tristeza al ver como su compañera partía con su común mirada fría y déspota. Desprovista de sentimientos. Vacía._

_- - - - - - -_

_Cambio de Escena: Badariel, Infierno._

_Las crepitantes llamas del infierno resonaban por la habitación más oscura del castillo regente del lugar. Desprovisto de vida y armonía, la sala de los infiernos era la más vacía y escabrosa de todos los lugares a los que había entrado._

_Los pasillos del gran castillo eran fríos y tenebrosos, a pesar de las llamas que le rodeaban, no había nada interesante que le pusiera calidez necesaria al lugar, las ventanas era gigantescas, pero nunca veías más que la negrura y las llamas que acrecentaban la sensación de claustrofobia. _

_Las habitaciones que conocía eran todas vacías de calidez, desprovistas de colores brillantes, sin objetos que portaran un sentimiento de comodidad. A pesar de sus lujos, que eran muchísimos. Todo hecho en oro, mármol, plata, cobre, uranio, titanio, etc., todos los elementos más grandes y costosos, los más importantes y llamativos._

_Avanzó con su acostumbrado paso veloz y seguro, el mismo que cualquier Guerrero de la Noche debía poseer, silencioso, sigiloso, pacífico y arrogante. Siempre con la frente en alto, demostrando su poderío._

_Llegó frente a las puertas más grandes del infierno luego de la gran sala del comienzo. Las salas de entrenamientos, llevaban a una gran caldera de demonios que entrenaban con odio y furia para sobrepasar a sus maestros, caminaban con sus pies desnudos sobre las cenizas que quedaban del fuego y por sobre éste también, por supuesto. _

_- Lilith – gritó en cuanto cruzó la puerta, en el mismo instante, los 'guardias' fueron a por ella, sin preguntar, sin mirarle siquiera, no que se observase otra cosa que no fueran sus cabellos rebeldes, pero aún así._

_- Qué quieres y quién eres tú? – preguntó una voz desde la otra punta de la sala, sonaba fría y cruel, sádica y arrogante._

_- No es algo que pueda publicar, si me siguieras, me aliviarías mi trabajo, Gracias, no me gusta aplicar mi fuerza por sobre otros seres inferiores… - sabía que aquello la enfurecería, pero necesitaba atraerla._

_- Quién te crees para decir que eres más poderoso?_

_- Me apodan Badariel, soy un Guerrero de la Noche, vago por las sombras cumpliendo mi condena, busco sólo a aquellos que lo merecen, mi misión fue bajar al infierno a por ti._

_- Con que Badariel, no es así? – preguntó ya más cerca… - pues no te pareces al Badariel que yo conocía…_

_- Pues no cree que es porque no lo soy? Ese es mi apodo… no mi nombre… - sonrió con burla ante la mueca de asco que apareció en el rostro de la mujer._

_- Qué quieres?... puedes decírmelo aquí y ahora… _

_- Qué vengas conmigo – soltó de una – si no lo haces, lo harás a la fuerza._

_Rió con sorna la mujer, le miró como evaluándole antes de soltar otra carcajada más fría que antes. Finalmente atacó, como buena demonio no se quedaría quieta de buenas a primeras._

_Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó, una ráfaga de viento la estrelló contra la pared de fuego que se elevó con los poderes de una nueva sombra, ésta estaba inclinada cerca de ellos, su capa cayó un poco revelando un par de ojos celestes grisáceos con destellos escarlatas y dorados._

_- Azazel – susurró el joven sorprendido, se suponía que ella no llegaría al infierno tan pronto._

_- Te demorabas demasiado y no quiero que te vayas a lastimar ahora, te necesito para después – respondió simplemente con sorna arrancándole una sonrisa sincera al muchacho pues sabía que eso significaba un 'me importaba mucho que te ocurriera algo y no lo perdonaría'… Quizás aún habían esperanzas._

_- Nos vamos de aquí, Lilith – habló nuevamente, envió unas cuerdas negras que la envolvieron y, guiñando un ojo, los tres desaparecieron junto a los gritos coléricos de la demonio que llevaban atada y con varias quemaduras._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Aparecieron de golpe frente a la gran mansión en la que habían estado en sus 'vacaciones', iban cabizbajos mientras repasaban lo que había ocurrido y lo que decía la carta que les habían dejado…

**-- Flash Back --**

Luego de que desviaran su mirada hacia Falcore y Saith, observaron que tanto su amigo como el 'híbrido' habían desaparecido. Luego posaron su vista sobre la carta que Saith llevaba enroscada.

La abrieron rápidamente y comenzaron a leerla…

_Queridos Sofía y Bryan…_

_Sé que querrán matarme luego de esto, pero era necesario, en serio, debo marchar a los puertos y portales, no puedo decirles donde, pero mi entrenamiento no ha terminado, intentaré volver lo antes posible, por ahora trabajen junto a los guardias entrenándoles y creando estrategias, se que lo harán muy bien. Confiad en vosotros y en mí. _

_Cuídense mucho. Suerte_

_Harry._

**-- Fin Flash Back --**

Ahora, ambos miraban la mansión metidos en sus pensamientos, de tal forma que no notaron a las personas que les rodeaban amenazantes, iban cubiertos por capas así que no les veían, pero ellos sí sabían quiénes eran, los guardias de la mansión…

- No nos recuerdan? – preguntó Sofía con una fingida voz alegre y vivaz.

- Sofía Armstrong? – se atrevió a preguntar Sky. El jefe de los guardias – Bryan Masters?

- Los mismos en carne y hueso…

- Pasad… no se queden allí, por favor… y el Joven Potter?

- Volverá más adelante… - susurraron ambos al unísono.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_...Pronto, Muy Pronto llegarán… el Portador, elegido y Protector llegará… el mayor también lo hará, nuestra ultima decisión será tomada en su llegada. Veremos que tan bien entrenados están ambos… les daremos un ataque sorpresa antes de saber si poseerá el regalo que podríamos concederle o no…"_

_TBC...

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:** LO SIENTO! sí? Miren, yo dije que subiría el capítulo solo si me llegaban 7 rr en esa semana y logré ver el séptimo la semana en la que volví de mis vacaciones, me quedé trancada en la segunda línea por una semana y no podía seguir, los últimos días he escrito todo, realmente no sé como decir que aprecio muchísimo su compañía y el seguir leyendo a pesar de mis esporádicas actualizaciones, además publicaré otro fanfics y eso no es algo tan sencillo, de hecho creo que ni siquiera lo revisé para cumplir con las fechas de ambos, además está el colegio, la segunda semana y casi no estoy en la página por tareas, exámenes, pasar en limpio, descansar, etc., peor aún, me resfrié fuertísimo, no he tenido fiebre, bueno sí, he tenido pero ha sido muy extraña, como de treinta minutos MUY ALTA y me baja súper bruscamente y me dan escalofríos... es horrible, bueno, tengo que colocar también las personalidades de mis personajes nuevos y todo eso, son 100 inventados, excepto uno que otro que lo tomé de un libro de ángeles, pero no se dejen llevar. Muchas gracias por sus rr y apoyo, a quienes no me dejan comentarios, muchas gracias también, no soy muy asidua a expresarme, por eso el fics tiene cambios bruscos, jejej, y por eso también no agradezco a menudo por akí... bueno, vamos a lo que nos ataña...

* * *

**Astaroth (1):** Un gran duque en las regiones infernales fué en un iempo miembro del coro de los Serfines, aunque algunas autoridades alegan que perteneció al coro de los Tronos. AStaroth se manifiesta durande invocaciones como un ángel muy bello montado en un dragón con una serpiente en la mano (tachen eso). De acuerdo al Grimonium Verum, Astaroth reside ahora en América (tachen también eso). Otro de sus nombres (el cual no se usará para no crear más confusión) es Diabolus.

**Atufiel (2):** Uno de los ángeles guardianes del vestíbulo del Sexto cielo.

**Arak (3) y Leith (4):** Nombres totalmente inventados, Arak y Leith verifican las energías y demases, en este caso, serán los encargados de la evaluación de poderes mentales, elementales y sagrados en magia. Medirán energía y otros.

**Shinan (5) y Leiath (6):** Inventados también. Ambos son como 'Oscuridad y Luz' 'Poder y Destrucción'.

**Bachiel (7):** Uno de los ángeles residentes del cuarto cielo y también uno de los regentes de la esfera de Saturno.

**Azriel (8):** Según la Cábala, uno de los Príncipes Angelicales, está a cargo de recibir las oraciones de los fieles a la vez que dirige sesenta millares de ánfeles protectores del Norte del Cielo.

**Azazel (9):** Uno de los jefes de los doscientos ángeles caídos, según el primer libro de Enoch. En el libro, el apocalipsis de Abraham, se describe a Azazek como un demonio terrible con siete cabezas de serpiente, catorce caras y doce alas. Antes de su caída , se dice que Azazel perteneció al coro de los Ángeles.

**Badariel (10):** Uno de los Ángeles Caídos.

**Beleth (11):** Un Ángel caído, que tiene a su mando85 legiones infernales. Se dice que perteneció en un tiempo al Coro de los Poderes o Potencias.

**Nilaiath (12):** Es inventada,digamos que pertenece a la "Orden Oscura" y es el apodo de un 'ángel caído' .

**Neoth (13):** Inventado. igual que Nilaiath pertenece a la orden oscura u apodo de ángel caído.

**Suthery (14):** igualmente que Neoth.

**Prisínea (15):** Diosa que vigila los Campos Elíseos. Mitad Veela. Inventada.

* * *

**1.** La Orden Oscura y los Guerreros Dorados aparecerán un poco antes de lo previsto.

**2.** El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Plano Astral.

_

* * *

_

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**o**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	22. Plano Astral I

**Harry Potter y Los Herederos.**

_Capítulo 22_

**Plano Astral y Recuerdos de un Híbrido I. **

_(Abreviado: Plano Astral I)_

By SerenitaKou

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Las Memorias perdidas, las ya olvidadas, las que más quisiste olvidar pueden ser la llave para desatar el poder y regresar para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Tu Poder a veces son los sentimientos ligados a los recuerdos"_

_--SerenitaKou--_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el Capítulo Anterior…_

"_...Pronto, Muy Pronto llegarán… el Portador, elegido y Protector llegará… el mayor también lo hará, nuestra ultima decisión será tomada en su llegada. Veremos que tan bien entrenados están ambos… les daremos un ataque sorpresa antes de saber si poseerá el regalo que podríamos concederle o no…"_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Cambio de Escena)

Llevaba recorrido un largo trecho, su vestimenta delgada y ceñida no le ayudaba con el clima que había en aquellas montañas, sus pies estaban congelados y sentía como sus párpados se caían solos por el sueño que sentía en su cuerpo. A su lado iba su única compañía en aquella misión.

Ambos iban cabizbajos y abrazándose a sí mismos, ninguno venía preparado para ello, es cierto que no deberían pasar aquél frío pues poseían el don de la magia, pero bueno, si usaban sus poderes les descubrirían.

Finalmente llegaron a un sendero cubierto de nieve que les llevaría a una pequeña aldea en la cumbre de la montaña.

Los ojos de ambos, unos verdes rojizos y otros celestes grisáceos se cruzaron un momento, decidiendo que hacer, en un acuerdo silencioso se permitieron descansar un poco; Podrían volar pero el clima sería un impedimento.

Llegaron a la cima unas tres horas más tarde, los guardias se inclinaron con respecto cuando vieron sus rostros y se apresuraron a traerles abrigo y un poco de comida mientras les guiaban a la cabaña del 'jefe de la aldea'.

- _Khayn – _Saludaron ambos jóvenes mientras se inclinaban con respeto.

El Hombre debía medir 1.95 más o menos, unos 40 a 50 años, con cabellos castaños y matices blanquecinos, ojos violáceos y tez blanca, era bastante fornido, tenía su estética, debía admitirlo.

- _Bienvenidos, Sé de vosotros, pero decidme, cuáles son vuestros nombres? – _Preguntó mientras se levantaba y devolvía la inclinación.

- _Sólo podemos decirle nuestros 'apodos'… _- Respondió la joven tranquilamente _– Pero si aquello le sirve, Me llaman Azazel, ángel caído, uno de los más maléficos y crueles, él es Badariel, mi compañero, ángel caído también, uno de los mejores y más poderosos._

_- Sois ángeles? – _Preguntó evidentemente sobresaltado.

_- Mestizos. Pero no podemos reveladle nada más… - _Volvieron a ser fríos pero corteses, demostrando su imponente figura, olvidando la pose tranquila y congelada con la que llegaron.

_- A qué venís, seres mestizos, aquí, a mis dominios? _– preguntó cada vez más confundido sin preocuparse en ocultar su curiosidad.

_- Venimos a pedir un pequeñísimo favor, necesitamos la espada de los cielos que resguardan aquí, necesitamos hacer que una demonio responda a nuestras… - _Badariel fue interrumpido por la voz de Azazel quien sonaba demasiado tensa y molesta

_- Nos la entregará sí o no, no pienso decir que necesitamos hacer, al menos no revelaré más de lo que mi compañero ya ha dicho._

_- No puedo cederle una espada tan importante a unos completos desconocidos._

_- Pues entonces quizás si lo hagas a unos ángeles, no es así?_

_Quizás. – _Respondió con algo de renuencia.

Ambos se transformaron, la joven, Azazel, vestía una falda ceñida a las caderas de color blanca con una especie de 'blusa' corta con un escote en 'V' y el cuello hacia arriba sin mangas, dos largas y apretadas botas de cuero y variados collares y cadenitas, su cabello suelto le quedaba mucho más largo y su pálida piel resaltaba el color de sus ojos celestes grisáceos con dorado los cuales ahora también poseían tonos azulinos y rojizos, además claro de sus alas, aunque poseía 8 en vez de 2.

El joven, Badariel, en cambio, tenía unos vaqueros ceñidos blancos con algunos cortes, una camisa sin mangas, cuello volteado hacia arriba y medio abierta, con algunos broches sin abrochar, (suena divertido), también tenía botas largas y blancas, solo que más largas y sueltas que las de Azazel, él también poseía mayor cantidad de alas, 4 en total, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes rojizos ahora con tonos azulinos, alto y bastante blanco pero no tanto como su compañera…

Los hombres que estaban en aquella cabaña retrocedieron, incluso el 'jefe', las imponentes y bellas criaturas que se presentaban frente a ellos les provocaban respeto y admiración, pero temor también…

Esos ojos les miraban con firmeza y frialdad, ni un solo ápice de misericordia ni nada parecido, solo vacío.

_- Les entregaré la espada a cambio de un favor… - _declaró el jefe finalmente al salir de su estupor.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Cambio de Escena)

_Correr. Saltar. Esquivar._

_Solo aquello pasaba por sus mentes, mientras avanzaba junto al híbrido por el cielo, todos los arqueros les atacaban sin piedad, destruyendo todo a su paso, miles de cortes se apreciaban ya en sus cuerpos, ningún escudo repelía aquellas flechas sagradas._

_Finalmente, divisaron una gran puerta de oro, tallada con su mano divina, destilando calidez por todas partes, a medida que se acercaban, la puerta se alzaba cada vez más imponente ante sus ojos._

_El Salón de los Dioses. _

_El Salón sagrado, el más importante de todo el cielo, donde cada ángel era juzgado, cada alma era purificada, cada palabra era sellada bajo un conjuro de confidencialidad._

_Sus esmeraldas observaron con estupor como la puerta se abría de un solo golpe y las flechas se detenían, ambos fueron lanzados adentro de la gran y hermosa sala; cayeron estrepitosamente en el frío suelo de mármol, golpeándose por todas partes._

_Se giró y vio cómo los ángeles arqueros se arrodillaban frente a la sala._

_- Veo que han llegado al final – declaró una nueva figura, una preciosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados, ojos violetas y piel pálida, alta y esbelta, con una expresión tranquila y firme. – Mis queridos Arqueros celestiales – se giró mientras hablaba hacia los ángeles – Mis felicitaciones, habéis hecho un gran trabajo, os felicito. _

_Todos, sin excepción, hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse._

_- Vienen a ver a Arak y a Leith, no es así?_

_Asintieron ambos, bastante sorprendidos aún._

_- Quién dice que les dejaré pasar fácilmente? – preguntó._

_Ambos se miraron aún más sorprendidos, finalmente callaron sin más, sin responder a la pregunta de la Diosa._

_- Soy Nilha, Diosa protectora de las puertas de oro, y encargada de dejar entrar o no a los 'visitantes' – informó luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio._

_- Nos dejarás pasar? O deberemos pasar sobre ti? – preguntó Astaroth luego de un tiempo en silencio, esta vez no tan tenso como el anterior._

_- No puedo hacerlo, además, Gilraen Faelivrin no me lo permitiría._

_- Gilraen Qué? – preguntó Harry curioso._

_- Gilraen Faelivrin o Estrella Nocturna, es una diosa que rige mi poderío, si ella no aprueba algo que yo sí, no se permite mi decisión._

_- Mm.…._

_- Sin embargo, haré una excepción, les dejaré pasar si antes pasan mi prueba. – Afirmó luego de unos segundos._

_- Puedo saber cuál sería la prueba? – habló Astaroth de forma molesta y descortés._

_- Claro, Claro. – Aceptó, luego habló con voz misteriosa y firme – Siempre se han concedido los permisos para ver recuerdos olvidados, siempre los del protegido. Nunca se ha dado el caso de que el protector lo haga, aún así, las reglas serán transgredidas esta vez, serás tú, Behemoth Azrubel Astaroth, quien podrá decidir si avanzarán o serán expulsados…_

_Tomo aire y prosiguió - … Si ambos están en las compuertas del cielo, no es por ti, Eönwë desde que consiguió su nombre élfico posee el pase aquí, tu no, lo perdiste cuando te marchaste al purgatorio, más aún, serás tú quien deba decidir. Tú dirás el final de esto._

_- Mi prueba es fácil para cualquiera, menos para ti, tú, que desde pequeño, a tus 320 años dejaste de mostrar tu vida pues te tenían lástima o pena, te transformaste en un ser frío y déspota, dejaste de ser el ángel regente en el cielo más poderoso y caíste a la laguna del infierno, finalmente, te convertiste en híbrido, se te reconoce por tres nombres diferentes, más nunca has dicho el real, de hecho, nadie lo conoce a parte de ti, actualmente, eres el híbrido más poderoso que cualquiera, uno de los mejores en poderes, el peor en carácter, siempre retraído y arrogante, ganaste miles de enemigos desde tu paso por el cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio y tu breve paso por la tierra. _

_- Nunca más confiaste en nadie y eso te convirtió en lo que hoy eres, te jactas de invencible y tus propios recuerdos son tu destrucción, a pesar de no admitirlo, nunca dices que sientes, pero hoy eso cambiará si tú lo decides… Tu prueba será mostrarle tus recuerdos a tu protegido, demostrar tu vida a través del ritual 'Cambio de Memorias'. Serás tú, híbrido protector, quien decidirá ahora, el destino final del mundo._

_- No! – gritó Astaroth luego de procesar las palabras de la diosa. – No le mostraré a nadie mis recuerdos. No te imaginas por lo que pasé en mi vida. No sabes lo que sufrí! – Se desesperó – No le permitiré a un mortal ni a nadie que descubra mi vida. Prefiero morir de la forma más cruel antes de hacerlo._

_Astaroth no notó la mirada dolida que Harry había adoptado en sus ojos esmeralda, ni mucho menos la furia y el sentimiento de traición que se habían apoderado de ellos. La diosa, en cambio, sí lo había hecho y no dudó en actuar…_

_- Estás siendo injusto, dejarás que todos mueran sólo por tu egoísmo? Por tu temor! – preguntó con frialdad la diosa, quien se había apoyado contra la pared de mármol de forma despreocupada._

_- No me interesa el mundo! – habló luego – no permitiré que alguien que no tiene noción de mis problemas y mis sentimientos, que alguien que no ha sufrido lo que yo, vea mis recuerdos, él no ha sufrido! No tiene derecho a saber lo que es el dolor porque no lo ha experimentado, es un miserable en lo que aquello respecta, prefiero que todos se pudran pero no mostraré algo que he guardado al mundo! Él no tiene el poder para venir y mirar algo mío, propio, privado, secreto! – Una y otra vez repitió lo mismo hasta que dijo lo peor que se le podría haber ocurrido jamás a nadie – Creo que él nunca nos mostró la verdad, que no sufrió aquello que dice! Él no sabe como viví yo, no puede saber lo que es vivir sin padres, que todos te miren como una pieza, que te usen de objeto, no, él solo lo dice para obtener el poder necesario! No sabe, jamás sabrá que… _

_Las estúpidas y tontas a morir palabras del híbrido jamás abandonaron sus labios, las palabras que pugnaron salir por su garganta fueron taponadas por el aullido de dolor que salió de ellos, Eönwë, cansado de tantas imbecilidades había enterrado su espada negra en el pecho del ser inmortal y había acertado a unos centímetros del corazón de éste._

_La sangre había caído de forma alarmante y había empapado la espada, la que saltó, ensució los trajes oscuros del moreno, sin embargo éste siguió incrustando su espada y girándola de forma brusca, inyectándole magia, mientras uno de sus puños cerrados imprimía con fuerza el abdomen al haber acertado un potente golpe._

_Mantenía la cabeza gacha, Astaroth incluso pensó que se estaba arrepintiendo, pero cuando vio sus ojos aclaró que no era así._

_Levantó su vista lentamente, de forma elegante y amenazante, cuando posó sus ojos sobre los del híbrido, observó como a éste le recorría un escalofrío por la espina dorsal._

_Los ojos antes esmeraldas ahora eran plateados con líneas negras, escarlatas, doradas, amarillas y anaranjadas. Fríos como un témpano, brillando con el dolor y el odio, la venganza y la crueldad, los escalofríos de miedo no dejaron de acosar su cuerpo, pero aún no terminaba, cuando el joven habló, nuevamente se retorció en miedo._

_- Creo que no tienes el derecho de decirlo, híbrido media sangre – habló, tomó un respiro y continuó – De todas las personas en las que YO confié, de todos a los que les entregué parte de mi corazón, fuiste tú por el único por el que lloré sin la necesidad de antes de verlo morir, Eres al único al que le abrí mi alma, la única persona a la que le confirmé mis temores, le pregunté mis dudas… Y, sin embargo, la única que me ha traicionado de esa forma, la única que me dio la desilusión tan grande que has provocado… - la espada se hundió una vez más en su cuerpo, comenzando a atravesar la carne hasta el otro lado – Tú no sabes lo que yo viví… dices saberlo, dices haberlo vivido. Pero quién me asegura que fue así? _

_Ambos se miraron de forma fría y molesta, más aún, el híbrido no habló._

_- Quizás el cariño que recibiste no fuese real, pero al menos lo creíste mientras lo necesitabas, tuviste a tu familia los primeros años de tu vida patética e inmortal, yo no. Yo ni siquiera les recuerdo, sólo sé de ellos por fotografías y por relatos. Más tú los exprimiste todo y cuanto pudiste, quizás te traicionaron luego, pero estuvieron ahí mientras los necesitabas, te dieron un hogar y no una casa, un simple techo sin cariño, ni siquiera fingido. Te educaron, te cuidaron, no te maltrataron, no te golpearon, no intentaron propasarse contigo, no intentaron mancillar tu cuerpo. Destruir tu mente… a mí me lo hicieron._

_- Tú no perdiste a los únicos que no te veían como un trofeo, como un objeto, no, claro que no, a mi sí, a mí me ocurrió… de forma lenta y dolorosa perdí a aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado. Siempre me he culpado de ello y siempre lo haré. Murieron por salvarme o por estar en el momento equivocado y en el lugar erróneo…_

_Comenzó a enfadarse, de forma imperceptible para cualquiera, pero lo hizo._

_- Quién te crees para hablar de dolor! Tienes dieciséis años! Yo tengo más de nueve milenios! – gritó ya fuera de sí. Ese mocoso no sabía lo que decía._

_- No lo eres! – El moreno se estaba desesperando, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno – TU ERES EL QUE NO PUEDE HABLAR DE DOLOR! – le gritó colérico. Mientras enterraba aún más la espada y le aplicaba magia negra y blanca al mismo tiempo provocando descargas eléctricas por la mezcla tan explosiva, con esto, logró atravesar al fin el cuerpo de su protector, haciendo que la sangre escurriera con más fuerza que antes de su cuerpo._

_La diosa, quién, había estado apoyada todo el tiempo contra la pared, recargándose de forma cómoda, se levantó ante el ataque repentino de furia de ambos y habló con voz suave y pausada junto a una divertida y sádica sonrisa:_

_Creo, joven Eönwë, que fue suficiente, Astaroth perderá su inmortalidad y morirá si eres tú quien lo ataca… _

_El moreno, quien se había levantado y había retirado su espada, la cual se terminó limpiando rápidamente con un hechizo, volvió a agacharse a la altura del híbrido y le curó de forma brusca y tosca._

_Luego se levantó y dio media vuelta para apoyarse en una de las paredes de mármol._

_- Decide ya, Astaroth, el tiempo se acaba…_

_- Creo yo, Nilha, que estás actuando de forma incorrecta, que todo esto es mentira, que no eres una diosa, que eres una enviada por los dioses para crearnos esta prueba. Cuando yo estaba aquí, en el cielo, ningún dios custodiaba la puerta de oro, sólo lo hacían dos ángeles. Y esas leyes no terminarán nunca. Impostora – soltó luego de unos momentos de forma cortante y algo pausadamente por el suave adormecimiento que tenía su cuerpo luego de la pérdida casi total de sangre._

_- Creo que estás excediéndote, Azrubel, soy una diosa, pero en lo que sí tienes razón, es que esas leyes están vigentes, pero estoy aquí para su prueba. Los dos ángeles están ahora cuidando la puerta de entrada._

_Harry simplemente estaba callado observando con frialdad, a pesar de que su interior saltaba curioso. Astaroth, en cambio, no presentaba cambio alguno en su semblante pálido, firme, serio y recto._

_- Decide ya, mestizo – reiteró la mujer luego de muchos minutos de tenso silencio._

_- Lo haré… Mostraré mis recuerdos – aclaró – pero nunca te dejaré verlos, solo Harry podrá ver algunos de ellos – agregó amenazante – y si lo haces, te mataré. Poseo el poder para hacerlo…_

_Sonaba tan serio y convincente que ambos, Harry y Nilha, la diosa, le creyeron._

_- Que comience el ritual del intercambio entonces…_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Cambio de Escena)

- No puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer esto… - se desesperaba la joven mientras avanzaba junto a su compañero con la espada de los cielos en su cintura guardada en una funda de color verde jade.

- No te quejes, Azazel, de todas formas aún no entiendo la petición tan… absurda… - respondió su compañero en un murmullo.

Ambos bajaban por la empinada montaña para poder marcharse. Los dos iban con capas gruesas y cómodas.

- Azazel… - llamó el joven – Azazel… - repitió al no recibir respuesta.

Un gemido de dolor llegó a sus oídos, se volteó rápidamente para ver a su compañera en el suelo, arrodillada, sujetándose el talón con fuerza, haciendo presión, y dos largas y afiladas flechas de fuego en el suelo a pocos metros más allá manchadas en sangre.

- Azazel! – gritó corriendo en su ayuda…

- Desgraciados, se aprovecharon de que nos habían lastimado en el trayecto mientras cumplíamos la orden de Khayn… - murmuró con furia mientras una pequeña aura se formaba alrededor de su mano derecha y curaba lentamente su herida sin tocar el hueso que se había quebrado.

- Porqué no curas el hueso?

- Por que mis niveles de magia bajaron alarmantemente y estoy llegando a las reservas, recuerda que uní uno de los núcleos mágicos contrarios a mí en mi interior… - recordó en un suave susurro.

- Yo te cargaré – le dijo mientras la levantaba con delicadeza del suelo y hacía que apoyase su cabeza contra su pecho, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

- Ten cuidado, Badariel, no quiero que te lastimen a ti también, sería nefasto, y no quiero llamar a Nilaiath para que nos ayude…

- No las entiendo… ambas son amigas pero mantienen una relación de odio… no, realmente no las comprendo – la cristalina risa de su amiga le sorprendió, pues hacía mucho que no la escuchaba reírse con tal soltura.

- Es difícil de explicar, pero bueno, creo que no deberíamos tratar este tema ahora, debemos irnos, si quieres puedes ayudarme en vez de cargarme – a pesar de decirlo, no hizo movimiento alguno, se sentía tan cómoda allí, tan protegida, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

- 'Azy' – llamó Badariel al ver cómo ésta cerraba sus ojos de forma lenta y cansada.

- Dime 'Bad' – respondió adormilada sin dejar su tono frío de siempre a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Prefieres aparecerte? Puedo llevarte conmigo – se apresuró a agregar.

- Está bien… - Con un suave y perezoso movimiento de muñeca creó un escudo de fuego cayendo en un peligroso estado de 'coma' al llegar a sus reservas de magia mínimas. Se podría decir que usó las reservas de las reservas de magia.

- Azazel! – gritó asustado. Al no recibir respuesta se volteó y miró que aquél escudo les protegía de nuevas flechas disparadas a ellos.

Sin esperar más, desapareció sin dejar rastro con la mujer aún en brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Neoth! – gritó en cuanto entró por la puerta principal de la gran mansión con Azazel en brazos.

- Badariel? – Preguntó un joven de cabellos negros – Qué ocurre? Neoth no está…

- Azazel! Llegó a las reservas mínimas! Le dije que no usara aún el núcleo! – gritó una vez más, cada vez más desesperado al ver que no podía hacer nada.

- Vamos, llamaré a Beleth, sabes que le gusta la parte de sanadora…

- Suthery, dime dónde está! Yo la buscaré! Tú busca a Nilaiath y a Neoth! – le pidió con desesperación.

- Está bien, ahora está en el laboratorio central en la cuarta planta a la derecha, el C. Creo que estaba dando clases – agregó luego de unos segundos para salir corriendo en busca de los demás.

- Maldición – masculló en voz baja mientras subía a la cuarta planta con la joven aún apretada contra su pecho.

- Beleth! – gritó ya por tercera vez, al entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso al laboratorio – Beleth! – llamó nuevamente al ver que le ignoraba y seguía dando clases. Era la Política – Es una Emergencia! De las grandes! Por favor! Trae a los tres mejores de tu clase! Los necesitaremos! – Parecía tan decaído, lo contrario a su carácter, que todos voltearon a verlo y se sorprendieron a ver a su 'líder' prácticamente como muerta, pálida y relajada al estar en la inconciencia.

- Azazel! – gritó al girarse de forma brusca, de inmediato, como buena profesional, llamó a los mejores de aquella clase – Tathar, Carolyne, Sussan! Sígannos! – gritó con voz autoritaria.

Los cinco jóvenes que corrían a ritmo desenfrenado eran la atracción, en especial porque iban con la que 'comandaba' la mansión.

Luego de correr de forma rápida, a todo lo que daban sus pies, llegaron a una gran habitación, con techo alto y una gran y hermosa cama revestida en blanco, junto a muchas otras, el centro de operaciones y planificaciones de transplante o curación especial.

Beleth se posicionó rápidamente frente a la camilla más cercana a los implementos, Azazel fue colocada sobre la 'camilla' de inmediato por Badariel, pero de forma totalmente cuidadosa y delicada, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes aprendices, quiénes ahora se movían con frenesí buscando los implementos necesarios.

- Muy bien, Tathar, pasa energía a través de tu núcleo… - antes de que continuara sus órdenes. La voz de Badariel interrumpió de golpe.

- No! Azazel ya tiene un núcleo demasiado poderoso el cual no se adapta aún al suyo, son casi incompatibles, necesita energía mágica, no que provenga del núcleo central. Sólo la que puedas tomar con tus manos. Yo lo haré, ustedes concéntrense en lo demás.

- Muy bien, entonces, Tathar, trae las pociones especiales de la sección C y aplícalas de manera lenta vía intravenosa, Sussan, tu me ayudarás a investigar el núcleo mágico de Azazel, mientras, yo veré el nuevo incorporado, Carolyne, Tú, por ahora, tendrás que reparar el hueso que está fracturado, el derecho, está en horribles condiciones. Qué la atacó allí? – preguntó luego mirando a Badariel.

- Dos flechas de fuego negro. – respondió con firmeza.

- Dos flechas de fuego negro, muy bien… espera!. Fuego negro! - al comienzo, habló de forma pausada y segura, sonrío feliz, pero cuando lo procesó, cayó en la cuenta de la palabra 'Negro'.

'El Fuego Negro' es conocido como el único fuego capaz de traspasar un hueso, y no quemarlo, pues se dedica a atacarlo de forma mortal, mientras sube por el mismo y comienza a expandirse, si se tardan más de 1 hora en atender, el fuego habrá destruido todos los huesos, provocando tal dolor que puede producir la muerte en el mejor de los casos, o la locura total en el peor.

- Carolyne, investigarás tú el nuevo núcleo, yo trabajaré rápidamente con sus huesos, joder, deberías habérmelo dicho antes, Badariel! – estaba desesperándose, aquello además de ser malo, era algo complicado en ella.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, concentrados y dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Mientras los tortuosos segundos pasaban, cada vez la desesperación caía en ellos, las flechas negras de aquél fuego habían calado hondo en su cuerpo.

No había movimiento, y si seguían así, muy pronto tampoco quedaría respiración…

Hacía unos momentos habían entrado Neoth, Nilaiath y Suthery, pálidos habían observado la escena, un Badariel derrumbado en el suelo sin fuerzas y con suaves y pequeñas lágrimas reprimidas que pugnaban por salir junto a un grito de desesperación, la siempre tranquila, Beleth, quien trabajaba con ahínco, dedicación y concentración a pesar de mostrarse tremendamente deprimida.

Los jóvenes estudiantes de Beleth, Tathar, Carolyne y Sussan, moviéndose cómo profesionales, actuando y administrando en los minutos específicos.

Quien más les espantó, fue Azazel, la herida, tirada en la camilla, con su piel más pálida de lo normal, un rictus de dolor marcado a más no poder, sus párpados caídos, labios pálidos y resecos entre abiertos, las venas sobresaliendo por gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando largas pero delgadas líneas moradas.

Neoth parecía un zombi, parado en medio de la sala, con la vista abierta a más no poder, Nilaiath con ojos desorbitados, y Suthery con la vista fija en un punto inexistente.

Sin embargo, el estupor no duró mucho, pues tanto Neoth cómo Nilaiath se prepararon para pasar energía, estaban al tanto del nuevo núcleo de su compañera. Y Suthery, levantó a Badariel y le administró una poción 'revitalizante', luego, fue hacia la computadora donde Carolyne miraba con total recelo los resultados.

- Qué Ocurre? – preguntó con bastante curiosidad al acercarse.

- Un Elfo Oscuro… - fue lo único que pronunció una y otra vez, con pequeños escalofríos en su espina dorsal…

- Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó nuevamente; curioso.

- El núcleo… Elfo Oscuro… Mestiza… Vampiros… Elfos blancos… Ángeles… Demonios… Trasgos… Licántropos… no… no puede… estaría muerta… - murmuró nuevamente para sí, cada vez más nerviosa…

Todos se giraron al escuchar su monólogo, bastante curioso, sin embargo, Badariel, quien no estaba para bromas, ni para idiotas, la levantó de forma brusca y la impactó contra la pared con su mano rodeando su cuello, imprimiendo fuerza.

- Qué? Qué quieres decirnos? Vampiros, Elfos: Oscuros y Puros, Ángeles, Demonios, Trasgos, Licántropos, que quiere decir eso? Habla. – exigió con furia.

La joven pareció asustada, ya que la mirada del joven era todo menos la amistosa que todos le conocían, fría y furiosa, poderosa y mortal.

- Su… su núcleo… está compuesto por ello… - tartamudeó – El núcleo de Elfo Oscuro fue la nueva incorporación a su cuerpo… - agregó al ver que no suavizaba ni un ápice su expresión.

El agarre en su cuello comenzó a disminuir hasta ser inexistente, Un elfo oscuro… la raza más mortífera de los inmortales, tan sanguinarios como los vampiros, los demonios y los licántropos… Tan contrario a los Ángeles y a los elfos puros… a los trasgos que tenían un núcleo oscuro pero de poder, no requerían de sangre…

Todos y cada uno cayeron en la cuenta, luego de mucho tiempo, que la joven tendida al borde de perder su inmortalidad, a pesar de su fuerza, tenía que usar más energía y magia que ellos, debía controlarse siempre para no auto-dañarse gracias a la sangre de licántropo y vampiro, ángel y demonio…

Si ya tanto había pasado, quería decir qué, su núcleo era más grande de lo que un computador mágico podía expresar.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le dolían todos los músculos, creía que poco a poco se partiría en pedacitos, le ardían los ojos y, no podía moverse, el punzante dolor que tenían sus huesos y todo el cuerpo en sí, no se lo permitía._

_Tenía la mente abrumada, mientras sentía que suaves lágrimas intentaban aparecer sin conseguirlo, hacía mucho que aquello ya no podía llevarlo a cabo. _

_Escuchaba voces lejanas, conocidas, más sin embargo, cada vez más inexistentes, un golpe, un cuerpo, palabras, dolor, movimiento, gritos de confusión, frases distorsionadas, y luego, nada._

_Su cuerpo dejó de responderle aunque fuera un mínimo, su respiración se detuvo de forma brusca, sus miembros quedaron rígidos, su cabeza se ladeó mostrando una cruz roja invertida junto a una estrella de ocho puntas y una llama azul al centro._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

El ruido que provocaban las alertas de paros, les advirtió que algo malo, muy malo, ocurría. Azazel dejó de respirar de un minuto a otro, su cuerpo quedó rígido, y su cabeza se ladeó dejando mirar una marca que nunca jamás, habían visto.

"…_Cuando crees que es demasiado tarde, el cariño y la energía pueden recuperar a aquello que han perdido, sin perder la calma, podrían lograrlo… si es demasiado tarde, queden con su recuerdo por siempre, sin olvidarle, sin mancillar su memoria, guardando un gran espacio de esa persona en su corazón, que obtenga su pequeño rincón, que de vez en cuando, le lloren, le hablen, pero no pierdan sus esperanzas hasta el final…"_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**N/A:** hola, ven, me tardé mucho menos! síííí! a poco y no es emocionante? - Sere simplemente mira a todos lados y dice 'sí, lo siento, vane está un poco loca' - Hey, cómo que loca! - sí, lo loca - ¬¬ - €¬¬ - jejeje, lo siento U, bueno, verán, el capítulo fue cortísimo, porqué? bueno... dejé las dos partes que aparecían en 'suspenso', se imaginan que ocurrirá? si es así, díganme, que sería agradable tener su opinión conmigo...

Me disculpo por no responder a sus reviews, de verdad pero las dudas las responderé de forma general aquí, abajo. Si tienen alguna duda, o sí quieren ver alguna interrogante que simplemente no saben como plantear, lean esto no, jejeje :P

**A Alteia:** Tú duda fué, si no mal recuerdo, de que ciudad era no? Pues bien, Santiago, RM, jejeje, bien, cualquier duda, me dices... (digo, dicen).

Algunos me han dicho que desean ver una verdadera batalla, no es así? Pues bien, la primera parte en la que se enfrentan los herederos y los mortífagos, ocurrirá cuando Harry aparezca con los demás, no puedo decir en que capítulo, pero será muy pronto, más o menos unos tres, pues los siguientes ya están planeados.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Les sorprende que use mucho a Neoth, Badariel, Nilaiath, Beleth, Suthery y Azazel? En especial a Badariel y Azazel? o no? jajajaja, lo siento, pero hacía mucho tiempo quería usar esta clase de personajes, más adelante se irándescubriendo más cosas sobre ellos, si les sorprende luego, leer qué, en el capítulo 'Al Borde de la Muerte' (si no mal recuerdo) a Harry le habló una voz, quien era? Una de estas hermosas y locas jóvenes. Los chicos, son algo así como sus respectivas parejas, yo insisto en que no habrá romance, porque de seguro no les interesaría leer un romance que no sea de Harry, pero bueno, uno que otro lío amoroso, puede que haya. No mucho más que eso... -.-

Qué más? ... ... ... ... . ... mmm... estoy segura de que olvido algo... bueno, si lo recuerdo más adelante, lo anotaré y lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo, que intentaré publicar pronto, luego de El Príncipe de las Sombras, (jejej, publicidad, lo siento) Si les gusta el Slash, apreciaría que lo leyeran, me reservo el derecho de autor, vale? el Link está en mi Profile. Bye!

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

1. El siguiente capítulo, como supongo y deducieron, Se llamará: **Plano Astral y Recuerdos de un Híbrido II. **

**ahora sí, bye bye... Dejen Reviews Please!con un 'Bien' me conformo:P**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**o**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	23. Plano Astral II

**Nota: Todo comentario, en el final del siguiente capítulo, por favor, por muy aburrido que éste les parezca, léanlo, será necesario en el siguiente. **

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Harry Potter y Los Herederos**

_Capítulo 23_

**Plano Astral y Recuerdos de un Híbrido II**

_(Abreviado: Plano Astral II)_

By SerenitaKou

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Antes de Olvidar, Recuerda recordar"_

"_Lapsus de Demencia nº 1,542, _

_SerenitaKou"_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Pauta adicional (en exclusiva para el capítulo):

"_Recuerdos"_

_**-"Conversación entre recuerdos"-**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el Capítulo Anterior…_

"…_Cuando crees que es demasiado tarde, el cariño y la energía pueden recuperar a aquello que han perdido, sin perder la calma, podrían lograrlo… si es demasiado tarde, queden con su recuerdo por siempre, sin olvidarle, sin mancillar su memoria, guardando un gran espacio de esa persona en su corazón, que obtenga su pequeño rincón, que de vez en cuando, le lloren, le hablen, pero no pierdan sus esperanzas hasta el final…"_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Azazel! – fue el coro de voces que resonó por el castillo antiguo y oscuro.

El cuerpo de la muchacha había perdido el color, quedó rígido y con la cabeza colgando hacia el lago con el cabello rubio oscuro con castaño esparcido en la almohada, mientras sus párpados se entre-abrían para quedar así.

Badariel y Neoth cayeron de rodillas, los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, las lágrimas cayendo lenta y dolorosamente, empapando sus ricas túnicas, sus manos golpeando sin clemencia el suelo que había a sus pies, mientras negaban con la cabeza repetidamente…

Beleth se tambaleó y luego escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Suthery quien la rodeó de inmediato con sus fuertes brazos, ambos llorando junto a los otros dos jóvenes arrodillados en el suelo, ambos negando con dolor al ver la imagen…

Nilaiath, sorprendiendo a todos, con lágrimas contenidas, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de quien alguna vez apodaron Azazel y comenzó a golpearla, remecerla, darle cachetadas y gritando con todas sus fuerzas que despertara, que no la dejara ganar de esa forma, que no fuera cobarde…

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, para desesperación de muchos, sólo Nilaiath consiguió dañarse a sí misma y al cuerpo tendido y frío.

Sussan, aún shockeada, era levantada por un atenta y sorprendida Carolyne, mientras un sollozante Tathar se recargaba contra la pared, totalmente indignado, sin creer que era su media-hermana la que estaba tendida en esa cama, sin vida.

Incesantes golpes en las grandes puertas llamaron su atención, sin embargo, nadie movió un solo músculo para abrir, seguían concentrados en mirar la figura de la chica…

Los golpes continuaron, cada vez más altos en tono, a tal punto, de que Neoth y Badariel, totalmente cabreados y aún llorando, se levantaron y abrieron de golpe, con brusquedad, prácticamente, gritaron que querían.

Se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de desolación de Leinther. El guardián, protector y maestro de Azazel.

- Que ha ocurrido? – preguntó con suavidad, acercándose hacia el cuerpo, con lentitud y una suave aura blanquecina emanando de su cuerpo.

- Aceptó un núcleo contrario, lo unió en sí, utilizó sus reservas… y… y… ella… no… no pudo… no logró…. – intentó explicar una sollozante Beleth.

Leinther, era un hombre altísimo, de cabellera plateada, aspecto afable, sin barba, de cuerpo atlético, palidísimo, de ojos escarlatas, 16 alas, 8 blancas y 8 negras, Híbrido por historial, uno de los más poderosos, un inmortal memorable.

- Mi pequeña – susurró en el oído de la joven que yacía tendida, sus 16 alas se desplegaron al máximo mientras su traje quedaba en su estado normal, de híbrido.

- Es hora de volver, aún no es hora de que te vayas… tu camino de regreso será difícil, pero estaré a tu lado. – volvió a susurrarle, esta vez, depositó un suave beso en su frente, creó un majestuosa silla y se acomodó en ella, tomó la mano de Azazel, y finalmente, comenzó un cántico en latín.

Un poderoso y cegador fuego blanco se abrasó en el cuerpo de la joven, envolviéndola hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de escena)_

_- En ese caso, que comience el ritual…_

_Antes de que la diosa se moviese para crear la 'pauta', Astaroth cayó de rodillas, con su mano derecha sobre el pecho, como estrujándoselo hasta arrancárselo._

_- Astaroth? Qué ocurre? – preguntó curioso el joven_

_- no lo sé… es cómo si… cómo si alguien… alguien importante, muy importante, demasiado, para mí,… hubiese separado su alma de su cuerpo y estuviese sufriendo… siento que algo me arranca el alma… - murmuró respondiendo a su pregunta._

_Bastante tiempo esperaron hasta que el ángel fue capaz de levantarse y mantenerse en equilibrio por sí mismo._

_Una larga línea fue dibujada con fuego atravesando la gran estancia, mientras otras dos se ubicaban de forma paralela a ésta, una a cada lado, un largo camino de cenizas formó un círculo en el centro, mientras, en el punto central de todo esto, era colocado una alta y hermosa fuente de marfil, blanca como la misma nieve recién caída, con agua sagrada dentro._

_- Comiencen… ya sabéis que hacer. – ordenó la diosa, avanzando a la otra punta, al extremo más lejano para descansar._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

_-" Me traicionaste! – Vociferó la voz de una mujer de cabellos rubios._

_- Tienes alguna prueba de que YO lo haya hecho? – preguntó con voz pausada el joven que se hallaba frente a ella._

_- Claro que la tengo, acaso no te basta el saber que te grabaron en el minuto en que tú, tu hermano y su amigo hicieron esa maldita apuesta sobre mi y una de mis mejores amigas! – gritó ya totalmente furiosa._

_- No puedes comprobarlo, y si así fuera qué? - insistió_

_- OH, nada, nada, más que las palabras no recibirás, aún – respondió de forma total y completamente sarcástica. Con frialdad en sus palabras._

_- No podrías hacer nada de esto, Katherine, nada._

_- Claro que podría, Keith, podría hacerlo y lo haré. Pero, no será ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, incluso quizás, no este año, pero lo haré. Ten eso por seguro – afirmó antes de salir con su frente en alto y con una clara determinación en sus ojos, y su plan formado en su mente."_

**_-"Traición… Plan… Dulce Venganza…"-_**

_**- "Fue la razón de mi cambio… por ello me convertí en lo que soy… el detonante…" -**_

------------------oOoOoOo------------------

"_Dos jóvenes, una chica, de hermosa figura, y un joven, de bellísimo cuerpo, caminaban por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a un balcón para admirar el paisaje mientras hablaban, ambos, con rostros serios, firmes. Sin titubear en sus pasos a pesar de todo lo que ocurriría luego._

_- Y bien, quién hablará primero…? – preguntó el joven…_

_- Hazlo tú, Keith… - respondió con voz tranquila._

_- Bueno… verás Katherine, yo… estos últimos tres meses… - comenzó titubeante – bueno yo… realmente creo que… yo… yo… _

_- Creo, que antes de que te arrepientas, hablaré yo. No quiero que luego te reproches el decirme lo que intentas decir… - interrumpió con su voz tranquila la chica nuevamente._

_- Verás, todo comenzó cuando yo iba en mi sexto año aquí, según tú y tus amigos se habían enterado, Yo y Luhn, estábamos detrás de ti y tu hermano respectivamente (nos gustaban), ambas al comienzo andábamos felices, como si ustedes no se hubiesen enterado, lástima que sí lo habían hecho… - comenzó con tranquilidad, sin delatar sus emociones._

_- Tiempo después, mi amiga dejó de perseguir a tu hermano, si no, que se coló por ti. (le gustabas), Yo no dije nada, a pesar de que había pasado un año, aún me gustabas mucho, sin embargó nunca le reproché aquello, no podía, cómo hacerlo si en algún momento también me había gustado tu hermano? – interrogó con voz de pregunta, más no pidiendo una respuesta – No podía, un año más pasó, y tu recuerdo continuaba conmigo, uno de esos días, ambas nos juntamos, ella me confesó, sorprendiéndome, que ustedes tres habían intentado jugar con nosotras, andar con ambas, tú conmigo, tu hermano con ella, sin embargo no lo hicieron._

_- Me enojé, más de lo que crees que podría haberlo hecho, muchas veces me habían dañado, muchas veces me había dañado a mi misma, pero me había prometido el que no ocurriría nuevamente, y lo hizo, frente a mis propios ojos, y no lo noté. Planeé una venganza, la peor de ellas, te lo dije, pero nunca terminé de hacerlo, hasta ahora, dos años después, en los que no descansé para poder terminar con mi propia tarea, mi propio desafío._

_- Aquí estás ahora, en un comienzo, no sabía como actuar, como atraerte a mí, realmente no sabía como, no se me ocurría, pero lo logré, tú, te acercaste a mí, me pediste salir, y yo, gustosa, acepté para cumplir con lo que había dicho._

_- Comenzó como mi venganza, mi juego, pero termino en mi pérdida, perdí el control de mis actos en algún punto ambiguo de esto, nuestros caminos se cruzaron de forma fría y ambos congeniamos, descubrí al verdadero Keith, y caí ante ti una vez más, pero sin embargo, continué con mi venganza, sin importarme mis propios sentimientos, ni mucho menos los tuyos…_

_- Y ahora puedo decírtelo, estos 4 meses fueron un sueño, hermosos, pero un juego, no puedo seguir en esta trampa, no por más tiempo, no sé si juegas conmigo, o no, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas, ya doblegué la dignidad y el orgullo contándote esto, pero no te inmutas, bien, te lo diré de forma fría, 'Esto-fue-un-juego', una apuesta, un trabajo, una venganza personal… - terminó con su misma voz tranquila, sus ojos secos, brillaban de forma inusual, pero no alegres, no tristes, no tranquilos, era indescifrable, mientras el joven, lloraba abiertamente, pues al parecer, sí había querido decirle que ya todo había terminado, notó también, que su mano derecha estrechaba algo con fuerza, mientras se inclinaba en el barandal del espacioso balcón._

_- Tan… frívola eres? No puedes siquiera llorar, mirarme con lástima, o reírte de esto? – preguntó con voz rota, totalmente quebrada, sin poder, sin respuestas, vacía…_

_- Te dije que había perdido aquella facultad hacía mucho, que cada lágrima que no lloraba era una parte más de la cadena que ataba mi alma y mi corazón, que cuando ésta explotase, sería mi pérdida, porque todos los años sin llorar serían un tormento, y más aún, que me condené a solo lograr derramar dos lágrimas diarias. No sé como se siente que las saladas lágrimas caigan por tus mejillas a raudales, que tus ojos se aneguen de ellas y que tu lengua limpie tu rostro y devore el líquido que recorre el rostro con lentitud y dolor, bajando sin prisa por tus pómulos, acariciando tu piel, degustándola mientras todo tu cuerpo tiembla a su compás._

_Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes murmuran un 'Lo siento' que no supo si había escuchado el joven o no._

_Corrió por los largos pasillos, esquivó personas, saltó escaleras y obstáculos, sólo para llegar a su habitación y derrumbarse en ella, cerró su puerta con un conjuro de silencio y otro para sellar su puerta._

_De forma brusca, liberó su dolor rompiendo todas sus cosas, las lanzaba a las paredes, las pisaba, las estrellaba contra los muebles, en fin, solo se detuvo cuando sólo quedaba su cama, incluso su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo, en las esquinas los trozos de vidrio se apilaban uno sobre otro." _

_**-"Venganza… Dolor… Culpa… Tristeza…"-**_

**_- "Porqué me corroe la culpa… debí de estar feliz… pero luego desaté mi poder por el dolor que le causé a él… y el que me causó él a mí? Porqué? - se cuestionó… luego un pensamiento nada que ver se coló en su mente y pronunció – debo volver por ellos, por reparar mi error con él… por recuperarle…" -_**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Cambio de Escena)

"_La lluvia caía de forma lenta, colisionando contra el empedrado en medio de una larga calle, y mojando a su vez, una figura enfundada en una gruesa capa negra y una capucha, aquel muchacho llevaba más de tres horas quieto, inmutable e imperturbable._

_Había hecho caso omiso de los truenos que resonaban por el cielo, los rayos que caían y se estrellaban en la tierra, del viento que mecía todo a su paso, llevándole en un rápido y movido compás bajo su mando._

_Lo único que uno vislumbraba del joven eran unos hermosos ojos negros entremezclados con plata y escarlata que denotaban odio, un frío y temible odio, profundo y mortal; largos mechones negros de cabello liso, con algo de plateado en ellos. Se lograba ver también, su pálida piel, brillante a causa de la luz que se filtraba a través de las gruesas capas de nubes negras, rodeándole, manchas de sangre casi inexistentes ya que la lluvia se llevaba los rastros de la misma._

_Un haz de luz se materializó a sus espaldas, sin embargo, no se dio por aludido siquiera, a pesar de que volteó un poco al sentir unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearle._

_- Qué haces aquí, pequeño? – preguntó con una voz que aparentaba ser suave, pero que en el fondo era un reclamo, algo frío y doloroso al notar sus verdaderas intenciones._

_- Porqué? – fue la única respuesta del muchacho empapado, su voz se notaba joven, pero la sabiduría que denotaba era mucho mayor a cualquier otra cosa._

_- No puedo saberlo, mi niño, pero sabes que es hora de irse…_

_- NO! – gritó_

_- Sabes que ya nada podemos hacer, Zeyl no merecía morir, aunque, quizás, era lo mejor._

_- NO! – gritó una vez más, esta vez, encarando al hombre con furia – Ella no merecía morir, era yo quien debía hacerlo, YO! No ella! – Agregó – Ella no tenía que venir, se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso, fue mi culpa, no pude protegerla, no llegué a tiempo… - murmuró con tristeza._

_- No puedes culparte de algo que fue sin intención…_

_El único sonido que se escuchó, fueron terribles sollozos, lágrimas doradas cayendo como sangre por los ojos del joven, lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de odio, de rencor, lágrimas que eran llevadas por la lluvia, pero que acrecentaban la tormenta…_

_Un grito que desgarró su garganta, a tal grado de sacarle sangre a quien lo había creado, resonó por todos los lugares más recónditos, siendo acompañado por el único sonido del golpeteo de las gotas y del trueno más fuerte de toda la noche."_

**_-"Qué fue eso? – preguntó curioso el mortal al lado de su protector, cómo un espectador más ante aquellos recuerdos"_**

**_-" Ella era, es y será, por siempre, una de las pocas personas que yo quise de verdad, siempre me cuidaba, me animaba, era una gran amiga, en determinado momento, fuimos pareja, pero descubrimos mejor nuestra química en amistad… - respondió con nostalgia el siempre cerrado híbrido…" _**

**_-" Zeyl? – preguntó el ojiverde"_**

**_-"Sí… ella… luego de eso cerré mis recuerdos…"_**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

_Daba vueltas en su cama del Infierno, pequeños gemidos de dolor inundaban el ambiente, por suerte no se escuchaba nada desde afuera._

_En las calles infernales, en cambio, una gran tormenta de fuego oscuro amenazaba con aumentar las llamas incandescentes que, llameantes se erguían orgullosas de su estatura._

_Sus heridas, una más profunda que la anterior, ardían de forma horrible, se sentía desgarrado por completo, pequeños sollozos abandonaban la pequeña figura tendida entre los mantos de seda negra…_

_Un niño de cabello corto negro y plateado, de complexión delgada y de piel blanquísima se retorcía, dando una imagen devastadora… a su lado, un joven, de hermosa figura, con cabello azabache con hebras rojizas y plateadas, ojos de un gris metálico con rojo y un tono negruzco, como un par de brillantes hematites, piel aún más blanca que la del niño, y de grandes y hermosas alas negras con plumas de los mismos colores que su cabello._

_Pequeñas gotas de sangre bajaban por sus ojos, sin embargo, aquella figura no se movía en absoluto, estaba inmóvil e imperturbable, uno diría que muerto si no fuese por las pequeñas y cortas respiraciones que movían su pecho elevándolo al compás de estas. Y, por supuesto, por las gotas de sangre que recorrían con furia sus mejillas._

_- Quién te hizo esto, Hayd, quién? – interrogó el hombre, preocupado._

_- Beh, Hermano… - murmuró entre sus sollozos, cómo si soñase la voz varonil del demonio._

_- Hayd… mi pequeño… _

_- Mátame hermano, mátame… pero antes dime… y Zeyl…? – preguntó finalmente…_

_- Avo Broniant (No sobrevivió) – esas palabras sonaban más pacíficas pronunciadas en otro idioma más celestial que el normal, era como si alejara la realidad y la convirtiera en algo ficticio._

_- No… hermano… no fue tu culpa… - murmuró antes de gritar fuertemente al sentir que sus alas, pequeñas y delicadas, se rasgaban de forma brusca y comenzaban a caer, trozo por trozo, hueso por hueso…_

_- Mortem (Muerte) – pronunció el mayor y con dolor nunca antes visto, se desplomó en el suelo incapaz de ver la escena de su hermano muerto, y todo por culpa de él... de su padre… - _

_**- "Fue algo terrible…"**_

_**- "Me lo imagino…."**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

_- Tofo fue tu culpa, tu maldita culpa! – un grito. Un golpe. Un sonido de dos espadas chocando. Sangre…_

_- Muchacho malcriado! – Otro grito - ¿Cómo osas enfrentarte a mí, a tu padre, a tu creador, al Gran Lucifer! – cuestionó el hombre de cabellos púrpuras y largas mechas teñidas en negro, ojos de un gris metálico algo negruzco, alto, de piel más que blanca, labios finos pintados con negro, vestido con un pantalón ceñido, también negro, unos finos cinturones de cuero por su torso, largas cadenas, un abrigo blanco de piel junto a una serpiente verde amarillenta enroscada en su cuello y con la cola colgando hacia su espalda._

_El otro joven, de cabello azabache, Beh, cómo le decía su hermano, Behemoth, cómo le conocían los demás, atacó con furia inusitada a aquél que tenía el descaro de proclamarse su padre._

_Sin embargo, el hombre mayor interceptó su espada y ambas colisionaron provocando un gran estruendo._

_Los hechizos oscuros y las llamas del infierno danzaban al compás del feroz baile que efectuaban ambos contrincantes sobre los montículos anticristo del infierno, (N/A: NO COMMENTS!), los golpes comenzaron a introducirse a la danza mientras los feroces remolinos de fuego oscuro en los que se habían convertido ambos demonios, se movían por todo el campo y colisionaban para separarse bruscamente, para ir a su encuentro nuevamente con mayor fuerza y furia que antes._

_Ambos se cegaron por el odio y comenzaron a luchar con sus poderes reales, poderosos rituales invocados de forma rápida, cantidad de legiones infernales, gritos de horror, sangre mezclada con el líquido que dejaba la plata caliente, todo aquello era en lo que el infierno se había convertido._

_Dos espadas chocando entre sí en medio de todos los gritos, dos personas hundidas en sus propias razones, finalmente, un ganador, el cual fue declarado con un grito de júbilo que cubrió uno de dolor._

_Lucifer se alzó impotente sobre sus pies, mientras sus alas se explayaban y se lanzaba a impactar al otro por la espalda quien, despistado y totalmente desconcentrado, cayó a las llamas y se consumió en ellas…_

_**- "Qué ocurrió? – preguntó dudoso al distinguir que el perdedor había sido indiscutiblemente Azrubel."**_

_**- "Caí a las llamas negras, sin embargo renací de ellas tiempo después, cuando inició la guerra de los cielos, yo fui su detonante, luego me convirtieron en estatua. Así me encontraste tú…- explicó"**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

- Está reaccionando… - susurraron excitadas voces al ver cómo el fuego que abrasaba el cuerpo de una chica desaparecía lentamente para dejarla recostada en la cómoda cama, totalmente curada.

- Qué has hecho, Leinther? – cuestionó uno de los jóvenes que habían en la habitación, conocía bien a esa chica y sabía que aquellas pequeñas líneas rojizas, ya secas, pertenecían a sus lágrimas, sin embargo éstas estaban en el dorso de su mano, cosa que indicaba que las había arrancado en cuanto sintió que caían por sus ojos.

- Le hice recordar un par de escenas en las que debía recordar porqué seguía viva… y conciente de sus actos – respondió tranquilo, ignorando el tono del otro joven, el rubio, Badariel.

- No era algo que ella debiera recordar, sé que le mostraste! – le acusó al comprender la mirada que se posó en los ojos del mentor de su rubia amiga.

- ¿Qué no debiera hacerlo? – cuestionó – Ella debía recordarlo, aquello le convirtió en lo que es, pero la ayudo a hacer lo que hace, Badariel, tú también cambiaste, pero lo hiciste de forma contraria… tú sólo muestras sonrisas que te obligas a crear, ella se cubre con desprecio sin la necesidad de obligarse, pero gasta mayor energía y se consume, pues olvida que aquello son apariencias y cree que es su verdadera cara. Compréndelo.

- Eso no! – Susurró – si ella recuerda eso me odiará… sin embargo se encerrará más en sí misma…

- no lo hará… ella también te dañó, pero lo hizo de la misma forma, aquello fue un golpe tan bajo cómo el tuyo – recordó con paciencia.

Nadie comprendía nada, nadie excepto Beleth y Neoth. Sin embargo no iban a hablar. Para qué, para que Azazel quisiese matarles luego?

No gracias.

- es cierto… pero ella no merece hacerlo… no merece recordar lo que ya ha olvidado – susurró Badariel con sus hombros caídos una vez captó el tono y las segundas intenciones, recordarle que había ocurrido.

- Lo es, ella lo merece, _Keith_ – pronunció su nombre con tanta delicadeza que todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y Badariel comenzó a retroceder con horror pintado en sus facciones.

- Có… cómo…? - preguntó

- Simplemente lo sé. – respondió ante la falta de palabras del otro.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

"_Hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en mis pares, bajé a la Tierra y gané enemigos, mi padre, Lucifer, intentó destruirme… y mi madre… me traicionó… mi hermano, murió, Mi amigo, me dejó… y a mi mejor amiga… la asesinaron… estoy destinado a sufrir de soledad, sin embargo, no dejaré que esto me afecte en absoluto… me convertiré en aquello en que mi padre insistía tanto… seré uno de ellos… lo seré… me convertiré en un demonio con alas blancas, lo juro… Cómo que me llamo Lohíndïr Culhnámö (Élfico mal escrito, Demonio Blanco: Lólindir Culnámo)... _

_Dejé mi vida y me redimí de aquello, finalmente, estalló la guerra de los cielos, miles de ángeles caídos fueron asesinados, muchos demonios terminaron con serias y graves heridas, miles de ángeles terminaron renaciendo por la cantidad de heridas oscuras… y yo… - risa irónica – yo era considerado uno de los más peligrosos por haber desafiado a Lucifer, además era hijo de una de los ángeles más poderosos y, del demonio más alto…_

_Pero más que morir, me enviaron a la Tierra, me colocaron una misión, más nunca me dijeron que era, de hecho, hasta ahora, con 8.759 años encima, aún no sé que era…_

_Llevo esperando mucho por la persona que me liberará, pero dudo que sea pronto… algo me dice que será un él, y, que para mi sorpresa… será poderoso y… un humano._

…

_Cientos de vampiros, elfos, magos, hombres normales, espadachines, samuráis, guerreros, duendes, gnomos, ninfas, unicornios, serpientes, Pegasos, semidragones, dragones, enanos, gigantes, veelas, licántropos, todas las especies diferentes de seres que caminan sobre la faz de la tierra y se hunden con ella en su caída le habían hecho una corta visita a la gran estatua del híbrido sin nombre. _

_Habían mirado su forma minuciosamente, le habían observado, tocado, incluso, algunas mujeres, besado, todo para apreciar que realmente su cuerpo convertido en una simple estatua a color, o sea, petrificado, era real, y, por supuesto, estaba tibio._

_Lentamente, recordaba, las lágrimas se deslizaron rojas, por sus tersas mejillas, veía que era la primera persona en derrumbarse, sin embargo, se compuso de forma inmediata, y pareció no percatarse de que el líquido que normalmente era transparente, se había transformado en rojizo… vio que sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, su cabello azabache, y tenía en su rostro una serie de rasguños, moretones, raspaduras, etc., producto de diferentes peleas o roces contra espinos._

_Se había acercado a él, embelesado, totalmente ido, pero sobreponiéndose, quedó perplejo, y luego, con una expresión neutra. Se acercó aún más y le rozó con su magia, sin tocarlo con sus manos, con ello, sintió la movilidad volver, era él! Era aquél joven que le salvaría… era a él a quien debía ayudar… esta era su misión!_

_**- "Fue cuando me conociste? – preguntó el joven, curioso.**_

_**- Lo fue – respondió mientras desaparecían nuevamente para caer en el suelo frío y duro de la sala del trono de los dioses."**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Astaroth, Eönwë – saludaron cortésmente y con un deje de frialdad cuatro figuras pertenecientes a Dioses. Arak, Leith, Subah y Nelmah.

- Señores – se inclinaron respetuosamente con sus cabezas gachas sin perder el toque de elegancia y gracias junto a la frialdad que contenían todos sus movimientos.

- Un placer conocerle, joven Eönwë.

- Igualmente.

- Seguidnos, habéis pasado la prueba; ahora comprobaremos tu actual potencial mágico. – Indicó Arak.

- Bien. Permiso -

Se apartaron un poco y siguieron a Leith y a Arak directamente a un espacioso laboratorio, con una gran cantidad de camillas, frascos, sustancias y cientos de elementos varios.

Arak, al igual que Leith, se encontraba cubierto. A ambos sólo se les vislumbraban los ojos, unos azul turquesa y otros de un verde jade.

- Recuéstate – le ordenó uno de ellos.

Inmediatamente siguió la orden y se recostó en la camilla que le señalaron con frialdad.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Sintió como una cálida energía invadía su cuerpo y unas manos frías se posaron, cada una, en cada costado de su cabeza.

Sintió su cabeza invadida, sus recuerdos, sus memorias.

Finalmente, totalmente exhausto, sintió cómo alguien le susurraba cosas en su oído…

- _Concéntrate, observa tu aura, expándela cómo si necesitases protegerte. Simplemente siente su calor envolverte, deja que fluya por tus venas y comience a salir por tus poros._

Y así lo hizo. Una suave aura de un tono esmeralda, cómo sus ojos, comenzó a expandirse por la sala, llenando el ambiente con una calidez sorprendente, sin embargo, aquello comenzó a ser sofocante en el minuto en que el aura no se detenía y les hacía retroceder lentamente.

Finalmente, de forma brusca, y repentina, se detuvo, luego de haber sobrepasado los 50 metros desde el cuerpo. Siendo que lo normal, aunque en un estado natural, era de 3 metros.

- _Perfecto. Márchense. Uno de nosotros te informará los resultados – _Habló Arak con un tono carente de emociones, aunque por dentro la llama de la impresión no se apagaba…

**TBC…**


	24. Viaje al Infierno

**Harry Potter y los Herederos**

_Capítulo 24_

**Viaje al Infierno**

_By SerenitaKou_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_La vida es un juego en el que no puedes ganar ni perder, solo se juega, solo se vive"_

_**Informativo nº 2. SB.**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_**Pauta Normal:**_

Diálogo normal –

_Entidades superiores_ –

_Recuerdos _–

**_Flash Backs_** –

**Hechizos o Maldiciones** –

_/Pársel/_ -

_(/Lenguaje Secreto, Azazel y Badariel/)_

_**Lenguaje Demoníaco**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el capítulo Anterior…_

_Finalmente, de forma brusca, y repentina, se detuvo, luego de haber sobrepasado los 50 metros desde el cuerpo. Siendo que lo normal, aunque en un estado natural, era de 3 metros._

_- Perfecto. Márchense. Uno de nosotros te informará los resultados – Habló Arak con un tono carente de emociones, aunque por dentro la llama de la impresión no se apagaba…_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

No se hicieron derogar y se marcharon de inmediatos, con grandes signos de confusión reflejados en sus ojos, totalmente desconcertados.

Finalmente, se aparecieron directamente en la sala principal del infierno, donde un molesto Lucifer les recibió, totalmente molesto por la inesperada interrupción.

-_ Que Deseáis aquí, Mortal, que hacéis profanando el infierno? – _Cómo siempre, el Demonio no era capas de ser agradable, no, siempre mantenía su postura de arrogancia y su aura oscura lo suficientemente expandida para producir un intenso terror a quien le mirase.

- _No creo que sea necesario que te respondamos, Padre – _Un intenso sarcasmo se impregnó en la filosa voz del híbrido, quien cubrió al ojiverde con su cuerpo, y desafió a aquel a quien alguna vez llamó con orgullo 'padre'.

- _Veo que sigues tan insolente cómo siempre, 'hijo' – _La frase pronunciada con tal odio le dolió al híbrido más de lo que esperaba, realmente Harry comenzaba a afectarle, antes una palabra no le habría molestado, pero el joven le había ablandado por completo.

- _Y tú, Lucifer, tan desatento con las visitas, no lo crees? – _Interrumpió una figura entre las sombras, era la voz de un hombre, fría y soberbia, con una arrogancia parecida a la de Lucifer, pero con menos imponencia.

- _Gaap – _Saludaron ambos, padre e hijo, al mismo tiempo, mientras compartían intensas miradas de odio.

- _Tiempo sin vernos, Behemoth, comenzaba a extrañarme la espera. Llevo dos semanas esperándoles. – _Nadie pudo notar la mirada depredadora y malvada que cruzó sus oscuros ojos.

_- No pudimos venir antes, Gaap. Eönwë y yo hemos tenido algunas dificultades en el camino - _

- _He podido comprobarlo. Lucifer, con permiso, pero nos retiraremos ahora. -_

_- Hablaré luego contigo, Mortal, no escaparás de aquí sin antes haber luchado en mi contra por tu insolencia de pisar mis terrenos, así y deba matar a mi mejor demonio y a mi 'hijo' una vez más. – _Con estas odiosas palabras, Lucifer abandonó la estancia con un batir de sus negras alas demostrando su magnificencia.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

_Capítulo anterior…_

_- Lo es, ella lo merece, Keith – pronunció su nombre con tanta delicadeza que todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y Badariel comenzó a retroceder con horror pintado en sus facciones._

_- Có… cómo…? - preguntó_

_- Simplemente lo sé. – respondió ante la falta de palabras del otro._

_---------_

- Qué es lo que sabes, Leinther? – preguntó una fría voz, totalmente glaciar, vacía de toda emoción, pero sus ojos brillando de forma mortal, con destellos y líneas negras que hacían entrever que sus poderes comenzaban a descontrolarse.

- Azazel… - murmuraron todos, los más jóvenes, Carolyne, Tathar y Sussan, mirándola con temor, mientras los otros, a excepción de Leinther sonreían suavemente, y Leinther, simplemente mirándola impasible pero con una súbita sensación de alegría surgiendo desde las profundidades de su mente.

- Repito, Qué es lo que sabes, Leinther? -

- Nada que en este minuto nos sea trascendental, _Katherine_ -

- Así que fuiste tú. – Susurró – veo que realmente eres _imbécil_.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras de la mujer, la cual estaba totalmente erguida, levantada y con su traje de la Orden Oscura puesto y totalmente limpio.

- Cómo quisiste que recordara momentos que solo acrecentaran aquello por lo cual he luchado, crees que algo cambiará? – Preguntó – Lo crees?

- No, no lo creo. Lo afirmo.

- Pues te equivocas, nada cambiará, nada que tú me pidas cambiará. Cuando traicionaste mis recuerdos, cuando penetraste en mi mente sin mi permiso, cuando me llevaste a aquél oscuro entrenamiento del cual sólo salí viva por mera suerte, en aquél instante, perdiste de mi confianza, y, de mi obediencia.

- No creo que desees decir eso, Katherine… realmente dudo que así sea.

- Si así fuera, en ese caso, acabas de traicionarme de nuevo, sabes que nadie puede enterarse de aquél nombre, sabes que miles de personas están aquí, y ahora, detrás de esa puerta de roble milenario – Para asegurar lo que decía, hizo que las puertas se abrieran de golpe, para descubrir a miles de personas escuchando atentamente – mis estudiantes, compañeros, y ayudantes, están escuchando TODO lo que ha ocurrido. Con ello, puedo decir, perdiste nuevamente mi confianza.

- _Ka_…

- Azazel – le corrigió antes de que pudiera mencionar _ese_ nombre de nuevo.

- Azazel, entonces, dime, porqué estás temblando ante la expectación y de la adrenalina, porqué sientes que tu poder se descontrola, porqué tu poder vuelve a su estado salvaje si esto, no te afecta, y te lo esperabas, porque venía de _mi_…?

**- **Cállate, Leinther!- Gritó

- Porqué mis palabras te afectan, Azazel? – preguntó con serenidad, era algo innato en él, cuando estaba alterado, era simplemente serenidad lo que demostraba mientras su interior luchaba contra su contraparte el estado en el que realmente se encontraba.

- Porqué? – chilló – por que eres un ser despreciable, que lo único que hace, es molestarme, vete de aquí! Sal de MI hogar, vete, márchate y desaparece de mi vida! – le gritó con desesperación, mientras de su cuerpo salían largos lienzos negros que la envolvían, mientras los rojos comenzaban a atacar al híbrido para expulsarlo de la mansión.

- Me iré, Katherine, pero recuerda que a pesar de todo, estaré esperando con ansias el día en que llegues arrepentida de tus palabras!

- no me arrepentiré! – Gritó una vez más – fuiste tú quien me hizo recordar el daño que le hice a una de las personas que amo, fuiste tú el que resquebrajó mi coraza! Fuiste tú el causante de que la creara! Y Fuiste tú, el que hizo que traicionara a mi propio corazón, tu lado oscuro me destruyó! Aunque tu lado bueno es el que está presente, el demonio en ti hizo de mi vida una verdadera mierda! – sus poderes estallaron de forma leve, pero poderosa, llamas incandescentes, azules, las más poderosas de todas, envolvieron al híbrido y lo expulsaron por la ventana, dejando esparcidos miles de pequeños e insignificantes cristales.

Todos se cubrieron lo mejor posible, a excepción claro, de Azazel, y, de Badariel, quien corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla mientras la tranquilizaba con suaves palabras pues su poder comenzaba a descontrolarse de forma brutal.

- _(/Tranquilízate, Azazel, no puedes estallar ahora, no dejes que tu poder vuelva a fluir de aquella forma, no aquí, no ahora que podría matarte a ti/) – _Le tranquilizó, o intentó hacerlo, en otro idioma, el que ellos dos habían creado, uno que nadie más comprendía.

-_ (/No puedo controlarme, Keith, por favor, ayúdame, dime cómo hacerlo/) – _Imploró la joven, desesperada

- _(/Pásame tu poder, yo lo domaré por ti./)_ – susurró.

- _(/Podrías morir/)_

_- (/Te lo debo/)_ – respondió con seguridad.

Lentamente, el poder de la chica comenzó a atravesar al joven que la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, quien se separó bruscamente y calló de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

- _Intercambio de Poder_ – Murmuró la chica, mientras miraba con un extraño sentimiento al joven que yacía arrodillado, quien estaba poniéndose en peligro por ella. Por no poder controlarse.

Se concentró, lo más que pudo, y comenzó a enviar fuertes descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo, todas y cada una de ellas más poderosas que la anterior, mientras cadenas negras aparecían de la nada y envolvían su magia, apresándola ante los ojos de los asombrados presentes.

Badariel dejó de retorcerse, y los demás levantaron su vista para apreciar la imagen más impresionante que antes hubiesen presenciado.

Una Azazel totalmente cambiada, con unos largos y ceñidos pantalones hechos por los elfos del bosque, una blusa de la misma tela y tipo de fabricación, junto a unas largas y pulcras botas con un largo y fino tacón de piel de dragón siberiano, todo en un tono verde negruzco, su rebelde cabello rubio, se tiñó de negro con largas y brillantes mechas verdes, rojizas y azulinas.

Sus ojos celestes, se mostraron con su verdadero tinte, Rojos como la sangre, con líneas negras y puntos verdes y azules. Una larga capa negra forrada de terciopelo verde por dentro, de cuello alto, con su pálida piel, y sus largos colmillos, las alas negras con blanco, rojo, verde y plateado adornando su espalda, y el largo y poderoso cetro de los Dioses siendo sostenido firmemente por su mano izquierda mientras la espada que ella y Badariel habían tomado pendía en su cinto de forma imponente. Sumando su poderosa aura, una magnífica imagen.

- Azazel? – preguntaron una vez repuestos del asombro inicial.

- Zaladriel – Corrigió con voz neutra.

- Quién eres?

- La manifestación de la verdadera energía de la chica, soy ella y soy su magia. Acostúmbrense, esta es su última fase, se quedará con esta apariencia, y deberán descubrir cuál de las dos está tomando el control de este cuerpo. – Aclaró con frialdad mientras se agachaba con elegancia al lado de Badariel.

- Así que tú eres Keith. – habló nuevamente.

- Y… si así fuera… qué? - no quería sonar tan borde, pero las palabras salieron sin ser consultadas previamente por su cordura, no que le quedara mucha.

- Oh, nada, nada, pero ven, tu chica me erradicaría de su cuerpo si no te curo, sostente -

- Gracias – Respondió una vez que sus poderes estuvieron en su cuerpo nuevamente, llenándole por completo.

- No hay de qué, Keith, no hay de qué – respondió con una sonrisa enigmática mientras, con un movimiento de su capa, desaparecía dejando aún más atontados a los demás espectadores.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

- _Bienvenido, Joven Eönwë, le presento el infierno. Soy Gaap, quien le liberará de sus ataduras – _habló el demonio una vez se retiraron a la sala de entrenamiento pues Gaap debía verificar a sus aprendices.

- _A lo que vinimos, Gaap, realmente Harry y yo tenemos prisa – _Apresuró el híbrido mientras el mortal simplemente les seguía con una mueca de fastidio por ser total y completamente ignorado, una vez más.

- Muy bien, pero qué impacientes! -

- Behemoth no miente, _Gaap_, realmente tenemos prisa, y en lo que a mi respecta, me importa una _mierda_ si necesitas ver o no a tus _esclavos_ entrenando, en estos instantes, me importa _salir de aquí_. – espetó con frialdad el ojiverde harto de tanta habladuría y tan poca acción.

- _Quién te crees para hablarme así?_ – preguntó el demonio con cólera, provocando que todos se detuvieran en sus entrenamientos y les observasen.

- Alguien, quizás, _superior_ a ti, te parece? – Respondió con sarcasmo mientras hacía un gesto de superioridad totalmente acorde a un Slytherin.

- _Maldito niño insolente…! -_

- Insolente, arrogante, desvergonzado, ególatra, superior, inteligente, astuto, ambicioso, orgulloso, poderoso… sigo?... – cuestionó con aires de superioridad estilo Malfoy.

Disimuladamente, el híbrido se reía de forma incontrolable, estaba totalmente divertido con aquel intercambio de opiniones, a su parecer.

- _Eres un imbécil, engreído, hijo de…_

- De qué? – le instó a seguir, sin embargo, el Demonio simplemente retrocedió sin percatarse de su acción ante el peligroso brillo de odio que había aparecido en los ojos del mortal.

- _Olvidadlo, quieren? Realmente necesitamos apresurarnos…_ - habló el híbrido antes de que su protegido se descontrolase, pues veía la ola de poder emanar de él. – _Creo, que el tiempo apremia y con tontas discusiones no podremos apresurarnos y no tendremos tiempo para terminar con lo que nos ataña._

- Behemoth tiene razón, demonio, realmente quiero _desaparecer_ de este asqueroso lugar.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Sala Nº 48, Infierno. _Gaap, Azrubel (Behemoth), Eönwë (Harry)._**

- _Recuéstate_ – le ordenó el demonio señalando una especie de camilla con grilletes en el centro de la sala oscura alumbrada con antorchas.

Harry se dirigió hacia allí con renuencia, pero sin demostrar en sus pasos vacilación alguna.

Se recostó y sintió como sus pies y manos eran apresados fuertemente con grilletes totalmente fríos. Mientras que sentía como unos lentes eran posados en sus ojos, totalmente oscuros, y le mostraban una serie de códigos que no comprendía. Finalmente, escuchó una voz al tiempo en que una aguja le era enterrada en una de sus arterias.

- _Behemoth y Yo nos internaremos en tu mente, llegaremos a tu núcleo, e intentaremos eliminar tus cadenas, sentirás dolor, tu cuerpo comenzará a expulsar la magia que posee como método de defensa propia, y tu mente te proyectará en esos lentes, en los cuales solo tú puedes ver las imágenes, lo que ocurre, Behemoth, mientras tanto, se encargará de retener tu YO mental mientras yo destruyo tus ataduras. Ahora, no quiero escucharte o sentirte, pues perdería la concentración. Así que, Silencio – _sonó tan frío, tan demoníaco como su estatus le permitía, que el ojiverde calló y simplemente asintió sin verle.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- **_Abrid el paso de la mente mortal mientras el núcleo mágico se postra ante la finalidad del ritual, que las cadenas atadas por el tiempo y las ataduras desvencijadas de los hechizos sean hallados resquebrajados por poder que se oculta tras los muros de plata… - _**Palabras sin sentido, o que carecían de él para el que escuchara y no supiese hablar en aquél extraño idioma, pero que para Harry era descifrado por los lentes especiales, llenaron la estancia, mientras las antorchas comenzaban a danzar de manera furiosa al compás de las voces, mientras, el pentagrama dibujado alrededor de la camilla, brillaba de forma tenue, para luego elevar una barrera que también tenía la finalidad de transportar a ambas entidades al núcleo mágico del mortal.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Ambos aparecieron de forma brusca en la mente del mortal, mejor dicho, en la parte del núcleo mágico.

Allí se encontraba éste, o éstos. Tal y cómo Azrubel los recordaba, uno blanco, totalmente puro, y negro, corrompido hasta el fin.

Gaap fue tomado por sorpresa al ver ambos, sin embargo, no demostró ninguna emoción por verles, tan magníficos, que dudaba que el mismo Lucifer poseyera tal poder. Este era el segundo mortal que veía, y tenía tal poder encerrado, pero el primero, en poseer la luz y la oscuridad.

Voldemort, también había llegado ante él, también le había liberado de sus cadenas, y cabe decir, que eran impresionantes ambos o, los tres, núcleos.

Estos, sin duda, eran tan poderosos como él del otro hombre, sin embargo, no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta.

Simplemente comenzó con su trabajo, sabía que al salir de su cuerpo, tendría que seguir con su plan, que no tenía fallo, a pesar de la cantidad de poder que tanto el híbrido como su protegido poseían.

Ambos demonios se observaron minuciosamente, examinando al otro de forma completa, sin saltarse detalle alguno que delatara alguna cosa y u o, acción.

De la nada, la imagen de un Harry 'intelectual-revelde-frío' apareció, portando una túnica sencilla, totalmente negra, con un fénix blanco en su espalda.

Les miró por sobre sus lentes de montura cuadrada y fina, mientras dejaba el libro de tapas azules oscuro, en el suelo imaginario y avanzaba hacia ellos.

- _Puedo saber, que hacen en mi mente? _-

- _Liberarte de las cadenas que atan tus núcleos. Quién eres?_

- _El protector de esta zona, soy uno de los 'alter-egos' de Harry, aquí están combinadas sus partes Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente. Nadie puede tocar los núcleos sin el permiso expreso del cuidador, en este caso, Yo. Soy el Alter-Ego Gris, por llamarme de alguna forma. Un intermedio, solo yo soy capaz de mantener los núcleos bajo control. _– Informó mientras avanzaba al núcleo central, que era totalmente dorado, emanaba una calidez sobrenatural, y el poder que poseía era inimaginable, pero no esperaban que el Alter-Ego lo tomara entre sus manos y comenzara a susurrar palabras élficas activando su poder.

- _Azrubel, sujétalo, yo destruiré las cadenas!_ – gritó el demonio mientras el híbrido obedecía tomando entre sus fuertes brazos al joven que intentaba zafarse, mientras, el núcleo comenzaba a expandirse, pero no tocaba a los visitantes, simplemente comenzaba a expandirse por el cuerpo del mago.

Finalmente, cuando el Alter-Ego se quedó quieto, el híbrido volteó a ver que tal manejaba la situación el demonio. Estaba complicado, lo sabía.

No se esperaba eso, Las cadenas, dejaron de serlo, y se transformaron en dragones, en el núcleo blanco, y en serpientes, en el núcleo oscuro.

Gaap solo no podría detenerles, pero si soltaba al ser que mantenía entre sus brazos, sería peor.

Optó por, simplemente, atar a ese YO de Harry al suelo imaginario, de forma curiosa, apresado por los pensamientos del joven real.

Fue en ayuda del demonio, pero sabía que no sería suficiente.

Lo sabía él. Lo sabía Gaap.

Y por tanto, necesitaban ayuda…

Pero claramente, no se esperaban a 'esa' persona desconocida, en su ayuda.

- _Gusto en conocerles, Gaap, Azrubel. – _Saludó la persona que había aparecido. Era una mujer, y su traje era impresionante, Azrubel sabía que la conocía, pero no sabía de donde.

- _Zaladriel, a vuestros servicios por ahora, Azrubel, debes acordarte de mi si te revelo mi nombre real, pero lo dejaré a tu imaginación por ahora._

Sin más rodeos, la mujer les apartó con brusquedad, y con una simple llamarada, deshizo las cadenas, en este caso Dragones y Serpientes; no era más poderosa que el híbrido, Azrubel, pero sabía cómo usar sus poderes, algo que él, no podía hacer, pues también poseía cadenas, y de las más poderosas, pero no tenía que decírselo, cierto? Aquello le quitaría la emoción, además, disfrutaría mucho jugando… _Lo que no sabía, o no pensó, es que, si uno con fuego juega, jugando se quema…_

- _Si fuera ustedes, volvería a la sala en la que dejaron al mortal, comenzará con un total descontrol de poder, y lo más seguro, es que quede vacío de energía, así que tú, mi querido niño, como su protector, deberás pasarle algo de energía mientras su cuerpo intenta volver a sus estados energéticos luego de la sobrecarga de magia._

Sin más, la mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro, cómo alguna clase de recuerdo, una rosa negra apareció frente al híbrido, instándole a que la tomara.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

La mujer había tenido razón, el descontrol del mortal era impresionante, el detonante que había provocado esa explosión de magia había sido la repentina destrucción de las cadenas.

Zadariel, había dicho que era impresionante, pero nunca dijo a que punto, pero no pudieron pensar cómo les había parecido la demostración de poder desmedido, pues fueron lanzados contra las paredes, sin poder moverse, mientras Harry deshacía las ataduras de sus muñecas y pies para ser elevado por su propia energía y comenzar a desatar su verdadero alcance mágico.

Luego de ver una cegadora luz blanca por un lado, y una negra por el otro, todo quedó oscuro ante sus ojos, habían perdido el conocimiento, y Gaap, no había concretado su plan, todo por el poder que había soltado un joven de una edad demasiado menor a la suya.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Sala Nº 48, infierno: 5 horas después de la liberación de los núcleos.**

Los tres hombres, o en su defecto, uno de ellos por naturaleza, y dos, por denominación, comenzaron a despertarse entre quejidos suaves de dolor o cansancio.

Dos de ellos inmortales, uno un demonio, otro un híbrido, otro un mortal, un mago.

Los tres, la combinación mortífera.

Y de ellos, la traición, la oscuridad y la luz en persona. O apariencia.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Dos de los tres habitantes de la sala se despertaron con un gran sobresalto, no recordaban mucho, y la verdad, tampoco podían hacerlo, ambos se levantaron por inercia más que nada; para observar la figura del joven en el suelo, tendido y totalmente desparramada de Harry J. Potter, alias Eönwë, quien gemía de dolor luego de aquella expulsión.

Seguramente sentía sus músculos agarrotados y doloridos al completo, mientras que sus párpados le pesaban tremendamente, y que dedos estaban, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, adormecido e incapaz de efectuar movimiento alguno.

Azrubel, o Behemoth, como queráis llamarle, se acercó tambaleante a la figura de su protegido, y se arrodilló ante él, sin percatarse de unos largos hilos negros que comenzaron a acercarse a él sin detenerse.

Solo lo notó, cuando sintió que era apresado fuertemente por hilos negros que eran usados en las celdas de los ángeles y demonios en el Purgatorio. Los únicos hilos que él no podía romper, despedazar, o hacer desaparecer.

Finalmente, una espada, larga y delgada, con un filo mortífero, rozó su garganta, haciendo una pequeña incisión, a la que le siguieron otras, dejando una marca…

Una marca antigua, que pasaba de gobernador en gobernador del infierno, una cruz invertida, con el símbolo de los Templarios en el cruce de ambas líneas.

La marca de la corte oscura, aquella encargada de enviar mensajeros al mundo mortal.

**- Qué intentas hacer, qué quieres lograr?**

**- Tu Muerte**

Una simple pregunta, una determinada respuesta, de forma directa, sin estorbos de por medio.

Si se sorprendió de tal pregunta, no lo demostró en la máscara que había vuelto a instalarse en su rostro, ni mucho menos fue apreciado por el demonio el leve temblor que se produjo en el cuerpo del menor, aquel testigo durmiente.

- **Porqué crees que accedí a quitar las cadenas del mortal? Por ayudarte, por devolverte el favor, por… compañerismo?** - Fue la irónica pregunta que salió disparada de la boca del demonio, quien no pensó su respuesta en un comienzo, debatió de forma interna como continuar con la 'confesión de muerte segura'.

- **Porqué crees que te dejé entrar, porqué dejé tal cantidad de pistas, no crees, que todos estos años, no, años no, siglos, en los que he conversado contigo, lo hice por el hecho de que tenía intenciones de conocerte, de saber más del hijo rechazado de Lucifer, no, claro que no, si lo hice, fue por que sabía que ese niño nacería y sería tu protegido, sabía que _Tom Riddle _sería traído por Lucifer para lo mismo, antes de que tú hicieses lo mismo, _engañé_ a Lucifer, te engañé a _ti_… engañé a _todo_ el mundo…**

- **Tu hermano, crees que murió por… algún error, algún fallo en el plan, no, yo fui quien hizo a Lucifer creer en ese fallo, el confiaba, y _confía en mi_, yo desaté la guerra de los cielos para mis fines **– El demonio soltó un suspiro antes de continuar – **Los ángeles y los demonios son tan fáciles de engañar…, porqué crees que te negaron la entrada a los lugares con poderes de la corte de los cielos, y se te negó la entrada al infierno… y sólo se concedió tu poderío en el purgatorio? **– Curioseó **– Por mí, querido, por mí.**

- **Eres un bastardo **- masculló con odio el híbrido.

- **Quizás, pero no vivirás para decírselo al mundo… no lo crees así? Verás, en mi plan original, tu protegido sería mi marioneta, pero algo Salió mal, de la misma forma que con _Tom Riddle_, el primero, fue protegido por tu padre, y éste, bueno, al no controlarse, me dejó inconsciente a mi también cuando debía hacer el ritual de control.**

**- Crees que los Dioses no se han enterado de esto?** - Cuestionó

- **Si lo hicieron me trae sin cuidado, tu _querido Eönwë_, será quien les destruya… o no notaste, que sin ti, seré yo su protector.**

- **Nunca le darán los papeles de Protector a un _demonio_!**

- **Y tú? Tú eres un _híbrido_, pero posees un lado demoníaco también, uno muy poderoso**

- **Tú… tú manipulaste todo…**

- **Correcto, yo manipulé a tu familia para que crecieras así, yo manipulé a esos _Muggles_ para que tu protegido sufriese de la misma manera, yo fui quien ha mantenido engañado a Lucifer todos estos milenios… Irónico, verdad? Que sea yo, quien deba decirte esto, y que te lo diga, claro…**

**- Pero aquello no es tan sencillo, mi querido Azrubel, no, dime, si yo te matase ahora, no crees que debería, para ello, tener en mis manos una espada que tenía _Lilith_ en su poder? Pero que no tiene ahora, que está muerta, y su tesoro fue capturado por la Orden Oscura, orden, en la que tu padre te nombró su líder, Orden que ahora es liderada por una mujer… Esa mujer que apareció y destruyó las cadenas en la mente de tu protegido…**

**- Tu hiciste que todo fuese planeado, Gaap, tú, manipulaste mi vida, tú manipulaste a MI familia, a mi padre, a mi madre, pero dime, qué hizo mi hermano!**

**- Tú hermano? **– Rió espectralmente – **tu hermano descubrió mi plan, intentó decírtelo en su lecho de muerte, pero el dolor le sobrepasó, era muy joven, y no pudo resistirse a ello y decirte sobre mí, advertirte que sus vidas eran una mentira…**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Sintió que su cuerpo se partiría en dos, que cada uno de sus huesos comenzaría a resquebrajarse, se preguntó que había ocurrido, pero los recuerdos o sucesos, mejor dicho, llenaron su mente de golpe desestabilizándole más aún.

Sentía, eso sí, un gran torrente de magia recorrer su cuerpo, que llenaba su interior de una calidez extrema, y sus manos comenzaban a curarse, para subir por su brazo, y continuar expandiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo, todo de forma lenta y dolorosa, que era demostrada por los temblores a los que eran acometidos sus músculos.

Escuchó voces, voces lejanas, pero que con los segundos, dejaban de ser difusas y le llegaban con claridad, y les entendía, aunque sus sentidos detectaban otro siseo, diferente al idioma normal, sonaba tétrico, espectral, le provocaba escalofríos…

Solo comprendía una de cada diez palabras, era confuso…

Variadas veces escuchó su nombre élfico, dicho con un rencor nada parecido al famoso Gaap que había conocido y descubierto en las últimas 7 horas, más o menos… calculaba al menos ese tiempo, pero no tenía una relación espacio-temporal, así que estaba más perdido que una aguja en un pajar.

Intentó abrir sus ojos, sin éxito, y luego giró su rostro un poco, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

- **…Y no lo logró… tú… de todo eso… no… mal, cierto? - **Era la voz de su protector, lo sabía, pero no pudo distinguir un verdadero sentido en sus palabras…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**- Y no lo logró, murió antes de eso… tú estabas detrás de todo eso… y no lo evitaste, cierto? - **_(Traducción del otro fragmento)_

**- debería? Yo creo que no, por eso no lo evité, querido Azrubel, ahora dime, como deseas morir, me aburre tanta palabrería, muerte rápida, centrada, o, larga, tediosa y molesta? **- Preguntó con malicia y sorna.

**- Ninguna **- Respondió bruscamente - **Ninguna porqué no podrás matarme, Gaap **

**- Qué o quién te lo asegura? **- Indagó.

**- Yo **- Se encogió de hombros todo lo que los hilos le permitieron para luego quedar en su estado de híbrido, y así, crear una llama blanca que abrasó los hilos y su cuerpo, envolviéndole.

**- Já, crees que con eso te librarás de los hilos oscuros? **- Se burló con verdadera maldad.

**- De echo sí **- Respondió apareciendo nuevamente, sin hilo alguno en su cuerpo y alas.

Gaap no había previsto algo así, jamás imaginó que pudiera romper los hilos, pero no perdió tiempo y corrió directamente hacia el cuerpo tendido del espectador que había sido sumado inconscientemente a su conversación, el tema central de todo.

**- No te atrevas a acercarte a él, Imbécil **- Rugió el híbrido desde el otro extremo con odio.

**- Me lo impedirás tú esta vez? **- Rió de buena gana, una vez más, burlándose de lo patético que le resultaba ver al híbrido tan perdido en terrenos desconocidos.

**- No. Lo haré yo mismo **- El lenguaje oscuro se deslizó por sus labios con tal ligereza que todos se sorprendieron, sin embargo no lo demostraron sus expresiones, manteniéndose impasibles; Mientras, el ojiverde se levantaba, no sin cierto esfuerzo, del suelo, e irguiéndose de la mejor forma posible tomando una pose de arrogancia y superioridad tremendas.

**- Cómo has podido levantarte? **- Preguntó el Demonio con brusquedad

**- am… moviéndome, doblando las rodillas, haciendo fuerza, estirándome, e irguiéndome, me parece, pero, que sé yo. No por nada no soy un médico o lo que sea que le digan a esos tipos que ven los músculos que se mueven con cada una de nuestras acciones, mis conocimientos llegan hasta la sonrisa. 17 músculos faciales. Fin. **- Se carcajeó el ojiverde mostrando una pose pensativa.

**- Insolente **- Masculló - **Y… cómo piensas detenerme? **

**- Juju, buena pregunta, hey, Azy, como puedo detener a Gaap-Pooh? **- Indagó con curiosidad infantil, acompañando sus palabras con gestos y muecas infantiles.

Gaap solo se dedicó a avanzar lentamente por la espalda de Harry. Un demonio no juega limpio, así que puede atacar por la espalda¿Verdad?

**- Correcto, puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando el individuo no se haya dado cuenta de tus intenciones, querido demonio mío - Rió el joven volteándose con brusquedad y lanzando una daga que quedó trancada en la pared.**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Ninguno notó la expresión de furia que apareció en el rostro del viejo presente, ni mucho menos advirtieron de sus movimientos, pues el joven había avanzado hacia el híbrido, no sin cierta dificultad por la falta de energía.

_- 'Na le Maar?' (¿Te encuentras bien?)_ – preguntó en élfico para que el Demonio no captara su 'gran y secreta' plática.

_- 'Úma' (Sí) – _Respondió con algo de cansancio._ – '' (Necesitas algo de energía?)_

_- 'Úma' (Sí)_ – Afirmó con algo de vergüenza.

- _'Aphado' (Ven)_ – llamó – _'' (Inclínate)_ – pidió.

El ojiverde, obedientemente, se inclinó lentamente, para sentir la mano del híbrido en su nuca, quien la deslizó lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, y luego, a su espalda, donde reposó unos segundos, luego de afirmó la cintura firmemente.

La otra mano del inmortal, tomó sus dos manos, una tras la otra, y las colocó en forma de rezo sobre su pecho, y luego, comenzó a transmitirle energía.

Por lo mismo, por concentrarse en ello, no sintieron ni predijeron que el Demonio se levantaría y atacaría por la espalda, rodeándoles nuevamente con hilos negros, esta vez, más poderosos que los anteriores.

**- Qué intentas con esto, Gaap! **

Con una sonrisa fingida cargada de inocencia respondió - **yo, nada, solo controlar la frágil voluntad del joven mortal y asesinarte, para borrar a Lucifer y a Tom Riddle, junto a los Dioses del mapa, porqué? **

**- Antes de que sea su marioneta y Azrubel eliminado, Gaap, podría contestarme algunas cosas? **

**- Tres preguntas chico **

**- Perfecto; ¿Qué importancia tengo yo en su plan? **

**- Sencillo, si te controlo, con tu poder prácticamente en mis manos, podré eliminar a Azrubel, y como Lucifer sentirá el dolor de la muerte de su único hijo, legítimo al menos, bajará la guardia, y podré eliminarle, con ello, llegaré fácilmente hasta Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias: Voldemort, le mataré con tu nombre, y luego asesinarás por mi a los Dioses, así yo podré controlar el infierno, y destruiré el cielo. Y, también, podré gobernar la Tierra a mi antojo. **

**- Qué? Porqué? **

**- Qué, bien, lo que oíste, muchacho, si te controlo, a ti y a tu poder, podré controlar todo y a todos. Porqué, vamos, qué más, he estado MILENIOS esperando por esto… **

**- Pero porqué yo! **

**- Lo siento, chico, esa es una cuarta pregunta. Solo eran tres las de nuestro trato. **- se mofó el inmortal.

- **Cuáles tres? Sólo formulé una! **

- **Y esta es la quinta, Cuál es la importancia de ti en mi plan, el qué, y el porqué, tres preguntas. **- Respondió - **Ahora, di Adiós a tu querido Híbrido. **

Harry asintió y le envió unas palabras a Azrubel de forma mental.

"_**Tengo un Plan, sígueme el juego"**_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Gaap simplemente sacó a Harry de los hilos y como si de un juego se tratase, comenzó a mover los dedos, separando sus manos a una distancia considerable, provocando la tensión de los hilos, y, con ello, que el híbrido fuese aprisionado cada vez más fuerte, mientras, Harry se deslizaba silenciosamente por la estancia, buscando algo que solo él sabía que era.

Finalmente, pareció dar con el objeto, Una larga flecha de punta de hielo, y un arco.

Se colocó en posición de ataque, sin bajar la defensa, y disparó la flecha, apuntando al híbrido, directamente hacia su corazón, con una sonrisa macabra, que éste pudo ver; y vio como comenzó a agitarse, acaso, acaso su protegido ya estaba bajo el control de Gaap, si, ese fue su pensamiento.

Asintió, sabiendo que para el híbrido eso era un mal presagio.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Disparó. Cambiando el ángulo en último momento, cortando los hilos que apresaban al inmortal, captando la atención total del demonio.

No se hizo esperar y sacó su espada, al igual que su adversario, y ambos, se lanzaron en contra del otro, haciendo a ambas armas colisionar con estruendo. Sin notar, la presencia de una nueva entidad dentro de la estancia del infierno. Entidad que había estado presenciando todo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, en las sombras, y que estaba ardiendo en furia, pero que por fuera, se mostraba normal. Pero Azrubel, lo hizo, lo notó, y temió por ello…

No estaba en un error al temer, pronto, la presencia se deslizó hasta quedar enfrentado a ambos contendientes, y sacó su propia espada, mientras Azrubel decidió intervenir también, comenzando con ello, una batalla más. Dos en un bando, y dos por otros dos separados...

Cuatro personalidades enfrentadas, tres inmortales, un mortal, dos demonios, un híbrido, un mago.

Cuatro entidades líderes en su ámbito, cuatro guerreros y líderes.

_Todos, luchando por la ambición de uno…_

**TBC…**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota: Merlín, Dioses, o lo que sea, siento mucho mi tardanza, no diré que solo fue por el colegio, es cierto que ya pasaron mis exámenes, y mi época difícil entre medio de esto, pero si puedo decir que no tenía ni la inspiración ni el ánimo, y estos últimos 5 días, rebosé de ella, pero no de las palabras, pero he akí, dos capítulos de golpe, bueno, espero que los hayan disculpado. Así como también espero hayáis disculpado el no haber actualizado en DOS MESES y entre ellos, en el aniversario de este fics, yo... creí que era este mes, y planeaba llegar en el aniversario, al capítulo 30, pero no pude, y me sentí mal con ello, bueno, pero no puedo remediarlo, el tiempo pasó y yo no pude evitarlo.**

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Espero dejen reviews, y siento no contestarles en esta oportunidad, pero bueno, mis nervios no andan muy 'bajos' que digamos, dudo que haya llegado a noticias internacionales, pero akí, en Chile, mi país, hay un paro nacional estudiantil indefinido, y han habido marchas, protestas, y los famosos 'encapuchados' haciendo de las suyas, han dejado daños considerables, millones de pesos en daños, y bueno, que quieren que les diga, mi padre trabaja frente a La Moneda, la casa central, por así llamarle, como la Casa Blanca de EE.UU. y por tanto, también la llamada, Esquina Dorada, que pasa por la Alameda (calle principal del Centro de Santiago, Capital del País) y... bueno, entre los nervios de no saber si va a llegar, y si lo hace, como lo hará, y mi madre, uff, en la otra punta del centro, sin saber como está, a que hora saldrá, si los gases lagrimógenos han hecho algun estrago en ellos, si el famoso 'guanaco' (una clase de tanque con el que rocían a la gente, llenado con agua sucia, a veces, aguas servidas o algo así) les alcanzó... Bueno, nada tranquilo...

Pero para qué achacaros a ustedes con mis problemas, bueno, yo no participo de esas cosas, pero si aquí, y estoy pendiente de todo, y eso, aparte de traerme consecuencias de resfrios, jaquecas, naúseas, me ha traído un poco de voladura, por tanto, no sé muy bien como he podido escribir ambos capítulos.

Bien, no solo eso, si no que mi afición por el Slash llega a tal, que los ff heteros me son prácticamente imposibles de escirbir en HP, principalmente por eso, no coloqué tal relación aquí. Bien, creo que llegaréa eso, realmente lamento mi tardanza.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Gracias a Aquellos que leyeron estas aburridas notas por mi parte - Sere ríe - y bueno, será hasta el siguiente capítulo que espero publicar pronto, a ser posible, quizás el lunes, quien sabe! - Sere se encoge de hombros y luego vuelve a reír antes de irse - Hey, que les parece si les doy un mísero adelanto del otro capítulo, sin hechos, sin conversaciones, sólo del título y su pequeño summary para que vean algo de lo que ocurrirá? sí, vale! ahí va:

**_ Pasaje infernal _**  
_(Lucha entre los cuatro personajes, sangrienta y bastante... em... llena de acción, locuras, o quien sabe qué... y la Huída del infierno Harry-Azrubel con la ayuda infalible de la entidad demoníaca aparecida al final de este capítulo)_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_Dejen Reviews porfiss, con un bien me basta._

Vale, jitomates o tomatazos, maldiciones, hechizos, conjuros, pociones de veneno, lo que sea, por fis..., un comentario no va a ser difícil de hacer, verdad, vamos, presionan 'Go' y listo! - Sere les mira con añoranza - please, su buena obra del día, o del minuto!

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**o**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	25. Aclaraciones, Etc

Nota: porqué hago esto, para que comprendáis mejor la historia o algunas cosas, solo hay temas básicos o centrales, no hay nada profundizado en cosas nimias. Sin más preámbulos, os dejo, realmente moriré si sigo escribiendo hoy…TT

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Aclaraciones Generales y Datos o Respuestas a Dudas comunes:

_**1. Aclaraciones:**_

Bien, primero que nada, digo, o escribo, más bien, que no estoy nada satisfecha con algunos puntos de esta historia, tales como:

El avance de las vidas en Hogwarts.

El desarrollo de los primeros, 15 capítulos, más o menos.

La manifestación de los hechos.

Las explicaciones posibles,

Entre otros.

A que me refiero, en el primero, bien, si, de todas formas, he mostrado un precario avance, esto no ha sido lo suficientemente detallado, ni nada parecido.

El desarrollo de los primeros capítulos y otros puntos, correcto, tomo de forma incorrecta su desarrollo temporal y escrito.

La manifestación de los hechos, aja, no me concuerdan ideas, suposiciones, ni nada, con la historia original, pero aquello nos lleva a un simple arreglo. Universo Alternativo.

Las explicaciones que se han dado a los hechos ocurridos, y la gran cantidad de sufrimiento en capítulos, me han llevado a pensar: "Esto más que una historia, es una masacre sin sentido a mis neuronas, no estoy coordinando mis dedos al escribir"

Y es cierto, mi cerebro no piensa, son mis dedos los que se deslizan por el teclado e implantan las palabras. Por ejemplo, intenté cuadrar las relaciones Espacio-Tiempo. Lo intenté ayer, y llegué a la conclusión de que mis ideas no cuadraban, y con ello, tuve que buscar una salida fácil para el siguiente capítulo, Un Portal/Túnel de tiempo que sirva como salida.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**_2.Datos:_**

_ Dije yo, en las notas del capítulo abreviado como: Destellos de Lucha y en Colapso y Miedo (también abreviado), que:_

1. Harry no era ni es: Ni un Dios, ni un demonio, ni un ángel, ni una criatura. Ni mucho menos, un Inmortal.

_Respuesta a Este Dato_: Solo es un mortal con demasiados poderes. En el final o casi final de esta historia, que no está planeado al cien por ciento, decidí como explicar tal cantidad de poderes. Con ello también me metí en un lío, porque si Voldemort es tan poderoso, Harry debería haberlo asesinado antes pues posee más poderes de los que mostrado en el señor oscuro, y si estoy metiendo, ángeles, dioses y demonios, tiene que haber un motivo, en el capítulo anterior, ya di un poco de estos. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Los otros personajes no quedan muy insignificantes? Os digo yo, no lo sé, aún no llego a ver eso.

2. Insisto, Harry no está en _ningún_ bando, aunque no ha sido comprobado realmente.

3. Sobre las relaciones, habrán menciones Hetero, nada concreto, Harry no se liará con nadie, aunque pareciese así en capítulos anteriores, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni Sofía, se sienten atraídas por Harry, al principio sí, pero descubrieron que era amistad incondicional, y hasta hermandad. Entre los personajes de Azazel, Badariel y los demás, sí, entre ellos hay mención. Pero nada _explícito_.

4. NO HAY SLASH! Repito, NO LO HAY, yo me expresé mal, seguramente, me siento muy atraída por él, es cierto, pero si en un comienzo no lo planee Slash, no lo haré ahora. Muchos de estos seguidores_, que quizás sean poquísimos, ya que no veo resultados en la bandeja de Reviews_, no son amantes de este género. Por respeto a ellos y a mi misma, no lo pondré, aunque no quito el hecho de que podría luego rescribir esta historia y hacerle el lado Slash. Pero lo dudo.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**_3.Dudas:_**

_**¿Qué son los Guerreros Dorados?**_

**Guerreros dorados:**

Este grupo está comandado por Harry Potter y Azrubel (Behemoth), seguido de los sub.-capitanes Sofía Armstrong y Bryan Masters, la guardia del linaje Potter sirve como el resto del ejército.

Cómo se ha dicho en anteriores capítulos, Esta orden fue fundada siglos antes, por un grupo en medio de la guerra, defendió sus propios puntos, y, con el pasar de los años, esta sociedad sigue intacta. Se hacen llamar así, pues no pertenecen a un bando común, si no a uno propio.

**_¿Qué es, y quiénes forman La Orden Oscura?_**

**Orden Oscura:**

Ésta orden, conformada por guerreros de todo el mundo, infra-mundo, Cielo, Infierno, incluso, de otros universos, paralelos a este, son llamados a la guerra por seis de los líderes más altos, en especial una de ellos, _Azazel, Badariel, Beleth, Nilaiath, Suthery y Neoth _son sólo los apodos con los que ellos viven, sus verdaderos nombres son mortales y no son revelados hasta un punto específico (_tres de ellos en el capítulo 23)_, según ellos mismo dicen, el verdadero líder, es el renacimiento de un híbrido que morirá protegiendo a su protegido (una paradoja), y que será revivido por los mismísimos dioses, siempre y cuando haya cumplido su prueba, además de esto, el líder real no aceptará gobernarles pues su lado será otra orden, pero qué, estarán del mismo lado, dejando a cargo a _Azazel_ y los demás como guerreros centrales, a pesar de que ese puesto lo tenían ya ganado, en el capítulo en que los G_uerreros_ _Dorados_ van a rescatar a los que rechazan la marca tenebrosa, la _Orden Oscura_ hará acto de presencia de una forma… curiosa… muy entrometida pero muy atrevida…

**Azazel: **

_Nombre mortal revelado en sus propios recuerdos, capítulo 23, es un ser todo-poderoso, tiene demasiados poderes y mezclas de núcleos, en uno de los capítulos anteriores, a Potter se le concedió el núcleo, o parte de uno, de Azrubel, sin embargo, colapsó al hacerlo, esta joven, teniendo más de cinco, solo colapsa cuando se le otorga uno de los más difíciles de superar. Posee una personalidad fría, cortante, despiadada, arrogante, petulante, vanidosa, sarcástica e irónica, pero muy inteligente, ambiciosa y sádica, sin piedad, sin clemencia, cruel a su 100 x ciento, bastante cerrada y centrada, pero que sabe cuando mostrar su verdadera apariencia que es todo lo contrario a lo que muestra. Eterna enamoradiza de los libros y todo lo que ello conlleva, a pesar de que lo oculta bastante, pero sí posee gran pasión en ello._

**Badariel:**

_Nombre mortal revelado en los recuerdos de Azazel, Cáp. 23, ser todo-poderoso, posee gran cantidad de energía y poderes especiales, en un pasado, tal y como se relata en el capítulo anteriormente dicho, se rememora la forma en la que hizo mucho daño para con Azazel._

**Beleth:**

_Nombre mortal aún no revelado, ser todo-poderoso, es poseedora del don de la predicción además de otros poderes variados, es una gran amiga de Azazel y ambas se complementan al completo en el campo de batalla. Eterna enamorada de Suthery._

**Nilaiath:**

_Nombre mortal dicho en el Cáp. 23 en los recuerdos de Azazel, ser todo-poderoso, amiga de Azazel, comparte una amistad-odio con ella a decir verdad, sufrió bastante a manos de Neoth._

**Neoth:**

_Se revela parte de su condición en el Cáp. 23, más no su nombre, hermano de Badariel, fue el culpable de muchas cosas que no terminó en relación a Azazel y Nilaiath._

**Suthery:**

_Es bastante escurridizo, enamoradizo, olvidadizo, y está enamorado de Beleth, a pesar de que sufre por la, ahora, indiferencia de la misma quien ahora le ignora, no se ha revelado su identidad, o nombre mortal, ni tampoco su condición._

_**¿Qué son los Protectores?**_

En Hogwarts, dentro del ciclo del renacer de los herederos, cuatro alumnos, uno de cada casa porta un elemento o dos, además del heredero central o más poderoso, que será algo así como el líder.

En esta generación de primeros años en el que entra uno de los herederos también vienen 3 de los protectores. Éstos tienen misiones tremendamente difíciles y arriesgadas. A pesar de que deciden bajo el 'mando' de quien desean estar.

_**¿Algo más de los herederos?**_

**Magos elementales:**

Los magos elementales simplemente son escasos, se dice que los herederos de los fundadores poseen uno o más elementos: Agua, Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Rayo y Trueno.

_Godric Gryffindor: Elemental de Fuego._

_Salazar Slytherin: Elemental de de Agua._

_Helga Hufflepuff: Elemental de Aire._

_Rowena Ravenclaw: Elemental de Tierra._

_Merlín: Elemental de Rayo, Trueno, Fuego y Aire._

Los herederos son:

_Gryffindor: Harry Potter._

_Slytherin: Tom Riddle._

_Ravenclaw: Sofía Armstrong._

_Hufflepuff: Bryan Masters._

_Merlín: Harry Potter._

_**¿Y la Armada de Defensa?**_

Venga, que creéis, sigue viva, pero inactiva al ver que no podía estar en funcionamiento. En Hogwarts, nadie toma conciencia de que la guerra, ya comenzó.

_**¿Y los guardias del Linaje Potter?**_

Trabajando. Cómo siempre. No pondré sus historias, que esas se dicen en el transcurso del fics, en cambio, la de las órdenes y los herederos, no salen contadas al completo.

_**¿Y Hogwarts?**_

Con Dumbledore como director, Remus como su Prof. De DCAO. Y los demás en sus puestos, Rup e Isaack trabajando y custodiando la seguridad de Remus. Aún.

_**¿Los mortífagos?**_

Lamiendo las botas de Voldemort. No, en serio. Planeando el siguiente Ataque.

_**¿Voldemort, está vivo o qué?**_

Lo está, pero actualmente está escondido pues grandes cantidades de magia han sido expulsadas de su cuerpo, porqué? Es un misterio.

_**¿Para qué es todo este entrenamiento?**_

Pues… Responderé a esto en la siguiente…

_**¿A qué nivel llega la Guerra?**_

A uno demasiado alto, que nadie previó (N/A: ni yo misma). Como dije, Tom Riddle, fue llevado por Lucifer al Infierno para que sus cadenas fueran retiradas, las del núcleo. Al igual que ocurrió con Potter. Quién se entrena, pues a la hora de la lucha final, solo uno de los enviados de la luz o de la oscuridad, podrán vencer, sin descartar el hecho, de que un cuarto bando se unirá. El tercero, cuál es?... venga, uno es el blanco, otro el negro, otro el gris, y el cuarto?... nah, no es el marrón, ni el violeta… xD, ya lo verán… no seáis impacientes!

**_¿Qué pasó con la Lechuza que envió Malfoy a Potter?_**

En busca del destinatario, por supuesto.

**_¿Sobre los personajes principales de todo esto, sin contar al híbrido, algo más sobre sus poderes?_**

**Harry Potter:**

_Gryffindor y Merlín, fue elegido de los Dioses para acabar con el mal, Elemental Múltiple (Cinco elementos), Animago Múltiple (Aunque tiene solo 6 formas), Magia sin Varita, Poseedor de dos cetros (Que serán unidos en uno solo), con protección de un híbrido, dos espadas, 3 dagas y un arco con flechas, hablante de pársel y poseedor de magia curativa primer grado, capacidad como Creador de Alas propias, Magia experimental tercer y último grado._

**Sofía Armstrong:**

_Ravenclaw, una de las mejores hechiceras, Elemental de Tierra, Poseedora de Arco y Flechas, Espada y dos dagas, magia sin varita, Animaga con forma de Pegaso, Magia curativa último grado, magia experimental segundo grado._

**Bryan Masters:**

_Hufflepuff, mejor brujo luego de Potter y Riddle, Báculo de la Unión, Espada, dos dagas, Magia sin Varita, magia experimental segundo grado (es magia creadora de hechizos), Animago con forma de Águila, Elemental de Aire, Magia curativa, primer grado._

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

**Nota Final: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que sí será capítulo y tendrá el nombre que escribí en el capítulo 24, cuídense mucho! **

**SerenitaKou**

**O**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


	26. Pasaje Infernal

**Por favor, lean las notas finales si es necesario antes del capítulo, en serio. Grax. **

**Harry Potter y los Herederos**

_Capítulo 25_

**Pasaje Infernal**

_By SerenitaKou_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

"_Quien menos esperas puede ser tu única salvación de una muerte segura…"_

_By SerenitaKou_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_En el Capítulo anterior…_

_Pero Azrubel, lo hizo, lo notó, y temió por ello…_

_No estaba en un error al temer, pronto, la presencia se deslizó hasta quedar enfrentado a ambos contendientes, y sacó su propia espada, mientras Azrubel decidió intervenir también, comenzando con ello, una batalla más. Dos en un bando, y dos por otros dos separados..._

_Cuatro personalidades enfrentadas, tres inmortales, un mortal, dos demonios, un híbrido, un mago. _

_Cuatro entidades líderes en su ámbito, cuatro guerreros y líderes._

_Todos, luchando por la ambición de uno…_

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

En cuanto la cuarta presencia apareció los tres se detuvieron a observarle pero no tardaron en reanudar su batalla al ver que el otro continuaba dando estocadas feroces en su contra.

Qué quién era?

Un Demonio, el más poderoso de todos. El más grande. Y Antiguo.

Lucifer.

El padre de Azrubel.

Él, aquél que le había desterrado de los infiernos combatía con él y contra el demonio que le había engañado tanto a él, cómo a toda su familia.

Los cuatro se atacaban con furia, demostrando porqué eran líderes, porqué estaban allí.

Harry se movía con velocidad por los costados combatiendo contra Gaap mientras este debía esquivar no sólo su espada sino también a sus mortales hechizos y convocaciones.

Azrubel se movía ágilmente por el centro, esquivando las estocadas de su padre y saltando o volando para evitar las feroces llamas que salían de sus manos. Alguna cuenta que no había saldado con él?

Lucifer, en cambio, no luchaba contra su hijo por el hecho de querer venganza, simplemente intentaba calentar y retarle para probar sus habilidades. No dicen que el diablo es más sabio por viejo que por diablo?

Bien, pues el tenía más de ciento ochenta y cinco mil años, así que no estaba tan mal.

Gaap comenzó a elevarse, creyendo que con eso podría escapar unos momentos y descansar, tenía unas cuantas heridas que sanaban rápidamente, mientras su oponente estaba igual o peor con la gran diferencia de que las suyas quedaban sin sanar. Mientras sus alas se explayaban, notó como padre e hijo se detenían para observarle, pero también vio la mirada del híbrido quien sonreía. Y también, el ceño fruncido de su padre.

El ojiverde también había visto a ambos demonios, y aunque estaba agotado, creó sus alas al comprender el porqué de la sonrisa de su protector, las hizo invisibles primero para pasar desapercibido, aunque el demonio Lucifer lo había notado y por ello fruncía su ceño.

Quería tomar desprevenido a Gaap, y cuando eso ocurriera ¡Boom, Azrubel le atacaría por la espalda. O al menos creía que así era el plan…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

(Cambio de escena)

Los atronadores murmullos que habían en estos momentos precisos en el hall de entrada de la Mansión de la Orden era algo que nunca había ocurrido, era siempre un lugar tranquilo, pero los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido por allí había revolucionado a los integrantes de dicha institución.

Cinco de los que conformaban la directiva (de seis), estaban ocultos en una de las salas anexas a dicho salón.

Conversaban entre ellos de forma susurrante, con parsimonia cuchicheaban entre sí, comentando lo mismo que los alumnos con la diferencia de que ellos sabían de que hablaban.

Finalmente, tres de ellos, dos hombres y una mujer, hartos de tal barullo, sumado a la suspensión de las clases de la institución, se acercaron desde una esquina oscura con su traje de batalla brillando junto a sus placas de un material de elfos que refulgía e imponía un orden inmediato.

- Los queremos a todos en el Salón de Reuniones de sus respectivos clanes, uno de nosotros se acercará para dar la información necesaria, los que deben subir al nivel principal, por favor, repliéguense en las otras salas, su directora no podrá dirigirse a ustedes. – Ante esas simples palabras todo quedó vacío y tranquilo, cada quien había salido corriendo para poder llegar a sus salones y enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de escena)_

Se apareció en los límites de su mansión en las montañas escondidas de Suiza, una clase de pradera paralela a éstas, rodeada con un campo de ocultación.

Su vestimenta era totalmente blanca, sus lacios cabellos caían en una suave cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos que refulgían en la noche y en la tormenta, eran totalmente rojos, su blanca piel era comparable con su traje y sus botas eran lo único que resaltaba al tener un color más bien grisáceo, todo lo contrario a lo que había vestido en su primera transformación que era de un verde negruzco y ahora se presentaba en su forma 'pura', cambiando incluso el color de su cabello, más no sus ojos.

Caminaba con un paso firme, sin dejar entrever a un posible atacante su debilidad que sólo podían confirmar la cantidad exorbitante de heridas y las manchas de sangre en todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

Al menos, la mujer era joven, no más de 19 años, pero a pesar de ello no estaba en pleno acondicionamiento físico, no por su apariencia, si no por sus heridas lo cual limitaba sus poderes y movimientos.

Llegó a la línea que marcaba su territorio luego de haber caminado desde el límite de aparición, a dos kilómetros, hasta de la línea que se presentaba ahora, la de ocultación.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Había observado los pasos firmes y las heridas, más no había dejado de admirar el cuerpo, Sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad que le propinaba la noche y la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el hogar de ella.

La había comenzado a seguir desde el día en el cual la encontró en el mercado negro del país, Suiza poseía varios de ellos, y ella había estado en el más oscuro de todos. El Mercado del Bosque Negro, o MBN, como se presentaban ante los demás en sus placas de identificación, el más caro y preciso a nivel internacional y mundial.

Finalmente la había perdido de vista por unos tres meses, luego la encontró en el MBN de nuevo, y hace unas horas, transitando por los linderos del bosque en el que había aparecido tan magullada a como estaba ahora si no es que más.

Con pasos sigilosos, cruzó la barrera junto a ella y la acercó a su cuerpo fuertemente envolviéndola con sus brazos y soltando un suave gas adormecedor lo suficientemente potente como para llegar a los límites de aparición.

Sorprendentemente un semental de pelaje negro azulado apareció de la nada, lo montó y cabalgó hasta las barreras junto a éste, Níger, era su nombre, original hasta que te enterabas que era negro en latín.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

- Guarden silencio todos y prestad atención a mis palabras – Resonó una voz llena de autoridad por las paredes de un gran auditorio con la audiencia obedeciendo sin rechistar y prestando real atención hacia las palabras que serían expresadas.

-… Es mi deber informar, tanto a mi división como a los pocos de otras aquí presentes los hechos en los que la mansión ha sido afectada. Uno de los que manejar este lugar sufrió de un gran accidente provocándole la casi-muerte… - Debió detenerse en medio de la información por culpa de los murmullos que llenaron la estancia, más una mirada total y completamente amenazante, sumado a la relación que él llevaba con la persona implicada pedían un respeto silencioso que le fue concedido una vez más…

- …Cómo les informaba, antes de que sus cuchicheos molestos se dignaran a aparecer y tuvieran la osadía de interrumpirme, continúo, esta persona, una de las jefas de las divisiones, encargada del Ataque Frontal y de las clases de estrategia, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y control de elementos, se encuentra mucho mejor, actualmente está retirada del establecimiento pues necesita recobrar las energías que perdió en la lucha…

- …Recordarles no estará demás, quiero absoluta discreción con los hechos, ninguno de nosotros divulgará más de lo que se ha dicho sobre el incidente, no resta tampoco avisar que aquél que siquiera intente calumniar sobre ella o simplemente sacar una hipótesis de algo que desconoce será castigado y sabrá porqué nos llamamos la Orden Oscura y el porqué están aquí.

- …Retírense a sus habitaciones, las clases están suspendidas por una semana. – Finiquitó con frialdad antes de desaparecer tras una puerta con infinita elegancia ganándose alguno que otro suspiro que, al igual que todos ellos, ignoró con facilidad.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

A Pesar de que las advertencias fueron dichas, ninguno había acallado sus dudas y habían comentado sus hipótesis, cada idea más lejana de la realidad y más estúpida o fantasiosa, pero sí igual de sanguinaria.

Rápidamente se cansaron de esto, especialmente Neoth y Badariel quiénes llamaron dos días después a una reunión de urgencia que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Más sin embargo, no sólo eran los rumores e hipótesis los que les tenían en peor grado de molestia que al resto, era la clara desaparición de su compañera quién no había sido vista desde su marcha.

Decir que los castigos fueron pocos es poco decir, los jóvenes que habían allí no hablaron más del asunto en voz alta luego de haber comprendido la letalidad de los movimientos con la espada y la furia de sus maldiciones que les obligaron a tomar conciencia y guardar silencio absoluto del tema.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

Dolía. Claro que sí. Sentía como su cuerpo era presa de profundas convulsiones y cortos espasmos mientras las contusiones y hematomas no tardaban en tomar forma, mientras sus huesos reclamaban su postura y la cantidad de fracturas en ellos. Al mismo tiempo, músculos doloridos se quejaban de cualquier movimiento y sus pulmones a penas y podían siquiera recibir un poco del aire que lograba capturar por su nariz y boca.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre, su cabello totalmente revuelto y también teñido en un rojo que no tenía clemencia al seguir saliendo, cada vez más transparente, indicando que la poca sustancia rojiza estaba por acabarse de su cuerpo y dejaría atrás un cuerpo maltrecho y malherido que terminaría pudriéndose en la oscuridad sin poder luchar por recuperarse.

Una voz fue percibida por su derecha provocando que se girara de forma brusca ganándose un dolor más punzante del que había sentido anteriormente.

- Tiempo sin vernos, querida -

Sintió movimiento a su izquierda más no intentó voltearse pues la voz provenía por el contrario. Otra presencia quizás?

- No me recuerdas, mi niña? – Escuchó que preguntaba con un tono de pena mal fingido que dejaba traslucir la satisfacción de verla en aquel estado – Soy "Lou" o "Bartemius", incluso soy "Trevor" – a medida que cambiaba el nombre, su entonación variaba.

Así que había sido engañada, pero que podía esperar?

Ese era el mercado negro más importante de todos, era seguro que algo así ocurriría, la pregunta era cómo había podido pasar por alto un hecho cómo ese. Quiso hablar, pero su voz murió antes siquiera de llegar a su garganta la cuál ardía ante los infructuosos intentos de su propietaria.

Finalmente salió, de forma ronca y algo reseca, un tono indigno de alguien como ella, pero no había otra manera de expresarse, por ahora.

- Qué… es… lo que… quieres… de mí? – cuestionó con dificultad.

- Tu poder, tu dinero, tu cuerpo… no lo sé. Quizás todo es más fácil de resumir.

- Me das… asco! – gritó furiosa al no poder moverse y defenderse cómo debería… _"Ayúdenme"_ pensó tras su barrera mental enviándole el mensaje directo a sus compañeros.

- Mal dicho, bebé… mal dicho… - una repentina arcada acometió dentro suyo, arcada que debió ser retenida en su interior y devuelta a su lugar de origen. Logró entre-abrir sus ojos con dolor mientras posaba sus irises celestes antes rojizas sobre el hombre intentando enfocarle.

Logró ver un hombre de complexión media, alto y fuerte, de ojos castaños, un rostro moreno lleno de cicatrices que le deformaban su cara y la cuenca de sus ojos hundida, cabello negro enmarañado y sucio, un traje sucio y raído era su atuendo, sus manos grandes y cortadas llenas de cicatrices al igual que el rostro y el resto del cuerpo, verdaderamente era asqueroso.

- Qué puedo… - tos – hacer… por ti? - una vez más tosió al sentir la garganta más reseca de lo normal.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de escena)_

"_Ayúdenme"_

Quizás fue la voz, el tono de desesperación impregnado en su ruego, e incluso podría ser la amargura y humillación que escuchó, lo que le impulsó a llamar a la Orden al completo.

Menos de tres minutos después y tres escuadrones con un total de 36 guerreros más tres líderes que desaparecían a la orden que uno de ellos dejó escuchar de forma fuerte y clara indicando el destino.

- Punto cuatro, sección B, lugar montañoso escondido, país blanco que esconde el MBN – gritó las coordenadas antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de agua que le envolvía por completo.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Unión de Escenas)_

Treinta y nueve personas se aparecieron en los límites de un bosque rodeado de montañas y rocas, tres personas se prepararon para dar las indicaciones a seguir.

Un escuadrón, comandado por la única mujer líder presente, rodearía el bosque, otro se dirigiría a los límites de aparición rodeando el lugar, mientras un tercero iría en busca de la persona que pedía ayuda.

Se replegaron según las órdenes dadas anteriormente, mientras el grupo de rescate comenzaba a internarse en el bosque de manera sigilosa, el líder de este grupo miraba disimuladamente hacia todos lados, mientras su posición por muy despreocupada que se viese estaba en posición de ataque.

Los demás le seguían en silencio, nadie sabía a quién rescatarían, pero para que el joven que les llevaba estuviera tan nervioso y preocupado solo podía tratarse de alguien importante, la pregunta era¿Quién?

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Muchas cosas, mi niña, te lo he dicho, primero dime algo¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pensó en que nombre darle, muchos de ellos pasaron por su cabeza, más ninguno le convencía, finalmente dejó caer uno al azar.

- Gilraen – un nombre similar al actual, nombre que todas las personas usaban en vez de "Zaladriel" porqué les gustaba más, al menos se lo habían dicho, pero que en este caso sería tremendamente útil.

- Hermoso nombre, es el nombre de una Diosa…

- No. De hecho el nombre de la diosa agrega el Faelivrin, el mío solo significa estrella. – soltó burlona, había recuperado su voz.

- Aún así, preciosa.

- Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre, entonces?

El hombre soltó una risotada antes de responder.

- No poseo nombre mortal, querida.

- Y crees que eso me importa, sólo dime cómo nombrarte. Creo que poseo el derecho de conocer el nombre de mi _secuestrador_.

Una vez más rió, sin embargo esta vez contestó.

- _Agniel_ -

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, sabía quien era Agniel, tenía la mala suerte de conocerle, pero no se parecía en nada a este.

- Mientes. El Agniel que yo conozco no era así, era mucho más poderoso y no poseía tales cicatrices, era más alto y tenía buena apariencia, además sus ojos eran violetas con líneas en forma de cruz de un rojo sangre muy marcado.

- Y puedo saber de donde me conoces, Gilraen?

Suspiró internamente, pero decidió rebelarse.

- No me llamo Gilraen, _Agniel_, mi verdadero nombre es _Zaladriel_, o _Azazel_, _Katherine_, incluso también lo es _Sarafiel_, y creo que me asociaron alguna vez a _Forcas_. – Respondió intentando levantarse.

El hombre no respondió, solo se quedó observándola con un rostro impávido y silenciosamente la levantó y la sentó en un sofá que había allí mientras cambiaba su apariencia de mortal a la real.

Un hombre un poco más alto que el anterior, pálido y con cabellos negros lacios atados con un tallo, Ojos violeta con la cruz roja que la chica había descrito, labios delgados y con unas preciosas alas rojas con plumas naranjas y amarillas que hacían cambios en las verdaderas tonalidades haciéndole parecer un Ángel de Fuego.

Miles de cadenas rodeaban su cuerpo sin siquiera apresarle mientras éste era cubierto por finas telas de un color rojo oscuro, casi marrón.

- Gusto en verte, Azazel, nombre por el cual tuve la suerte de conocerte, como la gran mayoría de nosotros.

- Imagino que estás aquí para llevarme al purgatorio para que no intervenga en la guerra de los magos mortales. Me equivoco?

- No. De hecho he venido a otros asuntos a la Tierra Mortal. – Respondió mientras unas cuerdas de fuego surgían de la nada y se acercaban a la chica sin que ésta lo notara.

- Cómo cuáles, si puedo saber – Se había tendido en el sofá, descansando mientras intentaba curar sus heridas lo mejor posible.

- No puedo darte detalles, preciosa.

- Pues entonces déjame ir, hermoso – respondió de la misma forma que el hombre. Intentando seducir a su presa.

Éste negó con el dedo índice mientras su cabeza hacía los mismos movimientos.

- No es tan fácil – Se acercó de forma felina hasta ella y apoyo sus manos en los costados del mueble mientras se inclinaba hasta casi rozar sus labios. – Qué ganaría yo con dejarte ir? – Agregó.

- No lo sé, quizás mi agradecimiento eterno?

- No, pequeña, ambos sabemos que tú no agradeces nada, solo aceptas.

- Estás realmente seguro? – Sentía como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ese maldito idiota era mucho más poderoso que ella, en especial en este estado, era como decir, de escala de uno a diez, él tenía un diez y ella un siete, en este preciso momento, un cuatro con todas las bajas de energía. Por favor, incluso Tathar podría ganarme, y eso que tiene un nivel tres…

- Quizás considere soltarte, sabes? – Agregó – pero tendría unas condiciones…

- Y estas condiciones serían…? Esclavitud?... Lealtad eterna?... Discúlpame, pero si es eso, prefiero morir.

- Claro que no, preciosa – Negó divertido mientras, las cuerdas de fuego comenzaban a envolverla de forma invisible, dañando su piel, desgarrándola.

- Aléjate, demonio – Ordenó

- Así no funciona, querida, así no – Indicó, ignorando los suaves gemidos de dolor que la joven dejaba escapar por entre sus labios entre-abiertos.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Todos y cada uno de ellos sintió, gracias a sus agudizados sentidos, unos murmullos que provenían de una cabaña rodeada de un cambo de energía bastante débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr el objetivo de escape.

Él, cómo líder, lanzó una piedra para comprobar que tanto daño podría provocarles. Cómo supuso, ésta se desintegro antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el campo.

Suspiró y rogó porque nada malo ocurriera, luego lanzó una bola de fuego, la cual solo aumentó el poder del campo.

Horrorizados, pues las llamas comenzaban a hacerse presentes ante ellos, danzando al compás del viento, lanzaron en conjunto grandes y potentes chorros de agua los cuales apagaron el fuego y de paso, rompieron la barrera.

"_Esto es demasiado sencillo"_ Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de la gran mayoría de ellos.

Sin embargo avanzaron directamente a la cabaña y se acercaron a la ventana más próxima.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Sólo dos minutos de absurda conversación habían bastado para que Agniel ganara terreno y sus cuerdas de fuego envolvieran total y completamente a la joven, apresándola contra la pared, mientras se retorcía sin alzar su voz lo suficiente para que sus gemidos ahogados se transformaran en gritos de dolor.

Las heridas que poseía de antemano comenzaron a profundizarse, mientras que las nuevas comenzaban a formarse de manera lenta y dolorosa, lacerando su piel y logrando que la poca sangre que guardaba su cuerpo comenzara a emerger a borbotones de sus heridas.

Una de las cuerdas se cernió a su muñeca izquierda, la cual estaba profundamente lastimada, logrando que algunas articulaciones y venas, al lacerase, comenzaran a expulsar más líquido rojo que cada vez era menos nítido para volverse transparente.

- Y que conste, querida mía, esto no es una tortura, es sólo un recordatorio… - habló Agniel con su voz profunda –…y también, una venganza.

- Venganza de qué… Agniel…? – preguntó con su voz cada vez más débil. Era humillante verse en este estado, y más aún saber que nadie la rescataría… Que equivocación más grande.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

Se miraron sorprendidos al ver la escena que se producía al interior de la cabaña, en especial al reconocer, tres de ellos al menos, a la persona que era atacada y que había enviado el mensaje de ayuda. Y un cuarto prácticamente quedó paralizado al descubrir la identidad del atacante, sin esperar más, dio la orden de entrar a ayudarla.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

- Tenemos compañía, preciosa; no te parece algo hermoso? – Ante la mirada que le lanzó su compañía explicó – Tu príncipe ha venido a rescatarte junto a los lame-botas de sus estudiantes. A poco y no es enternecedor cómo te verá desangrarte lentamente hasta la muerte?

Entrecerró sus ojos que se habían vuelto a teñir de escarlata como su sangre con furia, con odio.

Intentó zafarse del firme agarre que ejercían las cuerdas de fuego en su piel, sin embargo falló. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a amainar de forma alarmante y su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse… Así que la traían de la muerte para matarla nuevamente? Era irónico, en tres días había muerto dos veces, contando esta…

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de Escena)_

_Quería tomar desprevenido a Gaap, y cuando eso ocurriera ¡Boom, Azrubel le atacaría por la espalda. O al menos creía que así era el plan…_

Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido momentáneamente, mientras sus heridas sanaban ligeramente gracias a su magia ayudándole a recobrar parte de sus energías perdidas.

Asintió segundos después, cuando levantó su cabeza para observar el panorama. Gaap estaba apoyado de una viga en el techo para descansar, Lucifer se comunicaba mentalmente con alguien que nadie logró identificar pero que les preocupó al ver que su máscara intentaba ocultar la preocupación que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus siempre frías facciones.

Azrubel, en cambio, intentaba enviarle un poco de energía a su protegido para luchar contra el culpable de sus vidas, las cuales fallaban infructuosamente en su cometido al chocar contra sus núcleos mágicos.

Harry negó en dirección al híbrido, indicándole que no podría enviarle más energías, que sus núcleos no eran compatibles en absoluto.

Lucifer vio el gesto y el cansancio, cerró su conexión y le envió él mismo las energías necesarias.

El ojiverde sintió cómo el demonio le enviaba sus energías, estas eran mucho más oscuras y poderosas que cualquier otra magia, sorprendentemente, se acoplaron a sus núcleos sin resistencia alguna dejándole a Azrubel, a Lucifer y a él mismo asombrados, El primero y último al ser casi imposible recibir ese tipo de energía, y el segundo al sentir que resistía su energía.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Cambio de perspectiva)_

Había estado observando desde las alturas el intercambio de palabras de sus contrincantes abajo, había visto el intercambio de energías y se terminó complaciendo de su elección.

Hasta ahora solo habían existido tres personas capaces de soportar las energías de Lucifer, Tom Riddle, él mismo y el joven Potter.

Se preparó al ver fluir el poder por los ojos antiguamente esmeralda del chico los cuales brillaban envueltos en el llameante fuego oscuro que dominaba Lucifer.

Irguió su cuerpo y levantó su rostro dejándoles claro que no estaba intimidado a pesar de sus expresiones. Notó como la preocupación no común de Lucifer se extinguía y el cansancio y nerviosismo de Behemoth y Harry desaparecía más rápido que un demonio.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Narración normal)_

El joven pelinegro se levantó y se irguió al igual que los demás demonios, Azrubel dejó que su máscara de guerrero se apoderara de él y el padre de éste mostró su furia a través de unos ojos mortalmente negros tan profundos y a la vez con tantos tonos rojos que parecía ser el fuego que brillaba en la más completa oscuridad.

Gaap se irguió al mismo tiempo y observó detalladamente los rostros de sus oponentes, sus alas de demonio se explayaron al mismo tiempo que las de Lucifer y Behemoth, ambos rodeando al pelinegro.

Ningún signo de cansancio se vislumbró en los ojos de los presentes cuando se lanzaron a una batalla que no tendría un final de forma rápida y pronta.

Nadie se movió, Harry soltó la respiración que había mantenido en algún momento sin darse cuenta, Azrubel tensó sus músculos de forma firme, Gaap dejó que sus garras y colmillos crecieran y Lucifer demostró porqué era el jefe en el infierno, su traje pasó a ser el de un verdadero demonio, sólo rodeado de tiras en su abdomen y torso, sus piernas cubiertas de un ceñido pantalón de extraños cortes y sus pies recubiertos por las largas botas de batalla con grandes hebillas. El fuego rodeándole como si deseara abrazarlo y acariciarlo al mismo tiempo.

Todos se sorprendieron por tal cambio, era la fase más importante en un demonio, la parte en que su lado oscuro salía a relucir y su elemento especial tomaba posesión de él, de su mente y su cuerpo.

Azrubel pronto decidió seguir a su padre al igual que luego hizo Gaap quedando ambos igualmente convertidos, Harry dejó que sus poderes liberados comenzaran a expandirse por su cuerpo y a pesar de que su cuerpo quedó igualmente vestido sus alas salieron a relucir más magnificentes que nunca: hechas de fuego puro.

Nadie se detuvo a admirar la transformación del otro, nadie se preocupó en fijar su vista en la apariencia real que todos portaban, sólo se concentraron en un punto específico, su oponente.

Uno a uno se lanzaron nuevamente a la batalla, el demonio Lucifer con una larga y fina espada hecha de fuego y envuelta en aire junto a sus poderes especiales, Azrubel con una sarta de maleficios, el traidor con todo lo que tenía, una espada de hielo, sus dagas de plata hirviendo, sus maleficios y poderes de demonio, Harry se ensartó contra el comandante con su báculo y su poder fluyendo en cada golpe y maldición que salía disparado de su boca y mente que su cuerpo se encargaba de encestar a través de su 'arma'.

Las heridas y los golpes no pasaron desapercibidos a pesar de que no le tomaron importancia, la sangre que fluyó de cada una de ellas tampoco, el cansancio que comenzaba a ser palpable se encargó de que el dolor se incrementara.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

La batalla fue brutalmente interrumpida en el minuto en que se escuchó un feroz estruendo que no provenía de ninguno de sus ataques, alguien, o mejor dicho, algunos demonios habían penetrado en la estancia, todos ellos con diversas apariencias, eran tres, y los tres se fueron a posicionar al lado del demonio Gaap.

Uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos violetas, piel pálida y alta, sus alas demostraban que tenía un alto rango dentro de los soldados.

Los otros dos tenían apariencia de hombres, uno de cabellos castaños y el otro de cabellos plata, ambos tenían los mismos ojos rojos y las alas de un tono gris oscuro que demostraba que poseían un rango medio dentro de la comandancia.

La batalla se hizo dispareja pues estos soldados poseían más poder de lo que alguien imaginaba con solo verles los rostros.

Eran altos y con buena musculatura, la dama de curvas prominentes y también alta.

Un grito de Gaap dejó ver los nombres de los allegados: Hyd la dama y los 'hombres' Yvallah y Enhet.

Harry comenzó a luchar contra Yvallah y Hyd, mientras Lucifer luchaba contra Gaap y Azrubel contra Enhet.

La dama intentaba ser el elemento distractor entre ellos y los hombres simplemente defendían a aquel a quien debían lealtad que era en este caso, Gaap.

Lucifer fue lanzado contra la pared por Gaap y un ataque desviado por Enhet que Azrubel había lanzado con gran potencia.

El moreno creó un escudo de forma rápida que detuvo el ataque de Gaap con forma de flecha de hielo contra Lucifer quien se encontraba tirado y con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Behemoth voló hasta posicionarse junto a él y comenzar a curarle de forma rápida mientras el joven se dedicaba a mantener el escudo más potente que tenía combinado con magia oscura, pura y Élfica. Nada sencillo.

El demonio se curó rápido, de hecho demasiado rápido para estar total y completamente bien, pero en aquellos momentos importaba ganar, detener la batalla o al menos poder exiliar sin que tengan una entrada al infierno a todos los demonios que estaban allí.

El exterminio de un demonio solo podía llevarse a cabo con la espada de los cielos que actualmente poseía una mujer 'mortal' a la cual uno de los suyos había ido a buscar al mundo de los humanos. Sólo se podía esperar que no tardara.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

La lucha continuó más letal que antes, los poderes desbordados de cada uno de los presentes comenzaban a recargar el ambiente provocando fuertes temblores y que las llamas que gobernaban en el infierno crecieran con ayuda del viento y el fuego, los elementos predominantes en los luchadores.

Era Lucifer quien se mostraba más poderoso, cada vez más letal. Pero sin embargo, Harry y Azrubel eran quienes poseían la fuerza y vitalidad junto a la agilidad para impactar sus golpes contra los otros.

Era Gaap quien se mostraba más herido, y eran sus acompañantes quienes creaban la barrera y se erguían imponentes como los defensores de los rangos que eran, los tres infiltrados, de seguro.

---------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------------

_(Punto de vista de Harry)_

Los músculos ardían por el cansancio y cada herida me quemaba cada vez más, sentía como cada fibra de mi cuerpo era consumida por el cansancio y mis fuerzas eran drenadas cada vez más rápido.

Mis ojos apenas y estaban abiertos, grandes bocanadas de aire me ayudaban a recomponerme, mientras era la furia la que me mantenía de pie y con la suficiente magia para luchar.

Daba certeras estocadas con mi espada contra Hyd, la dama que comenzaba a crearme problemas, mientras mi mirada se dirigía de forma rápida a los otros contrincantes, Azrubel luchaba contra Yvallah y Enhet, su poder era verdaderamente impresionante, y pensar que el también tenía sellado su núcleo.

Lucifer se mostraba poderoso, imponente, majestuoso y elegante, sin embargo podía leer claramente como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo lentamente. Gaap realmente era un buen oponente para ese demonio.

Una descontrolada oleada de odio me golpeó al ver como ambos hombres lanzaban a Azrubel contra el muro y le enterraban dos espadas que comenzaban a retorcer en él.

Al igual que yo, Lucifer dejó que su magia se descontrolara tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

Ambos dejamos nuestros ojos, los suyos se hicieron de plata líquida mientras los míos pasaron a ser de un metálico color dorado con una línea escarlata cruzándolos de forma vertical y a los suyos una línea horizontal de color azul noche casi negro.

Su magia se presentó como un aura de un tono verde Slytherin mientras la del Dios del infierno de un tono Escarlata, igual a los ojos de Voldemort en su estado de furia.

Me lancé contra los hombres y la mujer de forma inmediata, hundí una de mis dagas en el corazón de Hyd, mi espada la enterré lo más profundo posible, logrando atravesar incluso, a Enhet, mientras que un rayo de luz negra atravesaba a Yvallah, arrancándole su alma.

Gaap quedó paralizado y sin poder parpadear siquiera.

Lucifer se movió ágilmente hacia su hijo y sacó sin delicadeza las espadas de su cuerpo para comenzar a curarle, a pesar de que sabía que no sería suficiente, casi habían drenado su cuerpo de híbrido de sangre, era cierto que era inmortal, pero un inmortal necesitaba de su sangre aún para subsistir o de lo contrario sus poderes no serían los mismos y sus movimientos perderían la verdadera agilidad y potencia que poseían anteriormente.

Observé como hundía sus afilados colmillos en su muñeca, mientras abría la boca de Behemoth y le hacía tragar su sangre, comenzó a deslizar su muñeca sangrante por el cuerpo del híbrido hasta dejarlo bañado en ella; mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando las heridas desaparecieron pero luego se volvieron a abrir aún más profundas que antes.

El rostro del demonio me indicó que tampoco entendía, y su furia creció aún más, lanzando tal poder contra Gaap, quien era el más cercano a él en su contra, que desintegró su cuerpo y no quedó ni una sola ceniza de la cual pudiera revivir, solo perduró durante segundos un desgarrador grito del general.

Al ver como Hyd se recuperaba, lancé yo también mi poder en su contra, y contra Enhet también, fue tal, que el proceso vivido por Gaap se repitió en ellos.

Al ver como todo cesaba, dejé que mi cuerpo obtuviera un pequeño descanso solo que no contaba con el hecho de una nueva presencia, una presencia que no era admitida en el infierno y no era el único que la había sentido…

_**TBC…**_

Mis ninios, realmente siento mucho mi tardanza, no tengo perdón alguno, pero mi inspiración escaseó de mil y un formas, si les sirve de algo, intentaré actualizar pronto nuevamente pues luego no podré hacerlo hasta el 1 de octubre pues tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y para dos adicionales mucho más difíciles que son para mi entrada a un nuevo establecimiento para continuar con mis estudios en el siguiente nivel de mi enseñanza.

No tengo tiempo de responder Reviews, pero sí puedo agradecerles a las tres personas que me dejaron uno y a Utena-Puchiko de Slasheaven y de aquí, quién me subió el ánimo, inconscientemente a Aykasha-Peke (jdr, mi ninia, se que no leerás esto, pero conversar hace un tiempo contigo me llevó a releerme algunas cosas que me ayudaron mucho), a Sanke (mi ninia linda, muchas gracias), y también a Liuny quién no lee esto pero actualizó su ff, La llamada del Ángel, un fics con el cual me inspiré para escribir. En fin, son tantas las personas a las que les debo esto, aunque me hayan ayudado sin saberlo, que realmente no sé como decirlo. Gracias, de verdad que gracias.

Apreciaría muchísimo sus Reviews, aún cuando sé que no me los merezco, pero necesito saber que leen esto, pues corro un riesgo al estar aquí no estar estudiando como debería, pero realmente mi vida en estos momentos sin los ff sería tan monótona que se los debo a todos ustedes y también, aprecio los Reviews puesto que son mi conexión con los demás.

Cuídense muchísimo y espero veros pronto.

Atte.,

**SerenitaKou,**

**Eámanë Ciryatan**

**Ó**

**Sílfide E. Morgan.**


	27. Important

**Nota importante:**

**Esta historia entrará a un Hiatus mientras es re-escrita por mí. Me gustaría seguir así, pero demasiados hechos han quedado botados en la mitad. **

**Pido disculpas a quienes lo leen y por favor, No me odien por esto.**

**A Quienes más agradezco y pido perdón por supuesto, es a quienes me dejar un review, en especial a Pedro, quien no se ha saltado prácticamente casi ningún capitulo.**

**Realmente terminaré esta historia, si a eso se refieren. Pero tendrá dos versiones:**

**Versión normal. Que es la que conocen y no poseerá pareja, por ahora.**

**Y Versión Slash. Que evidentemente será Slash.**

**Los capítulos se verán reducidos, por ejemplo uno de la corrección equivaldrá tres o cuatro anteriores.**

**En serio pido disculpas por esto, pero creo que si nadie o casi nadie leía tenía que haber un error. Y considero que es la trama planteada de esta forma. Yo me siento personalmente avergonzada de haber escrito algo como esto en sus primeros capítulos. Pero era primeriza, no que haya dejado de serlo xD. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y siento mucho esto.**

**Cuídense y espero veros pronto con este ff corregido.**

**Besos.**

**Bye.**

**Atte.,**

**Serenita Kou,**

**Sílfide E Morgan**

**Ó**

**Eámanë Ciryatan.**


End file.
